


【SD】不如归去

by mika233



Series: 【SD仙藤】天下无双 [1]
Category: slamdunk
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 19:08:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 131,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15201479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mika233/pseuds/mika233
Summary: 炒冷饭，存个文。原作：SLAM DUNK/灌篮高手背景：古代架空，脑洞源于鹿鼎记，人物关系及剧情走向基本面目全非。配对：仙道彰/藤真健司，流川枫/三井寿脑内的主题曲是《故人叹》和《心计》，单元主线见标题。感谢仔（SHERO）一路以来的鼓励，祝你幸福。最后，我希望世界和平没战火，我爱的人喜欢我。祝我好运。





	1. 一、流三+藤「走在乡间的小路上」01

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shero/gifts).



　　「01，一见那个钟情（流川：额滴额滴都四额滴。三井：少年快吃药。）」  
　　  
　　==  
　　  
　　夹馍坡的冬天并未比别处更暖一些。  
　　  
　　噗通！学步的幼童摔个大马趴。  
　　  
　　孩子没有哭。  
　　  
　　积雪很厚，不疼。  
　　  
　　男孩儿抬起冻得通红的脸，雪水顺着面颊、脖颈，一路往下，胸口的铁片覆了霜，写着：“三井寿”。  
　　  
　　偏僻的空巷，娃娃数着远走的足印，噗通，又摔一跤，这回他没再起来。单薄的衣裳哪能保暖，手脚僵如冰棍，眼皮沉重，泛起困意，没有人告诉他不要睡，会醒不过来的。  
　　  
　　黏腻温热的触感，三井咯咯笑着，好痒。  
　　  
　　天无绝人之路，一只大狗把三井叼回窝，一群小狗围着他取暖，狗妈妈刚刚生产，奶水丰富，连他也一块儿喂饱了。  
　　  
　　大难不死必有后福，三井吃百家饭长大，六岁便将夹馍坡上下混的熟了。  
　　  
　　“阿寿，刚出笼热腾腾的包子，接着！”  
　　  
　　三井一身破衣只够遮羞，他自小与猫狗同乐，上窜下跳好不灵敏，翻个跟头到小吃摊前，嘴一张，包子落进口中：“哎哟哟！”烫得舌头疼。  
　　  
　　三井人长得精神又活泼讨喜，即便成日泥里打滚弄得脏兮兮，也盖不住勃发英姿，夹馍坡有眼力的店主们早盯上了他，孩子虽小，前途无量，趁着他还不识字，都想骗他先把卖身契签了。  
　　  
　　然而三井虽是孤儿，却乐天知命，腿脚也勤快，每天帮着小商贩们干活换口粮，活得挺好。  
　　  
　　店主们不敢动蛮，只好利诱，谁想三井吃的拿的样样不客气，就是手不短嘴不软。  
　　  
　　到三井十岁，他揣着从店主们那儿搜刮来的钱，要去桑德街念书了。  
　　  
　　那日上元佳节，三井换身干净衣裳，带着他的猫狗兄弟去灯会。  
　　  
　　汹涌人潮撞得三井脸疼胳膊疼，他有些想回家了。却被狗狗们拖着，他不懂猜灯谜，便抱着最胖的那只猫坐在石阶上看烟花，男孩与猫狗成排，也算一道风景。  
　　  
　　夹馍坡的烟火远近驰名，漫天璀璨诗画难匹。  
　　  
　　炸开一朵，三井数着光圈点颜色，记得去年也有这朵，号称百年最大。烟火散尽，三井只觉眼晕，脑袋轻点，竟打起了瞌睡。  
　　  
　　另边厢，小吃摊前，约莫七八岁的男孩儿捧着一碗豆花，突觉裤脚被拉扯，一只大黄狗瞪大圆圆的眼睛盯着他他手里的豆花，或许是豆花旁边的红烧肉，大黄流下口水，男孩黑亮的眸子一眼不眨，乖巧地递出碗，大黄叼了就走。  
　　  
　　男孩一路跟去，兄长转身不见了弟弟，焦急地寻找：“小枫你在哪儿啊？”  
　　  
　　大黄欢喜地招呼小黑来吃夜宵，小黑一窜而出，三井身边得了空，男孩不自觉地走过去倚着他坐下，鬼使神差，在他脸颊亲了一记。  
　　  
　　三井揉揉眼睛：“哇！”黑猫怎的成了黑发男孩？“猫妖啊！”大惊小怪地拔腿就跑，好一会儿才缓过劲儿来，想回头做个鬼脸赔礼，却不见人影。  
　　  
　　这回他真觉得碰着猫妖了，是只好漂亮的妖。  
　　  
　　火树银花，明月逐人来。  
　　  
　　三井来回溜达着，不知是找他的猫，还是找那只“猫妖”。  
　　  
　　突然三井背上被大力拍了一记，包子铺老板拖着他挤进蜂拥人潮：“阿寿！发什么愣啊？牌楼那边打起来啊！”边唠叨边跌跌撞撞往前。  
　　  
　　原来今日除却上元佳节，还是江湖中赫赫有名的两位剑客决战之日，自小爱好听说书的三井对此一战早生向往，无奈他个子小怎么蹦跶都瞧不见主角身影，索性抄小路转去钟楼。  
　　  
　　往日夹馍坡有个什么热闹事，高处总是满满当当的人，尤其这钟楼，层层水泄不通，今日却空空荡荡，三井爬上钟楼顶，边对极佳视野感到满意，边纳闷，怎么一个人都没有？  
　　  
　　三井也不管那许多，只见双剑交错，烟火刹那黯淡，风啸月光寒，底下阵阵欢呼，三井亦连声叫好。  
　　  
　　“咦？”三井后知后觉查出异样，脸上撕裂般疼，抬手一摸，湿淋淋的红，前方再出一剑，三井耳畔几缕头发便飘飘荡荡落了地，显是被剑气生生削断，“不得了！”三井赶紧捂着伤口躲开，好在只下巴被划了道口子，无伤大雅。  
　　  
　　名剑“流云”“乘风”夹馍坡之战，风云变幻名垂武侠史。此番激战，众人皆安，只个三井寿受了些不为人知的小伤。  
　　  
　　“真倒霉！”三井踢着石子回家，偏生错过了最精彩的一段，这血流的一点儿不值！  
　　  
　　躺在床上看朗月当空，抓起小黑捏它胖脸，声声嘀咕：“变美人！变美人！”  
　　  
　　猫始终是猫。  
　　  
　　三井揉着脸上抓痕倒吸冷气：“不会变也别下死手啊！毁容啦！”  
　　  
　　翌日，三井前往桑德街上学堂。  
　　  
　　三井无功名野心，不学四书五经，他拜的是桑德街一位变戏法的大师——盗二先生。  
　　  
　　三井天赋极高，不消数月已练就一双空空妙手，瞒天过海、易容幻影，统统小菜一碟。  
　　  
　　新皇生辰，盗二先生受邀入宫演出，便把得意弟子三井也一并带了去，说叫他见见大场面。  
　　  
　　三井欢天喜地地跟着师父出游，一路描摹山水，入宫才知，皇帝真是享受人，把天下美景都浓缩进了一个御花园。  
　　  
　　“阿寿，不要乱跑！”盗二先生揪住三井，“坏了宫里规矩，要掉脑袋诛九族的。”  
　　  
　　三井撇嘴：“我没有九族。”  
　　  
　　盗二先生敲他脑门：“那就把你在夹馍坡的那些猫猫狗狗送进御膳房！”  
　　  
　　三井眨巴两下眼睛撒腿跑得更欢：“他们抓不着！”  
　　  
　　噗通，奔跑的少年摔个大马趴，一行鼻血。  
　　  
　　少年捏着鼻子仰头，看见了他的猫妖。  
　　  
　　四目相对。  
　　  
　　“哥哥，我要他。”  
　　  
　　一句话惊得三井又摔一跤，迅速爬起来：“师父救命，猫妖吃人啦！”  
　　  
　　盗二先生摁着三井脑袋跪地叩头，惶恐道：“小徒顽劣无礼，万请皇上恕罪。”  
　　  
　　新皇帝藤真健司与三井同岁，厚重的朝服趁得人格外瘦弱，板着脸端起威严架子，似乎又觉该仁爱亲民，转换间仍未拿捏顺当，少年老成般轻咳一声道：“难得小枫欢喜，你们有功无罪，起来罢。”  
　　  
　　盗二先生立时猜到，眼前黑发明眸的孩子便是传闻中的流川枫。  
　　  
　　流川氏本为富丘望族，十来年前出了位雄心壮志的少爷，弃商从戎，战功赫赫，迎娶皇长公主光宗耀祖，却不幸英年早逝，长公主思君成疾竟也跟着去了。先帝念着姐弟亲情，将小枫接近宫里，视如己出。  
　　  
　　世人皆知，无论先皇亦或登基不久的小皇帝，对这位王子枫都是宠到天上去的，事事有求必应，盗二先生心道，看来我那小徒弟这回是跑不脱了。  
　　  
　　三井脖子被连皮带肉拧得生疼，咬牙切齿磕头谢恩，暗骂，师父你个没骨气的！他狠狠瞪着“猫妖”的影子，心中疑惑，怎么没有尾巴？  
　　  
　　藤真指着三井问流川：“你要他做什么？”  
　　  
　　流川轻柔三井头发，被三井凶巴巴打开手，流川竟不生气，对哥哥言道：“他像小黑。”  
　　  
　　三井诧异问道：“你也有只叫小黑的猫？”  
　　  
　　“小黑是爹爹养的鹰。”流川有些忧伤，“爹娘走了，留下小黑陪我，可后来小黑也走了。”  
　　  
　　“去哪儿了？你也去啊！”三井脑筋没有转过弯来，天真得颇不合时宜，“没有盘缠么？”  
　　  
　　流川拉着藤真手：“如果我也去，就只剩哥哥一个人在这里，会……”片刻后才想起词来，“会寂寞的。”  
　　  
　　三井终于回神，那是个很远很远、有去无回的地方，该死，我说的什么混帐话！转念又想，猫妖眼光不错，我确实有鹰的霸气，嘿嘿，就让他见识见识我卓绝的轻功，如此想着，足下轻点飞身上树，得意道：“瞧，我会飞！”  
　　  
　　流川不示弱：“我也会。”  
　　  
　　藤真笑着看他们穿梭花间树影，对盗二先生道：“令徒自愿留在宫中是最好，若是不愿意，还请先生想想办法。”  
　　  
　　三井似有所感，脚下打滑收势不及，直挺挺掉进了池塘，湿漉漉钻出水面，大声嚷道：“师父！我不要做小太监！”  
　　  
　　盗二先生尴尬地捞出三井，由内侍带着去换衣裳。  
　　  
　　三井穿戴好干净衣物，边束发边问：“师父，咱们还演么？”  
　　  
　　“你不是已经在王子枫面前演了一出好戏么？”他们进宫，本就是为给王子枫单演一场。  
　　  
　　“王子枫？……小枫？……”三井惊呼，“啊！”  
　　  
　　“对，王子枫就是你的猫妖。”盗二先生幸灾乐祸道，“以后你留在宫中，天天给他演，好好表现，千万别给师父丢脸。”  
　　  
　　三井大呼救命，外面的花花世界还没来得及享受，怎可被四面宫墙禁住足音？拖着师父死活不让他走。  
　　  
　　盗二先生安慰他：“你就把皇宫当成夹馍坡住着，没人敢为难你。”  
　　  
　　三井翻白眼：“是您说的，宫里走路都要规规矩矩，不能跑不能跳，不能说话不能大笑。哪能跟夹馍坡比？”  
　　  
　　“可是王子枫喜欢你啊。”  
　　  
　　“那又如何？让我像夹馍坡的姑娘小倌们黏在大爷身上讨赏吗？”  
　　  
　　“你见过低三下四的花魁？”  
　　  
　　“花无百日红。”  
　　  
　　“你有本事，别说百日红，红百年都可。”  
　　  
　　“但我不想做花魁。”三井在夹馍坡见过太多悲欢离合阴晴圆缺，他更知道什么叫身不由己皇命难违，他只能无奈，“师父，我没得选，是不是？”  
　　  
　　盗二先生摇头：“你若真心不愿，师父带你回家。”  
　　  
　　三井不言语，默默走出门，盗二先生没有拦他。  
　　  
　　出了偏殿，没走两步，便有侍卫喝问来历，三井表明身份，侍卫道：“没有皇上旨意，不准乱走。”  
　　  
　　三井心里堵，顺手抓把土撒出去，趁机溜走。  
　　  
　　再走几步却见大批侍卫奔走，三井嘀咕：“这么快就来抓我？”又见宫娥内侍跑得更慌，心道，许不是找我的。  
　　  
　　“三井小师傅，您在这里太好了。”像见着救星，一名内侍拉住三井，“王子枫不见了，皇上急得不得了，正要找您帮忙呢！”  
　　  
　　“我去找他！”三井不顾内侍说皇上传见，拔腿便走，奔出好远才记起自己初到皇宫并不识路，眨眼间已难辨方向。  
　　  
　　为分东西，三井抬头望日，忽见槐树上坐着个小小人影，不是王子枫又能是谁？  
　　  
　　“喂！”三井扯开嗓子吼道，“我找到他啦！有没有人啊！来带我们回去啊！”  
　　  
　　有耳朵灵的听见了，急慌慌跑过来，见王子枫揉着眼睛跳下树梢，忙躲到一边。吵醒王子枫睡觉会有什么悲惨下场，想来都心有余悸。他们可不想受牵累。  
　　  
　　然而流川只是走向三井，站在他面前，问：“你找我吗？”  
　　  
　　三井点头，也问：“你认得路吗？”  
　　  
　　流川摇头：“等等便有人来了。”  
　　  
　　躲着的侍卫们咋舌，王子枫转性了？也没空多想，赶紧把功领了再说。像刚赶来似的跑向他们为其领路。  
　　  
　　皇帝在御书房来回踱步，侍卫终于回禀，王子枫找到了。  
　　  
　　藤真立刻往流川寝殿而去，内侍报称王子枫已安睡，藤真放轻脚步，见流川紧抱三井不放，三井拧着眉一根一根掰流川手指，藤真忙上前阻止，揉着流川脊背柔声道：“小枫，乖，松手。”  
　　  
　　藤真问三井在哪儿找到的流川，懊恼道：“我竟没想到。”翱翔天际的雄鹰最后栖在那棵槐树上，再未能展翅。  
　　  
　　藤真又道：“小枫醒来见不着你会不高兴，今晚你便留在这儿吧。你师父那头，朕有安排。”  
　　  
　　三井果真没得选择，无力地坐在床头，手又被流川握住，指尖微凉。  
　　  
　　“喂。”三井泛起困，要他干坐一夜可不行，推推流川，“过去点儿。”利落地除去外衣钻进被窝，却翻来覆去睡不着，按耐不住摇醒流川，问道，“你到底是不是猫妖？”  
　　  
　　流川茫然。  
　　  
　　“没事儿了，睡吧。”三井拉起被头盖住流川，“不是猫妖就好。”  
　　  
　　翌日清晨，三井四仰八叉躺在床上打鼾，手脚搭在流川身上，流川睁着眼睛盯天花板，肚子咕噜噜响，该早膳了，可又担心闹醒三井，只好忍着不动。他最讨厌被人打扰睡眠，设身处地，他不想被三井讨厌。  
　　  
　　三井终于慢悠悠醒转，伸个懒腰，顺手揉流川头发，猛地缓过劲儿，这不是在家啊！  
　　  
　　内侍听见响动，一溜进来伺候，三井头回经历衣来伸手饭来张口的伺候，浑身不自在，忙道：“好啦，我自己来！”又问流川，“你会不会自己穿衣服？”  
　　  
　　流川迷迷糊糊想一会儿，伸手脱去衣裳又穿起，道：“娘教过，我会。”  
　　  
　　三井想到以后自己要留在宫中，这里头除了皇家都是下人，要他如他们一般服侍人更衣饮食，万万做不到。得好好为自己打算，索性道：“那你以后都自己穿。”  
　　  
　　“嗯。”流川乖乖答应，举一反三，“要我帮你穿吗？”  
　　  
　　三井坏笑：“你要去夹馍坡，一定是花魁。”  
　　  
　　一切收拾停当，三井去为盗二先生送行。  
　　  
　　“我问过了，他不是猫妖。”三井笑嘻嘻的，“那就不怕被下咒迷了心窍，等我油水捞得差不多了，就溜出宫去到夹馍坡养老。师父您也在夹馍坡安个家吧，皇帝的军队打不到那里。”  
　　  
　　盗二先生看着如意算盘打得啪啪响的小徒弟，不予置评，只道：“你在宫里怎么闹都行，但是对皇上一定要恭敬，脖子不要硬，膝盖一定要软，磕头行礼不能少，记住，皇上永远是皇上。”  
　　  
　　三井听过戏文里唱的“伴君如伴虎”，生杀只在喜怒一念，师父嘱托绝非杞人忧天。  
　　  
　　“我记住了。”  
　　  
　　“今后好坏都靠你自己了。”  
　　  
　　三井望着师父远去身影，想起记忆中那个模糊雪夜，五味杂陈。


	2. 一、流三+藤「走在乡间的小路上」02

　　「02，再见那个倾心（三井：……别拦着我我要回夹馍坡去养猫！）」  
　　  
　　==  
　　  
　　三井以“伴读书童”的身份留在宫中。  
　　  
　　他哪是正经读书的人，往堂上一坐便要打瞌睡，斜眼瞥见流川已伏在桌上，忙伸脚踢他，才想起，这不是乡下学堂，先生资格再老，敢动皇家人一根头发？想自己学艺时不知被打断多少藤条，一身好轻功便是为躲师父追打练出来的。但看这王子枫细皮嫩肉的，又是皇帝的掌中宝，甭说打了，说句重话也不敢吧？可怜先生有气只好往肚里咽。一转念，哎哟不好！通常少爷犯错，受罚的不都是随从小厮吗？  
　　  
　　三井想的没错，先生早被流川磨得身心俱疲，好容易盼来个“替打书童”，哪能放过？然而戒尺刚拿起来，王子枫便拍桌子了。吓得先生立刻缩回手。  
　　  
　　三井憋着笑，却是恭敬地向先生施礼认错，又为流川将书册摊平，摆好纸笔，道：“先生是中过状元有大学问的，好好听着。”  
　　  
　　流川恍惚，问道：“不是你给我讲吗？”原先放课后哥哥都会跟他把先生教的再讲一遍，声情并茂悦耳好听，一点儿不会觉得无聊犯困。  
　　  
　　三井端正坐姿：“我没读过什么书，先生讲的太深了，我不懂，待会儿还要好好请教你啊。”  
　　  
　　流川点点头，倒真听话，直把先生感动得老泪纵横。  
　　  
　　终于送走先生，三井立时哭丧着脸道：“你去和皇上讲，这破差事我不干了！我宁愿大太阳底下扎马步也好过坐在这里听老头子说天书！”抱怨着，近乎哀求道，“你换个人陪读，好吗？我可以跟你练武！”  
　　  
　　流川并非不明白，一言不发，携着三井手直往御书房去，到门口方道：“你在这儿等我。”  
　　  
　　藤真见流川闯进来，搁笔起身，问道：“怎么了？”  
　　  
　　流川轻唤了一声：“哥哥。”黑亮的眸子闪着光，“你今后都不同我一块儿念书习武了吗？”当与自己形影不离的人变为三井，当哥哥与自己日渐疏远，流川才终于醒觉，藤真建司是天下人的皇帝，已不是他一人的兄长。  
　　  
　　藤真抱拥幼弟，却无法保证些什么。内忧外患天灾人祸统统压在肩头，甚至连个皇位都岌岌可危，但绝不能让小枫知道，可又该如何安抚他呢？  
　　  
　　流川却道：“我会好好读书练功，不会叫哥哥失望的。”  
　　  
　　“小枫……”  
　　  
　　“等过些时候，哥哥考我功课，必定是优。”流川撒娇似的埋在藤真怀里，“让三井也做哥哥的朋友，好吗？”  
　　  
　　藤真自然只能回复：“好。”  
　　  
　　“那哥哥有不开心的事，跟他说吧。”流川拉三井进屋，言辞直白笨拙，“我很喜欢他，跟他在一块儿我很高兴，他也会让哥哥高兴的。”  
　　  
　　三井腹诽，你把我当什么人啦？  
　　  
　　藤真答非所问：“先用午膳罢。”  
　　  
　　饭后，流川直接躺到皇帝龙榻上睡午觉。  
　　  
　　三井别扭地站在御书房中央，终于忍不住尴尬：“皇上有话对我讲？”  
　　  
　　“你来京路上，可看到什么了？”  
　　  
　　“乞丐似乎有些多。”  
　　  
　　“南方大旱，朝廷的救济粮却不知有多少能到灾民手中。关外虎狼之国铁骑过境，我朝军队胜少败多。几大藩王趁机蠢动向朝廷要挟，父皇走得太急，军政全无交代，堂上那些老头子没有一个服朕。”  
　　  
　　三井愣住。  
　　  
　　“朕瞒着小枫，只给他看歌舞升平，不想让他担心，然而他一定是有所察觉的，否则不会说那样的话。”  
　　  
　　三井看着与自己同龄的皇帝，不过是个十来岁的孩子，却担着天下。  
　　  
　　“朕并非找你诉苦，只是求你一事。”  
　　  
　　“皇上！”三井跪地，“皇上只管吩咐，三井寿万死不辞。”  
　　  
　　藤真扶起三井，道：“小枫要咱们做朋友。”  
　　  
　　三井惊呼：“什么？”难以置信。  
　　  
　　“你愿意吗？”  
　　  
　　三井挠头：“只要您肯，我不介意。”  
　　  
　　藤真灿然一笑：“你若有报国之心便同小枫一道好好读书习武，将来定能做朕的臂膀。不过现在你们还小……”  
　　  
　　三井插话：“您也不大。”  
　　  
　　“是。”藤真回座，“所以必须忍，眼下只能倚仗那个人。希望早日结束纷争，国泰民安。在那之前，请你帮朕好好照顾小枫，朕要他无忧无虑长大。”  
　　  
　　三井拍胸脯应允，又问：“那……您呢？”  
　　  
　　藤真道：“你们每天来陪朕吃顿饭，聊聊天，朕就高兴了。”  
　　  
　　三井咬唇想了许久，终于道：“您有不开心的事，可以跟我说。”  
　　  
　　藤真笑：“这不是已经说了许多吗？可不能告诉小枫啊。”  
　　  
　　三井也笑：“一言为定。”  
　　  
　　“好啦，你也去歇息罢。”  
　　  
　　三井进到皇帝寝室，倒非他所想的金碧辉煌，反而相当朴素，或许还不如夹馍坡红姑娘的卧室呢。哎哟，怎么又想到那儿去了？谁叫他所见过的繁华，除却皇宫，只有夹馍坡。  
　　  
　　望着流川睡颜，年岁尚幼，美貌仍未绽放，然而比起三井所见过的“绝色”，唯他可倾城。  
　　  
　　“就算皇上不说，我也想你无忧无虑长大啊。只是你那位世上最尊贵的哥哥……谁能真正为他解忧？”  
　　  
　　连日朝夕相处，三井对自己被“强留”宫中一事倒是不怎么介怀了，毕竟王子枫是真心实意待他好，何况他本胸怀热血侠义，懂得何谓忠君报国，尤其是那样一位皇帝，他愿为其赴汤蹈火，然而他也知道，有些事皇上只会自己扛，打落牙活血吞，他是他们的天，永远不能倒下。  
　　  
　　闲来无事，三井老毛病犯了，扫视屋内，思忖着，毕竟是皇帝寝宫，宝贝肯定不少，翻翻看！  
　　  
　　最终，三井给每件摆设都标了价，又左敲右打，咕噜一滚，竟在床底下发现一条地道！入口虽小，通道却宽敞，亮着不灭的油灯，看做工似乎还出自名家之手。  
　　  
　　三井顺着地道走，也不管是否有机关，他有时就是这般没头脑的冲动。  
　　  
　　三井推开石门，竟是个墓室，阴森森的，环视一周：“咦？”三井发现了不得了的事，“那石棺上怎么写着我的名字啊？”  
　　  
　　三井细细观察那石棺，上头的花纹果有阴阳五行，解这类机关难不倒他，不消一会儿便将石棺打开了，里头一个假人，长得还真像自己！  
　　  
　　再瞧假人胸前摆着一本小册子，竟是盗二先生手札，上头写着令人目眩的机关、武器制法，自然也教了做假人，还有江湖人人向往的武功心法，三井边翻边惊：“师父竟藏了这么多私！”之后，他看见了关于藤真家族“天下无双”的传说，亦或说是，诅咒：一生一世一双人，血脉相连，生死相依。  
　　  
　　三井似信非信，把手札揣进怀中，合上石棺，原路返回。  
　　  
　　流川午睡仍未醒，三井佯装无事坐到床边，心想那什么“天下无双”，就是强迫人“殉情”嘛！不是什么好东西。但师父说的山风酒，我倒一定要尝尝。  
　　  
　　等流川醒转，三井便拖着他去抱了一坛子山风，两人大口大口灌，醉了七八天仍糊里糊涂。  
　　  
　　那山风酒如其名，风过处飘酒香，横山难阻。三井同流川走到哪儿都一阵香，宫里人闻着都带了微醺。  
　　  
　　藤真没有责罚他们。  
　　  
　　春花秋月，暑去寒来，是三井寿的出现，让死气沉沉的皇宫终于有了生机。  
　　  
　　三井又进一趟龙榻下的地道，当他仔细把角角落落都查看清楚，才开始后怕，好在他对这类机关迷宫总有着超凡的感觉和运气，换成别人，凶多吉少。  
　　  
　　那墓室三面整墙似用一块巨石抠成，三井一时半会儿找不着缝隙破口，想着下来时候不短再不上去得招人怀疑了，依回忆在脑中画好地图，边折返边核对，刚从床底下爬出来，便听这皇宫的主人问：“你在干什么？”藤真俯身侧头，“地道？”  
　　  
　　三井吱唔着点头。  
　　  
　　藤真换好便衣：“带朕进去看看。”  
　　  
　　三井想阻止，已然来不及，忙在前开路：“跟着我走，这里头有机关，当心误触。”边讲述自己先前所见所得。  
　　  
　　两人到达墓室，藤真见到“三井寿”石棺，相当镇定，轻触假人肌肤，匠人手艺足够以假乱真，然而三井寿分明活生生站在跟前，那假人怎么看都别扭。  
　　  
　　三井倒是泰然：“我猜这多半是师父留给我的，叫我学着做。”  
　　  
　　藤真道：“你给朕看了这假人，将来要借死遁逃，可没那么容易了啊。”  
　　  
　　“谁说我要逃？”  
　　  
　　藤真笑：“你不是说捞够了油水便溜去夹馍坡吗？”  
　　  
　　三井听了，只比见到躺在石棺中的自己更惊悚：“原来我的一举一动都在皇上股掌之间。”  
　　  
　　“你是要与小枫朝夕为伴的，朕总该谨慎，对不对？”藤真边观察着石室，边说，“放心，现在没人盯着你了。”  
　　  
　　三井倒也理解，毕竟这是皇宫中，若他有歹念，后果如何不需多言，虽说他理解，但心里就是堵得慌。  
　　  
　　藤真瞧三井面色，拂袖道：“朕给你陪个不是了。”  
　　  
　　“啊？”三井更惊，“这……这我哪受得起啊，要折寿的！”胡乱挥手道，“那会儿我也是太多花花心思，防人之心不可无，应该的，应该的！总之咱们还像以前一样，小事不计。”  
　　  
　　相视一笑，三井将话题转回石室，分析了一会儿，说道：“废了这么大劲挖地道布置机关，不可能是条死路，这里肯定还能往出走，给我点时间，一定能彻底破解。”  
　　  
　　藤真目不转睛盯着假三井所穿衣着，明显是几块布拼成的，其中有皇家才能用的颜色与纹饰，恍然道：“是小枫用过的裹婴布。”  
　　  
　　“啊？”三井觉得自己今天受到太多惊吓，哀叹一声，“师父您坑我啊，拿人尿布给我做寿衣？”  
　　  
　　“是裹婴布，不是尿布。”藤真纠正，又道，“或许秘密就在这上面。”  
　　  
　　三井黑着脸给“自己”扒衣服：“我回去查查师父手札看这尿布，不，裹婴布里有何玄机。”  
　　  
　　藤真道：“成，咱们回吧。”  
　　  
　　三井夹着裹婴布翻个跟头窜出床底，被灰呛了两个喷嚏，顺手把藤真拉出来，拍拍身上尘土，洗把脸，眉飞色舞地比划着那件“寿衣”，近来他又长高许多，衣服已短了一截：“这该是我十岁时身材。那地道也是几年前才修成的……”  
　　  
　　藤真亦想到这一茬：“或许是父皇委托盗二先生做的。”  
　　  
　　三井附和道：“有道理。不过为什么要放一个‘我’进去啊？我招谁惹谁了？还给我穿了块尿布！”  
　　  
　　藤真纠正：“是小枫的裹婴布。”  
　　  
　　“我知道啦，裹婴布！”三井无奈，“小枫午觉该醒了，我看看他去。”似乎自然而然，便换了亲昵称呼。  
　　  
　　藤真沾着水写了个浅浅的“枫”字，道：“朕知道你起初是不情愿的。”  
　　  
　　三井老老实实回答：“是。”  
　　  
　　“如今呢？”  
　　  
　　三井见藤真露出罕有的童真笑容，似乎写满了“我弟弟那么可爱你怎么可能不情愿”。  
　　  
　　三井虽不情愿，却只好苦笑着说：“愿，愿，愿，我一万八千个情愿！我愿到可以穿着他的尿布进棺材。”  
　　  
　　藤真笑得欣慰，甚至没再纠正三井用词，只道：“那你找小枫去吧。这尿布先留在这儿，晚上你来，咱们一道研究。”  
　　  
　　三井应允，之后便一路“小枫”“小枫”地念着小跑去流川寝殿，见那孩子站在廊檐下，衣带又系错了。  
　　  
　　“阿寿。”流川叫他，声音甜甜软软。  
　　  
　　三井也曾玩笑，我比你年长，是否也该叫声“哥哥”？那孩子却说，哥哥只有一个，阿寿也只有一个，谁都替代不了。到底是他的猫妖，轻而易举将人迷了心窍。  
　　  
　　三井为流川整理好衣衫，携着他手去吃点心：“待会儿与你拆解师父教的新招。”  
　　  
　　流川问：“我何时能学剑？”  
　　  
　　“等你再长大些。”  
　　  
　　“哥哥也总说等我长大，可怎样才算长大？”流川起身，昂首挺胸，“我已经这么高了。”  
　　  
　　三井把他按回座位，嘴角上扬笑得邪魅：“等你见到姑娘会脸红心跳想亲她一口的时候，就算长大了。”  
　　  
　　流川似懂非懂问道：“必须是姑娘吗？”  
　　  
　　“否则呢？”  
　　  
　　流川啪嗒在三井脸上印上糯米香：“这样可以吗？”  
　　  
　　三井涨红了脸，跳起来吼道：“你这个死小孩，谁教你的？”  
　　  
　　流川仍旧一派天真无邪，白净的脸上占着些许糯米粉，他摸了摸胸口道：“心在跳，阿寿，你看我脸红吗？”  
　　  
　　三井摇头。  
　　  
　　流川很是失望：“我果真没有长大啊。”  
　　  
　　三井瞬间想用刚从“自己”身上扒下来的这个小坏蛋的尿布闷得他“脸红心跳”。  
　　  
　　流川并未感受到三井蓬勃的杀意，他擦干净脸，将耳朵贴在三井胸膛：“心跳得像打鼓似的。”抬头望着暴躁的三井，“脸红。”  
　　  
　　三井已经预料到这个傻小子接下来要说什么了。  
　　  
　　果然，流川问：“你想亲我吗？”  
　　  
　　三井终于明白什么叫挖坑埋自己，自作孽不可活啊！耷拉着脸一副生无可恋，咬牙道：“不想，你又不是姑娘。”  
　　  
　　流川低头沉默不语，三井刚想是否该安慰他两句，便见流川挑了个最大的桃子递给他，说道：“阿寿不要难过，我陪你一起慢慢长大。”  
　　  
　　三井干笑两声，大口咬桃子，心道，我再也不跟他开这种玩笑了！皇上啊，我能反口回夹馍坡去吗？  
　　  
　　晚上三井把流川哄睡着了，做贼似的蹑手蹑脚溜出门到御书房去。  
　　  
　　三井瓶瓶罐罐抱了一大堆：“我所知道能让隐字现形的药剂都在这里了。得亏皇上您的国库包罗万象，里面有些我只听师父讲过从没见过呢！”  
　　  
　　然而统统试过一遍，小枫的裹婴布除却湿得真有点像尿布之外，并未有任何改变。  
　　  
　　三井抓耳挠腮，凑到藤真跟前问：“您有什么好主意吗？”  
　　  
　　藤真不疾不徐一页页翻着盗二先生手札，道：“不急在一时，慢慢来。”  
　　  
　　三井抑郁：“不如我回去问问师父？”旋即叹气，“要说早说了，何必咱们在这儿瞎猜？葫芦里到底卖的什么药？想不明白啊！”  
　　  
　　藤真把手札还给三井：“你只需好好承接盗二先生衣钵，其他的，朕来想。”  
　　  
　　“那这尿布还是由皇上保管吧，我怕被小枫发现了。”  
　　  
　　“好。等你想出别的法子，再来试。”  
　　  
　　三井这一想便想了三年，来来回回换了百十种方子，三井觉得自己都快成“毒手药王”了，然而那块裹婴布直到被药水泡烂也没现出只言片语，三井很失落，又想那上头或许就没有秘密。  
　　  
　　好在他并未将鸡蛋全放在一个篮子里，虽说最终没找到石室机窍所在，他却很聪明地绕过石室又凿出一条道，单枪匹马辛苦多日终于遇到稀松土质，推开，瞬觉走上康庄大道。  
　　  
　　同样机关重重，此时与三井而言不过是顽童过家家般，他很轻松地往前走。  
　　  
　　却许久走不到头，三井边走边嘀咕：“这到底通向哪里？如此浩大的工程，谁干的？万一刺客走进来，直到皇帝床底下，这一剑捅出去，哎哟喂！”想到此节，突觉心惊肉跳，脚步亦加快许多。  
　　  
　　终于碰到石门，三井推开，灯火通明，竟又是墓室！  
　　  
　　三井看了看，笑道：“躺的不是我，太好了。”恭敬地磕了两个头，三井推开另一道石门，继续往里走。  
　　  
　　越走越奇，这里似乎是个豪华墓群，在京城中没听过如此规模的……莫非……？  
　　  
　　三井七绕八拐终于找到光亮，机关依旧难他不倒，轻易解开，推门而出，泥石落了一头一脸，三井吐出灰，环视四周，身后是座大山，小门早与山石融为一体，若非他从里头出来，绝发现不了。  
　　  
　　标记小门所在后，三井到处查看，瀑布挂在山间，冲出一道彩虹。  
　　  
　　三井爬上山顶，风水相当好，再一看，东郊皇陵！  
　　  
　　“这到底怎么回事啊？”三井真的想不明白。  
　　  
　　回去同藤真说了，也带他看过，藤真仍是那句：“你做的很好，其余的，朕来想。”  
　　  
　　三井无可奈何，想或许是皇家秘辛，他终归少知为妙。  
　　  
　　“对了，听说试剑大会要开了，我想带小枫去看看热闹。”三井问，“皇上您参加的是哪一场，要我们回避吗？”  
　　  
　　“随意罢。”藤真笑，“到时给朕化个大妆。”  
　　  
　　三井对自己的手艺很是自信：“成，保管小枫都认不出您来！”


	3. 一、流三+藤「走在乡间的小路上」03

　　「03，借酒那个行凶（藤真：弟大不由兄啊。）」  
　　  
　　==  
　　  
　　风和日丽，正是出游的好时辰。  
　　  
　　三井为藤真描眉画眼贴胡子，打量会儿，笑道：“再加道疤，看起来会更粗犷。”  
　　  
　　“在脑门上画个‘王’字好不好？”  
　　  
　　“不好，那太傻了。我这回给您扮的是绿林好汉，下次咱再演猛虎下山。”三井左右端详自己的得意之作，略表遗憾，“可惜眼睛遮不住。”  
　　  
　　铜镜照出张飞扬跋扈的脸，眼神却是清澈温润。  
　　  
　　藤真很快适应自己的新面孔，起身道：“朕先行一步。”又道，“你不准再带小枫去那些乱七八糟的地方，他还小，万一出了事，拿你是问。”  
　　  
　　三井小声抱怨：“明明是他自己跑去的……我费好大劲才把他拖出来……”  
　　  
　　“还是要朕派御前侍卫随身保护？”  
　　  
　　“不必！”三井果断拒绝，“小枫有我，您放一百二十个心！”  
　　  
　　话音未落，人已冲出门，外头的侍卫打趣道：“三井又被皇上训了吧？跑这么快是要去找王子枫救命？”  
　　  
　　三井丢个白眼过去：“当心本大人给你小鞋穿！”他已做了御前侍卫副统领，却因与其他侍卫称兄道弟惯了，总少威严。  
　　  
　　“回来给我们讲讲试剑大会啊！”  
　　  
　　“知道啦！”  
　　  
　　每年试剑大会都是盛事一桩，京城车水马龙，告示板前人走了一波又来一波，左边是试剑大会赛程，右边是近期治安注意事项。  
　　  
　　三井揣好银两，携着流川手穿梭人群中，终于挤到前头看到招贴，藤真化名“辻谷谦之”，由三井寿作保，同场的对手牧绅一，担保人则是高头力——先帝崩逝后辅佐幼主功不可没，已官封丞相，朝中大臣多数以他马首是瞻。  
　　  
　　宫中侍卫军中将才多数为试剑大会出身，而牧绅一是至今唯一由高头亲自举荐参加试剑大会之人，自然成为热议。  
　　  
　　三井猜想藤真也是心有疑虑，否则不会亲自来试一试这牧绅一的本事。  
　　  
　　然而他们此行终归玩乐多于正事，三井草草看过榜文便带着流川一路狂奔要抢个好位置。  
　　  
　　坐定，三井把流川的手圈在臂弯，懒洋洋趴在围栏上看比试，腹诽着头先那几个学了两天三脚猫功夫就敢到试剑大会来，真是不知道死字怎么写吧？  
　　  
　　数场之后，流川手一动便犹如万千蚂蚁噬咬，终于忍不住开口：“阿寿，我手麻了。”  
　　  
　　“哦，那我给你揉揉。”三井换个姿势，掀开流川衣袖轻轻敲打，摸着穴道揉搓，“这样好点吗？”  
　　  
　　“好多了。”  
　　  
　　“还是要多吃点肉，瞧你瘦的。”三井捏捏流川胳膊，笑道，“倒是挺结实。”  
　　  
　　流川问：“今天为什么一直拉着我？”  
　　  
　　“怕你跑了呗。”三井仍旧把他的手圈在臂弯，“那你哥哥必定派千军万马天涯海角追杀我。”  
　　  
　　流川体贴地安慰三井道：“我不会离开你的。即便我真的走丢了，哥哥也只会派千军万马天涯海角找我，不会追杀你的。”  
　　  
　　“怎么说？”  
　　  
　　“因为我喜欢你啊，哥哥从来不会做让我不高兴的事。”  
　　  
　　三井心中一荡，反手敲他脑袋：“傻瓜。”手似乎握得更紧了些，“那你乖乖的，不准离开我身边，知道吗？”  
　　  
　　“嗯。”流川点头，“阿寿脸又红了。”  
　　  
　　三井抓住流川另只手：“不用摸，心肯定在跳，否则就死了。”撇过脸硬把视线转回校场，心道，一个十三岁的孩子怎会有那样炽热的眼神？再被他盯着看一会儿，真要忍不住亲亲他了。  
　　  
　　流川摸摸自己面颊，不烫，很遗憾，自己仍未“长大”，又看看三井侧脸，很高兴，阿寿也没有“长大”。可是什么时候才能呢？又想起藤真，哥哥“长大”了吗？  
　　  
　　“别胡思乱想啦！”三井用手肘顶他，“快看。”  
　　  
　　轮到藤真上场，三井搭个手凉棚眯眼细瞧：“这人我好像在哪里见过。”  
　　  
　　流川学着三井搭手凉棚：“那是我哥哥，怎么长了胡子？”  
　　  
　　三井感到一阵挫败，自己精心的易容居然被如此轻易识破，小枫你好不给面子！只好道：“你哥哥我当然认识，我说的是他对面那个。”  
　　  
　　流川醉心武学更挂怀兄长，眼睛一瞬不眨盯着场上，人影交错，剑锋舞出团团青光，藤真以巧欺近，牧绅一以力克之，二人攻守相宜，势均力敌，流川旁观者清，突见危机，脱口叫道：“哥哥当心！”  
　　  
　　只见藤真一剑刺出划破牧绅一手背，牧绅一竟拿血珠做了暗器弹出，直撞向藤真双眼，藤真险险避过，却被牧绅一绕至身后，一掌拍出正中藤真背心，藤真吃痛踉跄几步，牧绅一趁势出剑，翻转剑身拍打藤真手腕要震开他的剑，藤真憋着一口真气只等牧绅一近身，反手也是一掌，宝剑借力飞出，剑柄直击牧绅一小腹，他自身亦被冲力反撞下比武台，依赛制，是输了。  
　　  
　　那剑去势甚急，牧绅一连退数步终于抓住剑柄，虎口微疼。他正要将剑还给藤真，却见那人已头也不回地离场。  
　　  
　　流川立时要跳入校场找藤真，被三井拦住：“走这边。”  
　　  
　　“哥哥！”流川火急火燎跑到藤真身边，开口问的却是，“热吗？”  
　　  
　　藤真草草撕了假胡须，若无其事般：“挺热的，咱们去喝冰镇酸梅汤？”  
　　  
　　三井打盆水为藤真清洗干净妆容，客栈中人目不转睛看虬髯粗汉逐渐变为如花少年，有些甚至咽着唾沫用冰水狠狠泼自己，只听说皇城里住着位沉鱼落雁的美人，他们却始终无缘得见，如今想来，那皇城里的人至少得如眼前少年这般，才担得起倾国倾城之赞词。  
　　  
　　一人道：“你看旁边那个孩子，再长两年必也是明艳不可方物。”  
　　  
　　同桌人问：“这是谁家的少爷？连小厮都这么俊俏。”  
　　  
　　三井嘴角抽搐，我怎么又变成小厮了？暗道，幸好皇上宽仁，否则治你们个大不敬罪！  
　　  
　　流川只视而不见听而不闻，他从来不关心他不关心的事。  
　　  
　　三个人歇息过后，结伴逛闹市，赌坊开档，牧绅一已成最大热门。  
　　  
　　三井道：“我好像是见过他。”思虑片刻又道，“或许是他儿子？那个人该与我差不多年纪，但这牧绅一……”  
　　  
　　藤真忍俊不禁，说道：“牧绅一，十五岁。”  
　　  
　　三井差点摔个跟头：“他长得太占便宜了，出门就是长辈。”  
　　  
　　到牧绅一以试剑大会头名身份入宫，三井首先去扯他面皮：“还挺有弹性，没有皱纹。你真的十五岁？”  
　　  
　　牧绅一哭笑不得：“或许我爹娘扯谎，没准我已经十八了。”  
　　  
　　三井道：“三十八我也信。”  
　　  
　　此话一出，牧绅一当场打死他的心都有了。  
　　  
　　三井哈哈大笑：“你一来就做了御前侍卫统领，多亏你长得老，若跟我似的，可没人服你。”  
　　  
　　牧绅一真的很想杀人。  
　　  
　　三井捶他：“大男人，不要介意这些，又不靠脸吃饭！”  
　　  
　　牧绅一放弃申诉，只道：“我还有公务要忙，先告辞了。”  
　　  
　　“等等啊！”三井追上他，问道，“你以前是在夹馍坡住过吧？我记得那会儿你还有两个兄弟，一个叫什么信长，另一个叫什么宗一郎，对不对？”  
　　  
　　牧绅一脚步稍顿：“你认错人了，我从未到过夹馍坡。”说罢便甩开三井走了。  
　　  
　　三井抓抓头发，笑道：“我还跟宗一郎打过架呢，哪能认错？”瞧皇上动作，必是打算重用此人的，三井从不质疑藤真，“但还是去跟皇上讲一声吧。”百密尚有一疏，没准有用！  
　　  
　　“好，朕记下了。”藤真道，“牧绅一是个耿直汉子，你不必因他师从高头力便对他有疑。”  
　　  
　　三井道：“我听您的。”  
　　  
　　“倒是小枫，他若要与牧绅一比剑，你看着点儿。”  
　　  
　　执剑的流川枫，天生狂狷，既遇高手，尤其那还是胜过哥哥的人，不赢不罢休。  
　　  
　　三井乐见流川兴致勃发的模样，壮怀激烈，熠熠生辉。  
　　  
　　“阿寿，来！”  
　　  
　　流川招呼三井，三井左手捏个剑诀，虚晃一招欺身上前：“你还嫩！”  
　　  
　　流川反击，待三井横剑隔挡才发觉他招式未使老，流川瞬时转刺三井右侧，将衣袖划出道口子。  
　　  
　　流川道：“我已经不小了。”  
　　  
　　时如逝水，这月，宫里张灯结彩，要庆贺王子枫十八岁生辰。  
　　  
　　正是时至年关，冬雪霏霏，孩子们捂着耳朵放炮仗，白地上落满细碎红屑，另有些在推雪人、打雪仗，一片欢腾景象。  
　　  
　　新进御前侍卫长谷川一志奉皇命踏雪寻人。  
　　  
　　终于到剑炉。  
　　  
　　只见三井光着膀子，手上一把大锤，不断敲打火红的剑身，金属撞击声叮当响脆，星光四溅。  
　　  
　　铁钳夹着剑身放入水中冷却，白气蒸腾，取出修治，刮削琢磨，砥砺开刃，吹毛立断。  
　　  
　　收剑入鞘，正好瞧见长谷川傻楞楞站在当眼处，三井笑道：“别催，就回了。”三两下擦了汗，解开系在腰间衣衫穿上，提剑朝教导他铸剑的老师傅致谢告辞。  
　　  
　　三井牵着马缰，想来是要走回宫去。  
　　  
　　长谷川急了，非要他快马加鞭。  
　　  
　　“怎么了？小枫被粉阳踹了？好好的‘闪电’非改成‘粉阳’，换我也踹他。”三井轻抚马鬃，“对吧，雷震子？”  
　　  
　　长谷川腹诽，你的品味也很堪忧啊，一匹母马却叫“雷震子”，像什么话！幸好这匹马温顺，否则你以为它不踹你？  
　　  
　　近年来风调雨顺物阜民丰，几场硬仗打得内外皆不敢造次，那“粉阳”与“雷震子”正是日前西域送来示好的千里良驹。  
　　  
　　粉阳性烈，流川在马场耗了两天，终于将其驯服。  
　　  
　　三井轻描淡写点个头：“到底是宝马，竟坚持了两天。”暗叹，想当年老子我半天就开始口是心非自毁前言了。  
　　  
　　长谷川道：“皇上开了一坛山风庆祝，差我找你回去……”  
　　  
　　不等他讲完，三井便翻身上马，向长谷川伸出手：“发什么呆？上来啊！”发力将比他高大许多的长谷川捞至马背，喝道，“抓紧，雷震子，走！”  
　　  
　　长谷川甚至来不及细想，身后一排蹄印，将他们飞速送往皇城。  
　　  
　　山风酒香醉人。  
　　  
　　三井发间肩头粘着未化的雪花，风风火火进门举起酒杯一饮而尽：“爽快！”  
　　  
　　流川把手炉给三井，又为他斟满一杯：“先暖暖身子。”  
　　  
　　藤真瞧一眼跟在三井身后的长谷川，道：“把花形他们都叫进来吧。”  
　　  
　　三井亦大声招呼：“快来！不然我就把酒喝光啦！”  
　　  
　　推杯换盏，整个皇城都似浸在欢笑中。  
　　  
　　都知山风酒易醉难醒后劲奇大，御前侍卫们不敢醉，喝过一杯便换了别的，三井却不管，自打上回和流川偷喝山风之后，藤真便对他下了禁酒令，难得今日能畅饮，他自然不醉不归。  
　　  
　　藤真不胜酒力，被三井强灌了几杯便有些头晕目眩，撑着桌沿直摆手道：“不能喝了，等过几天小枫生日宴，再喝罢。”  
　　  
　　王子枫生辰正巧在一月一，由皇帝起头，宫里人都知道为王子枫庆生要紧，之后顺道过个年。  
　　  
　　三井握着流川手举杯：“今朝有酒今朝醉，小枫你说！”  
　　  
　　流川自是心疼藤真日日忙碌操劳，或许只有醉一场能让他暂时放下一切好好歇息，如此想着，便将酒杯往前送至藤真唇边：“哥哥，我敬你。”  
　　  
　　这一杯，让将醉未醉的藤真彻底失去了意识。  
　　  
　　三井再接再厉，左一杯右一杯，直把皇帝兄弟都灌醉，他自己当然也是喝大了舌头，脚步踉跄虚浮，拖着他们又唱又跳：“得即高歌失即休，多愁多恨亦悠悠。今朝有酒今朝醉，明日愁来明日愁。”  
　　  
　　藤真大笑道：“哈哈哈！三井你居然会念诗啊！再来！”  
　　  
　　是第一次，花形透他们第一次看见皇上笑得如此开怀，笑得像个普通人。  
　　  
　　流川倚在藤真肩头打酒嗝，面上一片绯红，他看着三井，突然高兴地笑起来：“我好像长大了。”  
　　  
　　也是第一次，花形他们在王子枫冰霜般的脸上看见了春意斐然。  
　　  
　　三井凑近，呼吸都喷到流川脸上，笑道：“听过借酒行凶的，没见过借酒长大的，小枫你耍赖！”吧唧，在流川脸上亲了一口，“这才是你应该做的！”  
　　  
　　流川想也不想便扑上去狠命亲他，直把三井逼得叫“非礼”，流川得意地箍着他：“我学会了，借酒行凶。”  
　　  
　　藤真看着他们痴痴地笑：“三井寿啊，你怎么尽教小枫这些不三不四的？早晚治你的罪！”  
　　  
　　三井哭诉：“是他自己不学好！都是皇上您惯的！啊！”  
　　  
　　流川道：“哥哥，我长大了，我要娶阿寿。”  
　　  
　　藤真道：“好，就让阿寿给你做新娘子！”  
　　  
　　三井抗议：“强抢民男啊！老子才不要嫁给你这个小屁孩！我要做你的新娘子，不对！我要你做我的新娘子！”  
　　  
　　流川眨巴两下眼睛，问道：“为什么？”  
　　  
　　“你长得好看啊。”三井摸流川下巴，“你是我倾国倾城的猫妖啊。”  
　　  
　　藤真拍桌：“不准调戏我弟弟！”  
　　  
　　三井嘿嘿直乐：“不调戏他难道调戏您吗？一来我没那心，二来我也没那胆啊！有小枫一个，就够我一辈子了！”  
　　  
　　花形他们觉得，似乎不该再旁观下去了，默默阖门退出。  
　　  
　　翌日，龙榻上交错横着三个人。  
　　  
　　三井艰难地睁开眼睛，思考了一会儿，慌乱地滚下床，先看看自己，又看看仍睡着的流川与藤真，衣衫有些凌乱，总算还穿得完整。  
　　  
　　三井颤颤巍巍踮脚出门，地上滚着酒坛与手炉，他捧起手炉坐在冰冰凉的地上，让自己冷静一会儿，身体只感到宿醉后的不适，并无其他异样，应该没做出什么逾矩的事吧？  
　　  
　　出门找到花形，三井问昨日之事。  
　　  
　　高野昭一抢先回答道：“三井你小子好福气啊，昨个儿皇上为你和王子枫指婚啦！”  
　　  
　　三井只觉头疼欲裂，拉着长谷川求救：“不是真的吧？”  
　　  
　　长谷川一个眼刀杀向高野，却仍旧点了点头：“但醉酒之言，不算数的。”  
　　  
　　“对哦。”三井把乱糟糟的头发抓得更乱，喃喃道，“皇上也不会准那样的荒唐事。”  
　　  
　　清醒没一会儿，三井又昏沉起来，抱着剑回自己房间，倒头继续睡。  
　　  
　　这一觉睡得真叫天昏地暗不知时日，梦中江洋翻覆，知是梦，倒是不急不怕，只是晃得难受，三井扑腾了两下，悠悠醒转。  
　　  
　　周遭一片寂静。  
　　  
　　问了时辰，原来已是除夕日。  
　　  
　　本该鞭炮齐鸣烟花绽放杂耍戏曲盛宴狂欢，然而却只个静谧的夜，唯一的原因自是王子枫仍宿醉未醒。  
　　  
　　三井起身往皇帝寝殿去。  
　　  
　　藤真揉着太阳穴听花形讲述自己醉酒时情景，末了道：“以后这山风是再也不能喝了。”见到三井，笑得意味不明，“进去看看你的猫妖罢。”  
　　  
　　三井霎时红了脸，迈步往里走，却突然停住，转身问道：“那晚皇上说的，可是戏言？”  
　　  
　　藤真明知故问：“朕说什么了？”  
　　  
　　“让小枫做我的新娘子……”  
　　  
　　藤真笑道：“我翔阳皇族的男人，岂可雌伏于人？小枫的终身大事你不必挂怀，再过两年，朕自当为他找个名门闺秀，到时你功德圆满，便回夹馍坡去罢。”  
　　  
　　三井倒是自信：“小枫不会肯的！皇上您的激将法并不高明。”  
　　  
　　“是吗？”藤真续道，“你以为山风酒那般珍贵只是因为酒香而量少吗？你醉过两回，该有所察觉，山风又可叫做醉生梦死，只要用得其法，一杯，朕就能让小枫将你忘个干净。”  
　　  
　　流川不知何时站到三井身后，揽着他肩头，对藤真道：“哥哥，你的激将法真的不高明。”  
　　  
　　“哥哥可是在为你啊。”藤真无奈，“罢了，小枫长大了，谁上谁下，自己做主吧。”  
　　  
　　酒意未散，流川轻咬三井耳朵：“放心，我不会离开你更不会忘记你，就算哥哥说那样更好，我也不会肯的。”  
　　  
　　三井只觉酥痒传遍全身，脸上灼烧一般，挣开流川，反牵住他的手：“好热，出去吹吹风。”  
　　  
　　“等等。”藤真叫住他们，“朕答应过小枫的事，君无戏言。”  
　　  
　　三井尴尬地谢恩，在王子枫身上，他永远记吃不记打，专门设圈套自己，好啦，一辈子就这么搭进去咯！  
　　  
　　夹馍坡送来的烟花，在夜空炸开璀璨，仿佛下着纷繁彩雨。  
　　  
　　三井回房拿了剑，道：“这是当年你爹爹沙场用过的剑，我朝皇上要来，重新铸炼过，送你做生日礼物。”  
　　  
　　“咱们一道为哥哥打胜仗。”  
　　  
　　“你哥哥那么宝贝你，哪舍得让你冒险。”  
　　  
　　流川摇头：“不对，哥哥舍不得我受伤，却不会因此折断我的翅膀，他更舍不得我做笼中鸟井底蛙，一生只做个庸碌的太平王孙。何况与阿寿在一道，只会赢不会输，只会生不会死，没有冒险，只有征途。”  
　　  
　　三井笑：“想你平日寡言，原来都是装的！这一大套的……”  
　　  
　　流川吻住三井：“亲你比说话快活。哥哥说酒能乱性，叫你以后少喝。”  
　　  
　　“是少让你喝吧？”三井翻身压住流川，“臭小子，真长大了？”  
　　  
　　窗外绚烂闪烁，三井看着流川，他的眼里有光，映着自己，一眼万年。  
　　  
　　谁上谁下，谁是娘子谁是相公已不重要，重要的是——  
　　  
　　“你是我的天下无双。”  
　　  
　　三井跨坐在流川身上，低下头捏住他鼻子，笑盈盈看他呼出的热气轻飘飘在眼前散开，伸手描摹他微启的唇，流川没多余动作，平静地吸一口气，再呼一口气，当三井的手指划过嘴角，才挑起舌尖，舌尖轻触指尖，酥麻感由一点瞬散全身，三井不禁打了个激灵，换做平时该跳起来四处找借口遮掩自己面上红热，眼下却是懒得管了，抬头挺胸收腹，用夸张到略显滑稽的姿势深吸一口气，而后更夸张地扑向流川，用自己的双唇完全包裹住对方的，随着气息缓缓送出逐渐收敛唇齿，直至正正好贴覆住流川，三井又抬手捏紧流川鼻子，对着再次微启的唇，送进了自己的舌。  
　　  
　　流川身子一紧，勾住三井脖颈，抬手解开他的束发带，发丝滑过面颊，三井觉得痒，本能地晃了晃脑袋，流川手指穿过他发间，按着他后脑不让他动，卷住他的舌，用力一吸，三井猝不及防瞪大了眼睛，不止被揪住了舌，这一记，是连心都揪住了，宛如初见时，他的猫妖蛮横不讲理，而他终于甘愿倾负。  
　　  
　　流川一粒一粒舔三井牙齿，山风酒味尚在，初时微涩，随后泛起清甜，在嘴里打转，流川迷恋地搜刮这美妙，不自觉翻个身与三井颠倒上下，左手仍旧垫在三井脑后，右手止不住往下解他腰带，心思却依旧沉在那过分醉人的吻中，即便三井咬他下唇，咬他舌尖，用力撞他额头，就是不肯放开。  
　　  
　　“喂，我说……”三井好容易挤出一点空闲，舌头仍被带着在口中搅动，含糊断续道，“你是不是……不知道接下来……要怎么做……？”  
　　  
　　流川闻言，终于不舍地松开紧覆的唇，扯出三井的腰带扔到地上，掀开他的内衣，露出光裸的胸膛，白皙的皮肤染着淡淡的粉，流川轻轻捏住三井左边乳尖，指甲缓慢地搔刮着，另一只手握住三井下身，同样不疾不徐地用指甲轻触顶端，三井被撩拨地颤抖，紧抓住流川胳膊，不可思议地问道：“谁……谁教你的？”  
　　  
　　“上回出宫看到的。”流川说着又俯下身，吻三井的发，额头，右颊，舔他耳廓，说话间气息一丝一丝吹动心中火苗，“还有，我想这么做。”火苗晃动着，“你不想吗？”点燃了情欲。  
　　  
　　三井脑中闪过一个念头，那念头闪的太快，他还没来得及搞明白是什么，就被流川一句话丢到了九霄云外，他被那团火烧的头昏脑热，飞速将流川扒了个干净，长腿一扫，反身压住他，再次跨坐他身上，感觉股间被某个硬硬的东西顶着，三井顺手摸了一记，调笑道：“小子，这里也长大了啊！”  
　　  
　　“哥哥给咱们指了婚。”流川在凌乱的衣物中摸出一个小盒子，道，“他说，莫误春宵。”  
　　  
　　三井打开盒子闻了闻，大笑起来：“你哥哥啊！真是……真是……哈哈哈！”  
　　  
　　笑意重混进吻中，唇齿再次纠缠到一处，手中抚摸着彼此，流川挑出一些脂膏，抹到三井后庭，三井只觉一阵清凉，很快便有温热蔓延，流川顺着褶皱画了两圈便送进一根手指，三井身子一紧本能地夹住双腿，一口将流川下唇咬破了皮，恨道：“你耍赖！”  
　　  
　　“弄疼你了？”流川撑开三井的腿，低头去看一张一合的穴口，被三井一脚踢到床脚，他愣愣地看着三井，不明所以，“怎么了？”  
　　  
　　三井气得直翻白眼，无奈地朝他招招手，道：“下次跟我说一声。”拿个枕头垫在腰间，认命般一撇头，“继续吧。”回回如此，他对他就是没有办法，罢了罢了。  
　　  
　　流川先亲了亲三井嘴角，柔声道：“真的疼吗？不然……换我来吧。”  
　　  
　　三井一惊，以为幻听：“什么？”  
　　  
　　“我不想你疼。”流川跪坐在三井跟前，说得诚心诚意。  
　　  
　　三井反应了一会儿，陡然失笑，宠溺地戳他眉心，舔去他唇角血迹，牵着他手引到自己身下：“废话真多，我叫你继续就继续，这样忍着你好过？”  
　　  
　　流川欢喜地又将一根手指送了进去，三井忍着初时的不适感，到底是宫里的上等货，不多时便有舒服的喘息声自齿缝滑出，三井挺了挺腰：“继续。”  
　　  
　　流川听话地放进第二根手指，一边来回抽送，一边用另只手弄着三井前方，三井的声音让流川的心愈跳愈快，很快放进第三根手指，也是终于按耐不住，抽出手指，倒是没忘说一声：“我要进来了。”话音未落，便横冲直撞起来。  
　　  
　　“啊！”三井被撞出一声惊呼，狂乱地快感迅速湮灭痛感，喘息声层层叠叠刮进流川耳中，刺激得他愈发难以自持，呼吸愈发急促，抽出来又整根用力顶进去，三井觉得，若不是被流川箍着腰，自己大概就被撞飞了。当然他现在并没有余力去这么觉得。  
　　  
　　三井满心只有三个字。  
　　  
　　流、川、枫。  
　　  
　　三井握住流川的手，十指相扣，一声一声唤着：“小枫。”  
　　  
　　流川拥着三井，抚着他被汗水濡湿的发，一声一声应着：“阿寿。”  
　　  
　　春宵一刻值千金，烟火照亮星空，今夜才刚刚开始。


	4. 一、流三+藤「走在乡间的小路上」04

　　「04，一诺那个千金（牧：他们说什么我不懂。）」  
　　  
　　==  
　　  
　　天光时，三井堪堪打了个盹儿，不多时便又醒转。  
　　  
　　流川自是睡得憨，呼吸缓缓拂过三井颈窝，酥酥痒痒，透着股意犹未尽。  
　　  
　　三井侧头看他，想起昨晚这人在自己身上暴风骤雨般的胡作非为，十分后悔没有先下手为强上了他。  
　　  
　　痛感倒没多少残留，只是被折腾了整晚，难免腰酸腿软，三井本想赖一天床，无奈被褥湿腻实在不舒服，如何都睡不着。  
　　  
　　三井撇开箍着自己的流川，一脚踢飞被头，翻身下床，三两下把流川弄醒，边扯床单边道：“头一天便由着你了，今后可全得听我的。”  
　　  
　　“嗯？”流川抱着枕头迷迷糊糊不知所以然。  
　　  
　　“我说……”三井不过抢先占个话头，也明白多半只是占个话头而已，顿一会儿，道，“听我的就是了。”言罢甩手扔出床单，将流川套个正着，“去洗了，顺便醒醒神。”  
　　  
　　流川顶着床单起身，边走边往下滑，床单挂在肩头，将将露出个脑袋，倒像扮戏的孩子，拿床单做披风，喝一声“本将在此，谁敢放肆”。  
　　  
　　王子枫自是不必如此装样，他只推开门，稍稍打个哈欠，便有早早守候在外的宫娥不迭奔上来小心翼翼伺候，不敢有一个多余眼神，一句碎语闲言。  
　　  
　　流川抓抓头发，似乎清醒了些，拽着床单不放手：“阿寿叫我洗，你们别帮忙。”  
　　  
　　“诶？”宫娥不禁打个寒颤，哆嗦着朝屋里看了一眼，心内波涛翻涌，终于念出一句，“咱们的王子枫……长大了啊。”  
　　  
　　流川似乎回味着这句话，思绪往前飘了一会儿，反转时嘴角静悄悄扬起弧度：“嗯，是长大了。”  
　　  
　　宫娥欢天喜地给王子枫打水去，冬日清早微冷的阳光，今日里竟也一路晕着暖意。  
　　  
　　其时三井却窝在墙角目不转睛盯着窗楞阴影发愣，突然灵光一闪，兴奋地一拍大腿：“想起来啦！”  
　　  
　　昨晚的他被弄的混乱得一塌糊涂，并没有余力胡思乱想，即便有，也统统消弭于王子枫澎湃的热情之下，唯独一件事，飞速闪开后又悠悠转回，团在脑中，闹得他不得不着力想那一闪而过的念头为何。  
　　  
　　藤真似乎在等着三井来。桌面上备着他钟意的糕点，见了三井便笑着打趣道：“精神不错嘛。小枫这孩子撒起野来就是不懂节制，辛苦你啦。”  
　　  
　　“不辛苦，开头有些疼，后来就……”说到此处，后知后觉的三井面上滚烫，呆立当场，尴尬地嘿嘿干笑两声，“不讨论细节了。”  
　　  
　　三井扒拉两口甜汤，草草填了肚子，换个舒服坐姿，从怀中掏出那本盗二先生手札，开口问道：“我本来是不信的，但我看过史册，这……”三井翻开写着“无双”那页，在“生死相依”四字上点了点，“是真的吧？”  
　　  
　　藤真抿口茶，道：“是。我藤真族历代便是如此。所谓鸳鸯蝴蝶命，虽不能说同年同月同日死，到底也相差无几。”藤真手指划过那串“一生一世一双人”，又道，“还有更霸道的……”  
　　  
　　三井冒出个荒唐想法：“难道说……会……你们要……”  
　　  
　　“守节。”藤真笑了笑，“大抵便是这个意思，心上认定了人之后，身体也便有了主，用最烈的药，都不成。否则你以为缘何堂堂皇家，血脉会凋零至此？”  
　　  
　　三井惊得张大嘴半晌合不拢，末了嚎道：“这是什么妖法？！不讲理，绝对的不讲理！”紧握着藤真手问，“有解吗？”  
　　  
　　藤真忍俊：“怎么？你要为自己谋个退路？放心，这咒只会应在藤真家人身上，你大可以去爱别人。”  
　　  
　　“又是拙劣的激将法啊……”三井懒懒伏在桌面上，“看来往后我不得不做个贪生怕死的人啦……”说罢又抖擞精神，坏笑道，“那我在皇上您这儿，可是拿到一块免死金牌啦！”  
　　  
　　藤真望着眉飞色舞的三井笑而不语，待他静下来继续往嘴里塞糕点时，才道：“小枫是朕最紧要的珍宝，从前是，将来也是，朕今日里正式将他交托与你，但望你俩，千秋万世，此情不渝。”  
　　  
　　一口云片糕噎在三井喉头，咽不下吐不出，脸涨得通红，猛灌几口茶，好容易顺了气，又顺手抓一块桂花糕要往嘴里送，断续听到藤真说话，果不其然，再次噎得差点儿气绝。  
　　  
　　三井艰难地握住藤真手，怨念深重：“皇上啊……您的正式……太随便啦！冷不丁一句，说得我混身鸡皮疙瘩都起来了……”  
　　  
　　“那你，可是甘愿受着？”  
　　  
　　三井苦笑：“从相遇那天起，我便知道……”流川枫，是根植入骨血的烙印，“戒不掉，跑不脱，这是没有办法的事，只好受着，呵，幸好，是享受的‘受’。”  
　　  
　　藤真撩起三井袖管，揶揄道：“朕瞧瞧，鸡皮疙瘩在哪里？别怕羞，你这款款深情，可要原样告诉小枫知道啊。”  
　　  
　　三井用脚趾头都能想到流川听后会有什么反应，不禁嘴角抽搐，连忙摆手：“我可不想接下来几天都在床上度过。”  
　　  
　　“哈哈哈，好，好，今后你俩的事，都由你作主。”  
　　  
　　三井撇嘴顶了句：“本来就是我作主。”  
　　  
　　藤真合上盗二先生手札，推回三井手边，三井重新揣进怀里，行礼告退。  
　　  
　　回到流川寝殿，那人正平举双手拎着床单晾晒，闭着眼，脑袋一点一点，吹起的鼻涕泡上下晃荡着，物似主人形，任性得很。  
　　  
　　三井招呼宫娥将床单拿走，自己则把流川抱回房，平放到床上，掖了掖被角，似被传染了倦意，索性也除去外衣重钻进被窝，里头的人很自然地搂住他，沉在冬日温暖被窝中，悠哉慵懒地度过了新年。  
　　  
　　如此又到开春时，三井叉着腰在宫里闲逛，不知谁多嘴嘲了一句“哟，这是怀上了？”他正晒太阳发呆，没听清楚，回头问：“说什么呢？”  
　　  
　　花形忙接话：“刚下过雨，路上滑，叫你当心着点儿。”  
　　  
　　三井挑眉笑道：“我这么多年轻功可不是白练的！不劳费心啦！”  
　　  
　　等他走远，花形把手底下人劈头盖脸训了，那多嘴的自然逃不脱结结实实一顿板子。  
　　  
　　“罚得狠了吧？”长谷川劝道，“玩笑而已，即便三井真听见了，也不会往心里去的。”  
　　  
　　花形轻叹一声摆摆手，叫停了板子，道：“你们几个越来越放肆了，以后说话过过脑子，别忘了这是哪里，在你面前的人又是谁。”他是要让他们明白，三井寿同你们没大没小称兄道弟，固然是因他天性如此，但更重要的，是因为王子枫爱他，全天下恐只一个三井寿有这特权能在皇宫也过得热热闹闹，其他人怎可妄图逾矩？  
　　  
　　三井还在四处溜达，琢磨着好些天没出去玩了，原本想和流川去西郊策马，但身子仍旧不那么舒服，索性打消这念头，去马场和“雷震子”说了会儿话，便转去御膳房，盛碗滋补汤，拿张小板凳，放好软垫，捧着汤碗坐下，盯着跳跃的炉火，一口一口慢慢嘬。  
　　  
　　流川不知何时坐到他身旁，三井分了半碗汤给他，他便依样就着炉火，慢慢喝着。  
　　  
　　如此呆了许久，流川才将碗放到桌上，凑近三井在他鼻头蹭了蹭，三井抵着他额头推开他：“不准。”  
　　  
　　流川不甘心地撇撇嘴，说道：“哥哥找你。”  
　　  
　　三井一下子跳起来：“什么时候？”  
　　  
　　“两个时辰前。”  
　　  
　　三井仰天翻白眼：“你倒是不着急啊？”  
　　  
　　流川老实点头，瞧着三井眨巴两下眼睛，又往前凑要来蹭他。  
　　  
　　三井无奈，抬手给他一记，携着他手往外走：“这几天太惯着你了，憋着！你不急，皇上该等急了。”  
　　  
　　“等等。”流川斜伸出手拖住三井，将人打横抱了起来。  
　　  
　　三井蹬着腿要挣，流川箍得紧，脚下一点便乘着风飞了出去：“这样走快些，省下来的时间，你让我亲亲。”  
　　  
　　三井欲哭无泪，他的猫妖是真进了发情期，然而就他成天想的那些事，真真是叫人吃不消啊！  
　　  
　　虽说原先流川也总是明目张胆随时随地要亲他，但那只是在面颊嘴角轻啄一记，便由着他了，谁想这人越大越放肆，尤其是最近，回回说亲一下，回回汹涌得叫他窒息，也不知是跟谁学的这些手段，三井咬着牙想，让我查出来，绝对弄死！必须弄死！立刻马上香都不点就给弄死！  
　　  
　　三井搓搓手擦把脸，喘匀了气，才走进御书房：“阿牧也在啊。”熟稔地冲牧绅一打招呼。  
　　  
　　“嗯，你气色不错嘛，脸上红扑扑的。”牧绅一满眼正直，倒叫三井面上又红了一层，终于让他也觉出不对劲，“莫非是发热了？”  
　　  
　　三井也不好意思解释真相，只得点头：“嗯，是有点热。”  
　　  
　　藤真忍着笑饶有兴致在旁瞧着，收到三井接二连三甩过来的求助眼神，偏不给他解围。  
　　  
　　牧绅一是直，但绝不蠢，看三井尴尬，立时知情识趣地退出了。  
　　  
　　三井转身拍藤真桌子：“不带你们这样的！成心看我出洋相？再玩我，我撂挑子走人啦！”  
　　  
　　桌上一幅画，被三井打得弹了弹，又缓缓平铺回桌面。  
　　  
　　繁华街道，人群熙攘，民生风情被事无巨细描绘，栩栩如生，尽头牌坊上书三字，写得风流，裱得妖冶。  
　　  
　　“夹馍坡？”三井重见自己生长之地，怒气顿消，熟悉的一景一物，似乎都在召唤他的思乡之情，“这幅画有些年头了，这家包子铺还真是百年老店？我一直当老板大叔吹牛呢！嗞，做了百来年还是只有那几张桌子几个人，等我回去要好好嘲笑他！”  
　　  
　　三井喋喋不休了好一会儿才傻笑着挠后脑勺：“我是有点想夹馍坡了，不，不是有点，是非常想。”  
　　  
　　藤真卷起画轴递给三井：“这幅画送你了。”  
　　  
　　“诶？”  
　　  
　　“不是白送的。”藤真又取出一本小册子给三井，“今年试剑大会的名单送来了，你负责安排一下。”  
　　  
　　“小事一桩。”三井拍拍胸脯保证，经过这些年对藤真心思多少能猜个八九不离十，便顺口问道，“您终于肯让小枫出去跟人练练了？”  
　　  
　　“小枫还是不要抛头露面得好，何况试剑大会各人水平参差得很，别坏了他兴致。”  
　　  
　　三井试探地问：“那我挑几个够格的……带进来跟他切磋切磋？”  
　　  
　　藤真点头道：“也让朕瞧瞧你看人的眼光。”  
　　  
　　皇上终于有个稍微正经的活儿派给自己了，三井顿觉肩负重任，虽说这事的本质主旨仍是为个流川枫。  
　　  
　　流川等在树下打瞌睡，三井走过去，左手名册右手画轴，左右开弓啪啪把人拍醒，流川闷哼一声“疼”，愣愣地不明所以。  
　　  
　　三井心情好极了，跳起来挂在流川背上搂着他脖子猛揉他头发，笑嘻嘻地晃着名册问道：“你知道皇上差我做什么？让我负责这届试剑大会！我一定给你找几个厉害的对手！”  
　　  
　　“是吗？”流川握住三井手，拂过他虎口厚茧，“咱们好些时候没比过剑了。”  
　　  
　　“看你成天都快溺死在被窝里了，还知道剑怎个拿法吗？”  
　　  
　　流川随手摘下一枝桃花，耍了个极漂亮的剑花送到三井眼前：“试试看啊。”  
　　  
　　三井收好名册，转动着画轴与他比个双剑相交的姿势：“请赐教了。”  
　　  
　　一枝开了六朵桃花，浅粉花瓣层层叠叠，流川舞得很快，只见一团粉光上下翻飞，三井瞧准时间一记刺出正中光圈中心，花枝一滞，一朵花崩落，接着又是一朵，三井“辣手摧花”，将满枝桃花扫了个光秃秃。  
　　  
　　转眼一瞧，画轴之上整整齐齐排了六朵粉嫩桃花，三井得意地挑眉，流川不为所动，手下树枝一抖一挑，画轴顺势扬起，三井运气与他较劲，画轴上桃花受真力震荡，登时炸裂，花瓣飘洒，三井合指一弹，一片两片三片，稳妥贴在流川脸上，生生从小黑猫变成了小花猫，三井被自己的杰作逗得捧腹，大笑不止。  
　　  
　　三井直笑得脱力，捶着流川胸口断续道：“挺好看的，人比花娇！”瞧见流川眼中一汪春水泛滥，三井飞身踹他一脚，“追到我就带你去夹馍坡玩！”撒腿便跑。  
　　  
　　他预感强烈，很快，很快他就能回夹馍坡去，和小枫一道，破除四面宫墙，过真正逍遥自在的日子。  
　　  
　　很快。  
　　  
　　藤真立在窗前，手中摩挲着那块被药水泡得不成形的裹婴布，目光所及，神采飞扬的三井拉着流川笑闹着跑远，似乎同多年前并没两样，如骄阳如朗月，热烈，纯净，理所当然该这般幸福快乐，直到永久。  
　　  
　　将裹婴布放进火盆，干涸的药水被灼烧出刺鼻气味，辣得藤真眼睛疼。  
　　  
　　三井咬着笔杆摇头晃脑，闷了大半日终于写完一封信，再加一列“丰玉，南烈少侠敬启”，欢天喜地差人送走，长舒一口气：“呼……”似乎千言万语由这声长叹总结成了一句，我恨写字。  
　　  
　　话说三井对照试剑大会名册查各人身世，这试剑大会说是广邀天下武学之士，但因参会须有朝廷官员保荐，而江湖人多半拒绝与官家往来，是以这名册里头的，少有成名高手。  
　　  
　　三井扫了一圈，打算着等大会开始，瞧各人亮了手段，再行选择邀谁与流川过招，却碰巧见到今届主考为丰玉主事人北野先生，登时眼前一亮，丰玉近年可出了个名动江湖的少年剑客！  
　　  
　　为表诚意，三井克服重重“艰难险阻”，搬了一堆书册，给这位南烈少侠写了一封“真挚动人”的信，请他同北野先生一道上京，务必与王子枫痛快比一场。  
　　  
　　京城又到了一年中最拥挤的时候，各地参赛者与看客接踵而至，三井站在城楼看人潮汹涌，念叨着：“似乎比往年都热闹啊。”  
　　  
　　城门官道：“今年布防由高头大人亲自主持，出不了乱子，你放心好了。”  
　　  
　　“滋。”三井撇嘴，他素来对那个斜着眼睛看人的老头子没有好感，被如此一提醒，反倒警觉起来。  
　　  
　　底下人来报，丰玉的车驾已到十里亭，三井亲自去迎，一番客套寒暄，约定三日后接南烈入宫与王子枫比剑。  
　　  
　　南烈也是冷口冷面的腔调，三井回去同流川比划，板起脸模仿他说话，末了笑道：“你俩打起来，那才真叫‘君子动手不动口’咧！”  
　　  
　　流川躺在三井腿上，仰望他眉飞色舞的笑脸，视线正对他下巴上那道浅浅的疤，不自觉抬手轻抚。  
　　  
　　三井被这冷不防的触碰激得打个激灵，转而开始声情并茂第不知多少遍讲述“乘风”“流云”决战夹馍坡之巅传奇。  
　　  
　　流川目不转睛盯着三井，鲜活、生动，意气风发，他本该是翱翔苍穹的鹰，却为他停驻，数年间寸步不离。  
　　  
　　流川从没想过为什么，因为他喜欢阿寿，阿寿也喜欢他，他们同生共长，自当长相守，这是天经地义的，与三井寿牵着手欢欢喜喜走下去，是流川枫唯一的路。  
　　  
　　谁都不准破坏，谁都无权更改。  
　　  
　　流川灼热的目光盯得三井燥得慌，三井把人揪起来，一掌劈过去：“还要不要听故事啦？”  
　　  
　　流川握住三井手，在他手背亲了一记，他惯常有话直说：“我们一辈子不分开，好不好？”  
　　  
　　三井面上一阵红过一阵，又是毫不客气一记手刀，怒道：“说什么胡话！一辈子？你来跟我说一辈子？！”  
　　  
　　一辈子早远远不够。  
　　  
　　正如当日承诺过。  
　　  
　　我们俩。  
　　  
　　“千秋万世，此情不渝。”  
　　  
　　流川直挺挺立在那儿。  
　　  
　　三井背手站在流川跟前，几乎是以期待的姿态微微闭上了眼睛，方才头脑发热说出“千秋万世”的情话时，也被自己肉麻了好一阵，亦做好了被狂吻一番的准备，然而那人却一反常态，木头似的立在那儿，只是立在那儿，没有言语，没有动作，甚至没有如往常那般望着自己。  
　　  
　　三井等得急了，一把揪住流川领子拽到眼前，捧着他脸掰正他的视线，掌心一层薄汗，在流川白净面庞上留下个浅浅的印记。  
　　  
　　“你怎么啦？”三井戳流川眉心，指尖顺着眉骨划过，他喜欢他的样貌，眼耳口鼻乃至发梢眉角，都是喜欢的。  
　　  
　　旁人问起，三井总会这样说，爱美之心人皆有之嘛。  
　　  
　　因为流川枫长得好看，所以他喜欢他。轻松随意，简明扼要。  
　　  
　　好看的人天生招人喜欢，他乐意和他在一道，乐意被他搂着抱着亲着，乐意被他放在心上，也乐意把他放在心上。  
　　  
　　“阿寿。”流川开口，似乎出窍的魂魄终于回归，目光收紧，把三井圈在臂弯，渐渐合拢，“说到做到啊。”  
　　  
　　三井失笑，勾着他脖颈，难得主动地递上一个吻，一使劲，咬破他下唇，混了满嘴腥咸。  
　　  
　　三井用力吸吮那伤口，舌头扫了一圈，将鲜血和着唾液送进对方口中。  
　　  
　　流川喉头耸动，吞咽不及溢出了些许，三井托着他下巴，拇指抵着他嘴角，津液顺着指尖滑向掌心，紧贴着下颚流往喉间，水渍蔓延至锁骨，清淡的红，像极了那一抹桃花剑影。  
　　  
　　如此赏心悦目。  
　　  
　　“痛吗？”三井问。  
　　  
　　“嗯。”流川答。  
　　  
　　三井顺着那道红亲吻舔舐，红痕散尽，阳光透过窗楞洒进来，将那一路温润照得闪闪发亮。  
　　  
　　小枫，我们的血肉，我们的魂灵，勿论天定或人为，都是一体的，只愿这是你此生所受最后一点痛楚，往后悠长岁月，有福同享，有难我当。  
　　  
　　“千秋万世，此情不渝。说到做到。”  
　　  
　　三井说罢左手一摆，门便慢慢合上了。  
　　  
　　流川听着身后沉重迟缓的吱呀声，看着近在咫尺的三井，太近了，近得模糊了视线，鼻尖互相磨蹭着，呼吸落下擦过唇瓣，轻柔地搔刮着，邀请着，一场饕餮，在所难免。  
　　  
　　反常的又何止是流川枫。  
　　  
　　或许应该想一想的，这一切的缘由。  
　　  
　　可是他说：“阿寿，你做的很好，接下来的，我来想。”  
　　  
　　哼，真是亲兄弟，两个家伙一个德行。  
　　  
　　三井撇撇嘴，舌头顺势伸进那人尚未闭合的双唇间，卷住他犹在耳畔的话语一道推送回去，翻搅了好一会儿才松开，又咬住流川下唇那道伤口猛地一吸，如愿听见“唔”一声，坏笑着在他脸上捏一把，说道：“便只谈风月罢。”  
　　  
　　流川终于回复常性，如狼似虎地扑过来，一手托住三井腰把人放倒，三井腰侧抵着桌沿，整个人被流川笼罩着，他俯下身，他便仰起头，他目光灼灼，他的脸便跟着一点点红起来，索性闭上眼不再看他，抬头挺胸，一贯的大义凛然，任君采撷。  
　　  
　　在三井眼睑落下一个吻，流川指腹轻抚他微颤的睫毛，揉开他拧着的眉，附到他耳边道：“把眼睛睁开，我笑给你看。”  
　　  
　　“诶？”三井犹豫着，一时消化不下这句话，眉头复又拧起，“有阴谋，我不信。”  
　　  
　　王子枫不会笑，这是人所共知的事实。  
　　  
　　然而三井知道他是会笑的，不经意间勾起嘴角，晕着少年人独有的炽烈，流川是一团冷火，面上无波澜，胸中有热血。  
　　  
　　但流川终归不常笑，不常笑的人一旦笑起来，总觉大事不妙……算了，反正今天大家都不太正常，瞧一瞧也无妨，还真怕他不成？  
　　  
　　想到此处，三井皱紧的眉眼终于舒展开来，之后便看到了一个勉强的僵硬的所谓“笑容”。  
　　  
　　“噗！哈哈哈！”三井捧腹，“我总算见识到了什么叫‘笑得比哭还难看’！哈哈哈！”  
　　  
　　流川就这样看着他，看他笑得手舞足蹈，扫翻桌上笔墨，长轴落地，一卷夹馍坡风情尽显眼前，目光正好落到初见时的小酒馆，阶梯上坐着一个小男孩，身边一排猫猫狗狗，几步外另一个小男孩，黑发白衣，正朝他走去。  
　　  
　　“以后我们把这里买下来，卖山风酒，你是招牌！”三井搭着流川肩膀，指点着那方寸地，笑嘻嘻在他脸上戳了戳，“酒肆西施！喜欢吗？”  
　　  
　　“喜欢。”  
　　  
　　“嘿，我就知……”三井惊愕地呆住，他看见了，从嘴角开始，牵动面上肌理，蔓延至眼中最深处，自然的、充分的，传达了满心欢喜的笑容。  
　　  
　　“你这个家伙，还真是……”三井揉揉眼睛，颇为无奈，“容易满足啊……”长舒一口气，颇为满足。  
　　  
　　三井抱着流川就地滚了两圈，停下时手已探到对方身下轻轻握住：“这里也要满足一下吧？”边搓揉边腹诽，臭小子，好像又长大点了啊。  
　　  
　　流川呼吸一滞，隔着轻薄布料感受三井掌心温度，热得点了火，呼吸渐渐急促，喉间竟不自觉发出舒爽难耐的闷哼。  
　　  
　　三井得意地挑眉：“我自小长在夹馍坡，这方面的手段比你还是绰绰有余的。”  
　　  
　　说罢三井便解开流川腰带，流川急急握住三井的手，稳了稳气息，方说道：“我来吧。”  
　　  
　　“不。”三井笑着摇了摇头，“我来。”弹一记流川生机勃发的小兄弟，整个含进了嘴里。  
　　  
　　流川脑中刹那空白，不自觉挺了挺腰，三井尚未适应骤然又大了一圈的尺寸，猛地被顶到喉头，呛得不断咳嗽，抬手就打，够不着流川脑袋，便在他胸膛“啪”一记留下五个红指印。  
　　  
　　“对不起。”流川往后缩了缩，膝盖抵住三井胯下，自然也是肿胀硬挺，又被三井拍打着挪开，流川撒娇似的换了一声，“阿寿。”  
　　  
　　三井不理他，重低下头去，见那分身居然软了，抬眼愤怒地瞪了一眼流川，流川受不住他这一眼，竟在愤怒中看见了若隐若现的委屈，满脸“你敢怀疑我的本事？”流川又是欢喜又是无奈，底下小兄弟听话地立了起来，抬手轻轻按着三井脑袋往下压了压。  
　　  
　　三井满意地亲了亲“小枫”前端，扶着茎身揉了揉，笑道：“乖，不然我咬你哦！”舔了舔嘴唇，再度含住了他。  
　　  
　　其实三井虽在夹馍坡长大，但一来那会儿年岁尚幼并不懂这些只当热闹瞧，二来隔岸观火终究看不真切，何况总有些不堪入目的和不怀好意的吓得他不敢久呆。他常常是溜进房，瞄一眼床上，抱了桌上吃食便跑，是以真论起来，情事上他确实比不过“天赋异禀”“自学成才”的王子枫。  
　　  
　　三井确是在着力“展示”自己的“手段”，然而脑中想的却是流川如何动作……舌头在前端舔几圈再直接整个含进去？还是先在茎身上下舔舐过再含进去？含进去之后送到多深再吐出？过程中是要吮吸还是轻轻咬一记？是否人人都能以痛感召唤出快感？  
　　  
　　流川用手肘支撑上身，胸口上下起伏，视线却凝结在三井头顶，看他严肃认真地揣摩着如何叫自己快活，倔强地佯装个中高手，一只手竟伸到身后为自己做着扩张，想来是豁出去了。  
　　  
　　流川满脑子便只重复着一句话，这个人太可爱了，太好了，太喜欢他了。  
　　  
　　意乱情迷。  
　　  
　　流川扳着三井肩头强迫他抬起头，对着他那双被泪水充盈的眼睛，情动已极，将人整个抱坐在身上，一口咬住他左边乳头，吮吸舔舐直至小小一颗挺立饱满。  
　　  
　　三井抹了抹眼角，正纳闷怎么就流泪了呢？他需要一些时间来回忆，来判断，这是身体受了刺激自然分泌出的眼泪？还是心中真的藏了一些悲伤到足够逼哭他的事？  
　　  
　　流川从来不会给他这个余裕去想，他也很快便放弃了探寻，说好了只谈风月，便当只谈风月。  
　　  
　　“别每次都只舔一边啊！”三井舒服地仰起头，喉结随着一声声低喘上下滚动，却不忘敲打流川，“早晚两边会不一样大小！好看啊！”  
　　  
　　流川听话地换边，一只手仍旧揪着左边乳头轻轻捻动，不多时便往下，划过肋骨，又溜回去，反复几回，闹得三井痒的弓起了身咯咯笑着往后躲，自然少不了一记打：“好玩啊！”  
　　  
　　流川笑着，气息喷到三井小腹，软软的，暖暖的，痒痒的，三井的身体本能地颤抖，流川扶着他的腰缓缓抬起，三井一手扶着那根血脉膨胀的大家伙，一手搭在流川肩头，一咬牙便将身体重量放了下去。  
　　  
　　润滑做得草率，三井疼得倒吸一口冷气，停在半空半晌不动，压抑着逃跑的冲动，挣扎着深呼吸，又深呼吸，见流川的手仍旧放在他腰侧，终于再一咬牙，长痛不如短痛，猛地往下，流川顺势加了一把力，将自己顶到三井身体最深处。  
　　  
　　“啊！”三井不禁叫出声，迅猛的撕裂般的痛感，不多时便因蔓延全身的酥痒而消退，流川抵在他的敏感处，轻轻搔刮，酥得脱力，痒得难耐，却是被吊着，汹涌的快感被截在半路，堵得发慌，三井扭动着腰寻找突破口，感到流川扶着他腰的手紧了紧，三井笑着亲他额头，“小枫……你别动，我来。”  
　　  
　　流川便真的没有动作，忍耐着，静静地等着他。  
　　  
　　三井稍稍有些力气，便摁着流川肩头，缓缓抬起身又重重坐下，情潮终于决堤，三井挺起胸膛剧烈喘息，间或漏出一句舒爽的闷哼，渐渐地，呻吟越来越频繁，溢了满室，荡起一池春水。  
　　  
　　流川一手支撑着三井，舔舐他起伏的胸膛，一手握住他分身上下抚弄，听着他动情的声音，灌进耳中漫至心底，被汗水濡湿的发散落在胸口，互相缠绕着，难分彼此。  
　　  
　　三井终于脱力，混身瘫软倒在流川怀里，流川托着他臀瓣，轻声问道：“我可以动了吗？”  
　　  
　　不等回答，腰身一挺，冲破最后的阻障彻底搅乱那一池春水，放肆地撒起野来。  
　　  
　　“小枫！嗯！慢点！”  
　　  
　　“我知道。”  
　　  
　　流川嘴上说知道，身下却加快了律动。三井自然无可奈何，他本食髓知味，沉醉其中，勾着流川脖颈拉近二人，深深吻住。  
　　  
　　上下都被搅得混乱不堪，三井只觉身子不是自己的，声音不是自己的，心也不是自己的，不是便不是罢。  
　　  
　　给他，都给他。  
　　  
　　小腹一紧，以献祭的姿态，释放的同时接收了对方的全部欲望。  
　　  
　　不够，还不够。  
　　  
　　流川稍稍退出些，将三井放倒，整个人压了上去，两人再度紧紧相连，复抽送起来，情热滋养，让三井身上开满桃花。  
　　  
　　三井仰躺着，随着流川动着身子，脑中却是放空了，目光涣散，似乎透过厚重屋顶，瞧见辽远天空，可是为什么啊……  
　　  
　　三井觉得十分不可思议，此时此刻，此情此景，自己竟然能聚起一丝清明，竟然会开始想。  
　　  
　　这都是为什么啊……  
　　  
　　湛蓝的天为什么染上了红，都说残阳如血，那到底是残阳，还是血呢？  
　　  
　　为什么啊，明明该是满心欢喜，却止不住悲伤，不，不是悲伤，是比悲伤更残忍的……比绝望更凄厉的……  
　　  
　　是……  
　　  
　　我终于失去了你。  
　　  
　　竟是怕得瑟瑟发抖。  
　　  
　　“阿寿……不要怕……我在这里……我们在一起……我不会离开你，也不准你离开我。”  
　　  
　　“是……小枫……”  
　　  
　　三井嗤笑自己，杞人忧天。  
　　  
　　天是蓝是红又如何？哪怕天真的塌了，这个人都会在的，他们有无双结，有万世约，他们不会分开的。  
　　  
　　是啊，他们不会分开的。  
　　  
　　三井呢喃着：“小枫……小枫……”渐渐失去了意识。  
　　  
　　流川将人拥在怀里，身子往前挪了挪，伸手够着画轴，缓缓卷起，收起里头绵延了无尽岁月的盛世繁华。  
　　  
　　“阿寿，总有一天我们会到夹馍坡，开一家酒肆，卖天下无双的山风酒，我做你的招牌西施……”  
　　  
　　一切会如你所愿。  
　　  
　　即便，要用血染红天。  
　　  
　　一语成谶。


	5. 一、流三+藤「走在乡间的小路上」05

　　「05，行行那个走走（三井：流川枫我哔——！藤真：不要讲脏话。）」  
　　  
　　==  
　　  
　　三井那番真情实意的告白，叫他整个人都散乱到拼凑不起，非拖着流川耍赖皮，流川自然高兴得很，说去找藤真为他要假。  
　　  
　　三井懒洋洋缩回被窝睡回笼觉，流川俯身亲了亲他头顶才出门去。  
　　  
　　外头下着绵绵细雨，流川站在廊下看了会儿，一步跨出，脚下溅起水花，脏了白衣。  
　　  
　　宫娥抱着伞迟疑着追出，跑跳着举伞要为王子枫遮雨。  
　　  
　　流川收起她手中伞，却不撑起，只道：“可以了，你回吧。”  
　　  
　　流川径直走向御书房，藤真竟也在观雨，见他来了，便走上去迎。  
　　  
　　“进屋去吗？”藤真问道。  
　　  
　　流川终于撑起伞，往藤真身边侧过些，浑不在意雨水顺着伞沿落到自己肩头。  
　　  
　　“怎么了？不开心？”藤真覆着他手握正伞柄，把人拉近，整好将雨挡在外头。  
　　  
　　两人便如此站在雨中，风渐狂，一把纸伞终归成了徒劳的自欺之物，流川松开手，伞被风雨吹打着，转着圈飞远。  
　　  
　　流川终于开口：“哥哥。”  
　　  
　　“嗯？”  
　　  
　　“我有阿寿，很开心。”  
　　  
　　“嗯。”  
　　  
　　“谢谢你，让我爱他。”  
　　  
　　流川比藤真高出些，藤真须得微仰起头才能对上他视线，雨帘横断眼前，天地模糊一片，却叫彼此瞧得更清楚。  
　　  
　　“可我也是藤真族人，我知道自己的责任，有些事，我该做的，请不要推给他。”  
　　  
　　雨一直下。  
　　  
　　“何况。”流川握紧双拳，“爹娘的仇，我是要亲手报的。”  
　　  
　　先是大驸马，再是皇后，都是突患疾病药石无医，但他们心知肚明，这是死于非命！是有人借“无双”诅咒来拿长公主和皇帝的命！  
　　  
　　流川摊开手掌，娘亲弥留时在他掌心写了两个字，爹娘临终时的痛苦，在他再见这两个字时，清晰重现，感同身受。  
　　  
　　“丰玉。”流川念出这两个字，“我绝不允许他们故技重施。”如果他们故技重施，那么下一个……只一闪念，便痛彻心扉。  
　　  
　　暴雨狂乱地打在身上，重如千钧，咫尺之人仿佛远在天涯，藤真微微张开双臂，他想抱一抱弟弟，同过去许多年一般，告诉他，哥哥在这里，没人可以伤害你。  
　　  
　　可他竟然做不到。  
　　  
　　却是流川将他一把收进怀里。  
　　  
　　雨便停了，天便晴了。  
　　  
　　牧绅一拾起被打坏的伞，伊藤瞧他一眼，腹诽句“你这一脸欣慰的笑真是诡异啊”，便听花形一声令下，众人冲上前去，赶快把皇上和王子枫接进屋去换衣烤火，可别着凉害了伤寒。  
　　  
　　流川道：“我先回去了，阿寿在等我。”说罢便转身走了。  
　　  
　　藤真目送他离开，屏退众人，摊开地图，丰玉二字被朱笔圈画，当年之事，他至今找不到切实证据，没有证据便只好放过，且这些年内忧外患，他亦无权无力去算这笔账，如今天下终于安定，他再不能坐视那些人，当年没有留下的证据，他给他们一次机会，要他们亲手奉上，亲人流过的血、淌过的泪，他要他们尽数归还，一滴不漏。  
　　  
　　“朕要丰玉寸草不生。”藤真说道。  
　　  
　　牧绅一道：“遵旨。”  
　　  
　　流川回到寝殿，拿下墙上挂着的三井亲手重铸的父亲的佩剑，宝剑出鞘，摘叶飞花。  
　　  
　　三井从被窝里探出头来，隐约瞧见流川在外舞剑，不禁笑出声，想小枫果真很期待这次比试，定能玩个痛快。  
　　  
　　两日后，三井将南烈接进宫，一路引着到校场，流川长身玉立站在正中，朗目疏眉，玉树临风。  
　　  
　　如此形容，三井与有荣焉，拱手抱拳，对南烈说道：“还请南少侠务必全力以赴。”  
　　  
　　南烈先向坐在场边的藤真行礼，藤真道：“今日比武，纯在切磋，点到即止。”  
　　  
　　流川垂首望着手中剑柄，摩挲“流川”字印，目光凌厉决绝，对南烈喝道：“当心了！”一剑刺出，直指眉心。  
　　  
　　南烈举鞘相挡，转瞬反斩一刀。  
　　  
　　一刀一剑，迅如雷，急如电，风火一瞬。  
　　  
　　“好！”  
　　  
　　三井瞧得精彩，鼓掌叫好。  
　　  
　　藤真不疾不徐饮着手中一杯茶，淡然望着场上，看向天边，烽火连天，血雨腥风，数百年前埋下的祸根，也是时候有个了结了。这次便让他们求仁得仁罢。  
　　  
　　一盏茶时分，场上斗得难解难分，台板如浪般掀起，流川跃至半空，真力聚起，一剑劈下，比武台瞬时裂为两半！  
　　  
　　三井心中大惊，他在流川眼中看到了杀意！在藤真示意之下，忙跳上场挡下他的剑，道：“台子坏了，今天就到此为止吧。”  
　　  
　　流川终于收了剑，携着三井手走到藤真身旁，静默不语。  
　　  
　　藤真握了握流川手，转身对南烈笑道：“久闻不如见面，南少侠果真名不虚传。我备了好酒，请南少侠同我们兄弟喝一杯，如何？”他穿着素衣长袍，放下帝王身段，只当自己是个江湖人般说话。  
　　  
　　三井和流川走在最后，流川紧握着他手，太用力，疼得三井蹙起眉，却没跟他发脾气，只柔声问道：“怎么了？”  
　　  
　　流川恍惚出神，整个人都崩得很紧，闻声终于放松，揉了揉三井微红的手，道：“方才不尽兴，不太开心。”  
　　  
　　三井亲亲流川手背，笑着拉他往回跑，边道：“不喝酒了，我赔你个痛快！”  
　　  
　　“哥哥说会开山风……”  
　　  
　　“山风？”三井脚步一顿，复又跑起来，“比不上你高兴！”  
　　  
　　流川抱住三井，三井便由他抱着，仿佛洪荒初始，天地茫茫，只他二人相依为命。  
　　  
　　“这事过后，我会同哥哥讲。”流川抵在三井肩头，温言软语，“我跟你走。”掷地有声。  
　　  
　　“小枫？”三井轻轻挣开流川怀抱，“你是不是有事瞒着我？”  
　　  
　　流川点头：“是。”  
　　  
　　“什么事？”  
　　  
　　“过阵子再告诉你。”  
　　  
　　三井撇撇嘴，抬手削他：“臭小子还学会藏心事啦！”手肘顶他胸口，“是惊喜还是惊吓啊？”  
　　  
　　“我也不知道。”流川复又携起三井手，“走吧。”  
　　  
　　天边落霞，如梦似幻。  
　　  
　　三井趴在藤真书桌边画圈圈，叨叨着：“皇上啊，您说小枫到底有什么事瞒着我呢？”  
　　  
　　“是为你好，才不告诉你。”藤真批着奏章，头也不抬，“待会儿送南烈出宫时，带上一坛山风给他。”  
　　  
　　“哦。”三井应一声，看套不出什么，便悻悻走了。  
　　  
　　三井心中有事，怀抱山风酒也闻不着香，一路闷着头走到南烈那儿，心不在焉把藤真嘱咐的话说了，想皇上或许与他投缘，否则不会留他这许多时候，临走还送一坛山风，可他却总觉得南烈身上笼着一层阴影，怪吓人的。  
　　  
　　把南烈送上马，三井又闷着头走回寝殿，流川正在练剑，三井横他一眼，转身回屋搬出躺椅，把自己往上一摔，摇摇摆摆看着流川。  
　　  
　　剑招行云流水送出，美如画。  
　　  
　　三井想，若是往后都能如此悠然瞧着他练剑，就好了。  
　　  
　　试剑大会期间三井有很多事忙，但每天做完事后，他总要拖着流川到院子里练会儿剑，似乎如此便能消尽疲累，饱满精神迎接一天又一天。  
　　  
　　一天又一天。  
　　  
　　那一天。  
　　  
　　皇帝在御花园设了小宴，单请丰玉来的北野先生和岸本实理，一是试剑大会主考，一是试剑大会魁首，还有南烈。  
　　  
　　酒过三巡，三井已被灌得醉了，流川把他抱回房，朦胧间，三井见藤真与南烈起身往御书房走去，他抓住流川衣襟，喃喃道：“小枫……你哥哥他……”  
　　  
　　三井听见簌簌风声，抬头望，乌云闭月，墙头闪过几个黑影，他似乎终于知道流川瞒了他什么事。  
　　  
　　流川把三井放到床上，出手点他穴道，三井不及反抗，登时瘫软晕厥。  
　　  
　　“看好他。”流川对守在门口的侍卫道，这些人是自富丘追随父亲而来的亲信，寝宫有他按盗二先生手札布置的阵法，该当万无一失。等三井醒来，诸事已了。  
　　  
　　尽管三井事先运起闭穴功夫，但流川出手甚重，他费了好些时候才冲破穴道，愤怒地提剑出房，连连打走挡在跟前的侍卫，解开阵法，往御书房冲去。  
　　  
　　三井越走越气，丰玉预谋行刺，他竟然毫无所查，还大摇大摆把南烈接进宫，是他让他们摸清楚宫中道路，埋了这许多刺客！  
　　  
　　而流川枫，你早就知道！你知道他们的阴谋，这就是你瞒着我的事！你把我蒙在鼓里，你把我当个白痴！你敢抛下我去和他们搏命，你这个言而无信的王八蛋！  
　　  
　　不知觉杀红了眼，剑上染满鲜血，路上躺满丰玉刺客与宫中侍卫的尸体，三井终于到御书房。  
　　  
　　流川瞧见三井，动作一滞，认命般投来个讨饶眼神，飞速在三井面颊亲了一记，便闪身奔向御书房。  
　　  
　　“不要进来！”  
　　  
　　流川说完这句话便飞速合上门，转身时微不可查地动了动嘴。  
　　  
　　那一瞬，随着合门轨迹碾过三井心间，把所有过往压得支离破碎，血肉模糊。  
　　  
　　“流川枫！”三井怒吼，“你他妈还敢说爱我！你敢把我关在门外！你爱个屁！”转身冲其他侍卫吼，“我去找解药！你们速战速决！要捉活的！”  
　　  
　　三井一眼便知道，丰玉剑上淬了见血封喉的剧毒，而御书房里也必然落了毒，且是混在空气中的叫人不知不觉中招，否则南烈不可能轻易制住藤真，流川不会关上门！  
　　  
　　“绝非一般迷香迷烟，到底是什么毒？”三井怒火中烧，“这群混账！卑鄙无耻下流！竟然用毒！我不会放过你们！”  
　　  
　　三井把御药房翻遍，飞快配好解毒剂又往御书房去。  
　　  
　　“小枫，撑住啊！”  
　　  
　　三井一脚踢开御书房的门。  
　　  
　　满目狼藉，他的爱人躺在血泊中，奄奄一息。  
　　  
　　“流川枫！你这个……！”三井揪着流川衣领把人拎起来，抬手就要甩下一巴掌，终于还是停下，只在他额头落下一个吻，泪水混着血水淌过手心，痛到麻木。  
　　  
　　“我带小枫去治伤。”三井抱起流川，边走边道，“若他有个三长两短，我定要你碎尸万段。”步履沉缓，字字决绝。  
　　  
　　三井喂流川服下解毒剂，探其脉相，九死一生。  
　　  
　　三井推门出来，冷着脸问道：“丰玉的人呢？”  
　　  
　　花形摇头：“都自尽了。”  
　　  
　　三井一拳打向树干，粗壮树干被锤出个窟窿，三井右手登时皮开肉绽，鲜血直淌，浑然不觉。  
　　  
　　三井抬头望着阴沉的天，他配的解毒剂只可暂抑毒性，至多一个时辰，一个时辰后，毒血便会扩散往奇经八脉，十死无生。  
　　  
　　三井抱着流川，怀中人四肢不断抽搐，流川枫那张好看的脸，三井最喜欢的那张脸，被痛苦扭曲得不成样子，三井却只能看着他痛。  
　　  
　　他只能看着他痛！  
　　  
　　三井怕流川咬坏舌头，便用力掰开他紧咬的牙关，把自己的手放了进去，鲜血转瞬便自流川嘴角流下，他痛，他真的太痛了，痛得失了神志，痛得魂不附体，否则他怎舍得让三井跟他一起痛……  
　　  
　　“小枫……”没有时间了，三井拔出随身匕首，“我相信你哥哥会有办法的，就算没有我，也能让你继续好好过活……”把流川摆坐床上，三井用匕首划向自己掌心。  
　　  
　　却被一人握住手腕。  
　　  
　　南烈把三井交到藤真身边：“你们先出去，我不能受打扰。”说罢便合上了门。  
　　  
　　推宫过血，一命换一命。  
　　  
　　这是唯一的解法。  
　　  
　　三井与藤真坐在树下，藤真终于对他讲了那个故事。  
　　  
　　“是我。”藤真戚戚然一笑，道，“我着意用你引他们出手，要毁掉流川枫，最快最有效的方法，便是毁掉三井寿。而毁掉流川枫，也就毁掉了藤真健司。”  
　　  
　　“哦。”三井定定望着那扇紧闭的门，迷迷糊糊应着，随意回道，“就算杀了我，甚至杀了皇上您，又如何呢……他们也坐不成江山啊……”  
　　  
　　“他们不要江山，他们只要我藤真族绝子绝孙。而要江山的人，还藏在暗处……我也是要用丰玉引他们露出马脚……”  
　　  
　　“然后呢？”  
　　  
　　“滴水不漏。但我已有了计较，你可愿为我走这一趟。”  
　　  
　　三井笑，先是无声无息，渐渐大声起来，笑得肚痛，笑得抽搐，笑得泪流满面。  
　　  
　　“哈哈哈哈哈！”  
　　  
　　每一声都笑得藤真心如刀绞。  
　　  
　　三井终于止了笑，正衣冠，规规矩矩朝藤真扣了个头，又坐回去，懒洋洋倚着树干，幽幽道：“我前些时候给南烈写信时，翻到一句诗，叫做‘如可赎兮，人百其身’，想想真是神奇，人间恩怨情仇，早在那千百年前，就被写尽了啊……我要说的，也就这八个字了。”  
　　  
　　三井仍旧望着那扇门，望着门后的人，说道：“等我回来，请让我带他去夹馍坡，厮守终老。”  
　　  
　　视线汇在一处，藤真道：“好。我们等你回来。”  
　　  
　　三井笑着揉藤真额发：“干嘛一脸悲怆，信不过我吗？”  
　　  
　　“你……”藤真凝望三井笑脸，久久无言，终于道，“一定要平安回来。记得，这比一切都紧要。”  
　　  
　　“说到底还是信不过我嘛！”三井佯装生气，一张脸逼到藤真眼前，“您手底下那么多能人，为什么选我呢？”  
　　  
　　“因为这件事我只放心交给你去做。”  
　　  
　　“那不就成了？既然放心，就不要再担心，我不会叫您失望的。”三井抬起头，指天上繁星点点，“您瞧，云散月明，是好兆头啊。”  
　　  
　　藤真同三井一起看天，一起数星，一起回首，继续望着屋内，一起守了整夜。  
　　  
　　终于天明，南烈满面青紫推门而出，笑着点了点头，便再无力支撑，虚脱倒地。  
　　  
　　三井忙上前扶住他，对藤真道：“照顾好小枫。”  
　　  
　　藤真问：“不进去看看他吗？”  
　　  
　　“不看了。看了……就舍不得走了。”  
　　  
　　三井不再多话，转身一步步离开，又一步步走了回来，不好意思地抓头笑笑，说道：“还是再看一眼吧。”  
　　  
　　三井走进屋，举起桌椅板凳乒乒乓乓一阵乱砸，忿忿喘着粗气，冲到流川床前，在他脸上狠狠捏一把，抱怨道：“这样都不醒，真是……真是……”  
　　  
　　却再说不出更多。  
　　  
　　只俯下身，覆上他的唇，紧贴在一起，直到流川本已微弱的呼吸又虚几分，三井才猛然惊醒，慌慌松开他，握着他手放到自己心口，里头正跳得狂乱。  
　　  
　　“小枫……等我回来，笑给我看啊。”  
　　  
　　最后落下一吻。  
　　  
　　三井再没有回头。  
　　  
　　到马场牵出“雷震子”，“粉阳”嘶叫不止，三井心中歉疚，轻抚马鬃，道：“我没她不行啊，你忍一忍，很快我们就回来了。”  
　　  
　　让两匹马厮磨了一阵，三井终于带着“雷震子”离开。  
　　  
　　把南烈放上马背，三井牵着马往丰玉去。  
　　  
　　南烈自小与药为伍，流川所中之毒虽致命，却不至要南烈的命，三井一路走，一路为他医治。  
　　  
　　两人到丰玉时，毒已清得七七八八，只南烈中毒太久，短时内醒不过来。  
　　  
　　三井安妥好南烈，便开始在丰玉四处翻找藤真所要丰玉历代相传的一本毒经和一本医经。  
　　  
　　“哇！”一枚暗箭冷不防射出，三井狼狈躲过，拍着胸口喘气，“皇上说的对，这事还真只有我来做。”换别人，如此凶险机关，早被射成刺猬了。  
　　  
　　三井很快找到破解机关的关键所在，小心翼翼拿出书册包好，到外头仔仔细细检查一遍，没毒，真的。才放进包袱收好。  
　　  
　　南烈还昏睡着。  
　　  
　　三井看他，他是真不喜欢这张脸。  
　　  
　　三井搬了躺椅在院子里晒太阳，闭上眼，便见小枫活蹦乱跳地到他跟前要和他磨蹭亲吻，睁开眼，天地白茫茫一片，静得凄凉。  
　　  
　　“哎……”三井长叹一声，“那个臭小子醒来看不到我，不知要发多大脾气……”念叨着，竟觉下身隐隐作痛，“小枫……小枫……”  
　　  
　　唤着那人姓名，想着那人面貌，耳边也似有那人在轻声说，他说，阿寿，我在这里。  
　　  
　　他说，我爱你。  
　　  
　　三井不断喘息着，下腹骤然一紧，便浑身瘫软地陷进躺椅中，臊得面红耳赤，歇了一阵才起身回屋，边换衣裤边腹诽着，要是被小枫知道我想着他……尾巴要翘到天上去了……  
　　  
　　在丰玉的日子无聊至极，三井每天逛逛市集，种花玩鸟，还在南烈家后院搭了葡萄架，仲夏夜，正好纳凉。  
　　  
　　终于等到南烈醒了。  
　　  
　　“哎呀，这些日子可闷死我了！”三井嘻嘻哈哈冲他抱怨。  
　　  
　　“你……”南烈神志恍惚，一时想不通前因后果。  
　　  
　　三井便将事草草说了，丰玉已被灭族，只他一人因怀有先祖留下的免死金牌得以独活。  
　　  
　　末了坏笑道：“你昏迷时，每天都在说梦话，‘健司’‘健司’叫个不停，真是胆大包天，敢直呼皇上姓名啊！”  
　　  
　　三井是真闷得惨了，逮着南烈噼里啪啦说个不停。  
　　  
　　“你不怪我吗？”南烈终于问道。  
　　  
　　三井一愣，斟酒饮尽，说道：“看来你还没清醒透，我怎么可能原谅你？只是事已至此，费劲责怪你也没多大意思。”三井也为南烈斟酒，“我擅自开了你的那坛山风，不介意吧？”  
　　  
　　南烈笑着摇头，举杯道：“那天我们没能喝个痛快，今日补回来？”  
　　  
　　“好啊！”三井与他碰杯，“敬藤真健司。敬天下太平。”  
　　  
　　南烈仰头饮尽杯中酒，他会怀着悔疚，独自过完此生，但望死后能痛快灰飞烟灭。他无颜见丰玉先祖，亦不配见藤真健司。  
　　  
　　三井等南烈功夫恢复到三成时才离开丰玉。  
　　  
　　牵着马走在乡间的小路上，迎面吹来和煦的风，前方是生机与希望，背后是牵挂与等待，他又抬头望向湛蓝的天，与当年随师父上京时一般无二。  
　　  
　　三井翻身上马，踏上未知险路。  
　　  
　　“不。”三井拍拍胸口，那里妥帖收着流川寄来的信，“小枫，与你在一道，没有险路，只有征途。”  
　　  
　　——「卷一·流三+藤，走在乡间的小路上」完——


	6. 二、仙+三「遇人不淑」01

　　「01，有缘千里相会（清田：我终于出场啦！）」

　　==  
　　  
　　夹馍坡的冬天并未比别处更暖一些，却比别处热闹太多。  
　　  
　　由冬至始，自元宵终，全国达官显贵几乎尽聚于此，传闻连皇家都不例外，年年都会微服到这儿游玩。  
　　  
　　那年上元节，比过去许多年都拥挤。  
　　  
　　夹馍坡外车马如山，夹馍坡里人满为患，不时传来寻人呼声，男女老幼不绝于耳。  
　　  
　　实则又有什么了不得啦？不过是一朵烟花两把剑。尽管那烟花号称历年最大，那两把剑是名震江湖的“流云”同“乘风”，但也不至于天上有地下无，瞧这阵势，却真像错过今日后悔终生似的。何必呢？  
　　  
　　“小枫你在哪儿啊？”  
　　  
　　看，又走丢一个小孩。  
　　  
　　母亲拧儿子耳朵：“尽知道幸灾乐祸，还不帮忙找？”  
　　  
　　男孩咬着芦管，腹诽道，我又不认得人，怎么找？不情不愿被女人拽进人潮，懒洋洋道：“娘，您抓紧点儿，别待会儿把我也丢了，可没人帮您找。”  
　　  
　　“就你话多！”女人揪着男孩衣领，摁着他脑袋将视线转向左前方，天空炸开璀璨，缤纷色彩映着那里一大两小三个人，“阿彰，你看……”  
　　  
　　男孩凝神定心地看着，听着……  
　　  
　　……  
　　  
　　总是做不完一个梦。  
　　  
　　仙道彰伸个懒腰，同样的梦境，他已经历过太多次，起初的好奇早被消耗殆尽，何况师父也同他讲，“时候到了，一切自会明了。”他便听话地不再费力去想自己究竟要看些什么、听些什么，他本乐得清闲。  
　　  
　　仙道刚穿好衣裳，便听相田彦一砰砰砰敲门，边敲边嚷嚷着：“师兄，起床啦！师父去桑德街了，叫我盯着您练功！”  
　　  
　　“师父什么时候走的？”  
　　  
　　“刚走，像是急事。”  
　　  
　　仙道听了，眼珠一转，勾着相田彦一肩膊小声道：“师父难得外出，师兄带你去夹馍坡玩？”  
　　  
　　“啊？”相田彦一忙摆手，“不好的，不好的，师父说他不在的时候也要认真习武，尤其是……”尤其是顶爱偷懒的仙道师兄，须得紧盯着，防备他跑去夹馍坡玩。  
　　  
　　“废话真多！”仙道抄起折扇反手敲一记彦一脑袋，“走吧！”  
　　  
　　相田彦一跟在仙道后头一路踉跄着跑，他对仙道向来佩服得很，师兄天赋高功夫好，为人风趣和善，就是懒散了些，常把师父气得够呛又无可奈何，师父每吹一回胡子，彦一便多佩服仙道一分，久而久之，师兄在他心中已是无所不能，他自言听计从。  
　　  
　　“等等啊！师兄！师兄！”  
　　  
　　相田彦一轻功远不如仙道，被越拉越远，眼看要跟不上，却不知仙道从哪儿找来一匹小马，随手一抬便把彦一放上马背，自己在旁走着，折扇轻摇，优哉游哉。  
　　  
　　陵南距夹馍坡不远，他们到时姑娘们刚巧推开窗户，瞧见仙道便热情招呼：“阿彰！又趁田冈先生不在家跑出来玩啊？快来，姐妹们可想你呢！”  
　　  
　　“到我们这儿来！我们也想你！”对面小倌们不甘示弱，一口一个“阿彰”叫的娇滴滴甜腻腻。  
　　  
　　相田彦一对仙道的敬佩又增一层，师兄是万人迷啊！何等受欢迎！  
　　  
　　仙道牵着小马，马上坐着相田彦一，街头巷尾到处是邀请他们进屋坐坐的人。仙道礼貌而周到地一一拒绝，后来大家便都懂了他此行意图，反问：“又是来找信长的？”  
　　  
　　清田家的小少爷被一浪又一浪的“阿彰”喊得挠心挠肺，迫不及待冲出门，脚下打滑收不住，愣是把相田彦一从马上撞飞了。  
　　  
　　“仙道大哥！”清田信长扑向仙道，“可算把你盼来了！我练了一套很厉害的剑法，咱们快去比过！”  
　　  
　　仙道一手揉着清田被撞红的额头，一手把摔倒在地的彦一捞起来，搂着两个小弟，笑道：“不着急，咱们先去喝一杯。”  
　　  
　　三人到酒楼，开坛陈年女儿红，切十斤牛肉，仙道慢条斯理把牛肉分成小块，边同相田彦一说道：“这位信长兄弟，我与他算同病相怜。”  
　　  
　　“同病相怜？”  
　　  
　　“师父不准我进夹馍坡，他家哥哥不准他出夹馍坡，怎的不算同病相怜？”  
　　  
　　清田焦躁地抖着腿：“仙道大哥，咱们打完再喝酒成不成？”  
　　  
　　“放心，你家里人必然也听着我来了，自也知道你会跑出门找我，却没拦你，显是有意让你玩个痛快，不会向你哥哥们告状的。”仙道说罢又凑到彦一耳侧，“整个夹馍坡都替我瞒着师父，你回去可不准告密啊。”  
　　  
　　相田彦一忙不迭点头相应：“知道！明白！师兄放心！”  
　　  
　　清田觉得仙道讲的话很有道理，便定下心与他们一同饮酒食肉，顺道听相田彦一搜集来的江湖趣闻，嘻嘻哈哈一阵，几乎把比剑之事抛到脑后。  
　　  
　　还是仙道先提起：“时候不早，咱们走啦。”  
　　  
　　“哦！哦！”清田擦擦嘴边油渍，抓起剑跟着跑出去，却被一脚绊倒直摔出街。  
　　  
　　清田利落起身，跳脚怒吼：“谁啊！”  
　　  
　　相田彦一拉拉清田袖口，指指门边阶梯，那儿坐着一人，脑袋歪歪，正打瞌睡。  
　　  
　　仙道蹲下身打量这人，剑眉星目，十分俊俏的相貌，只下巴上一道浅浅的疤，白玉微瑕（亦或锦上添花），脖间挂着块铁片，隐隐约约三个字——“三井寿”。  
　　  
　　“喂！”清田冲着三井大喊，“喂！喂！”  
　　  
　　三井充耳不闻，揉揉耳朵往后缩了缩身子，毫无清醒之意。  
　　  
　　清田气得抓耳挠腮活像只野猴子，仙道被逗得直笑，做个噤声手势，勾起嘴角，食指轻轻划过三井耳廓，“呼——”，缓缓一口气吹出……  
　　  
　　三井“腾！”跳起来，愤怒扫视左右，喝问：“哪个王八蛋戏弄老子！”  
　　  
　　“是我。”仙道惬意地转着折扇，送出轻飘飘一句十分欠打的话，“就是我这个‘王八蛋’戏弄您这位‘老子’。”  
　　  
　　所谓“人不要脸天下无敌”，三井面对仙道，除了把他狠揍一顿之外，真不知如何是好。  
　　  
　　三井和仙道一路追赶，把夹馍坡闹了个鸡飞狗跳。  
　　  
　　四周看热闹的人好心提点：“阿彰！别跑啦！先算算荷包里的钱够不够赔啊！”  
　　  
　　包子铺老板瞧了半晌陡然欢呼道：“那是阿寿啊！阿寿回来啦！”  
　　  
　　“阿寿？”越来越多的人闻声而出，定睛一看，追着仙道那人果真是当年小小年纪便叱咤夹馍坡的三井寿，不约而同欢呼道，“阿寿！你回来啦！”  
　　  
　　“哟！”三井一边追杀仙道一边同周遭打招呼，“大家还记得我呐！”  
　　  
　　“当然记得！”春风楼老板扭着手绢抹眼泪，“好俊的少年，我就说这孩子长大了不得了，为什么不肯到妈妈这来呢？”当年未能签下三井的卖身契，大抵要算他终身之痛。看着摇钱树在眼前晃啊晃，越晃越飘渺，不禁哭得声泪俱下，把街上其他老板的伤心事都勾了出来，素来被语笑喧阗充溢的夹馍坡竟在一时间被阵阵哭声淹没。  
　　  
　　三井被他们哭得闹心，仰天长啸道：“不要哭啦！”  
　　  
　　仙道笑得花枝乱颤：“除了怀抱里的娃娃，我头一回在夹馍坡见人哭，你真好本事！”  
　　  
　　三井白仙道一眼，拖着他一路闷头走出夹馍坡，把人往旁边一摔：“我也是头一回见到有人能在夹馍坡掀档扫街，你也好本事。”  
　　  
　　仙道耸肩：“我同信长兄弟切磋功夫，都要出了夹馍坡才可动手，哪有这个本事在夹馍坡胡闹哦。”  
　　  
　　清田在旁看了许久，终于恍然：“我记得你！你就是和阿神哥打架的那个人！多少高手过招，都需在牌楼之外，只有你，三井寿！夹馍坡百千年历史，只有你能在夹馍坡和人打架！”  
　　  
　　“什么？”三井真未意识到这桩事，“莫非夹馍坡和平……”  
　　  
　　夹馍坡和平，是真实存在于夹馍坡的一个传说。  
　　  
　　传说上古时仙神聚集，划此地为乐土，不起硝烟，不燃烽火，只谈风月，不动刀兵，只闻欢声笑语，不听悲愁垂涕。即便心中再苦，也得出了夹馍坡才能哭，怒火再盛，也得出了夹馍坡才能泄。  
　　  
　　藤真族的“天下无双”同“夹馍坡和平”比，似乎又小巫见大巫了。  
　　  
　　三井摸着下巴上那道疤，莫非是这小小意外，让他成了破解夹馍坡和平之人？不对，他同那个神宗一郎打架，可比这意外早了好些时候啊……  
　　  
　　“想不通啊！”三井抱着头烦闷非常，脑中精光一闪，瞪着仙道，“这事儿我自己想，不用你想！”  
　　  
　　仙道一愣，笑道：“我没想啊。”  
　　  
　　三井席地而坐，道：“没想就好。”打开随身酒囊，一副看好戏的姿态，“你们不是要切磋吗？”  
　　  
　　秋高气爽，风吹麦浪。  
　　  
　　仙道眯着眼，折扇轻摇，笑问：“好香的酒，叫个什么名堂？”  
　　  
　　“我知道！”清田上前抢答，“这是‘山风’！牧哥曾带回来一壶，真真四个字——”  
　　  
　　“天下无双。”三井接道，顺手丢出酒囊，“尝一口？”  
　　  
　　“好！”  
　　  
　　清田灌了一大口，酒水掺进血脉，靡靡霏霏。  
　　  
　　仙道在清田背心拍一掌，连击数个穴道，好容易将他神志拉回来，揉揉他额头乱发，道：“这酒劲道大，你啊，还是少喝。”  
　　  
　　“想喝也没了。”三井倒举酒囊晃晃，张口接住最后几滴，便将空酒囊收回，冲清田道，“清田信长是吧？你和阿牧什么关系？”  
　　  
　　清田道：“牧家，神家，和我清田家是世交，我们仨出生便结为异姓兄弟，少时在夹馍坡一块儿长大，但前几年牧哥便随师父闯江湖去了，难得回来一趟，后来阿神哥也说出去见世面，可他们偏偏不准我离开夹馍坡，师父大大偏心！”  
　　  
　　“闯荡江湖？要真是闯荡江湖就好咯。”三井心道，那个阿牧还装腔说没来过夹馍坡，这下泄底了吧？却为何独独把这位小兄弟留在夹馍坡？  
　　  
　　清田复又说道：“上回牧哥回来便带了这么一壶酒，说是一位顶顶厉害的大人物送的。”羞涩地抓抓头发，“我也是就喝了一小口便醉的不不行……把牧哥气得够呛，罚我面壁三个月呐！”  
　　  
　　三井回想自己头一回饮山风，同流川在酒窖撒泼发疯，事后久久人事不省，幸好藤真心软未加责罚，若换个严厉的家长，少不了一顿好打。  
　　  
　　清田问道：“你认得牧哥？”  
　　  
　　“嗯。说不上生死之交，但总共过几次患难，阿牧他很有本事，必会成为‘江湖’举足轻重的人物。”三井伸个懒腰，“你俩到底还比不比？再不动手我回客栈睡觉啦！”  
　　  
　　“这就比！”清田说罢便拔剑出鞘，“仙道大哥，请了。”  
　　  
　　仙道合拢折扇，一寸短一寸险，扇骨无锋，却似精光四射，凌冽侧目。  
　　  
　　“挺厉害啊……”  
　　  
　　“是啊！”相田彦一瞧得激动连连喝彩，末了小声道，“若非师父不准仙道师兄佩剑，别说朝廷的试剑大会，就连那牧绅一，都未必是师兄对手！”彦一就是个江湖百晓生，方才三井和清田讲话时便想插两句嘴，但仙道拦着，他才没同清田讲，你家哥哥不是闯荡江湖，而是去给朝廷效命了，十八岁便做了大将军，可了不得！  
　　  
　　“为何不准他佩剑？”  
　　  
　　“这个……我倒真不晓得。”相田彦一掰着手指，“不止是不准佩剑，师父还不准师兄喝酒食肉，不准近女色，尤其不准到夹馍坡……”  
　　  
　　三井笑问：“你师父是和尚？”  
　　  
　　“不是，我们都没这戒条，只仙道师兄一个受此拘束。”  
　　  
　　“我瞧他挺快活，一样没少干呐！”  
　　  
　　“多亏陵南和夹馍坡的各位帮忙瞒着师父，师兄才可趁师父不在家出来玩啊。”  
　　  
　　“你们倒是真心疼他。”  
　　  
　　彦一话里尽是仰慕：“他可是仙道彰啊！就算没有大家帮忙，他也总有办法做自己想做的事，没人能拦他。”  
　　  
　　“什么事？”  
　　  
　　相田彦一在他的江湖记事小册子上翻找了会儿，道：“钓鱼。”  
　　  
　　“哈啊？！”三井绝倒，好容易爬起来，见仙道故意卖个破绽给清田，那孩子便欢喜地掉进陷阱，对面的坏蛋折扇一甩敲他手肘麻筋，人往前一滑，便夺了他的剑。  
　　  
　　清田跳脚，大骂仙道耍赖皮。  
　　  
　　仙道将剑送回，说道：“这可不是头一回了，你啊，要吃多少次亏，才会长记性？”  
　　  
　　清田不服气地撇嘴，拉着仙道要再比过。  
　　  
　　“换我来！”三井拍拍屁股起身，一声口哨，雷震子远远跑来，三井拿下马背上挂着的剑，拱手施礼，“信长兄弟，可否赐教？”  
　　  
　　“当然，来！”  
　　  
　　三井亦非善茬，竟依葫芦画瓢，将仙道的招式原封使了一次，只是未敲手肘，改拿他腰部麻筋，侧身夺剑又一个背摔，直把清田灌进麦田。  
　　  
　　清田灰头土脸爬起来，抓把泥往外扔，三井往边一跳，轻松躲开，笑呵呵道：“这回记得了吧？”  
　　  
　　“记得了！”清田咬牙，忿忿想，等牧哥下次回来，我要学几招必杀技，统统叫你们好看！  
　　  
　　清田踢着石子回家，家丁慌里慌张朝他使眼色，清田心中一紧，正见牧绅一端坐大堂之上，他又惊又喜，唤了声：“牧哥！”  
　　  
　　牧绅一掸掸他衣裳上的灰，问道：“又上哪儿野去了？”  
　　  
　　清田低着头，诺诺道：“认识了一个新朋友。我知道不该乱跑，可实在闷得慌……”  
　　  
　　“罢了。”牧绅一拍拍他肩头，“哥哥也不想关着你，可是你知道，外头危险，只这夹馍坡可保平安。”  
　　  
　　“我知道……但究竟谁要害我们？非躲在夹馍坡？咱们斗他不过？”  
　　  
　　牧绅一笑道：“没人要害我们。”又问，“喝酒了？山风？”  
　　  
　　清田懵懂，师父和哥哥们总是一副神秘莫测，不知在谋划些什么，偏把他当个小孩子，真讨厌！可自己又问不出什么、做不到什么，更讨厌！只好乖乖回话：“嗯，喝了一口山风。”  
　　  
　　“哪里来的？听说你认识一个叫仙道彰的，是他给的？”  
　　  
　　“不，是三井寿，哥哥您也认得他吧？”  
　　  
　　“三井寿？呵，当然认得。”牧绅一笑，“我和他熟的很呢。来夹馍坡也不说一声，真不够朋友。”  
　　  
　　“那我把他请咱家来玩？”  
　　  
　　牧绅一道：“不必。明日我去找他。许久不见，怪想的。”  
　　  
　　清田问：“牧哥这回在家待几天？阿神哥哥什么时候回来？”  
　　  
　　“阿神还有事忙，过阵子再回，放心，全家定是齐齐整整为你庆十六岁生辰。”  
　　  
　　“师父也会回来吗？”  
　　  
　　“那是自然。”  
　　  
　　“太好了！太好了！”  
　　  
　　清田拉着牧绅一要听他讲外面的事，又喋喋不休讲自己在夹馍坡难得的几件乐事。  
　　  
　　仙道彰，夹馍坡和平，三井寿。  
　　  
　　陵南，山风。  
　　  
　　牧绅一缓缓回味清田言语中的人和事，回想数月前，他奉皇命领兵平乱，一场屠杀，堂堂正正，狠绝，但无可厚非。  
　　  
　　这就是藤真健司的路子，对忠义者，仁慈爱护，对背叛者，他会亲手摁住他们脖子，不给任何余地。  
　　  
　　“三井寿啊……”牧绅一思忱着，此人在皇城中地位如何不言而喻，皇上竟会把他派出宫办事，必是交托了非比寻常的任务，“是终于开始撒网，着意捕捉丰玉背后那条大鱼了吗？”  
　　  
　　可这局珍珑并非那般好破啊。  
　　  
　　当心一子错满盘皆落索。


	7. 二、仙+三「遇人不淑」02

　　「02，百闻不如一见（田冈：盗二你教徒无方啊！盗二：彼此彼此。）」  
　　  
　　==  
　　  
　　送走清田后，三井琢磨着夹馍坡是暂时不能回去了，被那群人抓住少不了一通闹腾，他时间紧任务重，可没闲工夫叙这个旧。  
　　  
　　仙道立在三井身侧，风徐徐刮过，鼻尖被三井发丝蹭得有些痒，仙道微微张着嘴，喷嚏将打未打时，冷不防被三井扣住腕子，一个背摔扔了出去。  
　　  
　　仙道仰躺在地上，抽搭两下鼻子，终于把喷嚏压了回去，欢欢喜喜瞧着三井，明知故问：“我哪里招惹阁下了？值得您出手偷袭？此乃宵小行径，可与阁下身份大大不符啊。”  
　　  
　　三井睥睨仙道，冷哼一声，道：“倒差点儿把你忘了！好好一个美梦生生被你搅和了，我没叫‘雷震子’踩死你，是看上天有好生之德，你该感恩。”  
　　  
　　“那你扶我起来，我给你立个长生牌位去，天天上香供着。”  
　　  
　　“得了吧。”三井握住仙道伸过来的手一把将人拉起来，“懒得跟你废话，我回去睡觉。”  
　　  
　　彦一瞧时候不早，急着催仙道：“师兄，咱也回家吧，万一被师父发现您跑出来玩，又得骂人啦！”  
　　  
　　仙道冲远去的三井喊道：“你住哪儿？改天我带壶好酒去向你赔罪！”  
　　  
　　三井遥遥摆手，道：“不必啦！别给自己找麻烦，咱们还是后会无期得好！”  
　　  
　　仙道笑了笑，抬手把彦一放上小马，自己依旧在旁溜达着走，突然转身疾奔，紧抓住那个即将消弭于群山之间的身影，雷震子不安地躁动，疯狂地颠簸要把仙道抛下马背。  
　　  
　　三井竭力收紧缰绳，安抚爱驹，嫌恶地瞪一眼仙道，喝道：“下去！”  
　　  
　　仙道翻身下马，他脚程快，三井亦未再催马，如此一人一骑不紧不慢往回折返。  
　　  
　　三井见彦一无措地搂紧小马脖子原地滴溜溜打转，噗嗤笑出声：“你再不管他，你可爱的师弟就要哭啦！”  
　　  
　　仙道过去把彦一抱下马，回身道：“这是我借来的，待会儿便还回去。不知可否让您的宝马载我家可爱的师弟一程？”  
　　  
　　方才彦一眼见这匹“烈马”将仙道师兄都“甩”下了马背，犹自惊魂未定，当下自己猛地被送上马背，不免心慌，下意识又抱紧了马脖子，揪着马毛发颤。  
　　  
　　“松手！”三井心疼雷震子，忙上马扶正彦一，带着他骑了一圈，道，“别怕，我家雷震子是个温柔的好姑娘，来，你俩亲近亲近。”  
　　  
　　彦一小心翼翼向马儿点头问好，见有三井和仙道在旁护着，终于大着胆子抖了抖缰绳：“师兄您看！她喜欢我！我能让她跑起来吗？”  
　　  
　　“好，你当心着点！”仙道冲三井使个眼色，三井顺手在马屁股上拍一记，彦一便被带着一路尖叫着跑开了。  
　　  
　　三井转动剑柄敲击仙道折扇，问道：“是不服气，要同我再比试比试剑法？”  
　　  
　　“不比啦，赢不了你。”  
　　  
　　“哼，瞎谦虚。说，到底怎么了？”  
　　  
　　仙道沉默着，同三井走了一程，终于道：“我想向你打听个人，怕万一当真同你后会无期，便再没机会解开心中的迷了。”  
　　  
　　“谁？”  
　　  
　　仙道长舒口气，摇头叹道：“不知道。我不知他姓甚名谁，不知他家住何方，甚至不知他面相身形，不知他是男是女。”  
　　  
　　三井听了差点儿没一个踉跄摔出去，忍住痛揍仙道一顿的冲动，咬着牙问：“那你知道些什么啊？”  
　　  
　　“他好像在找一个人……叫……小……小什么来着？”仙道无奈，雾里看花，水中望月，瞧不清，辨不明，萦绕多年的梦，终归只是梦，醒了便散了，话到嘴边，却是混沌茫然，只得说一句，“不记得了。”  
　　  
　　三井气得直翻白眼，冲仙道怒吼：“你耍我呐！”  
　　  
　　“哎呦，被你看出来啦。”仙道笑着，趁三井尚未暴起动手，脚底抹油窜了出去，“我就是不服气啊！不如咱们比比轻功吧！”  
　　  
　　“混小子！被我抓到就宰了你！”三井叫嚣着抄起一把石子当暗器使个漫天花雨飞掷出去。  
　　  
　　仙道展开折扇旋转着收拢，到底漏了几粒，击在肩胛膝盖，索性石子未着内力，蜻蜓点水般碰了一下便落地，并不打紧。  
　　  
　　仙道松开手，石子流成一线平缓滚向三井脚边，风一吹，粉末四散，哪还有什么石子？  
　　  
　　三井瞧了，暗道此人内力深不可测，方才数回比划，他果真手下留情。  
　　  
　　三井拍拍手上灰尘，笑道：“你露这一手，是要强留我吗？究竟为了何事？当真要找人？”  
　　  
　　仙道拉着三井手往前追上彦一，笑道：“不是说了吗？请你喝酒啊！”  
　　  
　　夹馍坡周遭都是好山好水好风光，陵南自也是如此，阡陌交通，鸡犬相闻，小桥流水人家，比夹馍坡少了份世俗喧嚣，多了些宁静致远，不是桃源，胜似桃源。  
　　  
　　仙道舀一捧水递给三井，道：“请你喝。”  
　　  
　　三井蹙眉，那溪水清澈温润沁人心脾，入口微甜齿颊留香，甜又化涩，涩又转甜，兴时为乐，愁时即悲，四肢百骸登时收紧冷颤，三井不由大惊失色，喃喃念出两个字：“山……风……”  
　　  
　　这要他如何相信，名满天下的绝酿山风，竟只是陵南溪涧的一捧水！  
　　  
　　“嘿！”仙道把惊愕中的三井叫醒，笑道，“山风是酒，而这只是水而已。你拿出山风时，我还奇怪那酒有何了不得，如何便是‘天下无双’了，细想过才知，我这是‘久居兰室而不闻其香’。”  
　　  
　　三井又舀了些饮尽，方才确是被那千回百转意随心转的滋味惊着了，待回过味来，便可轻易分辨水与酒，着实大不同。  
　　  
　　仙道笑问：“如何？跟我来这一趟不亏吧？可能抵我扰你美梦之过？”  
　　  
　　“姑且算了。”  
　　  
　　三井本想再多说两句，突然听见身后一声咳，那个仙道便嬉皮笑脸叫了声：“师父，您回来啦。”  
　　  
　　田冈茂一严肃地应了声，冷着脸打量三井，目光停滞在三井脖间那块铁片，问道：“你叫三井寿？”  
　　  
　　三井礼貌地回答：“是的。”  
　　  
　　“我与你师父盗二先生是旧相识，他算准了你这几天会回夹馍坡来，怎的不到桑德街看看他？”  
　　  
　　“来得匆忙，未及准备，明日便去。”  
　　  
　　“我刚从桑德街回来，你师父托我给你带句话，他这一生所学所悟都记在那本手札之上，余下的路如何走便要靠你自己的机缘与造化了，往后你也不必去找他，他已出门远游，必是不会再见你的。”  
　　  
　　“多谢田冈先生，晚辈谨记师父教诲。”  
　　  
　　“天也晚了，你若无处歇脚，便跟阿彰挤挤吧。”田冈先生又对仙道说道，“今日瞧在客人面上，不责罚与你，改天若有再犯……”  
　　  
　　仙道熟门熟路接下后半句：“听凭师父处置！”说罢便拉着三井走了。  
　　  
　　田冈先生兀自叹了句：“这两个孩子啊……”  
　　  
　　仙道的屋子在山脚下水源旁，秋夜静谧，唯余水声潺潺，仙道打了水来给三井洗漱，自己在一边煮茶，打趣道：“照你所说，我们这儿的一条小河可比金山银矿值钱啊！”  
　　  
　　“是啊。想想这盆水如此奢侈，拿来洗脸真是作孽！”话虽如此说，三井还是很利落地把水往外一泼，放好面盆，在衣服上草草擦干手，打声招呼便去喂马。  
　　  
　　不多时，三井抓着把草料冲进屋来，鼻子里喷着粗气，惊怒交加，颤抖着把草料甩到仙道面前：“你！你们！用这个喂牲口？！”  
　　  
　　仙道抱歉地笑笑：“乡下地方，你就先将就着用吧，明日我托师兄去夹馍坡买些好的来……”  
　　  
　　“暴殄天物！”  
　　  
　　仙道被三井震得耳膜疼，问道：“怎么了？”  
　　  
　　“这有山风的问道！”  
　　  
　　“陵南庄稼都由同一条河水灌溉，有味道不奇啊。”仙道泡好了茶，递给三井，“你尝尝，这也有。”  
　　  
　　三井一大口喝下，被烫得跳脚，仙道笑着展开折扇为他降温，三井吐着舌头，好容易静下，横手夺过仙道手中折扇，又是一通猛扇，末了从腰间掏出一个小葫芦，道：“最后的一点山风酒，你喝了罢。明天带我去看看你们这儿的谷物收成，咱们……”顿一顿，方道，“酿山风！”  
　　  
　　说罢便大剌剌往床上一趟：“熄灯，睡觉！”  
　　  
　　“不喝茶啦？”  
　　  
　　“你自己喝罢。”  
　　  
　　三井闭上眼，拉起被头往床侧一翻，不再管他。愿能再续白日那美梦。  
　　  
　　梦里烟花未谢笙歌未停，他的猫妖倾国倾城。  
　　  
　　仙道站在窗口转着茶杯，窗外一轮明月满天繁星，比过去许多年，终于有了些不同。  
　　  
　　翌日，三井迷迷糊糊搂着身边人蹭他胸口，呢喃着撒娇：“小枫……别动……再睡一会儿就起……你哥哥问起来就说是你赖床连累我……他不会骂你……”  
　　  
　　仙道玩味地瞧着三井，揉揉他毛茸茸的脑袋，下巴被他蹭得痒，终于忍不住笑出声，轻轻推开三井，悄悄下床，为三井掖好被角，由得他“再睡一会儿”。  
　　  
　　三井突觉身侧空落，排山倒海的恐惧灌进心口，胀得他无法呼吸，小枫，小枫，“小枫！”惊坐起身，见仙道不明所以地瞧着他，羞赧不以，故作镇定地笑了笑，说道：“做个噩梦。”  
　　  
　　“先前见你欢欢喜喜，梦中带笑，还当又是个美梦，怕你揍我，便没敢打搅。早知是噩梦，我就再做回‘王八蛋’，调戏调戏你了。”  
　　  
　　三井嘘他，他反变本加厉，三井哪容得他任意动手动脚，丢开被子就给他一拳，两人衣衫不整厮打在一处，被进门叫早的田冈先生撞个正着。  
　　  
　　田冈先生怒喝：“成何体统！”  
　　  
　　三井本想趁仙道分心直取脉门，没料反被仙道着了先机，仙道一个反手擒拿，将三井扣在地上，三井气得直嚷：“你这是什么待客之道啊！田冈先生，管管你徒弟！太没礼貌了！”  
　　  
　　田冈先生黑着脸训斥仙道，仙道抓抓头发说抱歉，起床气嘛，大家都有。  
　　  
　　“我这个徒弟啊……”田冈先生也是无奈，从小将仙道养大，自然知道他就是这么个雷打不动随心所欲的性子，是以从最初便知，他为他设下的那许多规矩都是场面条款，他哪里会听会守？被抓住了便嬉皮笑脸说声“下次不会了”，转头照样吃喝玩乐。  
　　  
　　盗二总是劝田冈，这都是命，你没法子为他挡，只能靠孩子们自己去闯，是生是死，是福是祸，尽人事，听天命罢。  
　　  
　　是，听天命之前，得先尽人事。  
　　  
　　田冈先生又训了仙道几句，才叫他们快点洗漱好去吃早饭。  
　　  
　　三井幸灾乐祸：“你师父对你管的真严啊。”  
　　  
　　“就怕我跑到外面去，约莫就是担心遇到你这样的，把我带坏了。”  
　　  
　　“我瞧你早就坏得不可救药！从心到肺都烂透了！”  
　　  
　　“是吗？你瞧过？何时？我怎不知？”  
　　  
　　“哼，早晚把你胸膛剖开，看看里面是不是少了一块！”  
　　  
　　仙道笑：“剖开可以，你得记着给我缝上，要缝漂亮点啊。”  
　　  
　　即便在言语上，三井也从不轻易认输，但仙道这人就是一团棉花，多重的拳打上去他都能安然收下，再飞出点棉絮搅得你涕泪横飞，无可奈何。  
　　  
　　三井只好把仙道晾在一边再不理他，洗漱完便吃早饭去。  
　　  
　　仙道也不着急，捧着粥碗和师兄弟们说笑话，罢了又凑过来问三井：“那你说，我们这碗粥能值一两金吗？”  
　　  
　　三井白仙道一眼：“能酿出山风就值，酿不出就用这碗粥闷死你。”  
　　  
　　“招你惹你了？杀气这么重？”  
　　  
　　“吃吧！”  
　　  
　　三井临行前，藤真给了他一张山风残方，上头记着的不过是一些平常谷物，酿造手法也未如何绝妙，但藤真说，记这方子的纸张笔墨出自夹馍坡，你此行，务必想法子将这方子补齐了。  
　　  
　　三井看见方子角落，画了个小小箭头，站在夹馍坡牌坊下，指向东方，陵南。  
　　  
　　多半这就是山风秘密所在。  
　　  
　　三井和仙道照方子挑出谷物，仙道带着三井神神秘秘到一个山洞，里头一个大鼎，便是三井也瞧不出年代，只知必有悠久历史，或许还是上古之物，问仙道此物何来，仙道说是他闲着没事儿在山里刨出来的。  
　　  
　　三井揶揄道：“你是穿山甲？”  
　　  
　　“小时候在山里玩迷了路，刮风下雨的，总得找个地方躲不是？胡闯乱闯便到了这山洞里，看见一个大鼎，总有个上千斤，我可搬不动，便没管它，回到家被师父骂得懵了，也忘了说这事儿。”仙道敲敲鼎身，闷声嗡嗡，“正好你要酿酒，我便又想起来了，你瞧这可还有用？”  
　　  
　　酿酒最紧要的便是原料同容器，眼下原料基本有了着落，而这容器……想此古鼎哪能平白落在陵南，定是有人有意为之。  
　　  
　　三井抚摸鼎身一层薄灰，问：“你打扫过？”  
　　  
　　“穷山野岭的，我才没这个好兴致。但我上回来，它也是这样，只有一层薄灰，经年之物，干净得像见了鬼。”仙道笑，“瞧外头痕迹，不似有人来过，没准是山神的杰作。”  
　　  
　　“子不语怪力乱神。”三井摆摆手又转着圈观察一阵，盯着仙道看了会儿，道，“看你像忠的啊，姑且相信了你，试试看吧。”  
　　  
　　仙道耸肩：“我当然是忠的。”  
　　  
　　命运的齿轮不可逆地转动。  
　　  
　　田冈先生打个寒颤，手中茶杯跌落碎裂，茶水洒出的痕迹，大凶之相！  
　　  
　　“你知道吗？”仙道和三井一块儿先将山洞清理干净，边做边闲聊着，“前几年打仗，夹馍坡都差点儿没保住。”  
　　  
　　三井不信。  
　　  
　　仙道继续说道：“听说是个叫名朋的国家，听说我朝有人与他们里应外合，他们一路从塞外打到关内，直往夹馍坡，同时把遭了灾的难民都往这儿赶，人实在太多，夹馍坡一夜间满目疮痍，索性并未有死伤，有人说是‘三井那个臭小子破了风水阵’……”仙道瞧了瞧三井面色，复道，“这都是我听说的，那会儿我生着病，记忆断断续续的，后来大家都不再提这事儿了，我也无从打听详情，你便当个笑话听。”  
　　  
　　三井问：“那后来呢？”  
　　  
　　“后来多亏盗二先生摆了个什么阵，加上夹馍坡和平，他们在外叫嚣数日也攻不进来，再后来我朝援军到了，就把他们打跑了。”  
　　  
　　仙道说得轻描淡写。  
　　  
　　但三井能想到，安逸了数百年的夹馍坡，骤逢此劫，该如何惊天动地。  
　　  
　　“我怎么一点儿不知道这事儿？”  
　　  
　　“你不知道？”仙道诧异，“京里的人来了一批又一批，夹馍坡异变，轰动全国的啊……”  
　　  
　　三井心中一紧，他所以不知，自然是因藤真将这一切统统瞒下了。他说只给小枫看歌舞升平，原来除了初时的几句遮掩不住的“天灾人祸”之言，自己所看到的，也全是他构造出的歌舞升平！  
　　  
　　“你知道吗……”换三井给仙道讲，“我跟师父进京，被一户有名有望的人家看上了……”  
　　  
　　“被包养了？”  
　　  
　　“闭嘴！”  
　　  
　　仙道自打两下嘴巴，乖乖闭上了嘴。  
　　  
　　“那户人家当家的早逝，只留下了兄弟两个孩子，那年，哥哥才十岁，却要一肩担下家族百年的责任，外头无数人眼馋这块肥肉，都虎视眈眈要吃了他……”  
　　  
　　“那你做什么呢？”  
　　  
　　三井露出甜蜜又无奈的笑：“帮他照顾弟弟。”  
　　  
　　“小枫？”  
　　  
　　“嗯。小枫是他唯一软肋。除此外，他无所不能。几年间，他已从一个人人可欺的孩子成为那个大家族说一不二的话事人。厉害吧？”  
　　  
　　“他叫什么名字？”  
　　  
　　“谦之。”三井顿了顿，道，“辻谷谦之。”  
　　  
　　说的同样轻描淡写，惊涛骇浪。  
　　  
　　日升月落。  
　　  
　　三井和仙道两个门外汉忙了好多天，终于做出了他们的头酿，两人欢喜地交杯对饮，之后便“呸呸呸”跑到外头各自吐起来。  
　　  
　　两人互看一看，再现绝世佳酿之路，任重而道远啊！  
　　  
　　如此摸索着过了月余，他们酿出的酒与山风总算有个七八分相似，然只似山风之形，尚不具山风之神。  
　　  
　　三井成天拧着眉，仙道瞧得有些心疼，拉他出去散心。  
　　  
　　仙道问：“这山风到底什么来头？你非酿出他不可？”  
　　  
　　“为了小枫和……”  
　　  
　　仙道抢道：“和谦之。”  
　　  
　　三井反手往他后脑勺拍了一记：“你这个不分尊卑的臭小子，他的名字是能随便叫的？”  
　　  
　　仙道撇撇嘴：“他是你家少爷又不是我家的，做什么不能叫？何况你不觉得吗？谦之，谦之，谦之！好听极了啊！”  
　　  
　　三井不屑：“前几天你还说着同样的话‘阿寿’、‘阿寿’叫个不停呢。”  
　　  
　　“难道‘阿寿’不好听吗？”  
　　  
　　“哼！叫小枫知道铁定把你大卸八块。”  
　　  
　　两人说说笑笑走着，仙道猛地拉住三井：“别往前了，那里是禁林，很危险。”


	8. 二、仙+三「遇人不淑」03

　　「03，离别总是难免（仙道：健司我来啦！流川：o(￣ヘ￣o＃)」  
　　  
　　==  
　　  
　　那片林子里竟无常绿树，秋冬之际，满目萧索，独独一株红枫，被衬得格外艳丽。  
　　  
　　三井痴痴瞧了会儿，笑道：“京城西郊有片很美的枫林，我常想带小枫去看看，可惜他哥哥不准……”  
　　  
　　“谦之怎和我师父似的？管的也忒多了。”仙道轻叹，到底是触了他情绪，见三井并未停步，急急往前拉住他，“那里面有……总之，别去。”  
　　  
　　三井道：“有什么？你不说明白，我只好自己去探个究竟。”  
　　  
　　往日他们来散步，仙道总是有意绕过这个山头，便是怕三井起了兴，非进去瞧瞧不可，谁知今日鬼使神差，还是走到了此处。  
　　  
　　仙道自然知道三井是撞了南墙也不回头的倔脾气，无奈，只得道：“师父那儿有一株岚草，咱们先试过，若当真有用，我再带你进林采摘。”  
　　  
　　“岚草？”  
　　  
　　“嗯，山风之岚。”  
　　  
　　此为何物，意在何处，不言而明。  
　　  
　　三井并未责怪仙道隐瞒，又听仙道说那株岚草是母亲留给他娶媳妇时的聘礼云云，反而自责甚深，但当仙道扯到“谦之和小枫都那样好看，他们家有没有同样好看的姊妹愿意以身相许”时，三井终于醒悟，自己多半被耍了。  
　　  
　　仙道压着三井肩边打哈哈边往回走，到山脚折往酿酒的山洞，才道：“师父十分宝贝那株岚草，藏的周密，断然不会给咱们，改日我找个借口把他骗出去，你动手……”  
　　  
　　“偷？”  
　　  
　　仙道反问：“难不成抢？”  
　　  
　　三井不明缘由，又问：“你既有法子进林，咱们直接采了来用，不成吗？”忽闻阵阵酒香，三井太熟悉这味道，拉着仙道奔进山洞，喜不自胜，是山风！一埕货真价实的山风酒！  
　　  
　　仙道望见遗落的细碎翠绿，知道是师父来过，用那株岚草成全了他们的山风。仙道想三井的到来或许真让师父看开了，缺少管束的这些日子反让他有些不适应呢。  
　　  
　　三井兴奋地舀了一瓢豪饮入腹，酒劲四散汹涌如浪，乘风入云端，烈阳灼人，烧红了脸。  
　　  
　　仙道亦就着喝一口，他心静，便未有波澜，眼前模模糊糊，难得白日发梦，却仍是看不清楚梦中人。  
　　  
　　喀拉一声，晴天霹雳，三井忙盖好酒：“别吓坏了我的山风。”  
　　  
　　仙道生了火，带三井坐下，道：“山风配方业已补齐，咱们到此为止，好吗？”  
　　  
　　“你方才还说要带我进林采岚草，现又反口？”  
　　  
　　仙道激动怒喝：“没人希望你为了一埕酒搭上一条命！”  
　　  
　　三井一震，低语：“那更好……”  
　　  
　　“什么？”酒劲上头，晕得仙道直打晃。  
　　  
　　三井上前扶住仙道，在他背上揉了揉连拍数个穴道，笑道：“那天你给清田解酒的手法我倒还记得，怎么样，好些了吧？你和山风到底有何渊源，能解山风者，我只见过你一个。”  
　　  
　　“现在又多了你一个。”仙道同样在三井背上拍击穴道解酒，边道，“我这不是如意算盘没打响，偷鸡不成反蚀了一把饲料么？”  
　　  
　　“别扯没用的，跟我说实话。”  
　　  
　　“你别恼。”等三井点头，仙道才继续说，“师父屋子里的暗格是盗二先生亲自布置的，即便是你，拖拖拉拉没个十天半月也难解开，何况那岚草非常物，如何切如何煮，火候时辰分毫不能差，咱就算拿到手也得给整废了，你这人好糊弄，我再多说两句不就把你哄回去了吗？”  
　　  
　　三井白仙道一眼，腹诽道谁比谁好糊弄还说不准呢。  
　　  
　　仙道要过三井腰间酒囊，装满山风，道：“趁岚草尚未全数融和入酒，咱们快去。”  
　　  
　　林中有瘴气，有毒蛇猛兽，瘴气会致人昏厥，至于醒来时是否齐整，就很难说了。要保持清醒，需先服食岚草，而岚草只在丛林深处有。但岚草与瘴气又会生出另种毒素……毒性一如那酒，因人而异因时不同，且无解。  
　　  
　　“那你怎么进去的？这岚草又是谁拿出来的？”  
　　  
　　“最初那株岚草从何而来，我倒真不知道。但我进去那回也是有带出些的……我不是说过我小时候生了一场大病，差点儿就死了吗？师父讲，就是因为我不听话偷偷抱着岚草溜进林子……不过也算因祸得福，病好之后七窍顿开，练一年功，好过别人练十年八年。”仙道拍拍胸脯，“你别怕，虽说我并非危言耸听，但我会保护你的！”  
　　  
　　“谁要你保护啊！”  
　　  
　　“那我就舍命陪君子吧。”仙道笑着拉起三井手便往山上去，“林子里路弯弯绕绕，没我带着，你决计找不着岚草。与其说拒绝我帮忙的话，不如留着言语做感谢吧！”  
　　  
　　入林十步，三井便腿脚发软意识模糊，打开酒囊要喝，仙道制止他，道：“我还撑得住，你先睡会儿，我背你走，到我受不住时再换你，两人分摊不至中毒太深。”  
　　  
　　三井不急反应，一口气上不来，脑内混沌，不知过去多少时候，被满口辛辣酒味呛醒，拖住仙道放到背上，依他所画地图继续走，他本想自己走完这一程，却未料仙道只画了小部分地图，正好够三井酒劲过去，不得不换他继续。  
　　  
　　如此反复前行着，两人终于走到一处开阔地，仙道将三井唤醒：“你瞧，那些就是岚草。”  
　　  
　　生于悬崖峭壁，被茫茫灰白困住的绿色。  
　　  
　　山岩滑入镜，难以落足，三井腰间缠着绳索徐徐往下，仙道在那头拉着他，突然眼前精光一闪，一支冷箭疾射而出，正往绳结处来，仙道左手一抖，堪堪躲过。  
　　  
　　三井被绳索抖动带着撞到山岩，慌问：“怎么了？”  
　　  
　　“你当心！对面山头有人放冷箭！”  
　　  
　　仙道将带来的弓箭扔给三井，正巧第二支箭射过来，三井毫无迟疑，拉满弓射出箭矢，箭头相碰，齐齐跌落深谷。  
　　  
　　“对面的朋友，可否出来一见？”  
　　  
　　空旷山谷，回声层层叠叠，仙道等了会儿，见那头再无动静，三井也已采好岚草，便收拢绳索将他往上拉。  
　　  
　　仙道刚伸出手，第三支冷箭破空而来，仙道拉起三井就地一滚狼狈躲过，却滑向另侧涯边，收势不及，两人一道下坠。  
　　  
　　第四支箭，射断了绳索。  
　　  
　　幸好千钧一发之际，三井甩出腰间剩余的一段绳子卷住不远处横生出的树干，才不至落个粉身碎骨。  
　　  
　　两人被下坠之力带着剧烈晃动，左突右撞，好容易停住，仙道搂着三井攀上树干，脚下一登跃入旁边的山洞，笑道：“咱们运气不差。”  
　　  
　　“这还算运气不差？”  
　　  
　　“总好过呆在树上吧？”  
　　  
　　三井被逗乐了，尽管这一笑疼得他混身颤抖，越颤越疼，越疼越颤，仙道抱着他喂几口山风，道：“你支持住，小枫还在等你呐。”  
　　  
　　一口酒，咳出一口血。  
　　  
　　他们下坠时，对面的箭仍不断射来，躲过第一支躲不过第二支，支支直指仙道，却尽数被三井挡下，一箭射穿左肩，三井不顾喷血的伤口抓住劲道未减的箭矢，搭在仙道早拉满的弓弦之上，瞄准，喝一声“放！”。  
　　  
　　便久久再无箭来。  
　　  
　　三井得意地笑，冲对面喊道：“暗箭伤人，算不得好汉！你不够身份跟我比高低！”回头对仙道挑眉，“还是我比较厉害吧？”  
　　  
　　“是啊，你最厉害了。”到仙道抱着三井至山洞落脚，他已是浑身血污，一动一痛。  
　　  
　　三井推了酒，道：“由着我痛吧，总比死好。”我还没准备好死呢。  
　　  
　　仙道到洞口查看一会儿，回头问三井：“你信得过我吗？”  
　　  
　　三井笑着伸出手，道：“你这一问，真多余。”  
　　  
　　仙道乖乖道歉，用绳子将两人绑在一块儿，又紧了紧，便走到洞口，纵身一跃。  
　　  
　　三井伏在仙道背上，轻飘飘往下落，眼前一朵小花越开越艳，耳边仙道玩笑说“我这不是怕万一咱俩死到一块儿，你家小枫还得把我从坟里刨出来大卸八块，做鬼都不安宁么？”三井迷迷瞪瞪敲他脑袋，含糊着说：“不许跟小枫提这事儿……否则我先把你大卸八块……”  
　　  
　　仙道抱着三井奔回陵南，彦一被吓得不轻，不住问“师兄你没事吧？”田冈先生闻讯而来，看到两个血人，竟一时挪不动脚步。  
　　  
　　“我没事。”仙道擦把汗，去换衫洗脸，干干净净出来冲众人笑笑，“吓着你们了？”  
　　  
　　彦一道：“快吓死了！你们进林子了？被老虎咬的？”  
　　  
　　田冈先生扳着脸把彦一和来看热闹的人赶了出去，阖门关窗，柔声问仙道：“他怎么样？”  
　　  
　　“每一处伤……若再深寸余，或再偏寸余，便是救回来，这人也废了……还好……还好……”方才仙道不过强装镇定，此刻终于没有外人，在师父面前，一句话未完，已颤得说不完整。若三井真有个不测，他怎么跟小枫、跟谦之交待？  
　　  
　　田冈先生轻抚着他背脊，安慰道：“一切都会好的。”  
　　  
　　“师父……”仙道沉吟了好一会儿，终于只是点点头，“一切都会好的，师父您不必为我操心。”  
　　  
　　“你这个孩子……”田冈先生又看一眼躺着的三井，道，“何时听过我的话了？”  
　　  
　　“师父说的话，我都是听在心里的。”  
　　  
　　“听在心里便好。”  
　　  
　　仙道送田冈先生出门，把岚草排满桌，翠绿已被染成暗红，怕是不能用了。忽地一阵心悸，林中带出来的毒终于还是发作，仙道眼前一黑，便倒在地上人事不知。  
　　  
　　夜里冻得打个寒颤，仙道幽幽醒转，头疼，揉揉脑袋，原是撞出了鼓包，盘腿而坐，默念心法，真气走过一周天，畅通无阻滞，仙道拍拍屁股站起身，又给三井把了脉，似乎并无中毒迹象，心道莫非又是山风之功？  
　　  
　　过几日三井醒了，哼哼唧唧喊疼，张嘴就要喝酒，仙道笑他未免太大瘾，三井嘲他“你也不见得好到哪儿去”。  
　　  
　　三井伤得太重，除了一张嘴，动哪儿哪儿痛，无法，仙道只好忙前忙后地伺候这位大爷，怕他疼，还得当心着不招他笑，不惹他燥。  
　　  
　　谁知这位大爷自己静不下，动着唯一灵活的部位叽叽喳喳不停，一会儿说说小枫，一会儿讲讲谦之，又数落数落仙道，再吹嘘吹嘘自己，间或手脚并用，伤口裂了好几回，仙道说他自讨苦吃，他却说是痛并快乐着。  
　　  
　　真真叫人无可奈何。  
　　  
　　冬至那天，天空飘起了雪。  
　　  
　　仙道打了酒回来，远远见一队官兵甩着铁链锁住了田冈茂一！  
　　  
　　“你们干什么？”仙道一掌打开抽动铁链的官兵，扶起跌倒的师父，正色问道，“官府拿人，可有凭据？”  
　　  
　　为首的官员道：“刑部公文在此。”  
　　  
　　田冈先生道：“我甘心伏法，阿彰，你别管。”  
　　  
　　“我怎么能不管您呢？”仙道看了公函，二十年前的劫官银旧案，证据确凿，死罪难逃，可如何叫他眼睁睁看师父去死？  
　　  
　　三井听见响动，拄着拐杖出来，那官员显是认得他，媚笑着上前示好，三井“嗯”一声，问了原委，道：“田冈先生身体不好，一路上你们需好好待他，若他受了半分折辱，别怪我不客气。”  
　　  
　　那官员忙不迭应声：“都听三井大人的。”  
　　  
　　“好了，散吧，没事了。”  
　　  
　　“怎么会没事呢？师父被抓走了啊！”彦一道，“三井大哥，您是官？您一定要想法子救救师父啊！”  
　　  
　　三井扫一眼，说道：“你们全围在这儿，我心情不好，想不出办法。”  
　　  
　　“那大家快散开！”彦一和众人纷纷退开，退出十来米才停步，齐齐道，“请您一定想法子救救田冈先生！”  
　　  
　　“我会的。”  
　　  
　　仙道扶三井坐回床上，倒杯水给他，三井撇撇嘴：“不是打了酒？”  
　　  
　　“温热了再给你喝。”  
　　  
　　“没有要问的吗？”  
　　  
　　“怎么才能救出师父。”  
　　  
　　三井却又似陷进某段回忆，沉默许久才说了四个字：“试剑大会。”  
　　  
　　拿到试剑大会魁首，可获皇帝亲许愿望一个，到时便能要特赦。  
　　  
　　“我也想到了。……你做我的担保吗？”  
　　  
　　三井摇头：“我给你写封推荐，你去找个叫牧绅一的，他会为你担保。”  
　　  
　　“好。”  
　　  
　　“不问问我为何让你去找他？”  
　　  
　　仙道笑：“早晚会知道的。怎么，你很想我问吗？那我真有一问，你可否回答？”  
　　  
　　“嗯，你说。”  
　　  
　　“你这些天把谦之说的天上有地上无的，是真的吗？”  
　　  
　　“当然。”  
　　  
　　“我想见见他，可以吗？”  
　　  
　　三井莫测高深地想了会儿，道：“那要考考你眼光了。”  
　　  
　　仙道回个同样高深莫测的眼神却未接话，起身伸个懒腰，推开窗把彦一叫进来，事无巨细嘱咐一番，道：“这位三井大爷麻烦得很，往后可辛苦你啦。”  
　　  
　　彦一郑重点头：“师兄，您放心吧！”  
　　  
　　陵南上下对田冈先生都十分爱戴，事情发生得仓促，人人无措，幸好有仙道，他们相信阿彰一定能把田冈先生平安带回来。  
　　  
　　仙道收拾好行装，抱了一坛酒与三井秉烛夜谈至天明。  
　　  
　　“好好养伤。山风的事别着急，等我回来，再带你去采岚草。”  
　　  
　　“你还总说田冈先生管得多，自己不也一样？啰啰嗦嗦像个老妈子！”  
　　  
　　“呵，我到底是不如三井少侠您慷慨豪迈视死如归啊……”  
　　  
　　“呸呸呸，大吉大利，瞎说什么‘视死如归’，咱要说一帆风顺！”  
　　  
　　“那就祝我一帆风顺啦！”  
　　  
　　“马到成功！”  
　　  
　　“我骑驴去。”  
　　  
　　“你怎么不骑猪！”  
　　  
　　“倒也是个不错的选择。”  
　　  
　　“滚啦！……那就祝你驴到成功！”  
　　  
　　“驴到成功！干杯！”  
　　  
　　“干！”  
　　  
　　他们是交心的，天南地北谈过，尽管彼此藏了些不能说的秘密，但仙道不猜，不疑，他信任着他信任的人，正如信任他的人，全心信任着他。  
　　  
　　酒过三巡，仙道才问：“有什么要我带给小枫的吗？”  
　　  
　　三井想了会儿，道：“我信中只跟他说我是不慎摔断了腿，你可千万别泄了底。”  
　　  
　　“嗯，还有呢？”  
　　  
　　“跟他说……说……君无戏言。”  
　　  
　　“没了？”  
　　  
　　“跟小枫说的，就这些罢。但对你，还有句话交待，你要见谦之，看一眼便算，勿要招惹他，你这人成日里一堆花花肠子，得好好收收心，你若敢跑去调戏他，我首先不放过你。”  
　　  
　　“为什么？”  
　　  
　　“没有为什么。”  
　　  
　　“那我尽量。”  
　　  
　　三井望着仙道一双眼盈满笑意灿若桃花，心道没准他还真就喜欢你这样的，挖坑埋自己这事儿未必就栽我一个。  
　　  
　　仙道离开陵南前还先把三井抱出屋晒太阳，被他挥舞着拐杖赶出去和陵南众人告别，仙道大包小包拎了许多土产跑回来，对三井笑言：“你瞧我这简直就是去郊游嘛，哪里像是救人的样子？”  
　　  
　　“还不是你一副吊儿郎当，弄的大家都不紧张。”三井叹气，“真替田冈先生忧心啊，怎么就养了你这么个不靠谱的家伙呢？”  
　　  
　　仙道绑好行李，拿出酒囊递给三井，拍拍他心口，道：“省着点儿喝。我走后你要好好养伤，别再折腾自己，哎……”学着他叹口气，“真替小枫难过啊，怎么就爱上了你这么个不爱惜自己的家伙呢？”  
　　  
　　仙道牵着驴晃晃悠悠离开陵南，顺道拐去夹馍坡找清田，清田踢啦着鞋蹦蹦跳跳跑出来，又和仙道撞个满怀，仙道架着他臂弯把人放正，道：“干么慌慌张张的？”  
　　  
　　“你要远行吗？”  
　　  
　　“去趟京城，很快回来。”仙道拿出一张纸塞给清田，“咱们前几次比试，我说过你功夫中的几处漏，这里给你填上了，你看看，有用便记着，若无用，扔了也不碍。”  
　　  
　　“有用的有用的！下回牧哥回来，我拿给他看！”  
　　  
　　“好。”仙道又问，“今年你的哥哥们和师父回来同你庆生了吗？”  
　　  
　　“回啦！也没耽几日，便走了……”清田眨巴两下眼睛，“我习惯啦！”  
　　  
　　“你要是得了空，便去陵南和三井说说话罢，你俩闷坏了谁都不好。”仙道挥挥手，“那我就走啦，日落前得赶到驿站呢。”也冲探头出来的夹馍坡众人，轻轻浅浅一声再见，也不知何时能再见。  
　　  
　　红蝴蝶翩然飞过，落在仙道指尖，歇一会儿又展翅离去。  
　　  
　　奇怪，入冬后竟还有蝴蝶。  
　　  
　　仙道笑一笑，把这幕收进眼里，回望夹馍坡，那夜烟花璀璨，而他，比烟花更美。  
　　  
　　不禁嗤笑，他们又何苦多此一举，莫不知做多错多？只需告诉他，他在那里，他自然马不停蹄奔赴一场经年之约。  
　　  
　　他在那里，我又能往哪儿去呢？  
　　  
　　——「卷二·仙+三，遇人不淑」完——


	9. 三、仙藤+流「钟情」01

　　「01，爱是一种信仰（三井：哎嘛仙道你酸死我了。流川：嗯。」  
　　  
　　==  
　　  
　　夹馍坡的冬天并未比别处更暖一些，却比别处热闹太多，热闹染了霜，璀璨混着莹白，下雪了。  
　　  
　　对面的女人笑颜如花，捏捏弟弟的脸，问父亲：“这是小雅的孩子？长得真好。”  
　　  
　　父亲点头：“来，小枫，叫月姨。”  
　　  
　　“哎呀，叫什么阿姨，人家还年轻着呢，叫姐姐！”  
　　  
　　被父亲抱在怀里的弟弟挣了挣，父亲便把他放到地上，道：“健司，你带小枫去玩，爹爹有些话和这位……嗯，姐姐说。”  
　　  
　　可一转头，便不见了弟弟。  
　　  
　　他急得到处找：“小枫，小枫，你在哪儿啊？”  
　　  
　　“喏，那边，跟着猫跑了。”  
　　  
　　一把懒懒的声音为他指了路，他回头见个与自己差不多大的男孩被方才那位“姐姐”拎着丢进人潮，末了还冲自己做个鬼脸，嬉笑着挂到女人背上看远处两把剑光影交错。  
　　  
　　“阿彰你个小王八蛋给我下来！”  
　　  
　　“哪有这样说自己儿子的？母王八！”  
　　  
　　“嘿！你个臭小子！有本事别跑！”  
　　  
　　风过耳，雪落到肩头融进心里，弟弟拉拉他手：“哥哥……”  
　　  
　　“哥哥？”流川轻轻摇醒伏案睡着的藤真，“看，下雪了。”  
　　  
　　藤真揉揉太阳穴，见窗外一片素白，想自己方才的梦倒是应时应景。  
　　  
　　粗略算起，三井离京也大半年了。  
　　  
　　每月都有来信，先报个平安，再叫流川乖乖听话，好好吃饭多多长肉，总是寥寥几句即作结，末了说自己中秋便回。  
　　  
　　后来三井说认识了个叫仙道彰的，两个人正愉快地酿山风呢，得耽搁些时候，冬至再回。  
　　  
　　三井拉到仙道这么个劳力，自然不客气起来，往后他口述仙道执笔，话多且密，信封被厚厚一沓撑得要爆。流川逐字逐句读，一笔一划回，挑灯夜战亦精神抖擞。若被先生看到他那认真劲儿定又得老泪纵横，圣人书万卷不及爱人字两行啊！  
　　  
　　其实三井离京当晚，流川便醒了，他看不见三井，知道哥哥终究还是狠心把他的阿寿送上了那条路。  
　　  
　　流川茫然地睁着眼，看见藤真的脸逐渐靠近，与他额头相贴，太医说烧退了便无大碍，他听见哥哥如释重负的笑，每一副药都调了味，亲自尝过再喂给流川，他连这一点儿苦都舍不得让他吃，怎么会忍心把他和阿寿生拆开呢？  
　　  
　　一个念头，悬在心里，化成冷漠言辞自流川唇间流出：“那么我呢？在哥哥的计划中，我是该应咒而死，还是该怀着无尽的思念苟延残喘呢？”换了敬语，“皇上，无论您如何决定……您说的，我便去做，我与阿寿是您最忠诚的臣民。只是请您，让我记着他。千秋万世，我不想失约。”  
　　  
　　藤真手一滞，轻轻吹凉勺中汤药缓缓送到流川嘴边，终于说：“千秋万世，君无戏言。”  
　　  
　　有这句话就足够了。  
　　  
　　哥哥没有变，太好了。  
　　  
　　那生离算什么，死别又如何，他和阿寿本就说好要为哥哥打胜仗。经历过此遭理当顿悟，树欲静而风不止，他们无从选择，如若牺牲在所难免，大不了，迟一点，天上见。  
　　  
　　时间从仲夏走到凛冬，三井来信说他和仙道出去玩的时候不小心摔断了腿，得花时间养伤，怕过年也回不来了。  
　　  
　　流川当着藤真面长叹口气，憋着嘴骂了句粗话，藤真手一抖，又写废一副字，隔着千山万水为那个叫仙道彰的捏把汗，可千万别被小枫抓到，否则真就死定了。  
　　  
　　这日是上元节，三井信上说为他们在灯会准备了惊喜，兄弟俩自然得去一看。  
　　  
　　而那个“惊喜”，揣着三井的推荐信大摇大摆住进将军府，每天赖在温软的床上打滚，屋里摆了许多盒子，都是从拜年官员送的礼中挑出来的佳肴美食。  
　　  
　　早有人收到风，牧府来了个好吃的客人，正愁无礼可送的大家自然识做。  
　　  
　　牧绅一为仙道打通关节，让他可以进天牢和田冈先生过年。  
　　  
　　仙道提着壶酒和狱卒们一路喝到田冈所在，贴对联挂红灯笼，把个阴森森的天牢装点的喜气洋洋，架个巨大的锅子，把被囚的和看守的聚到一块儿吃火锅，也真不怕他们趁机越狱。  
　　  
　　因这层关系，仙道自然成为试剑大会当仁不让的大热门。  
　　  
　　幸好并未有甚不利传言甚嚣尘上，否则牧绅一去高头府上拜年时，老丞相定会气得闭门不见。  
　　  
　　到上元节，阳光洒在雪地照得天地格外明亮，仙道吃饱喝足，腆着肚去马房，他的小毛驴在一群骏马之间摇头晃脑骄傲的不得了，逗趣得紧。  
　　  
　　仙道抓着小毛驴耳朵，一打嗝，满嘴驴肉火烧味，小毛驴很给面子地一屁股把他顶了出去。  
　　  
　　被牧绅一接住：“哎呦，你当心着点儿，大过年的别摔出个好歹。传出去招人笑话。”  
　　  
　　仙道展开折扇横在牧绅一头顶扫了扫：“您可当心着点儿，头发白了又得老好几岁，牧大爷！”  
　　  
　　牧绅一额角青筋迅速拧成“井”字，走了个三井寿又来个仙道彰，专往人心坎上捅啊！  
　　  
　　仙道笑眯眯吹声口哨：“晚上不必给我留门啦，佳人有约！”说罢便抛个飞眼儿乐呵呵跑了。  
　　  
　　京城繁华自不比夹馍坡逊色，缤纷灯火把长街亮成银河。  
　　  
　　仙道买了一盏灯，拎在手上花哨浮夸，胜在光彩夺目，招摇过市，围观者众。  
　　  
　　他要三井为他同谦之引见，三井却要他自己到上元节灯会上找。  
　　  
　　仙道换了灯烛，眼见月至中天人潮将散，众里寻他千百度，蓦然回首，那人不在灯火阑珊处。  
　　  
　　陡然间又是一阵心悸，胸口闷得慌，头晕目眩，浑身乏力，仙道走到邻近摊档要碗水喝，终于好受些，边伏在桌边歇息，边数着路过足音发呆。  
　　  
　　正走近的一双，停在仙道身侧，他眯着眼细细看，直至看清楚墨蓝缎面上暗红色线绣成的云，再往上，衣带翩然，一抹绿，摇摇曳曳。  
　　  
　　仙道的手依旧无力，好容易抬起来，轻触那人指尖，漂亮的手指微颤，他低下头，与仙道四目相对。  
　　  
　　与君初相识，竟似离别后。  
　　  
　　“我有没有见过你啊？”  
　　  
　　藤真摸摸面颊，许是手太凉，为何这般烫。  
　　  
　　那头流川很好涵养地放碗结账，再搁下一锭银子，抄起板凳就朝仙道丢了过去：“你这个王八蛋敢调戏我哥哥！”  
　　  
　　约莫没说“王八蛋”三字，但事后三井拍着桌子强烈要求加上：“我家小枫终于会说脏话啦，干得漂亮！”  
　　  
　　流川整条街追杀仙道，如阵风，流光飞舞，据目击群众回忆，当时的场面就一个字：太好看啦！  
　　  
　　藤真帮着摊主收拾桌椅，不多久流川提溜着仙道回来，他正端碗豆腐花琢磨往里加点儿什么好，招呼他俩一块儿吃，三人又咸又甜搅和半晌，虽未达成一致，总算没再掀桌摔凳。  
　　  
　　“你也不管管你弟弟，当街砍人……”仙道捧着茶碗，轻轻吹口气，白雾袅袅，“这有钱人家的孩子就能无法无天了？”  
　　  
　　“不是妹妹吗？”藤真说罢噗嗤一笑，“谁叫你先……”  
　　  
　　是仙道先捏着藤真手，一脸登徒浪子相：“姐妹俩女扮男装来会意中人吗？不如跟哥哥我喝一杯？”——流川哪能放过他，幸亏他跑得快，否则已如三井多少次讲过的——要被小枫大卸八块啦！  
　　  
　　是仙道先抓着藤真衣袖，脸贴着他胳膊：“美人姐姐救命……”——藤真哪能容他公然第二次调戏自己，一脚踢出去——其时仙道身体尚有不适，方才尽力运起真气才能与流川满街跑过一来回，这会儿气已虚，藤真稍稍动作，他便身子一软倒了下去。  
　　  
　　流川居高临下看着仙道：“起来，别装死。”  
　　  
　　仙道勉力笑笑，又来拉藤真手，好容易调匀呼吸走顺气血，满脸堆笑买酒赔罪道：“两位兄台别见怪，是我玩笑不知轻重。在下仙道彰，三井寿的朋友，他让我找灯会上最好看的一对兄弟……”——又被流川从街头杀到巷尾——“就是你这小子害阿寿掉下山摔断了腿啊！”  
　　  
　　是仙道先绕到藤真身侧趁他不妨在他脸上亲了一口：“这位顶好看的哥哥，有意中人了吗？”——“你敢调戏我哥哥！”——果真是没说“王八蛋”三字的——仙道是终于没力，没跑几步，便捂着心口差点儿一口气上不来，直接被流川提溜着回来，还要被嘲声“东施效颦”……  
　　  
　　藤真忆起方才一幕幕，忍俊不禁：“你瞧，都是你自找的。”  
　　  
　　仙道伸手抹去藤真嘴角夜露，流川狠瞪他一眼：“把爪子拿开！”顺手一拳打在他脸上硬把视线调了方向，“干么又色迷迷看我哥哥，找死吗？”  
　　  
　　仙道耸耸肩：“不看他难道看你吗？一来我没那心，二来我也没那胆啊。”  
　　  
　　流川心头一紧，似曾相识的场景，原原本本的话，身边却是换了人，而他念着的那个，又不知何日再相逢。  
　　  
　　仙道觉出异样沉默，凑到藤真耳边悄声问道：“我说错什么了？”  
　　  
　　“没什么，不怪你。”藤真欲与仙道告别，见他一愣一愣地搓手，面色不佳颇有些强颜欢笑，遂问，“你没事吧？”  
　　  
　　“嗯？晕……”仙道歪头软塌塌倒向藤真，再一次被流川扔了出去。  
　　  
　　流川白他一眼：“又装死，借机吃豆腐。”拉起藤真就走，“哥哥，你不能这么惯着他，阿寿说了，这人面皮厚，今天敢亲你脸，明天就敢上你床。”突觉话头不对，脚步稍顿，转身揪住仙道衣领，问，“说，你调戏过阿寿没有？”  
　　  
　　“调戏是有过，但天地良心，我可没亲他脸，是他自己当天晚上爬上了我的床……”  
　　  
　　“你这个王八蛋敢调戏我的阿寿！”——或许真就说了“王八蛋”三字——流川再次抄起板凳朝仙道扔了过去。  
　　  
　　摊主边收拾边同藤真讲：“您兄弟真活泼。”  
　　  
　　“给您添麻烦了。”  
　　  
　　“不碍事，小枫这孩子挺讨人喜欢的，诶，好久不见阿寿，他去哪儿了？”  
　　  
　　“去外地有点儿事，很快就回来了。”  
　　  
　　雪纷纷扬扬飘落，摊主收了档，街灯倏忽暗淡，藤真提着仙道那盏夸张的大花灯转往客店，方踏进南园，便被仙道从后扑住，脸贴脸蹭着：“这位顶好看的哥哥，你可还没答我，有心上人了吗？”  
　　  
　　藤真扣住他腕子使个分筋错骨手，俯身把大花灯搁进他怀中，拍拍他脸，笑道：“小枫难得被挑起情绪，虽说是怒气……但我瞧着也高兴，再看三井信上说你算得有恩于他，冲这份面子，便恕了你轻薄无礼之罪。可你却一再招惹与我，莫不成真以为我好欺负？”  
　　  
　　仙道抱着大花灯坐在雪地中，面上笑着，冷汗却扑簌簌往下落，眼睛一刻不离追着藤真背影，终于又问那一句：“我有没有见过你啊？”  
　　  
　　藤真停住脚步，回转身，拂袖为他擦汗，帮他接了骨，把人拉起来，沉默良久，反问：“你说呢？”  
　　  
　　仙道又为他的大花灯换根灯烛，挂在廊下，去柜台要壶酒，点点滴滴将那个久远朦胧循环往复的梦讲了，末了道：“我只记着有这么个人，记着谁同我说过，要好好待他，可始终不知他是谁，回回想起这事儿便阵阵心悸，师父叫我不要想了，那我就不想……但我知道夹馍坡，知道那里一定会有个人指引我去见他，于是我总借机往夹馍坡跑，终于等来了三井，听他讲你们的故事，我想便是你了。”  
　　  
　　“为何？”  
　　  
　　“小枫。仅仅记得的，断不会错的，他有个弟弟，叫‘小枫’。”  
　　  
　　“天底下叫‘小枫’的，可不止我家这一个啊。这世上许多事不是‘你想’、‘你以为’就是对的啊。”  
　　  
　　“那又怎样？便当咱们初相遇，方才那一通说话只为与你套个近乎，寻个前世今生的名头，硬按个缘分给咱俩……”几杯酒下肚，身子暖和了些，仙道搓热了手，覆住藤真，“算我对你一见钟情，可好？”  
　　  
　　“但若你当真错了，将一段情错耽在我身上，以致错过了真正相约的人，悠长岁月，尽是蹉跎，那又如何是好？”  
　　  
　　仙道一愣，笑道：“我却没想这许多，只是认定了你，认定你之后，便没再想其他，只想见你，见你之后，就想与你亲近……在你看来，我这是认错了人表错了情吗？……与其空等此生，我更想为你错这一回。”  
　　  
　　藤真终于相信，原来这世上真的有那么一个人，会让荒芜的心开出花来。  
　　  
　　他却要亲手将那盛放在最灿烂时的花摧毁。  
　　  
　　为了今生到不了的绿洲。  
　　  
　　“……”藤真抽出手，道，“夜了，早些睡吧。”说罢便推门离去。  
　　  
　　仙道坐在那儿，揉揉尚有些酸疼的胳膊，捏灭烛火，沉于黑暗，自言自语道：“是我太心急了吗？哎……毕竟彩云易散琉璃脆，难得一场相遇，如何不珍惜相守？”  
　　  
　　如此静坐至天光，却是流川先来敲仙道的门，丢进来一个人，说是“哥哥给你找的大夫，叫你好好调理下身子，别再装死了”，说完又转身走了。  
　　  
　　大夫对仙道异常恭敬，除却望闻问切只语片言不多说，最后竟是倒退着出门，叫仙道好是尴尬，瞥见流川坐在园中打瞌睡，索性拧着写方子所用绢纸临窗抚泪，开始嚎：“哎呀呀，我那可怜的阿寿啊！”  
　　  
　　“寿”字尚未出口，流川便攥个雪团朝仙道砸过来，不偏不倚正中他眉心，又捡个石子打向窗边树干，树干受力剧烈晃荡，满树积雪掉了仙道满头满脸，不少顺着衣领滑进去，冻得仙道直打哆嗦，绢纸上墨迹遇水化开，又给他蹭了一脸花。  
　　  
　　“你们两口子怎么尽对我下死手啊……”仙道边抖雪边抱怨，“我长得这么不讨喜吗？”  
　　  
　　“是挺讨厌的。”流川扫扫石桌上的积雪，团起来堆了个小雪人，“要不是哥哥喜欢你，我早就……”转瞬便把雪人摁了个四肢分家五脏不全。  
　　  
　　仙道听了立时蹦出来，往流川身边一坐，笑问：“你哥哥喜欢我？他跟你说的？那我不是单相思咯？”  
　　  
　　流川横他一眼：“大白痴。”  
　　  
　　仙道明白他这便算是默认了，心中欢喜无以言表，问：“你哥哥呢？”  
　　  
　　“回家去了。家里很多事要他管，哪像你，成天闲着没事儿干尽知道发花痴。”  
　　  
　　仙道很不要脸地承认了：“国家大事又轮不着我想，闲着没事只好想点儿女情长咯。谁叫你哥哥那么好看呢，我真的每天做梦都想他。你不想你家阿寿吗？我不过稍微提下他名，瞧你急的……”  
　　  
　　“哼。”流川鼻子里造个响以示不屑，心道，你那腔调都快赶上哭丧了，敢这样咒阿寿，要不是看哥哥面，还能容你坐在这儿跟我讲话？  
　　  
　　仙道嘻嘻哈哈陪着笑脸，不多时一股子药味袅袅飘来，未入口已知苦。  
　　  
　　“哥哥说了。”  
　　  
　　仙道眉头紧皱，眼神却明亮，盯着流川等他下一句。  
　　  
　　“有病，咱得好好治，别怕苦，吃得苦中苦，方为人上人，为了让你早日成为人上人，特意叫大夫专挑最苦的那些入药……”  
　　  
　　“啊？”仙道扶额，被流川捏着鼻子一口气灌下整碗药，苦味直冲鼻腔，呛得他涕泪横流，颤抖着握紧流川手，断续道，“临终前，我有话……是三井叫我说给你听的……他说……”话头截在半空，两眼一翻昏死过去。  
　　  
　　流川不着痕迹地笑了笑，仙道眼睛开条缝偷瞄他，只见他走出几步拿了个什么又折回来，手缓缓抬起至仙道脸侧，仙道鼻头一阵痒，原来是拿了根鸡毛！  
　　  
　　仙道将要打喷嚏，却被流川点住穴道，一口气出不来，憋得他满脸通红双眼充血，流川又叫方才那大夫拖了仙道鞋子挠他脚心，仙道顿时奇痒难忍，这回才真体会到什么叫“生不如死”，指尖把石桌划出道道白痕，猛一发力，硬生生冲破穴道，边大喘气边道：“被你这通折腾，我至少减寿十年！”  
　　  
　　流川不理他，直问：“阿寿叫你带什么话给我？”  
　　  
　　仙道犹自一副惊魂未定模样，恍恍惚惚般，愣了会儿才道：“哦，他说……君无戏言。”  
　　  
　　君，是“君子”，亦是“君主”，而那所言，早被酿成醇酒灌进心底，但望某日功德圆满，可带笑归去。  
　　  
　　仙道懒洋洋伏在桌面仰望流川，心道这孩子长得真好，勿怪是谦之弟弟呢，这般无双美丽看着就得是一家子……谦之……谦之啊……你当真喜欢我吗？  
　　  
　　流川竟也低头看他，可惜仍旧只是丢个白眼，折根树枝塞到仙道手中，说道：“哥哥说他傍晚过来，在这之前，咱们比试比试。”  
　　  
　　“打不过你。”  
　　  
　　“哦。那我走了。”  
　　  
　　仙道慌忙拉住流川，心道可不能让他走，他这一走，指不定哪天才能再见谦之呢！  
　　  
　　“来！”仙道左手捏个剑诀，道，“输了可别找你哥哥告我黑状哦！”  
　　  
　　“我又不是你。”  
　　  
　　一语未毕，流川手中树枝便以迅雷之势刺出，直逼仙道心口，仙道折腰仰倒，手中树枝斜向上刺出，正中流川那枝关节处，流川手一抖横扫出去卸了他力，仙道一招未使老，趁这档口已转到流川身后，一股劲力劈出，直达流川身侧一株大树，树梢积雪泄洪般灌了流川满身。  
　　  
　　仙道得意地吹声口哨：“君子报仇，一刻钟不晚。”  
　　  
　　流川怒火中烧，逮着仙道大战三百回合，午饭都没给他吃，到藤真忙完正事赶到客栈来，仙道一下子扑到他身上，高高大大一个人，撒起娇来一点儿不含糊：“你弟弟他要生饿死我！”


	10. 三、仙藤+流「钟情」02

　　「02，刹那已是永恒（仙道：台词画风不对啊……酸的嘞！三井：你有脸说！）」  
　　  
　　==  
　　  
　　仙道拥着藤真立在园中，日暮西沉，惊鸿照影。  
　　  
　　“抱够了吗？”藤真轻拍两下仙道后背，肩头耸动把人推开几步，转而叫流川，“咱们回家。”  
　　  
　　“嗯。”流川点头，扫一眼仙道，“不准跟过来。”  
　　  
　　仙道快走两步横在门口挡住两人去路，耷拉着眉眼一脸苦相：“这就不管我啦？”截住流川劈过来的掌风，装咳两声，“我是个病人，被你折磨了半天，枫少，求您放过我啦！我还想多活两天呢！”  
　　  
　　藤真伸手轻抚他额头，又探视脉搏，问：“大夫怎么说？”  
　　  
　　“大夫说我这病三分治七分养，顶要紧得心情舒畅……”仙道指尖划过藤真手心，笑问，“你猜我怎么着最高兴？”  
　　  
　　流川打开仙道的手，叱道：“哥哥别信他，装的。”满眼杀意，说的尽是，你再撩我哥哥，我不饿死也撑死你！  
　　  
　　藤真笑一笑，仙道只好识趣地让开道，顺手塞个纸团给藤真，斜倚着门框目送二人，腹中叽里咕噜闹个不休，他伸个懒腰：“祭五脏庙去！”  
　　  
　　月满西楼，桌上热着一壶清酒，摆着两只杯，店小二哈欠连天问了十来遍“客人您的朋友还来吗？”，仙道掏了银子，略表歉意：“你们打烊吧，我到外面等。”  
　　  
　　仙道把酒壶揣在怀里暖着，两只酒杯被他抛高接住，接住又抛高，藤真笑他：“杂耍你也会？”解开裘衣给他披上，“我来晚了。”  
　　  
　　仙道握住藤真手一把将人卷进怀中，挥展裘衣裹住二人，柔声道：“你别挣，一会儿就好。”倒杯酒喂到藤真嘴边，见藤真抿唇犹豫，仙道便自己举杯饮尽，之后倒真说到做到，放松怀抱，斜靠着门板笑嘻嘻看着藤真，“你不起来吗？还是要我继续抱着你？”  
　　  
　　夜风刺骨，相偎而暖，分开骤寒，藤真不禁打个哆嗦，仙道起身将裘衣送还，细致地系好衣带，顺着衣襟轻抚，温柔缠绵，却是浅尝辄止，倒叫藤真有些愕然。  
　　  
　　只听“叮！叮！”两声脆响，仙道互击酒杯，笑问：“咱们去哪儿喝完这一壶？”  
　　  
　　藤真道：“随你。”  
　　  
　　仙道将酒杯交到藤真手中，率先跨出一步走在藤真前头，静谧街道偶有几声猫叫，两人默默走在瑟瑟风中，仙道突然打个喷嚏，回声层叠，藤真竟跟着吸了吸鼻子，道：“很少有人会走在我前面。”  
　　  
　　仙道停步回望：“什么？”实在冷，便把手拢在袖中取暖，“你想和我同行吗？”  
　　  
　　“不，我跟着你，你继续走。”  
　　  
　　“那你跟着我。”  
　　  
　　仙道回转身，依然昂首阔步走着。  
　　  
　　藤真望着仙道背影，风流倜傥，坚韧挺拔，皎月清辉，铺填一段好年华，若能并肩而行，会否不负此生？  
　　  
　　两人沿着长街慢慢走，城门已关，仙道冲藤真坏笑着眨眨眼，藤真往前两步打横抱起他一跃而上跨过城墙：“看起来挺沉，抱起来……确实挺沉。”  
　　  
　　仙道自不介意，偎在藤真怀里享用得很，勾着他脖颈紧贴他胸膛：“你要嫌沉，明儿个我就去减重，你要嫌我高，砍腿也成，但你得养我一辈子。你不喜欢被我抱，那我往后天天被你抱！”  
　　  
　　藤真听他说话口气，调笑撩拨之意昭然若揭，面上一红，手上便松了劲，仙道双脚落地，却仍搂着他脖子不放，左颊凑到他唇边：“你不喜欢被我亲，那你亲我一口？”  
　　  
　　藤真头一撇侧开仙道，径直前行，却未挣脱他，依旧让仙道挂在自己身上拖拖拉拉跟着，两人纠纠缠缠走到晨曦微露，立在山顶看日出东方，仙道笑言：“咱们这样可像一对情人呢。”  
　　  
　　酒始终被仙道揣在怀中，尚留余温，一人一杯喝过，身暖心热，藤真转着酒杯，悠悠道：“你却凭什么这样说？”  
　　  
　　“嗯？”仙道笑着与他碰杯，“昨日清早，约莫也是这个时辰，枫少亲口说的，你说你喜欢我。”  
　　  
　　“喜欢？手足亲友可喜欢，江湖侠义亦可喜欢，天下太平更可喜欢，纵然我真说过喜欢你，你如何断定，是情爱之喜，肉欲之欢？”  
　　  
　　仙道带着惯常云淡风轻的笑容，眯着他那双招人的桃花眼，静静凝望着藤真侧脸，端的是一往情深，看得藤真混身燥得慌，往后的话总有些说不出口，却听仙道笑道：“你把我和天下太平放在一块儿比较？地位不低嘛！”  
　　  
　　“你……！你这个人真是……难怪三井总说你这人就是团棉花，再大的脾气都被你笑没了……火山爆发，你也能在岩浆里游泳吧？”  
　　  
　　仙道倒扣酒杯做个喷发手势，道：“岩浆那么烫，哪能游得起来，只这么一碰，我就被烧熟啦！不过……”边说边装模作样抹把泪，“如果你想就地火锅，我也不介意牺牲一下啦！但能跑还是得先跑，保命要紧嘛，哪管什么潇洒狼狈。”  
　　  
　　“你想活着？”  
　　  
　　“废话哟，谁不想活着？希望在人间，只要活着，总会碰到好事情的……”仙道又悄悄挠一记藤真手心，“这不是遇到你了吗？”  
　　  
　　“遇到我可未必是什么好事。”藤真紧握住仙道手捏得他指节发白，十指连心，疼得仙道略微僵了笑，却也只那么一会儿，转瞬又灿烂起来，和着阳光照得藤真双颊晕红，“然而……我也感激这场遇见，希望你……不要后悔。”  
　　  
　　“怎么会后悔呢？”  
　　  
　　“那……你喜欢我什么呢？这张脸？”  
　　  
　　仙道这回却是被问着了，一时竟不知如何回答。  
　　  
　　“你有没有想过我究竟是谁？”  
　　  
　　仙道不是没有打听过辻谷家，他上京前叫彦一查，来京后自己也查，得到的却只有“辻谷谦之，试剑大会第一轮败于牧绅一”而已。——显而易见，“辻谷谦之”是化名。  
　　  
　　谦之能化名入试剑大会……再瞧那日刑部官员对三井的态度，三井官位必不会低，而他对谦之几乎敬若神明……辻谷谦之，身份之尊不可估量，而在这京城之中，此龄此貌，此行此品，会是谁？  
　　  
　　“我想过……”仙道反扣住藤真手，十指相合，“我想过，如果你的身份是对我俩的阻碍，那么晚知一刻便多欢乐一时，我又何必找这没趣？不如不知。……你想说吗？”  
　　  
　　藤真沉默会儿，缓缓摇了摇头。  
　　  
　　“嘻，你不说自也是觉得我不知道才比较好吧？”仙道手又往出伸了些，一把将人卷进怀里，“我不知道你是谁。这许多年来，我始终不知道你是谁，但这并不妨碍我想你念你喜欢你啊。……我喜欢你，你喜欢我吗？”  
　　  
　　一瞬间静默。  
　　  
　　藤真已到婚娶之龄，朝里知内情的几位老人家早几年就开始着急了，不怕皇上喜欢贫家女子就怕他喜欢了个短命的，又加上王子枫与三井寿那事儿，顶怕的就是兄弟同好，皇上也跟着喜欢个男的！  
　　  
　　那真是……哎！哎！哎！  
　　  
　　“哎……”藤真长叹口气，终于说，“喜欢。”  
　　  
　　“哪种喜欢？”  
　　  
　　“你不喜欢的那种喜欢。”  
　　  
　　仙道轻啄藤真手指：“哪种喜欢都好，喜欢就好。”  
　　  
　　正当化雪，山路泥泞，两人携手往山下走，留下浅浅一排足印……  
　　  
　　往后漫漫长路，若能如此并肩而行，理当不负此生。  
　　  
　　另边厢，皇宫中。  
　　  
　　“皇上登基以来可从未缺过早朝啊……别是出了什么事吧？”  
　　  
　　“能出什么事？要真出事，王子枫能掀了京城，没事！没事！”  
　　  
　　“也对哦……不会是……有人了吧？”  
　　  
　　——牧绅一冷眼旁观，腹诽一句，“一群老不修！”但却也想，莫非真是仙道那小子把皇上拐跑了？他俩才认识几天啊，难道已经……如此雷厉风行，可大出他意料。  
　　  
　　花形捧着一叠奏折到御书房，流川正咬着笔杆想如何给三井回信，见有人进来，瞥一眼，道：“不急的留下，急的送到丞相府去。”  
　　  
　　“啊？”  
　　  
　　“让老头子回回味，过过瘾。”  
　　  
　　“啊？”  
　　  
　　“愣着干什么？”  
　　  
　　“哦！”  
　　  
　　花形从正殿一路懵到御书房，又从御书房一路懵到丞相府，送完奏折回宫，难得和长谷川他们聚在一块儿讲了会儿皇上的私事。  
　　  
　　高野道：“我有种山雨欲来的恐惧感……”  
　　  
　　永野道：“哪是山雨欲来啊，已经来了啊！这么多年，咱们皇上终于学会‘玩物丧志’了……咦，不会真的开情窦了吧？”  
　　  
　　花形道：“越说越不像话，咱们皇上怎么会……”  
　　  
　　高野道：“皇上这年纪，这身体，开开情窦有什么不像话？难道禁欲才对吗？这才是大逆不道的想法呢！我还说开晚了呢，你看王子枫十几岁就和三井这样那样了，咱们皇上都二十几了不也没怎样吗……”  
　　  
　　长谷川道：“要是三井还在就好了，哪用咱们在这儿瞎猜乱想。”  
　　  
　　花形道：“你就知道想三井，被王子枫知道，活扒了你。三井不在，可没人压得住他那把火。”  
　　  
　　几人在侍卫房悉悉索索议论良久也没得出个所以然，想今日王子枫竟起个大早到御书房来，他们还以为皇上终于要教他管些正事了呢，谁知道王子枫转进皇帝寝殿出来就怒不可遏骂了句什么，依稀听他说的是“仙道彰，你干的好事！”  
　　  
　　之后便发现皇上不见了，几人急得正要去寻，却被王子枫拦住，也不说个情由，直接把他们轰了出去。但既然王子枫不急，必定没出什么乱子，他们只好按下此事，却也各自对“仙道彰”存了份好奇之心。  
　　  
　　流川咬着笔杆，写写涂涂，厚厚一沓，写到藤真与仙道，却拿不准如何下笔，最后一张信纸只写了三个字——“没拦住”。  
　　  
　　数日后，三井盯着那三个字长叹一声：“我就知道……”  
　　  
　　隔壁相田彦一探出头来问：“三井大哥您又饿啦？吃宵夜吗？”  
　　  
　　“好，麻烦你啦！”三井这些天被喂得白白胖胖，陵南又是风景宜人民风淳朴，如此逍遥自在的日子过久了，三井颇有些乐不思蜀，近来每天的梦里，都要给自己插上翅膀飞入皇城去把小枫抱了来，醒来便知，若没他在身边，景再美，都是无味。  
　　  
　　三井吃宵夜，彦一备好笔墨纸砚等他——仙道离开陵南后，彦一义务承担起了为三井代笔的工作，顺道夹一封厚厚的信进去，陵南上下亦有许多话要对仙道讲呢！  
　　  
　　粘好信封，打上火漆，彦一拿了待明早天亮送去驿站。  
　　  
　　三井伸个懒腰，拿出一副地图和几株岚草：“没拦住啊……那我也就只好……豁出去啦！……仙道彰，你个扮猪吃虎的小混蛋，可别叫我失望啊……”  
　　  
　　转回数日前，京城。  
　　  
　　仙藤二人走下山，在茶寮歇脚的功夫，不约而同打了七八个哈欠，仙道是两日两夜没睡，先被流川一通折腾，又陪着藤真走了大半个城，原因精神愉悦不觉得，现下放松下来，着实困得不行，又喝了点酒，更加倦意。藤真亦然。  
　　  
　　仙道携着藤真手就近到一户农家，给些银两，借了个房间，冷不防打横抱起藤真放到床上，藤真心内刹那狂跳不止，慌问：“你干什么？”  
　　  
　　“睡觉啊。”仙道笑着刮下他鼻头，“你这样真像个要着急保护自己贞操的小姑娘。”  
　　  
　　藤真瞬间冷了脸，仙道却已打好地铺，把自己包进被窝，侧躺着抬眼看他，道：“怎么又一副吃惊的样子，想我和你一起睡？那我可不保证自己把持得住哦。”  
　　  
　　“你……”  
　　  
　　仙道伸手握住藤真：“倒有点怕方才种种又是场梦，怕醒来之后就不见了你，就……忘了你……我可以拉着你的手睡吗？”  
　　  
　　“快睡。”藤真任他抓着自己的手，看他渐渐合上眼，听他微微打着鼾，轻笑一声，“你才像个小姑娘呢……这样大的人却好撒娇……恁的不知丑……”  
　　  
　　若问怎样喜欢，便是这般喜欢。  
　　  
　　若问为何喜欢，便是喜欢这般喜欢。  
　　  
　　仙道朦胧中觉着脱了手，想睁眼看看，却头昏脑胀，眼皮重如千钧怎么都睁不开，想动一动，却是束手束脚，心下大惊，暗道不好，内力还在，莫非中了什么迷药？  
　　  
　　可迷药不比毒，他逼不出！只能静等药效散去……然而想到谦之可能落入贼人手中，仙道不禁急火攻心，气血翻涌，迷药虽逼不出，但有个更行之有效的解法便是——疼！  
　　  
　　仙道运起真气冲击自身大穴，每一处都犹如万矢穿心，“哈！”仙道强忍不呼痛，混身剧颤，知道药力已被打散，再一发力，震断绳索，原来他是被连人带被如个粽子般绑住……  
　　  
　　仙道心下着急用力太猛又硬憋着一口气，药劲虽散，痛感却排山倒海般在他体内震荡搅得五脏翻涌，疼得他头晕眼花双腿打晃站立不稳，一跤跌坐，压到个软绵绵的什么，“嗯……”迷迷糊糊的一个声音糯糯地哼了声，灌进仙道耳中直叫他欢喜不自胜，紧抱住同样被绑成粽子的藤真：“太好了……太好了……你在这里……你好好的……太好了……”  
　　  
　　藤真亦中了迷药，兀自睡得昏沉，仙道稍稍安了心，环视四周，地方简陋，有门有锁，静听屋外，似有守卫巡逻，仙道估计这该是某个山寨的牢房。  
　　  
　　听见门外有人说话，仙道把自己草草绑了回去，他倒要看看，天子脚下，谁这么大的胆子敢在光天化日之下掳人！  
　　  
　　悉悉索索的几声接连道“二当家的！”  
　　  
　　仙道心道，二当家的？果真是个山寨，叫人都不齐整，乌合之众。  
　　  
　　“听说你们绑了两个小子？”  
　　  
　　“穿的可好了！出手可阔绰了！”  
　　  
　　仙道暗自后悔，都怪自己江湖经验太少，财露了白，着了贼人道。我怎样都无所谓，断不能连累了谦之。  
　　  
　　一人又道：“不仅有钱，长的还好呢！那样子，看着就流口水！”  
　　  
　　“碰过了？”  
　　  
　　“小的们哪敢呀！”  
　　  
　　“哼，谅你们也不敢。大当家的好久没尝鲜了，我看看，要是真的好，算你们立功，大大有赏。”  
　　  
　　仙道大怒，你们算个什么东西，敢觊觎我的谦之！不铲平这个鬼地方我不姓仙道！  
　　  
　　来人把仙道和藤真抬出牢房，转到一间石屋，虽是石屋，却装点得富丽堂皇，仙道眯眼看到两盏大红灯笼挂在床头，正中做个大胖子，胸前两坨肉抖来抖去，面目可憎，难看之极。  
　　  
　　被这样人多看一眼，都是对谦之的侮辱！仙道本就满肚子火，再忍耐不住，踢翻抬着自己的两人，掌风呼呼转瞬打倒抬着藤真的两个，把人小心护在怀里抱着。  
　　  
　　胖子大惊：“你怎么能解晞棂散！”  
　　  
　　“好奇怪的名，何种写法？”  
　　  
　　“啊……这个……‘晞’是左边一个太阳的‘日’……”胖子一恍惚，“你管那么多！”  
　　  
　　“唔，随便问问嘛。”  
　　  
　　说话间数十人已围住了仙道，各执兵刃对准了他，看情势，只要他动一下就要被乱刀砍成肉酱。  
　　  
　　“哎……”仙道扫视周围，轻叹，“还是太沉不住气……”  
　　  
　　众人齐喝：“放下美人，乖乖上床！”  
　　  
　　“滚！”仙道怒喝，一脚踢出，携着强劲内力，就近一人立时飞出，直砸向旁边一人，其余人躲避不及，转瞬间，口出狂言的几个已如骨牌般接连跌倒，仙道却只站在原地动了动脚，未挪出一步。  
　　  
　　“好！”胖子被这妙到巅毫的一招惊得目瞪口呆，反应过来时，已在鼓掌叫好。  
　　  
　　“大当家的……”听声音，说话人是二当家，无奈扶额，“注意点儿场合。”  
　　  
　　“哦……”胖子揉着自己的大肚子，笑问，“他是你的爱人？”  
　　  
　　仙道点点头。  
　　  
　　“君子不夺人所好，你们走吧。”  
　　  
　　“嗯？”  
　　  
　　“要我亲自送你们下山？”  
　　  
　　胖子寨主果真没为难他们，只是身躯过于肥大，被几人连推带搡才挤出门，脸胀得通红，笑道：“小伙子，我欣赏你。我也想冲冠一怒为红颜啊，可惜没人给我这个机会……”  
　　  
　　仙道觉得这个胖子没原先那么讨人厌了，拍拍他肚子，道：“先把气喘匀了吧。”  
　　  
　　“我们做山贼的，劫财劫色是本份，这回算你们运气好，胖子我就欣赏有情有义的！”  
　　  
　　“你真叫‘胖子’？”  
　　  
　　“谦称！……哦不，是昵称！”  
　　  
　　“好吧。”  
　　  
　　胖子道：“我们的晞棂散是祖上留下的宝贝，从未失手过，想来你是自伤身体才解了药性，往后可别这样了，伤在你身……”瞥一眼藤真，仙道急忙把人往旁边挪了挪，胖子无奈，“好，好，我不看他就是了！但话说回来，伤在你身，多半还是要疼在他心的。回家之后好好调养啊。”  
　　  
　　“嗯。”仙道又问，“你不给我解药？”  
　　  
　　“十二个时辰后自然就解了，放心，这药对身体并无损害，他也什么都感觉不出。”胖子招招手，身后人递来一个小瓷瓶，指指瓶身，“喏，‘晞棂散’就是这么写的，送你了。我知道你们正道人士不屑用这些迷药迷毒的，但，以备不时之需吧。”趁机摸一把仙道脸，“真可爱，如果你不是有了人，我倒真想收你做个压寨夫人！”  
　　  
　　仙道嫌恶地吸口冷气：“免了，就您这尊荣，我保管得饿死。”  
　　  
　　“小伙子，说话不要这么不留情面，还怎么做朋友嘛！”  
　　  
　　“咦！”仙道疾走几步，“再见！”头也不回，“还是不要再见了！”  
　　  
　　“我对他那么好，他就这么无情无义地抛下了我！呜呜……”胖子伏在小弟肩头猛哭，一个被压弯了腰，一个接上，二当家在旁边叹气，山寨欣兴，已是无望啊！  
　　  
　　仙道抱着藤真回到山脚农舍，小妇人见他俩居然无碍而归，惊吓不小，仙道把藤真放回床上，对那妇人道：“当什么都没发生过，如果你多说一句废话，我叫你们大当家的一屁股坐扁你！”  
　　  
　　小妇人忙不迭答应，按仙道吩咐去买了吃用医药，送入屋内便即退出，不敢多扰。  
　　  
　　仙道服了些治内伤的药，打坐调理，由山寨中醒来自方才的强横都是硬撑，眼下四肢百骸兀自剧痛不止，真气跌宕，猛地呕出一口血，晕了过去——他这才叫对自己下死手。  
　　  
　　过了大半日，才悠悠醒转，身子亦终于舒坦些。  
　　  
　　仙道填饱肚子，把自己收拾妥当，转到藤真所在房间，凝望他睡颜，俯身亲吻他额头，又把自己卷进被窝，伸手握住藤真手，长舒口气，好在虚惊一场，没事就好。谦之没事就好。


	11. 三、仙藤+流「钟情」03

　　「03，有所思无可说（仙道：小孩儿没娘说来话长……流川：闭嘴。」  
　　  
　　==  
　　  
　　新伤旧患，仙道压根睡不踏实，未免梦话走嘴，他索性穿衣起身，倚坐床沿，盯着灰墙发呆。  
　　  
　　藤真的手搭在仙道肩头，一截白皙柔嫩的小臂擦过他侧脸，仙道心中一荡，呼吸急了几分，慌把藤真手放回被窝，一小波热气荡开散去，似乎空气中都带着他体温，烧得他心发烫，仙道不禁暗自悔恨，朝思暮想的人儿就在眼前，这大好时机我装什么柳下惠！本可坐欢喜禅，眼下却只得独坐枯禅，作孽啊作孽！活该啊活该！此时此刻，仙道真恨不能干脆“乘人之危”把藤真办了！  
　　  
　　“哎……这身体不好，定力也差了许多啊……”仙道盘腿而坐，默念本门心法运功调理，真乃人生最大挑战，稍有不慎就要走火入魔。  
　　  
　　却怎么都静不下心，到后来还真怕走火入魔，伤己倒不紧要，伤了谦之可不得了，无奈，只好寻点别事来消磨时间，一须臾几枯荣，好容易把这难熬的时光送走，药效过去，藤真终于“睡”醒了。  
　　  
　　藤真揉揉眼睛，看来是真累，好久没睡得这般沉了。侧头看向地下，铺头已被收起，人却不知跑哪儿去了。  
　　  
　　藤真轻唤了声：“仙道？”  
　　  
　　“你醒啦！”仙道推开窗户，露出张油腻腻的大花脸，举只兔子腿伸进来，“我在烤肉，你闻闻香不香？”  
　　  
　　阵阵肉香袅袅飘入，藤真配合着深吸口气，笑道：“香。”  
　　  
　　“你穿好衣服出来一起吃吧！”  
　　  
　　“嗯。”  
　　  
　　仙道恋恋不舍地看了会儿，终于合上窗户继续烤肉。  
　　  
　　藤真从来没什么架子，接过仙道递过来的兔子腿，慢条斯理吃起来，忽想起一事，道：“听三井说你师父不准你食肉啊。”  
　　  
　　“他不准的事多了。”  
　　  
　　“你守了几样？”  
　　  
　　仙道掰着手指头数了好久，道：“一样。”  
　　  
　　“什么？”  
　　  
　　“不近女色。”仙道凑近藤真蹭他，“我为你守身如玉！”  
　　  
　　藤真噗嗤笑出声：“你这个人啊……花言巧语一大套，话说起来是不费劲，但……”  
　　  
　　“做起来更容易嘛！”仙道咬着藤真耳朵，“什么时候试试？”  
　　  
　　“……再等等罢。”  
　　  
　　“嗯？”仙道愣了会儿，随即欢欢喜喜点头，“嗯！”  
　　  
　　藤真看仙道那模样宛似个盼着过年穿新衣的孩子，不禁多生一份怜爱，缓缓低头在他唇角亲一记，道：“我已尽力，旁的可没再多了。”  
　　  
　　仙道登时乐不可支抱着藤真哪肯撒手，藤真与他面贴面，感到他脸上滚烫，初时还道他心情激动热血上升才致面红耳赤，半晌方觉不对，把人摆正细瞧过，问道：“身体又不舒服吗？”  
　　  
　　仙道趁机软塌塌往藤真怀里一倒：“小事啦，你多抱抱我就好了。”  
　　  
　　“别闹。”藤真拉他起来，搭上他脉搏，“怎的歇了一日，脉搏反而弱了许多？你老实跟我讲，是不是有事瞒我？”  
　　  
　　仙道把烤鱼翻个身，洒些调料，抓抓后脑，将山寨之事略过，只道自己情难自控，邪火烧心一时不慎岔了内息。  
　　  
　　藤真自然知道仙道说的那股邪火烧的是什么心，笑道：“你要做君子，就要忍得住……”  
　　  
　　“偏偏我又忍不住……”仙道坦然接话，“你可别让我等太久啊，我这只色中饿鬼保不齐什么时候兽性大发，把你一口吃掉！”  
　　  
　　“呵，口气不小啊。”藤真撕下一条鸡腿塞到仙道嘴里，“快吃你的肉吧，色中饿鬼！”  
　　  
　　两人说说笑笑又耽了好些时候，才熄灭篝火携手回城，藤真叫仙道先回将军府去，临别前道：“我再给你找几个大夫看看，你先调理好身子再想其他罢。”  
　　  
　　仙道搂着藤真不肯放，非要再亲一口才进门，他俩在小巷后门，四下清静无人，也不必避忌那许多，藤真便由得仙道“肆意妄为”了。  
　　  
　　仙道腻在藤真肩头磨蹭，问道：“你何时再来找我？”  
　　  
　　“月内定来。”  
　　  
　　牧绅一在楼上看着他俩拥吻。他早料到会有这幕，却没想到这一幕会如此迅雷不急般呈现眼前，饶是他见惯大场面，也不免惊得后退一步，尴尬掩面……  
　　  
　　仙道开门走进院子，找张小板凳坐在井边，捡粒石子丢进去听回声，嘀嘀咕咕一阵，自己也不知道自己说了些什么。  
　　  
　　只听“嗯哼！”重咳一声，牧绅一背手站在仙道身后，道：“还晓得回来啊。”  
　　  
　　“你这口气和我师父他老人家一模一样。”仙道又扔一粒石子，却是飞向墙面，留下一点灰白印记，笑问，“你看到了吧？他好看吗？”  
　　  
　　牧绅一稍愣，道：“好看。”  
　　  
　　方才丢出去的石子竟又弹回仙道手中，一粒石子被仙道当皮球般扔来丢去，实是有些不可思议。仙道边如此玩着石子，边问牧绅一：“你还记得他吗？辻谷谦之。”  
　　  
　　“当然记得。”牧绅一不自觉轻抚手背伤疤，“怎可能忘记。”  
　　  
　　仙道笑：“这样好看的人，确是惊鸿一瞥便铭记终生的。”  
　　  
　　“我初见他时，他可是满面虬髯，糙得很。”牧绅一敲仙道脑袋，“真当人人像你么？花痴。”  
　　  
　　“真的很好看嘛！”仙道揉揉后脑，“传说兰陵王打仗戴面具，我家谦之一定也是为了不分对手心才易容成个糙汉！”  
　　  
　　牧绅一笑问：“他什么时候变‘你家’的了？”脸色转瞬肃穆，“记着，他永远不会是你的。”  
　　  
　　“我知道。”仙道起身走近墙面，挥手擦去一排印记，道，“但我永远是他的。”伸个懒腰，“睡觉去，晚上让厨房做点好吃的给我送房里来，谢啦！”  
　　  
　　满目山河空念远，不如怜取眼前人。  
　　  
　　——牧绅一默念被仙道擦去的这行诗，唏嘘不已。  
　　  
　　仙道回到自己的房间，屋阔床暖，檀香清雅，他本疲累深重，眼下终于能放松身心，自是倒头便睡……  
　　  
　　这一觉睡得真叫天昏地暗，不知过去多少时候，一场幻梦，朦胧飘渺，迢迢千里不见他。  
　　  
　　“啊！”仙道猛然惊醒，下意识双拳紧握，竟是不空！  
　　  
　　仙道动动手指，手中之物也微微动了动，那触感……是手！是谦之的手！  
　　  
　　仙道侧头，果见藤真正倚在床边闭目小歇，左手与己相握，右手轻垂腿上，一本书摊开，慢慢往下滑，“啪嗒！”，掉落地上。  
　　  
　　藤真闻声醒觉，俯身拾起书，瞥见仙道正目不转睛盯着自己，道：“怎的笑得这般荡漾，又做了个什么梦？”  
　　  
　　仙道握着藤真手放到唇边，亲吻他食指，笑道：“春梦了无痕。”  
　　  
　　藤真没接他话茬，扶仙道起身，发声叫人端药进来，又是一阵骇人的苦味激得仙道猛皱眉，眼见家丁步步走近，仙道慌抬手捂口，含糊挣扎：“救命啊！我不要！”  
　　  
　　家丁立在床边不敢再前，颤巍巍看着藤真，藤真笑道：“梦里甜过了，来吃点苦罢。”  
　　  
　　仙道依旧大摇其头：“我不要我不要我不要！”  
　　  
　　“我喂你。”  
　　  
　　仙道听之乍喜，立时换了面皮：“要要要要要！”张口就义。  
　　  
　　正巧被流川撞个正着，实在看不惯仙道那腻腻歪歪的样子，一手夺过药碗一手捏住仙道鼻子，简单粗暴一气灌入，仙道猛烈咳嗽，揪着床单指着流川，又恨又恼：“你你你你你……你从哪里冒出来的！”  
　　  
　　流川耸耸肩，道：“不关你事。”转手拉起藤真就走。  
　　  
　　“哎！”仙道欲追，却是双腿一软瘫倒在床，眼珠一转，哎哟哟喊起疼来，“谦之！谦之！你快回来呀，我要死啦！”  
　　  
　　流川回身给了仙道一拳，怒道：“你知不知道你睡了多少天？我哥哥为你耽误了多少正事？成天口口声声说喜欢他，却除了吃豆腐就会让他担心！你……！”  
　　  
　　“怎么会……”仙道听后不禁手震，问道，“我昏迷了很多天吗？”  
　　  
　　“你看看外面。”流川侧身，原来窗外已开满桃花。  
　　  
　　藤真道：“小枫，你先出去吧，我跟他说几句话便来。”  
　　  
　　流川无奈，只好依言退出。  
　　  
　　藤真喂仙道吃颗蜜饯，思忱会儿，道：“大夫说你身子里埋了慢性毒，那几日你数冲穴道，内力激荡把毒发了出来，也幸好发现得早，毒素尚未走进脏腑，已为你解了……醒了就好，多歇息几日便没事了。”  
　　  
　　“叫你担心了，对不起。”  
　　  
　　“不。”藤真摇头，揽着仙道肩膊，“是我对你不起。我知道你是为了取岚草才中的毒……”  
　　  
　　仙道一惊：“三井跟你说的？”  
　　  
　　“我爹告诉我的。”  
　　  
　　“原来你都知道……那么三井他……”  
　　  
　　“他答应过会平安回来，就一定会平安回来。”藤真稍顿，仍道，“对不起。”  
　　  
　　仙道亲吻他眼角，笑道：“我喜欢你对我不起。能为你做些事，被你担心、受你照顾，是我赚到，欢喜还来不及呢！”轻咬他耳垂，“你可有更喜欢我一点？”  
　　  
　　藤真身子一颤，抓紧仙道手，嗔道：“小枫说你那几句真是一点儿不错。”  
　　  
　　“他就会说我咯，看三井回来，他不往上扑？”  
　　  
　　藤真笑道：“人生四戒，酒色财气，你有空改改。”  
　　  
　　“唔……”仙道颇为艰难地哼唧一声，抬手轻抚藤真脸，白里透红，色如春花，美得他心颤，如何改？坦言道，“改不了，怎么办？”  
　　  
　　藤真也是玩笑一句，并非硬要他做什么，遂道：“我猜你也改不了……但你在小枫面前记得收敛些，知道吗？”  
　　  
　　仙道乖乖点头，还是问那句话：“你何时再来？”  
　　  
　　藤真的回答亦是如前：“你先调理好身子，再想其他罢。”  
　　  
　　“我等你。”  
　　  
　　“嗯。”  
　　  
　　屋外流川等得犯困，自然而然打起瞌睡来，藤真也不吵他，牵着他手慢慢走，流川迷迷瞪瞪跟着行，两人坐上马车，流川枕着藤真腿继续睡，就像小时候。  
　　  
　　马车突然颠簸，流川被震醒了，打个哈欠糯糯唤了声：“阿寿……”  
　　  
　　三井离开后，流川甚少在藤真面前提起他，藤真自也可免则免，只在三井来信时一道阅览回复……  
　　  
　　此刻轻轻一声梦语重重落在藤真心里，压得他阵阵钝痛，他何止对不起仙道，他更欠了三井和流川太多，他们越为他，越让他愧疚难过。  
　　  
　　藤真轻抚流川背脊，道：“阿寿……很快回来。”  
　　  
　　流川笑了笑，道：“哥哥，你别想太多，做你想做的，就好了。”  
　　  
　　藤真一愣，轻轻唤了声：“小枫？”  
　　  
　　“嗯？”  
　　  
　　藤真捏一把流川脸，道：“你往后多笑笑，等三井回来，漂漂亮亮笑给他看。”他们既如此为他，他又如何能让他们的心血白费？无论如何都会让小枫和三井安心安定去往夹馍坡，开开心心执手白头。  
　　  
　　流川撇撇嘴，道：“那不是变成仙道那家伙了吗？成天笑，也不知道有什么好笑的。”  
　　  
　　又一颠簸，流川不耐地掀开窗帘，问：“怎么回事？”  
　　  
　　马夫策动车辕，慌道：“枫少恕罪，小的知错。”  
　　  
　　“只此一回，休得再犯。”  
　　  
　　马夫忙不迭感恩戴德，急道：“是是！”  
　　  
　　流川放下车帘，懒懒打个哈欠，藤真道：“再睡会儿罢。”见他摇头，目露慨叹，方问，“你气我用逍遥散为他治伤吗？”  
　　  
　　“那是舅父留给你用来……”纵是流川亦不免叹气——  
　　  
　　“天下无双”，对这个禁锢了藤真族数百年的诅咒，他们怎会坐以待毙甘心受俘？终于在藤真父亲那代研出一味“逍遥散”，能让他们在不得已时尚可在“无双”之外留一子嗣以续香火，却也仅此而已。至于其他……情相牵，命相连，一生一世一双人，无从更改。  
　　  
　　逍遥散中顶要紧的药材名为“日尧”，虽不比岚草要拼了性命去采，却似王母娘娘的蟠桃，三年开花，再三年结果，又三年才可成熟，要专人日夜精心照料，若不幸疏忽或遇个寒潮旱灾，又得重头来过……先帝去的早，只留下这么一方成药，而他们亦尚未种成那“日尧”……  
　　  
　　流川叹口气，续道：“罢了。药没了，还能再炼，人没了，就……”  
　　  
　　藤真道：“日尧克山风，或许是注定……何况……”为解“无双”，不吝“逍遥”。  
　　  
　　两人回到宫中，藤真摊开试剑大会名册，亲笔把仙道的前几轮对手改了次序。  
　　  
　　花形道：“恕臣直言，皇上您这是徇私……”  
　　  
　　藤真道：“御医说他痊愈前不能妄动真气，徇私便徇私罢。”  
　　  
　　花形只得俯首听命。他的家族世代追随藤真一族，对藤真族的致命弱点自有耳闻，是以比起长谷川他们，他格外担心皇上一番真情所托非人，但瞧近日种种之事，怕是情根已种再难拔出，无法，唯有盼那仙道彰值得被爱，求那日尧早日成熟。  
　　  
　　数日之后，仙道在院子里晒太阳，春意盎然，照得他十分愉快。  
　　  
　　牧绅一下朝回府，遥遥见仙道在摇椅上荡来晃去，仰着头，笑得比枝头闹春的鸟儿更甚，冲牧绅一招招手，道：“大夫说我好的差不多了。”  
　　  
　　牧绅一命人搬张躺椅放在仙道身侧，摇了会儿，道：“你想说什么？”  
　　  
　　“上回是你给谦之传信……说我病了吧？”  
　　  
　　“嗯。”  
　　  
　　“你再帮我给他带个话呗，说我想他，天天盼着他来呢。”仙道抬手挡住刺目阳光，又道，“记得瞒住枫少……”  
　　  
　　牧绅一问道：“为何？”  
　　  
　　仙道敲敲颈背揉揉手臂，道：“这位大少爷，看见我就打，一点儿不留情，我又不好还手……你看我这体弱多病的，吃不消啊！”  
　　  
　　“你这还叫没还手？”  
　　  
　　仙道嘿嘿笑一声，道：“俗话说，姑嫂亲赛黄金，我一心想和枫少搞好关系，但眼下怎么看我俩都好不起来咯！”  
　　  
　　“哎，你啊……”牧绅一拍拍他肩头，也没再说什么。  
　　  
　　仙道依旧吱吱呀呀在摇椅上晃，眯着眼睛将睡未睡之际，听牧绅一起身往书房去，不多时拿出本小册子放在仙道胸前，道：“试剑大会在即，你收收心，田冈先生还等着你救命呢。”  
　　  
　　仙道拍打着小册子，足下轻点着节奏哼小曲，字里行间透着股难辨真伪的漫不经心，末了道：“你能给我开张条子吗？我想去看看师父。”  
　　  
　　“好。”牧绅一回书房写好纸条，盖上官印，道，“你和他的事……还是晚点再跟你师父说罢。”  
　　  
　　“我有分寸。”  
　　  
　　其实仙道那张脸已是路条，天牢里官兵都很买他的账，看到他来高兴的不得了，热情地领着他往深处去，仙道玩笑说：“改天我要进来了，你们记得每天给我送一坛酒两只鸡，还有……”  
　　  
　　狱卒打断他，道：“大吉大利，您可别说这晦气话。”  
　　  
　　仙道笑而不语，心道，还有谦之的画像，我怎么都要揣一张在身上。  
　　  
　　田冈先生听见脚步声由远及近而来，想他早是废人一个，却被重重紧锁关在天牢最深处，久久不见天日，数月来，除了送饭的，也就仙道来看过他两回。  
　　  
　　“阿彰。”田冈先生语带责备，“你怎么又来了？高头那老小子的徒弟也不是什么好人，你离他远点……”  
　　  
　　仙道边摆酒菜边道：“牧哥对我挺好的，师父，您这可是偏见。”  
　　  
　　田冈先生问道：“你还住在他那儿吗？”  
　　  
　　“嗯，我前阵子生病，多亏他照顾。”  
　　  
　　田冈先生抓住仙道腕子为他把脉，问道：“怎么又病了？”  
　　  
　　仙道笑着打哈哈，道：“乍暖还寒，有点伤风。”  
　　  
　　“又胡说，你就瞒着我吧。”  
　　  
　　“这不是看您年纪大了，不想让您担心嘛。”  
　　  
　　田冈先生道：“他对你越好越显得居心叵测，你快走吧，往后也别来啦，咱们不欠他情。”  
　　  
　　“师父……”仙道面露难色，“咱们已经欠他很多了，怎么办？”  
　　  
　　“你这臭小子要不要以身相许啊！”  
　　  
　　“您这可是为老不尊啊。……明知我心里有人。”  
　　  
　　田冈先生叹道：“那还不如许给牧绅一。”  
　　  
　　“什么？”  
　　  
　　田冈先生颇为恨铁不成钢，一怒之下把仙道轰了出去。  
　　  
　　仙道原想与师父讲自己已找到了人，但瞧眼下境况，果真不说为妙，只得苦恼地往回走，不禁叹道：“哎，不止姑嫂关系难搞，这婆媳之间也不好相处啊！头疼，实在头疼得很呐！


	12. 三、仙藤+流「钟情」3.5

　　「3.5，番外篇：情人节小肉饼（仙道：春梦了无痕啊！）」  
　　  
　　==  
　　  
　　剧情接「三，03」中段，仙道回牧府后毒发昏迷……  
　　  
　　==  
　　  
　　“怎么回事？”藤真收到牧绅一传讯，说仙道昏迷不醒，立时放下手中政事带着御医赶往牧府，边待御医诊断边问道，“先前我为他把过脉，确实虚弱些，但也不至于……”  
　　  
　　牧绅一道：“他一回来就说累，本以为睡一觉就好，可家丁给他送饭时怎么叫都喊不醒，我也找了大夫来看，都查不出异样，实在没办法，才通知的您。”  
　　  
　　“这都三天了，怎么才说！”藤真气急，想怪责也是无用，只得静心送了些内力到仙道体内，真气运行一周天畅顺无阻，瞧他面色红润，睡得安详，不像有伤，转问御医，“有结论了吗？”  
　　  
　　御医犹豫道：“像是……醉了。”  
　　  
　　“醉了？”  
　　  
　　御医道：“微臣观其脉相，似与饮过山风一致。”  
　　  
　　藤真听后大惊，牧绅一亦不可置信，对上藤真目光，只摇了摇头，示意不知。  
　　  
　　藤真道：“他上次喝山风已是数月前，便是山风也不可能在他体内存到今日不散！难道说……”伸手探寻仙道身上几处大穴，忽触到一处硬物，只见是个小瓷瓶，赫然写着“晞棂散”，藤真恍然，难怪自己那日睡得这般沉，原是中了此种迷药，自也想到仙道是用何种蛮横手段冲破药性，忆起三井临行前说“如可赎兮人百其身”，略作沉吟，道，“去把‘逍遥’拿来。”  
　　  
　　御医大骇，噗通跪地，连道：“皇上！万万不可啊！”他专职负责种植“日尧”，既知其难，亦知其效，三井已带走一副，眼下宫中仅存一方“逍遥”，断不可滥用！  
　　  
　　藤真道：“朕正当盛年，有的是时间，还是你以为……朕等不到那一天？”话中显已不耐。  
　　  
　　“微臣不敢！”御医伏地不起，道，“然而孰轻孰重，还请皇上三思！”皇上素来沉稳，行事周到，万事以大局为重，一个来历不明的男人和皇族血脉传承，他不信皇上会选错！  
　　  
　　却只见藤真无片刻犹豫，斩钉截铁喝道：“快去！”  
　　  
　　御医悚然心惊，似曾相识的情景再现眼前，他侍奉藤真族几十年，早该想到这结果，情理之外却是意料之中，无奈，只得听令，边摇头长叹边奔回禁宫取药。  
　　  
　　牧绅一尚不明所以，看藤真也不欲对他多做解释，便识趣行礼退出。  
　　  
　　藤真亦未理会旁人行为，只轻握住仙道温热的手静静等御医取药回来。  
　　  
　　“哥哥！”却是流川闯将进来，手握一方“逍遥”，凝望着藤真，似要个理由。  
　　  
　　藤真笑着，满目柔情，只道：“他值得。”猝不及防一掌劈出格开流川抢下药瓶，左手轻挥，一点晞棂让流川瞬时软倒，藤真接住流川，笑得凄怆悲悯，叹道，“或许……我是真的疯了。”  
　　  
　　喂仙道服过药，藤真抱着流川出房间，见牧绅一正在门外，遂道：“今日种种，不准告诉他……我送小枫回去，待会儿便再过来。”  
　　  
　　藤真也不能告诉流川，当日怀揣岚草的三井中箭大出血，岚草见血失效，三井与仙道那一趟冒命之行，便是白走！而三井为完成藤真交待事情，必然要再进禁林，但陵南已无岚草，如此进林，必死无疑，是仙道用最后一点山风，独闯禁林又带了许多出来！悄悄放到三井怀里，只当是他俩共同采来那些。  
　　  
　　三井给藤真单独来信道，或许是我俩头回进林却未有中毒迹象，他便大意了，又或许他只是不愿我再去冒险，毕竟毒性难测，如此清浅，可一不可再……但我想，他之所以如此，只因这是您要的东西，他必须为您取了来，而他护着我，除却“义”之一字，多半是为小枫，为小枫，自然便是为您。  
　　  
　　藤真未见仙道之面，便知仙道其人，正如爹爹所说，他，生而为他。  
　　  
　　所以，他值得。  
　　  
　　约莫一炷香功夫，藤真又到牧府，他带来了一壶山风，混进些许晞棂散，轻点在仙道鼻尖耳侧，继而除却他衣衫，又在心口及几处大穴轻点，接着褪去自己衣衫，拥住仙道，两人体温混在一处，藤真亲亲仙道唇角，道：“抱歉，我暂时还给不了你什么，只得还个梦与你，若你梦中有我，那个我……便是你的。”  
　　  
　　==  
　　  
　　深牢大狱之中，仙道被紧缚于粗木之上，上身赤裸，狠辣的皮鞭毫不留情抽打在他身上，留下道道红印，到后来皮开肉绽，红肉翻卷甚为可怖，却又像三途河畔彼岸花开，和着他满脸漫不经心，望在眼里，有种临到终时目空一切的豁然开朗。  
　　  
　　刑官大怒，皮鞭沾上盐水，冷血手毒，一人打得累了一人续上，非要把仙道那张嘴撬开不可。  
　　  
　　仙道只如往昔般浅笑着，痛到极致便也不觉痛了，他微闭着眼，喉结耸动，嘴唇开合，似有话要说，刑官立时助手，附耳到他跟前想听得清楚些，却只听到恍惚一句“谦之……”  
　　  
　　仙道也不知他们何时止了鞭打，约莫是真怕把他打死了，亦或要另想他法折磨与他，随意罢，他懒得去管那许多。  
　　  
　　仙道早已意识模糊，仿佛见到一道圣光，西方接引，往前一步便是解脱……  
　　  
　　“仙道！仙道！”  
　　  
　　遥远他方，那人在唤他。  
　　  
　　仙道未曾犹豫便转道而行，奔向那人所在，紧紧拥着他，头脑昏沉，喃喃梦语反复都是那两个字：“谦之……”  
　　  
　　“仙道，你醒醒！我在这里！仙道，我在这里！”  
　　  
　　仙道听见朝思暮想的声音，连日来支撑他的声音，近在咫尺，清朗，真实，他……在这里？  
　　  
　　仙道迫不及待睁开眼睛，却连这一动作都痛彻心扉，然而所有痛楚在见到他的一瞬尽数散去，幻化成惊喜，只是高兴，仙道笑弯眉眼，向他伸出手，道：“你来了。”  
　　  
　　藤真隔着铁栅栏紧紧握住仙道的手，轻叹了一句：“傻瓜……”  
　　  
　　“谦之！”仙道也不知哪儿来的力气，唤着那人名字将人一把拥进怀里，直把冰冷栅栏也附上滚烫体温。  
　　  
　　骤然精神起来，让仙道误以为是自己回光返照，他倒不怕，能死在那人身边，未尝不是一种恩赐。  
　　  
　　仙道捧着藤真双颊，柔声道：“我想亲亲你。”  
　　  
　　“嗯。”藤真伸出手轻按着仙道后脑将人靠近自己，二人中间横亘着铁条，须得使些力气才能让彼此贴到一块儿，藤真拥着仙道，碰了碰他的嘴，却被那人用舌头打开双唇，舔他上颚，数他牙齿，再卷上他的舌，藤真不忍推拒，又多生一份怜爱，不想仙道太吃力，便主动迎合起来，吻得深重，意乱情迷，两人交换彼此唾液，有些吞咽不及便从嘴角流出，直到无法呼吸才恋恋不舍分开。  
　　  
　　仙道笑着轻抚藤真嘴角，瞧他脸上被铁栏印出的红痕，很是心疼，却更觉可爱，用指腹上下摩挲，想为他抚平，但见他白皙面庞红得更艳，不禁情动难抑，手指便顺着颧骨滑下，在下颚打着转，试探地再向下抚上他脖子，每一次触碰都让藤真微微发颤，既害怕，又向往。  
　　  
　　仙道见藤真没有拒绝，心里既惊且喜，手又往下些，打开领口露出他漂亮诱人的锁骨，仙道艰难地往前凑了凑，藤真亦配合地向他贴近，栅栏压得他骨头疼，却终于在被仙道如愿亲到喉结锁骨的刹那消匿，仙道柔声问道：“我可以……继续吗？”  
　　  
　　仙道咬着藤真喉结，清晰感受着每个字节，藤真没说可以，也没说不可以，他说，我喜欢你。  
　　  
　　仙道仿佛看到那晚夹馍坡炸开的烟花，烟花再美，都比不过这人一颦一笑，笙歌再动听，都不及这人轻轻一声叹息，因为世上有这样一个人，他才会如此贪恋红尘，一往而深，无怨无悔。  
　　  
　　藤真缓缓解开仙道渗血的囚衣，露出伤痕累累的身体，柔声道：“你过来，再靠近些。”  
　　  
　　仙道依言向前，藤真揽着他腰背，细密的吻混着泪水落到仙道伤口之上，仿佛杨枝甘露，他吻过的伤竟逐渐闭合痊愈，哪里还有疼，只有走遍全身的酥麻快感，仙道不禁呼出一声长叹，道：“谦之，再亲亲那里……”  
　　  
　　“……你再过来些。”  
　　  
　　仙道直要把那栅栏嵌进皮肉，终于又往前些许，藤真轻咬住仙道左侧乳尖，舌头在乳晕打着转，手一路往下，隔着裤子握住仙道早已蓬勃的分身不住揉搓，忽地一滞，身子骤感凉意，原是被仙道扯开了衣服，仙道握住藤真的手，反摁住他脊背把人整个压向自己，怎么可以只有他一人快活，他也要看他动情的脸，听他快乐的声音……比想更快一步地，仙道的吻已将藤真身子烧的火热，点点如桃，美不胜收。  
　　  
　　“啊！仙道……”藤真胸口剧烈起伏，却似不满足，握着仙道手也往身下带去，仙道扶着藤真臀瓣把人托起来，在他紧实挺翘的臀上捏一把，便摁着靠向自己，裤子已被顶起弧度，仙道隔着布料舔舐，湿热缓慢渗入，藤真身子猛地颤抖，双腿一软站立不住，仙道便圈起双臂，索性让藤真坐在自己手臂上，藤真修长的腿伸进栅栏，人也得以更往前些，让仙道更深地吻住自己。  
　　  
　　仙道一手托着藤真，一手解他裤子，藤真紧搂着仙道脖颈，仙道脸贴着藤真衣襟大敞的胸口，便顺势舔舐他乳尖，舌头一路往下滑过人鱼线，终于含住藤真分身，稍稍一碰便引出一串难耐的轻喘，积攒太久的情欲，一旦决堤，便再难收拾。  
　　  
　　仙道埋头亲吻藤真柔嫩的大腿内侧，渐渐往上用温热的口腔包裹住藤真鼓胀的囊袋，藤真仰着头呼吸急促，手指伸进仙道发间，忽地犹豫，如此放浪，真的可以吗？他的万世不拔之基就此化为虚无，值得吗？  
　　  
　　“谦之……谦之！”仙道感到藤真呼吸凝滞，抬起头唤他，“谦之……不要怕……这是在……”  
　　  
　　这是在做梦！  
　　  
　　藤真顿悟，他是在仙道的梦里，所以他不是皇帝，他不该再给自己添上这重重枷锁！他只要能让眼前的这个人获得快乐，便无所求了。  
　　  
　　放纵便疯狂放纵，肆意便随心所欲，一晌贪欢，天上人间。  
　　  
　　仙道却不想这仅是个梦，他宁愿承受那刻骨的痛而让一切成为现实的存在……  
　　  
　　可他更不想为难藤真。他要他等，他就慢慢等，他愿意给他一个梦，他已心满意足。  
　　  
　　可惜毒尚未解，险仍未脱，便是在梦里也不得不隔着这讨厌的栅栏，无法和他无间相拥……  
　　  
　　见藤真放松下来，感受他的手指穿过自己发间轻抚，仙道咽下叹息换成笑意，重吻上他身下昂然，将手指伸进他嘴里，藤真便顺着他指节舔舐，直把几根手指舔得湿漉，在月光下泛着光，仙道松开藤真分身，笑盈盈看着他道：“谦之，你真好看。”  
　　  
　　藤真本不喜欢别人评价自己样貌，却只有仙道，能把一句句讨巧的话都说到他心坎上，倒让他真像个受赞的美人，悄悄低下头去，要藏起欢喜的红晕。可藤真一低头，便对上了仙道的眼睛，里头有他最喜欢的潇洒风流。  
　　  
　　“仙道……嗯！”藤真尚在失神，忽觉后庭一紧，是被仙道送进了一根手指！初尝异物，身体本能地排斥，可一想到那是仙道的手，又心生期盼。  
　　  
　　仙道亲了亲藤真绷紧的小腹，柔声道：“谦之，你看着我……不要怕，放松，我不会伤害你的……”  
　　  
　　藤真轻抚仙道额发，边深呼吸放松身体，边缓缓接纳仙道送入第二根手指，笑道：“我一点儿都不怕。”  
　　  
　　两人都没有移开视线，看着彼此情潮涌动的脸，仿佛叠加起千百倍的快乐。  
　　  
　　藤真后穴已逐渐湿润舒展，借着分泌体液，仙道顺势送进第三根手指，缓缓抽动，擦过肠壁，微微勾起探寻，终于在略过某处时带出一声难抑的舒爽惊喘，仙道笑着捏捏藤真下巴，道：“这里，我记住了。”  
　　  
　　“……你！”藤真终于羞得撇过头去，又被仙道执著地拉回视线，只得看着他，也让他看着自己因他而混乱的不成样的身体。  
　　  
　　当世最尊之人，露出最魅之情，处处温柔寸寸香。  
　　  
　　此情此景，仙道再难自持，抽出手指，托着藤真让他双脚离地，藤真本能地抬腿圈住仙道的腰，抓着栅栏身子向后倒去，后穴便送到仙道跟前与他分身相触，仙道掰开藤真双臀，一挺腰，把自己送了进去。  
　　  
　　“……嗯！”藤真惊呼一声，“不行……太……”  
　　  
　　仙道握住他臀瓣一捏，如初见时，登徒浪子般调戏他道：“太大了？”说着托起藤真抬起些许，分身自然出来些，忽地一松手，藤真整个人往下掉，仙道顺势往上一顶，借着身体的重量，两人终于融为一体。  
　　  
　　仙道顶在藤真身体敏感处，却又停在那儿不动，如欣赏绝世名画般看着他，藤真剧烈喘息着，阵阵酥软，一时脱力便没抓住栅栏，直往后摔，仙道急急托住他的腰把人带回来，仙道随着这一来一回在藤真体内抽动，藤真被磨得难受，双手搭上仙道肩头紧搂住他脖颈道：“……哈……你……你欺负我……”  
　　  
　　仙道诡计得逞，十分得意，笑着亲亲藤真鼻尖，道：“你知道……我想你对我撒娇，想了多久吗？”边说边一挺腰，又带出一阵美妙声响。  
　　  
　　藤真被仙道顶得上下起伏，仿佛飘往辽远天际，又似乎随时要掉下深渊，只得牢牢抱着他，边不住喘息边道：“不……不要闹了……”  
　　  
　　仙道撅起嘴，道：“那你亲亲我。”  
　　  
　　藤真便低下头，栅栏挡住去路，只觉得自己脸都要被挤得变形，终于碰到仙道，仙道适时挺腰，藤真受激，手一使劲勾住仙道脑袋贴近自己，舌头一下子伸进他嘴中与他翻搅起来。  
　　  
　　静谧牢房被两人交欢的声音充满，仙道始终看着藤真，享受着他因自己而产生的每一点变化，藤真被仙道顶弄得混乱不堪，却也看着仙道，比起身体层层叠叠的快感，他更享受着他的享受。  
　　  
　　仙道只觉四肢百骸都注满热烈情意，凝聚到一点，将要炸裂般，他快速动着腰，忽地脱力向后一倒，原是栅栏突然消失，藤真整个人扑向了他！  
　　  
　　仙道躺到在地，却没和藤真分开，两人身下依然相连，藤真伏在仙道身上喘息，仙道终于能畅快拥住他，更用力撞向藤真最快乐的地方，藤真刹那体味此生至高之喜，紧咬下唇，分身鼓噪难耐，仙道吻住他，身下不断抽送，舌头在藤真嘴里不断纠缠，突然下身猛地撞向藤真敏感处，嘴里又揪住藤真舌头用力一吸，藤真终于耐不住，股股白浊喷射而出，浑身脱力伏在仙道身上大口喘气。  
　　  
　　仙道正欲从藤真身体离开，却被他挡住，藤真断续道：“就这样……仙道……就这样……射进来吧……让我……完整地接纳你……”  
　　  
　　仙道心中一紧，这个人总说自己无法给予，但他不知道，他所给的，早多的自己一颗心都盛不下了。仙道只觉眼眶一热，便流出两行泪来，引得藤真发笑，问道：“哭什么？射不出来吗？”  
　　  
　　仙道深深吻住藤真，齿缝间泄出一句：“……我没有认错人。”呼吸愈发粗重，又抽送了数下终于尽数泄在藤真体内。  
　　  
　　两人都是极累，却都前所未有的欢喜与满足，相拥而眠，同做一梦，今生来世，为你钟情，不弃不离。


	13. 三、仙藤+流「钟情」04

　　「04，你最挂念的谁（三井：出现在台词里的我……）」  
　　  
　　==  
　　  
　　仙道牵着他的小毛驴漫无目的在街上溜达，走到东郊，那里山清水秀倒与陵南有几分相似，若有念家时，仙道总会到此游玩。  
　　  
　　春暖花开时，空气中都晕着香，仙道甩出鱼鳔，自己大剌剌往草地上一躺，小毛驴不知跑哪儿野去了，他也懒得管，打个哈欠，自顾自发呆。  
　　  
　　天色渐晚，肚里咕噜噜打起鼓来，小毛驴扭着屁股把仙道蹭醒，仙道拧着它的大长耳朵打滚，“噗通！”连人带驴一齐摔到了河里，小毛驴四蹄并出摁着仙道拍打，仙道呛了几口水，擦把脸，正欲反击，小毛驴却抢先出招一记头顶把仙道撞回岸上，尾巴猛甩他脸，仙道吃痛，身子往旁一侧，左手撑地借力弹起，嬉笑着举手投降，道：“不闹了。”  
　　  
　　小毛驴哼唧一声，又甩了仙道满身水，仙道浑不在意，折些树枝要起火把衣服烘干，手放入怀中，才想起火折子早已湿透，不能用了，无奈，只好湿漉漉回去再挨顿骂罢。  
　　  
　　仙道收好渔具，却听远处一声马嘶，抬眼望去，马轻狂，尘飞扬，公子世无双。  
　　  
　　仙道不由看得痴了，慢慢挪动脚步向那边去，愈奔愈快直扑上去将藤真一把抱住，话到嘴边却一时说不出口，整个人僵在那儿，只将手臂圈得更紧些。  
　　  
　　藤真笑问：“怎么了？这不像你啊。”  
　　  
　　“那怎样才像我？”  
　　  
　　藤真想了会儿，搂着仙道脖颈边在他脸颊摩挲边道：“谦之谦之！我好想你啊！来亲一口！”他不擅这些，说完颇觉尴尬，面上一红，低声问，“……是这样吧？”  
　　  
　　仙道摆出副一本正经的样子，微微一笑，道：“你这个样子，叫小枫看见，可不跟你客气。”学得惟妙惟肖，说完又搭着藤真肩膀假模假式左顾右盼一番，问道，“枫少没跟着来吧？”  
　　  
　　“没来。”  
　　  
　　“那我就放心了。”仙道飞速在藤真脸上亲一口，笑问，“我听话吧？你再赏我一口？”还没收到回应便浑身一激灵，抽抽鼻子，转头打了个喷嚏，趁机软倒在藤真肩头，道，“我着凉了，你快温暖我一下。”  
　　  
　　藤真略略推开仙道，只见他脸上身上都被仙道印上水迹，仙道不禁咽口唾沫，又上前蹭他，道：“那你带我换套衣服去？”  
　　  
　　藤真拨开仙道额前湿发，低头看看正在撒欢的小毛驴，问道：“它怎么办？”  
　　  
　　“它懂自己回家。”仙道说完转身翻到藤真身后，圈着他腰一抖马缰，骏马飞驰，追逐晚霞而去。  
　　  
　　如归客栈。  
　　  
　　仙道浸在热水中，看几步外，藤真身影印在屏风之上，颀长俊秀，正抖开仙道衣衫放在胸前比划，声音隔着屏风显得飘渺而不真实，喃喃抱怨一句道：“你们怎么都高过我……”  
　　  
　　仙道听了大笑着拍水，心道，他果真在意这个。  
　　  
　　水花溅起，甚至飞了几滴到藤真身上，藤真抬眼望着天花，随手把烘干的衣服挂到屏风上，道：“屋里下雨，我出去躲躲。”  
　　  
　　“嘿！”仙道一着急径直跳出木桶，周身一丝不挂挡在藤真跟前，把人一把搂进怀里，柔声道，“别走。”  
　　  
　　藤真脸贴着仙道光裸胸膛，心如擂鼓，水滴裹着那人体温顺着衣领淌进去，干涸在心口，下身相碰，轮廓逐渐明显，藤真咬着牙摇了摇头，握住仙道腰，挣脱他怀抱，往后退出一步，低头不语。  
　　  
　　仙道忙扯过衣服披上，道：“你别误会，我不是那个意思！”  
　　  
　　藤真仍旧摇了摇头，转身关门，拉着仙道手带到床边坐下，掀开他衣摆，静静看着那根依然挺翘的物事，竟张口含了进去！  
　　  
　　“哈……！”仙道猛地倒抽一口气，自己也分不清是惊是喜，难得叫他也红了脸，急急摁着藤真肩膀与自己拉开一段距离，慌问，“你干什么？”  
　　  
　　藤真颓然跌坐地上，无力地扶着额，茫然自语：“我不知道……我为什么要这么做啊……我不能这么做……我根本不应该……从一开始就不应该……我给不了你要的，我什么都给不了……”  
　　  
　　仙道跪坐他身前，托起藤真脸，对上他那双莹然有光的眼睛，不禁抬手轻抚他眼睑，犹豫会儿，终于还是把人揽进怀里，轻声问道：“方才不是好好的吗？怎么突然……”  
　　  
　　藤真额头抵在仙道肩上，闷声呢喃着：“我不知道……”等回过神来，也被自己吓得不轻，叹道，“是我太高估自己了。”  
　　  
　　仙道约莫明白了，未再多问，转而得意大笑起来，道：“原来我也有这般摧枯拉朽的魅力啊！”却又往后退了些许，缓缓放平呼吸，方道，“你出去罢，我自己解决得了。”  
　　  
　　藤真笑着拿开仙道搁在腿间的手，道：“我这么大的人，从未试过半途而废。但是……”略微顿一顿，又道，“抱歉，我暂时还没有办法完全满足你。”  
　　  
　　仙道亲吻他眼角，侧一侧轻咬他耳尖，热气吹扫他耳廓，坏笑着问道：“你会吗？”  
　　  
　　藤真一愣，他着实未有过此间经历，被仙道这么一问，倒真有些不知所措，不禁眉头一皱，叱道：“那你教我？”  
　　  
　　仙道顿时眉开眼笑，满脸明晃晃写着奸计得逞，手伸到藤真腋下拖着他胳膊把人带起来，打横一抱放到床上，自己也侧卧到床上，拢着藤真腰把人挪近些，转瞬间两人已是头脚相对，仙道只批件外衣，下身始终为着寸缕，明目张胆露在藤真眼前，坚硬又柔软的物事擦过藤真鼻尖，分明的男子气息直扑扑打在藤真脸上，藤真心中一荡，满面潮红，惊惧交加，忙问：“你干什么？”  
　　  
　　“教你啊！”仙道箍着藤真大腿，隔着外裤摩挲一圈里头尚且颓软的物事，轻轻握住捏了捏，藤真身子猛地绷紧，膝盖蜷起撞到仙道脑袋，仙道顺势亲一记布料下微微隆起的轮廓，道，“咱们开始罢。”  
　　  
　　藤真心跳骤剧，也不知是否后悔起自己一时的逞强冲动，心下却又横生出股难以名状的渴盼，闭上眼深呼吸几下，轻咬下唇，终于扶住仙道亲了亲，道：“那就请先生赐教了。”  
　　  
　　仙道笑着，仍旧只是隔着布料亲吻舔舐藤真腿根胯下，那块已略微透明，映出漂亮的形状，仙道用指腹抚摸，指尖轻点，那头藤真受激颤栗，嘴里一使劲，仙道吃痛闷哼一声，倏忽间层层叠叠快感席卷而来，一双手不禁抓上藤真臀瓣，藤真慌按住他手，道：“你不要……”  
　　  
　　仙道握住藤真手在他臀上拍了记，便留恋着移开，道：“放心，我不会为难你。”却故意使坏般一挺腰把自己送往藤真喉头深处，直让他忍不住咳嗽。  
　　  
　　藤真忿忿抓着仙道体毛一扯，仙道小腿肌肉紧绷，又一挺腰，竟把藤真眼泪都呛了出来，仙道并不知他此刻神情，只在脑中默想——这并不是他第一次如此想象——仙道咬着藤真裤带一点点抽开，缓缓拉下他的裤子——任何旖旎假想，比起当下真情实景，都不及万一——仙道忍不住亲亲他，伸舌描摹轮廓，道：“你弄得我太舒服了，我却不知能否同样伺候好你呢。若是不好，可莫嫌弃我呀。”  
　　  
　　仙道含住藤真用力一吸，藤真只觉仿佛灵魂也被吸干，腿间酥软，身子发烫，自己舒爽难耐地喘息声灌进耳间，藤真倍觉羞耻，又不好遮挡退缩，只好不甘示弱般也含住仙道和着他的节奏吮吸。  
　　  
　　仙道这人却从来不在乎这些，一边享受着被藤真温热的口腔包裹，被他亲吻吮吸，心潮澎湃，连连快意从唇齿间泄出，虽说发声的是仙道，却反叫藤真更加羞赧，不禁停了动作，仙道顺着藤真茎身舔下，转含住左侧囊袋，用舌头顶弄，口齿含糊地问道：“怎么停了？累了？”  
　　  
　　藤真被他这一记弄得发抖，呼吸粗重，断续道：“你……你叫的……”  
　　  
　　仙道猛地一吸，带出藤真一声惊喘，仙道乐呵呵道：“当然不如你好听啦！”  
　　  
　　“你……你……”藤真“你”了好几句，也不知说什么好，反正不管他说什么，仙道总能化成甜言蜜语还回来，到最后羞得总是自己，无奈，索性继续侍弄仙道，也学着他舔舐囊袋，果又听那人高高兴兴哼唧起来，满是荡漾的春情。  
　　  
　　两人“你进我更进”地互相挑弄着，仙道突然掀开藤真衣服，舌尖伸进他肚脐戳弄，手依旧握着藤真肿胀硬挺的物事，只觉舌尖每戳动一下，手中物事便弹一记，而那人不断剧烈喘息着，越来越急，仙道琢磨时候差不多了，又探上前重含住他猛地一吸，“啊！”藤真惊叫一声，再抑制不住，便有股股白浊射出灌了仙道满嘴，而仙道自己亦到极限，趁藤真失神瞬间，一并射了出来……  
　　  
　　仙道抿唇咽下藤真留在自己嘴里的阳精，亲亲藤真泄精后颓软胯间的小兄弟，又往上亲亲他上下起伏着的小腹，轻舔上头一层薄汗，又带出一阵颤栗，藤真仰躺着，仙道趴伏在他身上，抓着衣袖拭干净他脸上自己的东西，吻他唇角，两人的味道混在一处，腥甜难辨。  
　　  
　　仙道本想说几句调笑话，却见一滴眼泪自藤真眼角缓缓流下，仙道看着那道浅浅的泪痕，似有一柄钝刀剜心，心好痛，浑身都痛，抬手一把抱紧藤真，问道：“你为什么要哭？”  
　　  
　　藤真枕在仙道臂弯，眼泪兀自不停，语调却是平静，淡淡说道：“高兴吧。”  
　　  
　　“嗯？”  
　　  
　　藤真抬眼对上仙道眼睛，道：“喜欢你，被你喜欢，我很高兴。”一字一句，仿佛说着与己无关的事，“说来丢人……方才我想，往后午夜梦回时，我或许都得靠着今日这段回忆，度过漫漫长夜了……”  
　　  
　　仙道缕着藤真头发，手指卷着发丝搔藤真耳朵，他耐不住痒，埋在仙道怀里咯咯笑起来，仙道搂着他，柔声道：“只要你想，我随叫随到，随取随用。”  
　　  
　　藤真身子一紧，久久没有动静，仙道轻抚他背脊，道：“睡吧。”  
　　  
　　藤真闭上眼睛亲吻仙道心口，道：“谢谢你，我真的很高兴。”  
　　  
　　“我的荣幸。”  
　　  
　　仙道拥着藤真入眠，多想日月停转，生生世世，凝住此刻，漫成永恒。  
　　  
　　风吹树叶沙沙响，天黑沉沉压下，雷声滚滚，转瞬已是倾盆雨下。  
　　  
　　藤真在仙道怀中缩缩身子，抓着他手搭在自己耳上，挡住屋外雷雨声，掩耳盗铃般，只当天还未亮。  
　　  
　　可天终归是要亮的。  
　　  
　　两人去牵了马，慢慢往“家”走。  
　　  
　　藤真边走边对仙道交待几句老生常谈的“好好调理身体”，仙道拨弄着藤真手指，有一句没一句听着应着，忽然好奇心起，问道：“你这马和三井的是同种吧？”  
　　  
　　藤真稍愣，点了点头，道：“你若喜欢，改日带你去选一匹。”  
　　  
　　“不用啦，我有小毛驴。”仙道抚着马鬃，又问，“三井的叫‘雷震子’，你的呢，叫个什么名堂？”  
　　  
　　“……它叫‘斗魂’。”  
　　  
　　仙道看这匹通体雪白的马，漂亮得像画出来一般，眼里流光溢彩难掩血脉里蓬勃的飞扬志气，若他日真上到战场，该是马如其名。  
　　  
　　仙道微微一笑，说道：“像你。”  
　　  
　　藤真道：“拍马屁。”  
　　  
　　却见仙道真抬手在马屁股上轻拍了两下，笑道：“遵命。”  
　　  
　　“你这张嘴啊！”  
　　  
　　仙道又趁机亲了他一下，道：“我知道你喜欢它。”  
　　  
　　藤真刹那红了脸，嗔道：“大街上，注意点儿！”  
　　  
　　仙道吹声口哨，道：“放心吧，没人看见。”  
　　  
　　折进将军府后巷，仙道握着藤真手放到唇边亲了亲他手背，问道：“我要多想你，你才会出现在我眼前呢？”  
　　  
　　藤真凄然一笑，也不答他，只同样亲了亲他手背，道：“你专心应付试剑大会吧，我走了。”说罢便转身离去，心道，或许试剑大会之后，就该我来问这道题了。  
　　  
　　仙道呆在原地直到藤真背影消失在转角才匆匆追赶上去，却是再看不见人了……  
　　  
　　仙道能感觉到藤真在害怕，怕得慌了，踌躇了，这同样是他所害怕的，尽管他们两人都竭力装作若无其事，却心知肚明，这不过是一次重蹈覆辙的自投罗网。  
　　  
　　仙道回房，桌上搁着一封陵南来信，彦一依旧啰啰嗦嗦写了大堆琐事，全镇人排队问好，问他好，问田冈先生好，尤其试剑大会在即，满纸鼓励与期许，还千里迢迢送了许多土产来，仙道闻着久违的家乡味，包了许多拜托牧绅一给藤真送些过去。  
　　  
　　牧绅一却道：“他什么没吃过没见过，不在乎你这些。”  
　　  
　　仙道笑着反驳道：“这你就错了，我们陵南的东西可都是天下独一份，皇宫里都没有的！依三井的话说，陵南一碗粥，能抵一个金元宝！”  
　　  
　　“所以养出你这么个天下独一份的混不吝来？”  
　　  
　　仙道笑得更欢，道：“是啊，你不在乎，谦之可在乎得紧呐！”  
　　  
　　牧绅一心道，谁说我不在乎了？不禁叹道：“这世上唯有人心，最难猜度。……他很快会再来的，你自己给他罢。”  
　　  
　　仙道取出些水米到厨房煮了碗粥端给牧绅一，道：“尝尝？”  
　　  
　　“你不吃一碗？”  
　　  
　　“东西不多，给你一份，给谦之一份，其余的给师父送去，他在牢里辛苦……我吃这些长大的，不馋，而且等我回了陵南，想吃多少就有多少。”  
　　  
　　“回陵南？他呢，不管了？”  
　　  
　　“当然带着一块儿走啦！嫁鸡随鸡嫁狗随狗，嫁我这个山野匹夫，只好委屈他跟我满山跑啦！”  
　　  
　　牧绅一问道：“你们不会已经行过夫妻之礼了吧？”  
　　  
　　仙道微红着脸抓抓头发，还没等他回答，就被牧绅一揪住领子喝问：“你到底知不知道他是谁？”  
　　  
　　仙道摇摇头，问道：“这很重要吗？”  
　　  
　　“哎……”牧绅一长叹，道，“既成事实，回天乏术。”  
　　  
　　“回天乏术？”仙道重复一遍，道，“这个词用在这里有点奇怪啊，是个什么意思？”  
　　  
　　“你早晚会知道的。”牧绅一喝完那碗粥，道，“这味道，确实值一个金元宝。”  
　　  
　　又只留仙道一个人在院子里发呆。  
　　  
　　左右无事，仙道挥着折扇习练剑法，行云流水，潇洒帅气。  
　　  
　　这一把折扇被他直接带到试剑大会上，他的对手被藤真悉心拣选过，这头一关，赢得十分轻松。  
　　  
　　仙道走下比武台，转头便见藤真站在不远处，他欢欢喜喜小跑几步过去牵他手，道：“牧哥说得对，你果然来了！我煮粥给你喝！”  
　　  
　　“牧哥？叫的真亲密啊。”  
　　  
　　仙道笑问：“你喝醋？”  
　　  
　　藤真撇撇嘴，道：“谁要喝你的醋。”  
　　  
　　仙道瞧他那副样子真是可爱非常直叫他难以自拔，拉着他手边走边笑，道：“咱们喝粥去！”  
　　  
　　两人到将军府，仙道在灶边忙活，藤真便静静看着他，仙道边吹炉火边道：“前阵子咱们一道看日出，我说咱俩像情人，现在看来，咱俩这已经是对老夫老妻了嘛。”  
　　  
　　“是吗？”藤真摇着仙道那把折扇，上面画着一幅山水，似与那幅夹馍坡风情出自同一人手笔，藤真问，“这是哪儿买的？”  
　　  
　　“不是买的，我师父说，是我爹的遗物。”  
　　  
　　“你爹？……那你家里还有些什么人？”  
　　  
　　仙道举着竹筒朝藤真吹气，笑道：“哎哟，这是要问家室，催我遣媒下聘？”  
　　  
　　藤真扭头躲开他，道：“不说算了。”  
　　  
　　仙道拉着他手一把将人带进怀中坐到自己腿上，握着他手，展开折扇，边手把手煽火，边道：“我全家早就死光光啦，我们师兄弟几个都是被师父养大的，他就是我们的爹。至于我亲生爹娘……不记得啦，一点儿印象也无……”  
　　  
　　藤真的脸被火光照得红扑扑，甚为娇艳动人，感到仙道粗重的呼吸喷到脖间，藤真抬手打了他一记，嗔道：“这春天到了，你就开始发情了吗？”看他那可怜兮兮的样子又有些不忍心，终于还是由得他亲亲自己左颊，才继续问道，“怎么会不记得爹娘呢？”  
　　  
　　粥香扑鼻，仙道起身盛碗，随口答道：“小时候生病，除了模模糊糊的你，什么都不记得了。”舀了一勺吹凉，递到藤真唇边，道，“尝一尝，三井说，这可是山风的味道。”  
　　  
　　藤真食得一口，清香自舌尖扩散，犹似行在青山绿水间，说不出的畅快，衷心赞了句，又道：“你也吃啊。”  
　　  
　　仙道坏笑着把勺子交到藤真手中，张开嘴，意思明显之极，藤真只好喂他吃一勺，仙道满意地舔舔唇，道：“你吃，我不馋。”顺口又把回陵南的事说了。  
　　  
　　藤真听了，手上动作一滞，复又缓缓一勺一勺舀粥来吃，淡淡说了句：“我不会跟你走的。……我也不会让你走的。”  
　　  
　　仙道只是笑了笑，也没多说什么，如浮沙写字，轻轻一抚，便了无痕迹，凑过去偷一口粥喝，权当无事发生。  
　　  
　　藤真也是笑，护着粥碗不让仙道偷食，飞快吃完叫仙道洗碗去，倒真似一对老夫老妻般。  
　　  
　　转眼已到试剑大会后段，高手频现，但仙道仍是冠压群雄的那个。  
　　  
　　牧绅一叫裁缝给仙道做身新衣裳，裁缝师傅给仙道量身材，赞他手长脚长是十分好看的衣架子，牧绅一在旁笑道：“师傅，你少说两句罢了，他这人不禁夸，再多赞两句，他要飘到天上去了。”  
　　  
　　仙道笑道：“你又误会我了，我这人顶大的优点，就是谦虚。”  
　　  
　　“哼。”牧绅一道，“待会儿让管家教你些宫中规矩，你过几天要去见皇上，真要谦虚些学习啊。”  
　　  
　　“知道啦！罗嗦！”


	14. 三、仙藤+流「钟情」05

　　「05，假使爱在这里（三井：全力出现在台词和小标题的我……清田：连台词和小标题都没分的我……」  
　　  
　　==  
　　  
　　仙道刚送走裁缝师傅便迎来管家的宫规教学，冗长繁琐，闷得他直翻白眼，好在他记性甚佳，听得一遍即能无误复述。  
　　  
　　牧绅一来考他时也难免赞叹几句，仙道却没什么反应，愣愣问道：“我不过去宫里溜达一趟，做什么非要学这些？”  
　　  
　　牧绅一懒得管他真傻还是装傻，只道：“多学些东西总没坏处。”  
　　  
　　仙道转着笔杆，道：“你这人就是太正经，没劲。”  
　　  
　　牧绅一不置可否，投个意味深长的眼神，拂袖离去。  
　　  
　　“哎……中年人……”  
　　  
　　仙道提笔沾墨，静默良久，终于起笔，笔触温柔，蜜意浓情，是画一副藤真肖像，未题诗词，只草书“谦之”二字，晾干墨迹，仔细折好揣进怀中，从此形影不离。  
　　  
　　新月如钩，仙道将裁缝送来的新衣叠好摆在床头，把玩着折扇，往如归客栈去。  
　　  
　　那盏上元节的大花灯依旧挂在廊下，无遮无拦，昭示一段过往，万种风情。  
　　  
　　仙道推开房门，点亮烛火，不多时便有一道人影拂过门槛，足音渐近，藤真指节轻点桌面，问道：“想什么呢？”  
　　  
　　“明天要进宫面圣，有点紧张。”仙道抬眼望着藤真，道，“听闻咱们的皇上不仅文治武功十分了得，长得更是天姿国色……不知比你怎样？”  
　　  
　　藤真在仙道身边坐下，月色温润，烛光摇曳，映着他明眸皓齿，宛似谪仙，仙道痴痴看着他，笑道：“我真是紧张过了头，脑子不清楚才多此一问，这世上哪可能会有人比你更好看……”说完却低下头去，只盯着地上人影交叠，未再看向藤真。  
　　  
　　晚风吹动灯火，人影晃荡不止，藤真抬手拢住烛火，道：“去拿个灯罩来。”  
　　  
　　仙道袍袖轻拂以浑厚巧妙的气劲关上了门，笑道：“这样就好。”  
　　  
　　试剑大会这段日子，他二人时常在此间相会，倒没再做什么风月事，只是对月饮酒，聊些家常事，多半是仙道说而藤真听，他口才好，简单一回钓鱼也能绘声绘色讲半天，把藤真逗得直乐，仙道趁势把人圈进怀里，美滋滋讨赏要个吻去……  
　　  
　　然而随着试剑大会赛程一日日紧迫，为保最大胜算，仙道被牧绅一关在府里练功，研讨对手优势弱点，他俩因此已十数日未曾见面。  
　　  
　　“总算不负所托，赢了。”仙道掌心相合包住藤真手，道，“多日不见，我好想你。”  
　　  
　　藤真却想着仙道明日进宫之事，稍一晃神，便没将话听进去，只低低应了句：“嗯。”  
　　  
　　仙道自然有所察觉，也明白他的顾虑，他们欢欢喜喜、甜甜蜜蜜相处到如今，彼此刻意回避了太多，眼下积攒到一块儿，已避无可避。  
　　  
　　仙道轻轻抵住藤真额头，晃着脑袋与他鼻尖相蹭，笑道：“谦之，明日事，明日再说，好吗？”  
　　  
　　藤真抬手捧住仙道脸，在他唇角亲了亲，叹道：“也只能如此了……”  
　　  
　　仙道轻易抹了愁绪，携着藤真手走到园中，折扇挥摆比个起手式，道：“最后一场你却没来看，真可惜……那可是精彩得很呐！说书先生都拿来放进故事里讲了呢！我给你演一遍吧！”  
　　  
　　见藤真点头，仙道大喝一声，道：“当时他就是这么叫的，企图在气势上赢得先机。”  
　　  
　　藤真笑问：“那你怎么做的呢？”  
　　  
　　“我没理他。”  
　　  
　　“呵，你啊！”  
　　  
　　随后仙道一会儿蹦到左边，说对手怎样进攻，一会儿又蹦到右边，说自己如何防守，一人饰两角，却也有条不紊，仿佛真有两位高手在此处对决。  
　　  
　　藤真默记招式，待仙道演练完毕，便折根树枝欺身上前，走位招式与方才仙道所示分毫不差，道：“我陪你练练。”  
　　  
　　仙道稍愣，终于依样还招，又走过一轮，藤真竟未有松懈之意，道：“再来！”路数仍是如前，却在最后一招低了三寸，树枝错过折扇直打仙道手腕，若是真剑，已废了他右手。  
　　  
　　虽说只是树枝，但被运上真气猛然拍击脉门，也足够叫仙道手震脱力，折扇便如此掉到地上。  
　　  
　　藤真拾起折扇，道：“你太轻敌了。”  
　　  
　　仙道揉着发麻的手腕，笑道：“可你是爱人，不是敌人啊。”  
　　  
　　“……就算是我，也未必不会害你。”  
　　  
　　静谧夜空陡然炸开璀璨，将这句话淹没在响声中，也不知仙道是否听见。  
　　  
　　仙道稳住尚在颤抖的右手，搂着藤真腰足下一点飞上屋顶，笑道：“这烟花比夹馍坡可差多了。”  
　　  
　　藤真抚着他手轻按几下，问道：“好些了吧？”  
　　  
　　“好了。”仙道侧过脑袋倚在藤真肩头，望着天空五光十色，倦意渐生，许久未做过的梦骤然袭来，仙道恍惚念道，“谦之，别走……谦之……”  
　　  
　　藤真握住仙道手，轻声道：“天亮以后，这世上便只有藤真健司了。”轻轻摇醒仙道，“夜了，回家吧。”  
　　  
　　临别时，仙道总是依依不舍，不禁轻声唤道：“健司。”  
　　  
　　“嗯？”  
　　  
　　仙道笑着摊开藤真掌心，划过第一笔，藤真便微颤着手指似乎想逃，却终于定在原地未动，只说自己怕痒，叫仙道快些。  
　　  
　　健司，藤真健司。  
　　  
　　仙道将字写完，重覆上藤真手，笑道：“咱们的皇上与你同名呢。”  
　　  
　　藤真一时摸不透他要说什么，只好微笑点头，反问道：“莫非你今日才知？”  
　　  
　　“那倒不是。……只是突然想到，万一我将他叫错为你，会被砍头吗？”  
　　  
　　藤真笑道：“那就看你能不能讨他欢心了。”  
　　  
　　仙道显得很是苦恼，道：“可我不懂怎样讨皇帝欢心啊……而且……我只想也只愿讨你欢心。”  
　　  
　　藤真睁大眼睛看着他，不愿妄自揣度对方心思，正色道：“我不与你玩文字游戏。你明知道我就是……还装什么？”  
　　  
　　仙道轻叹一声，问道：“我们以后还会再见面吗？谦之。”不等回答，又笑着摇了摇头，道，“无事，咱们明天见罢。”  
　　  
　　藤真还了个灵犀浅笑，道：“明天见。”  
　　  
　　仙道回到将军府，见牧绅一书房尚有光亮，便到厨房拿了些宵夜过去，却是自顾自坐在桌边吃起来，似有意馋他，吧唧嘴的声音格外响，搅得牧绅一难定心，只好搁笔，坐到仙道旁边也拿起一块糕点，仙道又倒了杯浓茶，牧绅一按住杯口，道：“半夜还喝茶，不想睡啦？”  
　　  
　　仙道也不争辩，听话地放下茶壶，问道：“你怎么还不睡？”  
　　  
　　“三浦台常年骚扰我朝边境，皇上已忍无可忍，着我不日出兵征讨。”  
　　  
　　“是吗？”  
　　  
　　“你莫整日耽于美色，也听听家国天下事。”  
　　  
　　“……哦。”仙道清扫完盘中糕点，顺手拿起桌上文书查看，扫了两页，道，“太费脑子，不明白。”  
　　  
　　“我却想你做我的先锋。”牧绅一指点地势图，道，“你瞧这……”划到一处盆地，却不再动，失笑道，“罢了，跟你说这些做什么，他怎可能放你走？……去睡吧。”  
　　  
　　仙道点头应了声，道：“你也早点睡。”  
　　  
　　翌日清早，仙道跟着牧绅一进宫，牧绅一怎么都不准他骑着小毛驴去，无奈，只好改为坐轿。  
　　  
　　仙道在轿中睡回笼觉，被牧绅一生拽出梦境，把人交给花形，花形审视眼前吊儿郎当的仙道，不敢相信藤真竟会对此种人动情。  
　　  
　　花形带仙道去侍卫室等候面君，仙道抬眼望满墙名牌，忽见被挂在最首的“三井寿”，猛然惊醒，叹道：“这回当真是避无可避了。”  
　　  
　　约莫过去一炷香时间，内侍来传话宣仙道觐见，仙道便起身随花形走去正殿。  
　　  
　　一路肃穆压抑，针落有声，仙道越走越不自在。  
　　  
　　到正殿，众人看他的目光更是探寻诡秘，又有戏谑嘲讽，似乎他并不是来受封领赏，而是来演出滑稽戏再等被处凌迟。仿佛身处荆棘林，千万根刺深深扎进肌肤嵌进血肉，挣扎是痛，不挣扎更痛。  
　　  
　　仙道深呼吸几下，终于抬头望向正大光明匾额下端坐着的人，牵起唇角戚戚然笑了笑，直叹天意弄人，道：“你怎么不告诉我你是皇帝呢？”  
　　  
　　牧绅一诧异地看向仙道，心想莫非这小子当真不知道？瞧他一脸恍惚呆滞，骇于现状几欲遁逃的模样，不是戏太好，就是心太疼……只是心太疼。  
　　  
　　高头大声斥责仙道无礼犯上，藤真却是不恼，淡淡止了高头，似乎早酝酿好回应，笑道：“你知道了，还会同从前一般对我吗？”  
　　  
　　众人皆惊，同从前一般？皇上与眼前这个男人有过哪般从前？  
　　  
　　流言刹那坐实，皇上疏懒朝政，只为与此人饮酒玩乐，或许已做出那苟且事！  
　　  
　　仙道立在朝堂之上，难以置信般扫视周遭，满眼厌恶唾弃，渐渐退了几步，转身奔逃。  
　　  
　　“你去哪儿？！”藤真竟走下金殿追随而去！  
　　  
　　笑话！天大的笑话！满朝文武如遭晴天霹雳各个无语凝咽，藤真健司，藤真健司毁在了一个男人手里！  
　　  
　　唯有牧绅一若有所思。  
　　  
　　流川横剑拦住仙道去路，喝问道：“你去哪儿？”  
　　  
　　御前侍卫将仙道团团围住，仙道越过人影绰绰望向藤真，笑道：“我自在惯了，不愿在你这儿遭人白眼。”  
　　  
　　流川怒道：“你到今时今日才来说这种话，无耻！”  
　　  
　　仙道使个空手夺白刃抢下一把剑来，道：“你莫以为我当真打不过你。”  
　　  
　　“那试试啊！”流川一剑刺出，团团青光将仙道罩住，不给他丝毫遁逃余地，便与他在大殿之外众臣面前打将起来。  
　　  
　　藤真头一回见仙道使剑，比起折扇，剑尖凝满玉石俱焚的决绝，他想不明白，为什么？他知道，当辻谷谦之变为藤真健司，一切都会与从前截然不同，却万没想到会被他弃之如敝履……莫非前事种种仅是他一人妄想？尚未大难临头，他已倦了悔了要舍他远走？……藤真目光呆滞望着仙道，骤然腿一软几欲晕厥，被牧绅一扶住，茫茫然问道：“是我错了吗？”  
　　  
　　牧绅一道：“当局者迷。皇上，您没有错。……仙道彰这个臭小子，发疯也不看看场合！”说罢便愤而上前一掌拍出将仙道打飞丈外。  
　　  
　　流川怒道：“谁要你帮！我能解决他！”  
　　  
　　牧绅一竟未理会流川，若在平时也会被讶于胆大包天，但今日意外陡生，众人皆懵，便无人来管这小事了。  
　　  
　　只见牧绅一抬手指向仙道，喝道：“把这人绑了，关到天牢给我好好反省反省。”  
　　  
　　仙道被戴上手链脚镣丢进天牢，狱卒也是纳闷，怎么这人真就被送进牢里了？乌鸦嘴啊！念着他从前说话，问道：“可是一壶酒两只鸡？”  
　　  
　　“是，劳烦牢头大哥了。”仙道笑着回答，转而冲田冈先生打个招呼，“师父，我又来了。”  
　　  
　　“你……”田冈先生扣住牢门，惊道，“什么罪？”  
　　  
　　“欺君罔上，捣乱宫廷。”仙道铺好稻草，舒舒服服往上一躺，道，“您不是总埋怨我不该欠人情来看您吗？这下好啦，我自己想办法进来了。”  
　　  
　　“尽胡闹！”田冈先生将铁牢门拍得乓乓响，叱问道，“到底怎么回事？你进宫了？你见到藤真健司了？”  
　　  
　　四周阴暗森冷，只有自天窗透过的一束光，仙道盯着那束光，数着其中微末，将与藤真由相识到相交的事简单说了，心道，这回怕是真吓着他了，但若事先同他讲过，这戏便假了……也不知他日是否还有机会把人哄回来……  
　　  
　　田冈先生听毕大惊失色，道：“你不要被他的那个样子骗了，快回陵南去！”  
　　  
　　仙道笑道：“关着呢，怎么回？况且，他何时骗过我了？就算真的被骗了，他那个样子，哪怕被骗得万劫不复，我都心欢喜。”  
　　  
　　田冈先生不住叹气，喃喃道：“你这个孩子怎么……我也是老糊涂，听盗二说那些鬼话，什么顺其自然……这就是顺其自然的结果！我一开始便该把你关在陵南！你这个孩子跟你娘一模一样，死心眼，还偏偏就对藤真家的坏小子执迷不悔！但是你娘最后也放下了啊，你就不能也……”  
　　  
　　“我放不下。”  
　　  
　　“他连流川枫都舍得，怎么会痛惜你！他把你关到这里了啊！”  
　　  
　　“是我自己要被关进来的。”仙道起身趴在小窗上，笑盈盈看着对面怒气冲冲的田冈先生，道，“师父，不如咱们打个赌？”  
　　  
　　“……你说。”  
　　  
　　“若流川枫去到陵南，请您放下成见，容我爱他。”  
　　  
　　田冈先生一顿，道：“若流川枫没有去呢？”  
　　  
　　“便当我死了罢。多年养育之恩，只得来世再报了。”  
　　  
　　田冈先生望着对面窗口露出仙道半张脸，仙道眼里噙着笑意，炯然有神，坚定从容，仿若多年前，他最不着调的小师妹拉着另一个男人的手站在他面前对他讲“师兄，你为我高兴吧，我爱上别人了！”——仙道叶月，是唯一挣脱藤真族情爱枷锁的女子。这个笑起来灿若玫瑰的女人，把与藤真南的风月佳期记在岁寒，终于允许自己重遇春暖花开。——可是她的儿子，却还是重蹈覆辙，宿命般不可违逆，要为这段孽缘续个结局。  
　　  
　　“阿彰，你不怕他当真对你下手？”  
　　  
　　仙道迎着光，目光灼灼，笑道：“我不怕他狠心，只怕他狠不下心。”所以才想了这么个蠢办法，太蠢了，蠢得伤了心……谦之，不，健司，你在做什么呢？我好想你啊……展开怀揣画像，情牵一线，何处寄相思。  
　　  
　　宫中，流川把余事交给牧绅一打点，便携着藤真手回御书房。  
　　  
　　藤真兀自失神，仙道最后的眼神在他脑中倒海翻江，他说，“你害死了我的谦之”……  
　　  
　　“哥哥。”流川几乎全力摁着藤真肩膀，终于叫他吃痛回神，却也只是愣愣看着自己不说话，流川抱住他，轻抚着他的脊背，柔声道，“哥哥，你冷静点，听我说。  
　　  
　　“我虽然不喜欢仙道彰这个人，但是也相信他不会因为这点小事就撇下你……他对你怎样，我们是有目共睹的。哥哥，你相信我，也相信自己和阿寿的眼光，更要相信他，他是仙道彰，他做这些一定有原因……  
　　  
　　“阿寿如何对我，他定也会如何对你，只会更好……  
　　  
　　“这些苦，我受得，你也一定能受得……有些事，是咱们必须做的，不能推给别人……  
　　  
　　“哥哥，你总是在紧要关头优柔寡断起来……我再说一遍，别怀疑别犹豫，想做什么就去做，我们永远站在你这边。你要狠得下心，有壮士断腕的决心，才可能迎来柳暗花明。”  
　　  
　　流川凝视着藤真，道：“我说完了，你有什么要反驳的吗？”  
　　  
　　藤真同样凝视着他，审度着，思忱着，终于释然笑起来，紧紧拥住流川，道：“我的小枫，长大了。”  
　　  
　　流川也笑起来，道：“嗯。”  
　　  
　　“所以……”藤真心道，这出戏，一定要演到底。  
　　  
　　田冈先生又问一次仙道当真不惧不悔，仙道只说——  
　　  
　　“只要情是真的，别的，我并没有什么所谓。”  
　　  
　　与有情人做快乐事，哪管是劫是缘。


	15. 三、仙藤+流「钟情」06

　　「06，吃不了兜着走（藤真：人生如戏全靠演技。)」  
　　  
　　==  
　　  
　　牧绅一到御书房时，藤真已理好心绪，端坐静候，听他循例讲完，问道：“你怎么看？朕要听实话。”  
　　  
　　牧绅一略作思索，直言道：“仙道虽似无行浪子，却胸有丘壑，绝非不识大体之人，纵然郁结难消，也断不会发泄在朝堂之上，他这一闹，倒像有意叫皇上难堪似的，以微臣愚见，仙道此举或别有他意。”  
　　  
　　藤真微微一笑，道：“三井将他放在你府里，着实有远见，你把他照顾得很好，也把他看得很透。”  
　　  
　　牧绅一道：“皇上谬赞，然而仙道彰此人究竟心中何想，微臣亦难揣度，方才所言，实为在骤变之下寻个宽慰，还请皇上体恤。”  
　　  
　　藤真转着茶杯，轻抿一口，苦茶涩口，笑得便有些勉强，道：“你常劝朕莫要泥足深陷，是朕一意孤行，沉不住气，好容易摘得这颗耀星便迫不及待要将他示于众人，却不想星光难测，倏忽黯淡……先前是朕失态……不怪他。……这些日子累你被说了许多闲话，委屈你了。”  
　　  
　　牧绅一道：“为吾皇分忧是为臣者分内之事。”  
　　  
　　藤真走向牧绅一，上下打量一会儿，问道：“你与他说话，也是这般言辞谨慎不苟言笑吗？”  
　　  
　　牧绅一低头沉默半晌，道：“不瞒皇上，仙道也总说我太正经沉闷，像个……中年人。叫我多笑笑，可我一笑，他又说我眼角堆满皱纹，像他师父。”  
　　  
　　藤真失笑，道：“除却小枫与三井，终于又有人敢说你长得老了。你别着急，等真到耄耋之年，你当比我们瞧着年轻得多。”  
　　  
　　牧绅一见藤真眼角眉梢贮满笑意，尽是仙道痕迹，心中难过，脱口道：“您为这天下殚精竭虑，极少为自己着想，是与仙道相处这些时候，微臣才逐渐看到您开朗欢喜起来……”  
　　  
　　“你也是。”藤真走出御书房，阳光洒在身上，仿佛温软怀抱，笑道，“仙道彰啊……叫我怎舍得怎忍心将你藏在暗处？何况，如此辉光，岂是我遮得住的？”  
　　  
　　藤真周遭都似晕着光，美得目眩，却是疏冷寂寥，道：“你多少知道些吧？我藤真族一生只能爱一人。……爹爹跟我说，不动情便好了，年纪到了便娶妻生子，我堂堂皇族血脉稀疏，被笑了忧了百十年，也是时候结束这一窘境，开枝散叶了。只要不动情，什么鸿图壮志千秋霸业都并非难事。我本也是如此打算，只盼小枫与三井能和和美美，情之一字，我别无所求。然而……”不禁长叹一声，“我还是太过天真，见到仙道那一刻，这许多年的隐忍恪守，就此一败涂地……若他是个女子便也罢了，为何偏偏是个男人！……情知不该，却情难自控……如今他却……到头来怕真要应了那四字，孤家寡人……”越说越缓，到后来句不成句，胸闷难当，血脉喷张，气血翻涌，竟呕出一口血来。  
　　  
　　“皇上！”牧绅一急忙上前扶住藤真，他一直知道，这个外表柔弱的俊生少年拥有无比强悍的内心，从不示弱，他所知的，仅是上回丰玉行刺王子枫命在顷刻之时，他听说皇上泣血哭求终于感动南烈救回王子枫一命，可也只是听说而已，如今亲眼得见，滴滴鲜红落到手背，划过那道疤，炙热刺痛，无论藤真健司如何冷静自制，只要他身体里留着藤真族的血，便注定为情所困，终其一生，难解难赎。  
　　  
　　牧绅一扶着藤真，正要开口叫人传太医，却被藤真拦住，他已抹去嘴角血渍，自嘲般笑道：“朕又失态了。”  
　　  
　　牧绅一道：“人非草木，孰能无情，皇上实乃至情至圣之人……还请皇上保重龙体。仙道他……”  
　　  
　　“不必多言。”藤真打断牧绅一，道，“朕不管他是一时冲动还是处心积虑，不管他是真情还是假意，不管他是为我还是为自己……你去安排一下，朕要见见仙道。”  
　　  
　　“去天牢？”  
　　  
　　“……去天牢。朕要亲口告诉他，我要他的心，也要他的人。我藤真族的男人，一向都是如此蛮横不讲理！”  
　　  
　　牧绅一领命退出，藤真按揉太阳穴，把花形叫到跟前，问道：“今年京城换防，轮到从你爹军中抽人了吧？”  
　　  
　　花形道：“是。”  
　　  
　　藤真道：“你给他去封信，让他在来的路上，留些人在陵南。”  
　　  
　　“啊？”  
　　  
　　“听话，去吧。”  
　　  
　　“遵旨。”  
　　  
　　藤真伸个懒腰，折回御书房，摊开全国兵马分布图，凝视片刻，听流川的声音在耳边说道：“哥哥，有件事我一直想跟你说，请你允许。”  
　　  
　　藤真握住流川手，玩笑道：“让我不要再想仙道吗？”  
　　  
　　“不。”流川摇头，蹲下身子平视藤真，道，“我是想跟牧绅一去打三浦台。”  
　　  
　　“什么？”藤真惊道，“哥哥不准！眼下哥哥身边只有你了，你若也离开，那……”  
　　  
　　流川静静看着藤真，漆黑的眸子盛满不可违的执拗，看得藤真无可奈何，只得道：“让我想想。”  
　　  
　　“对不起，我不该在这时候提这件事。”  
　　  
　　“……陪哥哥出去走走罢。”藤真携着流川手走到御花园，荷花池旁鹅软石道，忆起往事每多感慨，笑道，“我还记得，当日三井就是一跤摔倒在这儿。”  
　　  
　　“嗯，他说我是会吃人的猫妖。”流川边说边带着藤真窜高伏低，他俩轻功自比幼时强了许多，轻轻一跃便走出很远，停在那株老槐树顶上，环望四面宫墙，流川道，“哥哥，猫有九条命，我不会有事的，你让我去吧。”  
　　  
　　藤真长叹一声，道：“小枫，你去吧。哥哥等你凯旋。”  
　　  
　　流川点头，道：“我一直都知道，这天底下，哥哥是顶心疼我的人，哥哥心疼我，便更舍不得束缚我……我不会让你失望的。”  
　　  
　　“小枫是好孩子，哥哥对你很放心。”  
　　  
　　藤真拥着流川跃下树来，慢慢往回走，这一路没有三井，没有仙道，总是冷清，往后连小枫也离开了，不知哪天才能再听到旧时笑语。  
　　  
　　翌日，藤真到天牢中，接驾声层层叠叠传到仙道耳中，他爬起来，手足铁链叮呤当啷晃荡着，倒像在应和迎接，藤真叫狱卒打开牢门，将仙道与田冈先生都松了刑枷，摆上酒菜，不顾劝阻，屏退众人，笑道：“田冈先生，您好啊。”  
　　  
　　田冈先生初见藤真，如此气度形貌，难免哀叹，阿彰栽在这样人手里，倒也怪不得他。  
　　  
　　田冈先生道：“你和你爹，长得不像。”  
　　  
　　“嗯，我像我娘。”  
　　  
　　“漂亮。”  
　　  
　　藤真笑得坦然，道：“大家都这么说。”  
　　  
　　仙道支颐于桌饶有兴致看师父与藤真相谈，心道，我果然没想错，师父一见健司面，就能喜欢他，这婆媳关系，形势一片大好啊！  
　　  
　　忽听田冈先生话锋一转，道：“你想对阿彰做什么？”  
　　  
　　藤真为三人斟满酒，侧头望一眼仙道，笑道：“我不想做什么……我只是来要回我的人。”  
　　  
　　田冈先生手一抖，愤而打翻酒杯，怒道：“你休想！我就知道藤真南这个伪君子，养不出什么好儿子！”  
　　  
　　藤真不紧不慢饮着酒，嘴角仍旧牵着平缓笑意，淡淡道：“田冈先生，您如此毁谤先皇，可知是死罪？”  
　　  
　　田冈先生道：“你若能杀了我，倒也好，省得阿彰被捆缚了手脚。”  
　　  
　　藤真道：“陵南前前后后，禽畜不算，拢共九百八十三人，您是要我都替您杀光了吗？”  
　　  
　　“……你敢！”田冈先生气急拍桌，喝道，“阿彰你看到了，他本性如此，装不了一辈子好人！”  
　　  
　　仙道始终沉默，这时终于开口道：“皇上……”  
　　  
　　藤真送往唇边的酒杯刹时洒了些出来，他看一眼沾湿的手指，一滴酒落到木桌上晕开渗透，似泪不是泪，叹道：“我们俩非得这样才能继续走下去吗？”  
　　  
　　仙道下意识想去握藤真的手，却不得不生生忍住，道：“皇上，您放我师父走吧。”  
　　  
　　“你拿到试剑大会魁首，朕本应答允你这请求，然而田冈先生所犯之罪，无可恕。你重提个愿望罢。”  
　　  
　　仙道看着藤真，缓缓起身，双膝一曲，跪倒在地，腰渐弯，藤真双手颤抖，不知是气是伤，终于扶住仙道，说道：“你起来，我不要你跪我。”  
　　  
　　“……算我求您，我师父的身体撑不了多久。”  
　　  
　　田冈先生亦道：“阿彰你起来！”  
　　  
　　仙道低着头，轻轻拉拉藤真衣摆，藤真身子一紧，终于道：“我答应你。”  
　　  
　　仙道咧开嘴冲田冈先生笑，眼里似乎在说“师父您看，他真的对我很好。”开口却改了词，道：“皇上，我不为难您。牧哥说想我做他的先锋，便让我跟他去打这一仗罢。加上军功，足够抵了我师父的过吗？”  
　　  
　　藤真愣住，半晌才道：“你俩对这一仗倒都上心啊。”  
　　  
　　“还有谁？”仙道心中闪过一个人，呼吸凝滞，惊道，“枫少也去？那你……”  
　　  
　　藤真紧抿双唇，又再伸手想扶起仙道，见他兀自不动便施施然松了劲，缓缓退开些，拂袖起身，嗤笑道：“你还会关心我吗？……小枫说你这是在演戏，我信了……你若喜欢演，便演下去罢。但是你记住，我说过的话从来没有不算数的。”  
　　  
　　仙道听了心中一喜，随后又是一阵钝痛，只得含糊着说了个“我……”便续不下去。  
　　  
　　“这一仗，你想去便去罢，但如果你敢不回来……我不介意担个暴君的名声。”藤真一挥手，道，“你起来，我带你找牧绅一。”  
　　  
　　仙道终于起身，向田冈先生告辞，紧随藤真而去。  
　　  
　　此回牧绅一的左右先锋宛如皇帝的左右手。——王子枫自不用说，宽仁谦和的哥哥却宠出了个天上地下唯我独尊的弟弟，可见其溺爱。——而那仙道彰，自他踏入京城开始，便有传言甚嚣尘上，简而言之便是个“男狐狸精”！把皇上迷得失神失态失身！  
　　  
　　三军将士看到王子枫都是精神一振，他们本是流川枫的父亲一手组建训练，这些年新旧更迭，虽已对牧绅一心服口服，但留下的那些人仍旧盼着由王子枫来带领他们，终于等到皇上舍得放人，如见雄鹰展翅，不禁高呼其名，声浪层叠，士气勃发。  
　　  
　　至于仙道彰，满脸慵懒随意的腔调与严肃紧张的气氛格格不入，众人心里难免犯嘀咕，战场含糊不得，仙道彰究竟何等样人，手底下见真章罢。  
　　  
　　藤真站在城楼上目送他们远走，尘土飞扬，风沙迷眼，喟然长叹，竟是笑着念了句：“但愿人长久，千里共婵娟。”  
　　  
　　仙道打着哈欠遥遥回望，被流川剑柄一扫扭转视线，冷道：“是谁在大殿上红口白牙讲今生永不相见的？别在这儿装模作样磨人。”  
　　  
　　“王子枫脾气还是那么大啊。……天地良心，我可从没说过和他永不相见……”仙道拍拍心口，道，“一直在这儿放着呢。”  
　　  
　　牧绅一闷哼一声，道：“你们两个，安静。”腹诽道，管这两人真比管全军还难。  
　　  
　　大军浩浩荡荡往前走着，走过绿水青山，走进黄沙漫天，三浦台早闻风而动，烽烟四起，终是不敌翔阳精兵强将，翔阳一鼓作气首战告捷。  
　　  
　　是夜，军帐中，流川要趁胜追击，牧绅一却道不急，拿出皇帝手谕道：“三浦台不足为惧，咱们此战真正的目标是三浦台背后的名朋。”  
　　  
　　“名朋？”仙道听这二字便觉愤懑，犹记得当年兵祸，陵南亦惨遭屠戮，师父抱着病重的自己躲在夹馍坡，饥寒孤苦，至今感同身受。  
　　  
　　牧绅一道：“其实三浦台人有勇无谋，这些年与我朝捣乱，反让名朋收了许多渔翁利……名朋始终对夹馍坡贼心不死，上回就闹得夹馍坡乌烟瘴气元气大伤，咱们好容易把夹馍坡整顿好恢复原样，名朋便又蠢蠢欲动起来了。这回咱们先下手为强，非得把他们打服了不可。”  
　　  
　　流川道：“名朋旁边便是山王，万一山王出兵，咱们岂非腹背受敌？”  
　　  
　　“山王与名朋素来不和，巴不得借咱们的手灭了名朋呢。”牧绅一在仙道眼前晃了晃，怒道，“又发呆！”  
　　  
　　仙道盯着地图喃喃道：“山王？我好像听过……”随即回神，道，“不管那些了，牧帅，您下令罢。”  
　　  
　　牧绅一抽出地图指点一番道：“那咱们速战速决，以三浦台为跳板，杀他个措手不及。”  
　　  
　　横扫三浦台当夜便急转折向名朋，名朋比三浦台强横得多，借地势之便挡下了翔阳的猛攻，牧绅一只得退守休整再战。  
　　  
　　牧绅一道：“这一击不中，咱们便得做好持久战的准备了。”  
　　  
　　好在物资丰盈，兵力粮草源源不断自后方送来，明眼人都看得出来，皇上这回是铁了心要攻下名朋。  
　　  
　　时间一久便有人开始揣摩其中原因。——名朋地势乖戾兵力雄厚，对中原大地虎视眈眈屡屡犯境，皇上幼年时便被欺负得惨了，几近全国之力再加山王援手才把名朋赶了出去，多年后翔阳终于重回盛世，都说皇上这是要报仇啊。——却不知谁把当年陵南被名朋屠戮的惨状掀了出来，连带一句，没准皇上是为那仙道彰报仇，嗞嗞，色令智昏啊。  
　　  
　　好在牧绅一治军纪律严明，流言蜚语无甚影响，否则以如今将士们对仙道与流川的爱戴，非把传谣者揪出来五马分尸不可。  
　　  
　　其时藤真已把田冈茂一释放，消息和山风一块儿送过来，这些天战事紧张，好容易休息几日，又收到如此好消息，仙道高兴的不得了，便招了许多人一起围住篝火饮酒庆祝，牧绅一与副将研讨完作战计划出来瞧见地上横七竖八躺倒的酒醉兵士，眉头紧皱，偏巧此时哨兵来报，敌军突袭，不禁大怒，喝道：“仙道彰！”  
　　  
　　仙道浑然不觉危机，懒懒翻个身，被流川一脚踢开，流川道：“我带人迎战。……这个人，只要打不死，就往死里打。”心道，行军途中竟敢聚众醉酒，不是白白将性命交给敌人吗？哥哥也是的，什么不好送，偏偏送山风！难道不知山风下肚三日难醒？哎！  
　　  
　　仙道是被鞭子抽醒的，一众人被捆在烈日下鞭打曝晒，若他不是仙道彰，已然人头落地。  
　　  
　　流川对仙道没有丝毫同情，冷眼瞧一眼，道：“你除了添乱，还会做什么？”其实仙道战绩彪炳，否则也不会如此深得人心，但流川就是看着他来气，尤其在关键时刻还敢喝酒误事！虽说那酒是哥哥送来的……但还是气仙道！  
　　  
　　仙道口干舌燥，浑身疼得说不出话来，许久才勉力牵动唇齿道：“我知错了。”  
　　  
　　流川冲牧绅一道：“放了吧。”  
　　  
　　牧绅一道：“军法严明，有罪必罚，绝不能轻饶。”  
　　  
　　仙道倒没什么所谓，只是觉得连累了身边兄弟，但听他们都认罪领罚，心中更觉过意不去，笑道：“过有主从，牧帅，兄弟们都是被我牵连，他们已然吃不消，这余下的鞭子不如由我一人挨了罢。”  
　　  
　　流川轻叹，心道，这时候他倒逞起英雄来了，要是被哥哥见着，又得心疼。  
　　  
　　牧绅一却道：“如何处置，依法为之，不必你教。”转头对刑官道，“继续。”


	16. 三、仙藤+流「钟情」07

　　「07，疯言疯语疯人（仙道：为什么受伤的总是我……）」  
　　  
　　==  
　　  
　　一坛山风，活活要了仙道半条命，他自知活该，却仍是对一同受罚的兵士们深感歉疚。  
　　  
　　他们却纷纷说道：“这辈子能喝一回山风，死也不枉。只是打一顿鞭子，算不得什么。”  
　　  
　　都是血性男儿，再多说便显矫情了，仙道承诺道：“待大军得胜还朝，我再请你们痛饮三百杯。”  
　　  
　　“哈哈，好！”  
　　  
　　仙道拖着沉重的步子回营帐，见流川正在等他，笑问道：“有事吗？”  
　　  
　　流川素来无甚表情的脸上又多罩一层冷硬，淡淡瞥一眼仙道，随手扔出一个小瓷瓶，仙道忍着疼接过，果是金创药。仙道瞧着顿时心中大慰，这姑嫂关系也在稳步改善中嘛。喜在心头，表在眉梢，却是问道：“我想拿去给兄弟们用，成吗？”  
　　  
　　“给你了就是你的，想怎么用，随便。”  
　　  
　　王子枫拿来的自是最好的，军医说保管三天内就让他们各个都生龙活虎更胜从前。  
　　  
　　这头一天顶难熬，似乎是将往后数日的疼痛都积攒到一块儿，醒了疼晕，晕了又疼醒，反反复复，月至中天，仙道衣裳都被汗水浸湿，夜风沁凉，仙道打个激灵，痛意骤散，说不出的畅快。  
　　  
　　隔壁帐内的牧绅一听见响动，走来查看，伸手按住仙道大张的手脚，道：“别乱动，这伤口可还没愈合，别留了满身疤到时又来吓唬人。”摸到满手汗湿，又道，“把湿衣服换了，莫再着凉伤风。”  
　　  
　　仙道笑嘻嘻爬起来，在箱子里翻出一套干净内衣，利落地把自己扒光，拎着被汗水濡湿的衣裳放到鼻尖闻了闻，嫌弃地皱眉道：“怪不得说‘臭男人’‘臭男人’，真是臭啊！”他自幼习武，肌肉线条漂亮紧致，肌肤被塞外烈阳染上麦色，此刻在月光下泛着水润，格外抓人。  
　　  
　　仙道光天化夜赤身裸体喃喃着“为什么健司就香香的呢”犯花痴，忽地表情凝滞，冲牧绅一眨了眨眼睛，牧绅一看着他，视线滑下去，竟见他胯下薄薄亵裤已被隆起弧度，不免叹气，挪开目光，问道：“要我给你找个人发泄一下吗？”  
　　  
　　仙道擦干净身子套上衣裤，深呼吸几下生把升腾的欲望强压了下去，笑道：“我对他可是守身如玉丹心一片，别来诱惑我！……谁来都没用。”  
　　  
　　牧绅一道：“既然如此，那你为何要在众目睽睽之下驳他面子跑出来，还一跑就跑到了这么老远的地方来。……你到底在想什么？”  
　　  
　　仙道往铺上一横，盯着棚顶，淡淡道：“吓着了嘛。当时那么多人神经兮兮盯着我，空气都凝固，闷得我胸口要炸开一样……就跑了啊。他们为何那样看我？”  
　　  
　　牧绅一笑道：“呵，说句大不敬的，你知道光凭‘藤真健司’四个字便能招惹多少人流口水吗？即便只是个平常少年，也是无数人争抢的情郎爱婿，何况他还是皇帝！正是广纳后宫的年纪，却凭白被你这个不知哪里冒出来的野男人拐跑了，谁能咽得下这口气？若眼神能杀人，你早就被千刀万剐挫骨扬灰了。”稍作停顿，终于问道，“你当真不知道辻谷谦之就是藤真健司？”  
　　  
　　“我只当他顶多是个皇亲国戚……”  
　　  
　　“哼，皇亲国戚。”牧绅一冷笑一声，道，“藤真族血脉稀疏古来有之，延至今日，只剩他兄弟二人，咱们的皇上没有皇亲国戚，说来可笑，但这就是可悲的事实。”  
　　  
　　仙道闭着眼，宛似梦语：“是啊……我也知道是自欺欺人，情知不该，情难自控，只得如此自欺欺人。”  
　　  
　　“……情知不该，情难自控。”牧绅一复述一遍，叹道，“他也这样说。”  
　　  
　　仙道抬手在空中胡乱画着，忽地长叹一声，笑道：“命数如此，我多少懂当日你所说‘回天乏术’之意了。”  
　　  
　　“怎么讲？”  
　　  
　　“师父告诉我了……天下无双啊……一个皇帝，膝下无子旁系无亲，偏偏把心把人都给了一个男人……这本非什么大事，他要娶妻纳妃，我也不介意……但是他姓藤真！呵呵，天下无双……去他娘的天下无双！”  
　　  
　　牧绅一闷咳一声，道：“别说脏话。”  
　　  
　　仙道抓抓头发，“嘿嘿”笑两声，又道：“师父怎么不早些告诉我呢……若我知道他一旦动情泄欲便无法再对别人……硬起来……我就算豁出去自宫也得忍住啊！……诶，这算脏话吗？”  
　　  
　　“啊？……不算……你继续说。”  
　　  
　　“王子枫已和三井定过终生，他又把自己给了我，那藤真族的血脉不就此断了吗？他是皇帝啊，怎么可以后继无人！”仙道揉着脑袋，苦闷得紧。  
　　  
　　牧绅一道：“一味逃避也不是办法，就算他对你忘情弃爱，他的身体也只能对你起意，而且……”  
　　  
　　“如那同生共灭的两生花……我死了，他便不得不跟我一起死，是也不是？这是个解不开的结。”仙道又是长叹，问道，“牧哥，你教教我，我该怎么办？”  
　　  
　　“……好好活着。”牧绅一覆住仙道手轻轻拍了拍，道，“或许他已经想到破解之法，否则以他的性格，宁愿孤独终老也绝不会如此轻易断送祖宗基业。”  
　　  
　　“是吗？”仙道一喜，转瞬又眉头紧皱，道，“其实你也早知道了吧？我与他的结合……回不了头，跨不过去，天地难容……”见牧绅一点头，仙道郁闷地撇撇嘴，“那你就眼睁睁看着我成为千古罪人也不拉一把？”  
　　  
　　牧绅一无奈，叹道：“你俩如此情深，我怎忍心棒打鸳鸯。”  
　　  
　　仙道频频摇头，半真半假责备道：“嗞嗞，想不到你牧绅一是如此不忠不义之人啊！”见牧绅一忽地面色黑沉，神情不悦，仙道笑嘻嘻捶他一记，道，“开玩笑啦，莫当真！”  
　　  
　　牧绅一道：“我不当真。”  
　　  
　　仙道在床头扒拉两下摸出那张藤真肖像，笑盈盈展开，越看笑得越甜，道：“牧哥，但愿真如你所说，他已寻得回天之术。期望某日，能再与他对饮山风。”  
　　  
　　牧绅一敲仙道脑袋：“又想喝酒？还打得你不够？”  
　　  
　　仙道折好画像放回枕头下，伸个懒腰，道：“我知错啦！……但酒壮怂人胆，山风尤其壮胆，方才那些话，我清醒时怎说得出口？”  
　　  
　　牧绅一笑道：“还有你说不出口的话？”  
　　  
　　“今时不同往日啊……他本就不信我会当真舍得了他，若再知道我已晓得那无双劫，便更笃定了……”  
　　  
　　“那不是很好？他为你义无反顾啊。”  
　　  
　　仙道侧头看向牧绅一，眼中仍是晕满笑意，问道：“牧哥，你希望他选江山，还是选我？”  
　　  
　　牧绅一面色如常，严肃恭谨，道：“他是藤真健司，能让他动摇的，只有流川枫。……除此外，江山是唯一之选。”  
　　  
　　仙道似乎对答案很满意，乐呵呵翻身打了个滚，笑道：“我师父也这样说，是以他老人家成天担心健司对我好是另有所图……是要拿我做解那‘天下无双’的祭品……”  
　　  
　　牧绅一道：“什么意思？”  
　　  
　　“你方才不也说或许他已找到破解之法吗？其实师父跟我说过，无双劫确有一解。”  
　　  
　　“……如何？”  
　　  
　　仙道促狭一笑，道：“不告诉你。”听梆子又响一声，仙道打个哈欠，口称酒劲上头，立时呼呼打起鼾来。  
　　  
　　牧绅一无奈，未再多讲什么，起身离开仙道营帐。  
　　  
　　翌日，仙道似乎真将这番对话当作酒醉疯言忘了个一干二净，看到牧绅一规规矩矩叫“牧帅”，跑去向流川谢他赠药，流川淡淡“嗯”一声，拎着仙道便到外头单挑说是要帮他“舒筋活血”……  
　　  
　　——此事再肃军纪立军威，之后更无人敢疏懒偷闲，捷报连连。  
　　  
　　原本一切顺遂，仙道与流川在行军中也算处的不错，强强联手战无不胜，却猝不及防被一个噩耗搅乱全局。  
　　  
　　那日相田彦一突入军中，见到仙道便“哇！”一声嚎哭起来。  
　　  
　　仙道忙问：“怎么了？师父身体不好？”  
　　  
　　“不是！不是……”彦一抽抽噎噎半晌，道，“是……三井大哥他……”  
　　  
　　“阿寿怎么了？”流川猛地揪住彦一领子，急问，“阿寿怎么了？你说话啊！”  
　　  
　　“他……他……他死了……”  
　　  
　　“什么？！”  
　　  
　　仙道与流川同时惊呼出声，倒退两步差点儿站立不住，流川急火攻心，一掌劈出斩断桌案，道：“不可能！哥哥答应过我会让他活着！阿寿也答应过我会平安回来，怎么会死？！”  
　　  
　　仙道生怕流川走火入魔，忙按住他，急点他穴道稳住他心神，道：“你别着急，你听彦一说完。”转而对彦一道，“到底怎么回事，你给我说明白了！”  
　　  
　　彦一犹自惊魂未定，茫茫然道：“其实师父回陵南的时候，三井大哥已经不见很久了……我想他不会不告而别，怕别是出了意外，跟师父说了，师父便领着我们到处找……断断续续找了好久好久……终于在禁林发现了他……他那时已经……浑身冰凉，呼吸脉搏全无，是死了啊！”  
　　  
　　流川听了，仍是道：“不可能！我不信他会死！”  
　　  
　　仙道安抚流川，又道：“彦一继续说。”  
　　  
　　彦一续道：“师父说三井大哥是为了采岚草才入禁林，可是他本身没有岚草，便受瘴气所制，无水无粮又不识路，千辛万苦终于采了些岚草出来找到出口，却还是……”  
　　  
　　“怎么会没有岚草？这不可能！其中一定有误会！”灵光忽闪，仙道心中渐有思量，问道，“那他的身体呢？”  
　　  
　　彦一道：“奇就奇在这里！他的身体过了这许多天都只像睡着了一样，没有一点儿腐坏！”  
　　  
　　流川也慢慢回神，喝道：“那他就是没有死！你再说他死了试试看！”  
　　  
　　“但就是脉搏呼吸全无啊！乡亲们说他是中了邪术，差点烧了……”  
　　  
　　“你们敢！”  
　　  
　　彦一慌道：“没有没有，师父力排众议保住了他的身体，叫我来找……找……”  
　　  
　　仙道问：“找我还是找他？”  
　　  
　　彦一被流川吓得怕了，一时不敢说话，许久才道：“三井大哥手里握片叶子，写着，‘别动，找流川枫’……”弱弱地看一眼流川，问道，“他是流川枫吗？”  
　　  
　　仙道与流川听完又都长舒一口气，终于稍稍放下心来，三井必然还活着。  
　　  
　　流川理清头绪，问道：“禁林？岚草？那是什么？阿寿为什么要去禁林采岚草？仙道彰，你给我个解释！”  
　　  
　　仙道将原委大致说了，自然仍是略过他俩被暗箭所伤之事，末了道：“我一时也想不通他为何还要进林子。”  
　　  
　　流川怒道：“谁让你跟他说夹馍坡差点儿被攻破的？还说是他坏了夹馍坡风水……他不搞明白，当然不会罢休！阿寿若有个三长两短，我不会放过你！”  
　　  
　　彦一大着胆子驳斥流川：“师兄对三井大哥可是豁出命去的好，你怎么可以……”  
　　  
　　“够了，彦一。”仙道拦住彦一，道，“让彦一给你带路，你快去找三井吧。”  
　　  
　　流川提剑起身，道：“我回来再跟你算账。”  
　　  
　　牧绅一听到陵南来人的消息赶来仙道军帐中，挡在流川跟前，道：“你现在是个军人，你这样就是逃兵！”  
　　  
　　事关三井生死，流川哪管那许多，撇开牧绅一便往外走，拿出一道皇帝手谕，道：“别以为只你有密旨，哥哥早料到会有变故，准我权益行事。……现在我可以走了吗？”  
　　  
　　牧绅一接过圣旨，道：“既然如此，王子枫请随意。”一时气愤将要把圣旨碾碎，慌被仙道拦住，牧绅一叱道，“我军中数万人，几个没有家室？若人人都如他这般，还打什么仗？趁早缴械投降算了！逃兵！”  
　　  
　　流川充耳不闻，只眼看着仙道，仙道拍拍牧绅一肩头，旋即转向流川，道：“你去吧，这里交给我。”  
　　  
　　“……好。”流川走出几步又回过头来，附到仙道耳边，悄声道，“君不让臣死，臣不准就义，你别自作聪明擅作主张……”正色道，“阿寿的命是我的，没我的允许，阎王爷不敢收他。……你也一样。……好好对我哥哥。”  
　　  
　　仙道点点头，道：“我明白。”  
　　  
　　“等等！”相田彦一取出一个狭长盒子，道，“差点儿忘了，师父说，若是流川枫跟我回陵南，便让我把这个交给师兄……”  
　　  
　　仙道展开盒子，里头是一把剑，彦一又道：“师父说，希望师兄志不改心不悔，凭三尺剑，立不世功。”  
　　  
　　“我知道，你们一路小心。”  
　　  
　　将士们看到王子枫未得指令便骑上“粉阳”绝尘而去，纷纷不明所以，一阵哗然。牧绅一无奈，只得拿出圣旨稳定军心，但“三井寿”三个字还是泄了出去，流川枫不听将令困于私情擅离职守，终归是个逃兵。原本追随流川的将士们忽地失了主心骨，牧绅一不得不重新编队另派领军者……  
　　  
　　牧绅一把仙道叫进营帐，叱喝道：“你干么不拦住他？”  
　　  
　　仙道兀自拧着眉回想来龙去脉，彦一说得模糊，流川走得急，许多事都未经思索，只凭直觉判断，流川必须去陵南，等在那里的不单是三井寿……  
　　  
　　牧绅一怒吼：“仙道彰！”  
　　  
　　“……嗯？”仙道终于回神，笑道，“生死不明的那个人可是三井寿啊，牧帅认为，强把流川枫留在军中，有意思吗？”  
　　  
　　牧绅一当然知道三井与流川羁绊之深，根本没人能拦住流川枫去找三井寿，叹道：“我现在只是担心，王子枫贸贸然去了，会否遇上危险……咱们如何对皇上交待？”  
　　  
　　仙道思虑半晌，道：“这件事，归根究底由我而起，皇上问起，我来承担。”  
　　  
　　牧绅一忽地笑道：“若三井寿当真死了，流川枫却活着，那是否证明，无双劫已解？你们……”  
　　  
　　仙道愕然，难以置信般盯着牧绅一，惊道：“莫非你想三井死？即便当真须以死来解咒，也该是我……任何人都不准打流川枫和三井寿的主意！”  
　　  
　　“不，你误会了……”牧绅一正要开口解释，却听哨兵来报，敌军擂鼓叫嚣，请牧帅指挥应战。  
　　  
　　仙道整装提剑，道：“我信牧帅为人刚直磊落，方才是我情急失言，请牧帅莫见怪。我这就去打发他们，将功抵过罢。”  
　　  
　　仙道深呼吸几下，忽见黑云压城，敌军单只叫嚣，却不上前，仙道懒懒看着他们，提起真气声如洪钟响彻三军，嘻嘻哈哈说了句：“还打不打啦？下雨了，我要赶回家收衣服呐！”  
　　  
　　对方嗤笑道：“听闻翔阳皇族专好男色，便是被你这样的货迷了心窍？做哥哥的穷兵黩武，弟弟又……”  
　　  
　　“哟！”仙道刹那盖过其声，“打不过我们便来毁谤离间，恁的不要脸！我是哪样人，去你家伤兵营看看便知，或者……”仙道拉满弓，笑道，“亲自去地府问问罢。”  
　　  
　　号令响，气冲霄汉，名朋先遣羸弱，在翔阳面前不堪一击，节节败退，仙道大声喊“穷寇莫追”却已然来不及——翔阳军士们对皇上对仙道都是一等一的敬重，听得敌人如此恶语，都热血上涌，穷追不舍，统统被引入峡谷，前后封堵，左右山上闪出无数伏兵，弓箭巨石不断，正好让敌方瓮中捉鳖——原来对手所用之计并非离间而是激将！  
　　  
　　“大家再坚持一会儿，牧帅很快带人来救！”  
　　  
　　仙道带人沿山奔行，多得田冈先生所赠削铁如泥的宝剑，遇躲闪不及的巨石便举剑劈开，竟直杀上山崖，同行的都是战力卓越的猛将，几人冲入名朋阵中，以迅雷不及掩耳之势杀伤数百人，仙道将要擒得敌方将领，却终于仍是寡不敌众，被围在垓心，眼看便要被乱刀砍死，却听一声“那个仙道彰，抓活的！至少能换回三座城！”  
　　  
　　仙道仍是那副惫懒神情，笑道：“想得挺美，抓到我再说罢！”边与敌厮杀边庆幸流川已去往陵南，否则今日被围的便是他了。  
　　  
　　仙道几人被逼至山崖，他们从平缓处来，而此处陡险，无法依路返回，仙道见山下无人，猛地提剑斩落，竟把身前一方土地生生劈裂，几人踩着落石连奔下山，仙道转身喝道：“我这人是个倔梆子，偏不喜欢遂你们的心意！抱歉啦！”  
　　  
　　“仙道大人当心！”  
　　  
　　“……嗯！”仙道睁大眼睛，缓缓看向自己心口，一支箭定在了那里！  
　　  
　　仙道着战甲戴护心，寻常剑戟难伤其身，可这支箭便如此变戏法似的插在了他心口，足见箭法之准出手之快力道之猛！  
　　  
　　仙道乍惊，这一箭同当日禁林袭击他与三井的冷箭出于同一人！  
　　  
　　随后却扬起嘴角笑起来，悠悠然望天，心道，终于等到他们出手了……健司，健司……健司！  
　　  
　　仙道恍惚间竟看到藤真自对面山头向自己奔来，顿时心慌，疼得头脑发昏神志不清，从他捣乱朝堂开始，便是想将他与藤真之情闹得人尽皆知，终有一日那躲在暗处之人会对自己出手而让藤真抓到他们破绽将他们一网打尽，即便不能，外人全当他与藤真已然交媾，只要他死而藤真活，那么便是在告知天下，禁锢藤真族的诅咒解了！——健司狠不下心，他就帮他剔除这些不忍心。——然而现在，他想的却只是“不行！绝不能让他看到我这个样子！他会难过的……我不要他再为我伤心！”想起流川临行前说的，他不能死，不能让他看着自己死！……  
　　  
　　仙道不假思索斩断箭杆，听到援兵呼啸，喝道：“大家快走，我掩护！”  
　　  
　　……  
　　  
　　军医将被鲜血浸染软烂的绢纸交给牧绅一，那上头藤真的肖像早模糊难辨，只隐隐约约留着两个字，谦之。——或者，健司。  
　　  
　　“仙道大人心脏比常人位置稍偏，才没让那一箭当场毙命……”军医停顿片刻，又道，“但是他失血过多，又强撑拼杀，能否度过这一劫，还看天意……”  
　　  
　　牧绅一道：“务必救活他，快去！”  
　　  
　　“是！”  
　　  
　　牧绅一握着那张纸，捏得指节发白，怒喝道：“是谁让你对他放箭的！”  
　　  
　　对面站着一个清秀少年，睁着双无辜水灵的大眼睛，笑嘻嘻问道：“怎么，牧哥你舍不得了？是舍不得仙道彰，还是舍不得藤真健司？”  
　　  
　　牧绅一身子一紧，更为恼怒，道：“别扯开话题！回答我！是谁让你对他放箭的！”  
　　  
　　“是啊。”营帐门帘缓缓掀开，藤真身着素衣风尘仆仆，凛然高洁雍容闲雅，却是神情寡淡，扫视牧绅一与那少年，目中无光瞧不出阴晴，但听他开口问道，“朕也想知道，是谁让你这么做的？”


	17. 三、仙藤+流「钟情」08

　　「08，高兴高兴就好（仙道：还没睡到小真真，我不能轻易那啥！藤真：手动斜眼。）」  
　　  
　　==  
　　  
　　牧绅一与那少年见到藤真都是一惊，一个人，一匹马，万里关山，他竟然就这么抛下责任与声名，走了过来。仅仅是为仙道彰吗？  
　　  
　　“不必跪了，起来罢。”藤真走进营帐，背手立在沙盘旁，淡淡问道，“你是谁？”  
　　  
　　牧绅一道：“回禀皇上，这是臣的同门师弟，姓神名宗一郎。”  
　　  
　　“哦？”藤真静静看着沙盘，缓缓抬手摆弄几下，语调依旧不急不缓，也未瞧人，并不似质问，倒像个观棋的局外人，“那么是高头力叫你对仙道放箭的？暗杀我军主将，可知什么罪？朕可以让你们满门抄斩，莫说九族，但凡见过面说过话的，朕会叫他们一个不留。包括——朕没记错的话，夹馍坡里还住着你们的小师弟吧？”  
　　  
　　藤真摆弄着沙盘中的道具，瞥一眼牧绅一道：“怎么？连你也觉得他该死？竟不求情。”  
　　  
　　神始终坦然，只在藤真提及夹馍坡的小师弟时默默攥紧了拳，牧绅一眼神示意叫他别说话，拉着他跪地，道：“请皇上息怒，师父这样做也是为皇上您着想啊，在他眼里，皇上是被仙道误了，是以才兵行险着……”  
　　  
　　藤真冷笑，打断牧绅一说辞，嘲道：“照你这样说，你家师父、师弟非但无罪反而有功了？这叫什么？杀奸妃，除佞臣？……呵呵，清君侧啊。”  
　　  
　　“请皇上恕罪！师父他并不知仙道与皇上……”  
　　  
　　“住嘴！”藤真轰然推翻沙盘，怒道，“他不知道？我藤真族历朝历代的事实摆在那儿，连你都知晓的事情，你跟朕说他不知道？你是以为自己太聪明，还是以为朕太笨！……今日朕将话放在这儿，仙道的命不止牵着朕，还有你们所有人，他若有个三长两短，朕要你们统统陪葬！”  
　　  
　　“微臣明白。”  
　　  
　　“你们好自为之。”说罢，藤真便拂袖离去。  
　　  
　　神蹲在地上收拾被藤真打翻的沙盘，琢磨着方才说话，饶有兴致般问道：“咱们这就算有惊无险过关了？”  
　　  
　　牧绅一按着他的脑袋狠揉了两下，道：“你要庆幸咱们是在战场上，这事若现在被挑明，一来朝内必乱，二来军心不稳，三来敌人趁势反攻咱们未必能抵挡得住……皇上懂得大局为重，不会如此不智。……但师父从此被抓了把柄，日子怕是不会好过了。”  
　　  
　　神笑道：“师父怎样我倒是不着急，只是信长……”  
　　  
　　牧绅一道：“被师父听见得多伤心啊，你这个小没良心的。不过……幸好三井与仙道同信长处的都不错，皇上多少会给他们些面子，只要师父别再像这回一般惹怒他，信长还是安全的，便让他继续在夹馍坡住着吧，突然搬地方，我也怕吓着他。”  
　　  
　　神道：“嗯。……这回是我们操之过急了。师兄您是对的，这事儿啊，还得咱们的皇上自己拿主意。……要江山还是要美人，我真是迫不及待想知道他的答案啊！”  
　　  
　　牧绅一无奈道：“你这个孩子，瞧着纯正良善，实则满肚子唯恐天下不乱。”  
　　  
　　神调皮地吐吐舌头，笑道：“师兄继续做你的忠臣罢，我回去像师父复命了，哎，必得被他骂个狗血喷头！”  
　　  
　　“呵呵，你去罢。……可别再有下次了啊。”  
　　  
　　“下次？”神摆好沙盘，将红旗插入敌军阵中，道，“下次我可不会再失手了。”  
　　  
　　牧绅一猛地握紧神的手腕，冷道：“皇上警告你一遍还不够，需要我再说一遍吗？不准再动他。”  
　　  
　　神吧唧两下嘴，笑道：“成！你们都是情深义重，就我唯恐天下不乱，成了吧？祝你的宝贝仙藤早日开花结果！我走啦！”  
　　  
　　门帘兀自晃动着，晃得人心都散了。  
　　  
　　军医来回报说多得皇上带来灵药，仙道大人已无生命危险，牧绅一总算落下心中大石，问道：“皇上呢？”  
　　  
　　军医道：“皇上陪着仙道大人，说不准任何人打扰。”  
　　  
　　“好，知道了，你下去罢。”  
　　  
　　牧绅一走到仙道营帐外，明明有兵士四处奔走纷乱嘈杂，他却只觉万籁俱寂，静得能听见心跳噗通之声，和帐内深深的叹息。  
　　  
　　藤真握着仙道手，侧脸贴着他滚烫额头，一手覆在他心口，叹道：“怎么又受伤了……你啊……”  
　　  
　　仙道似有所感，喃喃道：“我知错了……”  
　　  
　　“……错在哪儿了？”藤真手指划过仙道微启的唇，被他舌尖轻触顺势卷住吮吸，藤真面上一哂，笑道，“这时候了，还想着那样事？”  
　　  
　　“健司……健司……”仙道神志不清，只是喃喃梦语，“……娘……我会好好保护他的……你放心……师父……如果我死了，那无双劫便解了吗……”  
　　  
　　藤真缓缓蜷起手指，握成拳，身子亦不住颤抖，怒不可遏，又悲恸无泪，千回百转，终于只淡淡说了句：“你都知道了啊。”  
　　  
　　天下无双啊……天下无双！纵然天下尽欢，唯你我无可成双！  
　　  
　　藤真失笑，他在难过什么？他有什么资格伤心？这一切难道不是他计划之中的吗？正如年前丰玉之乱，他才是那个把他们送上刑场的人！  
　　  
　　“小枫说得对，这些事是我们该做的不应推给别人……田冈先生把我族与他们的纠葛告诉你，本不是要你知难而退，他了解你自会料到你的选择，他是要我亲眼看到这结果，就像当日小枫倒在我面前……好，我承认我后悔了，这场戏，再演不下去了……我舍不得小枫，舍不得三井，怎么可能舍得你……你走吧……我也答应过那个人会让你平安回到陵南……小枫和三井在那儿等你，你们会过得很好……你从此便忘了我罢……等我完成爹爹交托的事，等不会再有人拿你们的性命做要挟，我会去找你，到时我们重新开始，好不好？”  
　　  
　　仙道身子忽地剧颤，使劲握住藤真手，竭力摇着头，喘息不止，鲜血自嘴角涌出，断续道：“我不要……不要忘了你……我好不容易才找到你……我不要……不要……我知错了……你原谅我……不要让我忘了你……不要……”  
　　  
　　藤真慌按住仙道，边叫军医边为他拭血，袖口衣襟浸了红，扑鼻的腥，到后来似乎连他都烧得神志不清起来，那人如何都不肯放开他的手，他便也死死握住那人，连声道：“别怕，没事的，不会让你忘记我的，不会的……”  
　　  
　　仙道终于静下来，只是伤口裂了，呼吸又弱几分，军医也不好询问原委，只好求着皇上别再刺激他。  
　　  
　　牧绅一叫军医先撤下，拍拍藤真肩头，道：“皇上，您想听听我的看法吗？”  
　　  
　　藤真缓缓抬眼看向牧绅一，笑意清浅无神无情，道：“你说。”  
　　  
　　牧绅一稍愣，缓道：“方才微臣在帐外听得清楚……”  
　　  
　　“你偷听？”  
　　  
　　“是。”  
　　  
　　“认得倒快，继续罢。”  
　　  
　　牧绅一略作沉吟，问道：“若皇上不介意，微臣可否换个态度与您讲话？”  
　　  
　　藤真笑道：“请随意。”  
　　  
　　牧绅一微侧过头，视线涵括仙道与藤真，瞧了片刻才道：“这些日子以来，他与军中将士们都处得很好，便是王子枫，虽与他面上不合，但两军对阵之时，也能放心将后背交托于他。……然而他却很少与我交谈。”  
　　  
　　“为何？”  
　　  
　　“我不知道。……前阵子，您送了一坛山风过来，他喝得醉了……他说自己清醒时决计说不出那些话……”牧绅一简略将仙道当日所言复述，又道，“那会儿我便猜想，他这一次……是找死来的。……后来，王子枫去找三井，我借机又试探一次，发觉他果有此意。抱歉，我本想劝他……却没料到名朋会设伏……更没料到师父会那样做。”  
　　  
　　“你师父那边，我相信你会处理好。……别再提了，来气。”  
　　  
　　“是。”  
　　  
　　仙道糯糯哼了声疼，藤真俯身拨开他额发，亲了一记，见他脸贴着自己手背满意地扬起嘴角，藤真笑道：“方才还呕血濒死，这会儿便又没事儿人似的发梦，他啊……看着高高大大，却像个小孩子恁的爱撒娇。”  
　　  
　　牧绅一道：“他没少受伤，却未喊过痛，他也十分惜命，他带的队伍从来是伤亡最少的。”  
　　  
　　“……我知道。”  
　　  
　　“对他而言，死在战场上或许是最好的结局。”  
　　  
　　“何解？”  
　　  
　　“为了不让您为难。”  
　　  
　　藤真轻叹摇头，嗤笑道：“对啊……对啊！都是为了我……我甚至在想，如果那‘无双劫’不须定约后才可消解，他是否真会只遥遥看一眼便默默结束自己……”  
　　  
　　“我说过，他这人很惜命，若您未曾那般对他，他又如何肯折了这大好年华？……容我小人之心猜测一番，您可有过暗示……让他甘愿牺牲？”  
　　  
　　“有。”  
　　  
　　“认得倒快。”  
　　  
　　“莫学我说话。”  
　　  
　　“……好。”牧绅一笑道，“那您是后悔了吧？为人君者当宽仁爱护天下为先，可他不也是您的臣民吗？难道只因为赢得了您的爱就要输掉自己的命？”  
　　  
　　“是啊……很冤的……”藤真喟叹，“但我们已没有时间再等下一个仙道彰了。……不如，我讲些解咒的细节给你听？”  
　　  
　　“愿闻其详。”  
　　  
　　“第一，要‘山风’。——山风可删改记忆，若一人死后，另一人愿以山风忘却那人，便可继续活下去，但从此活在思念中，却永不知念者何人，终日苟延残喘犹似行将就木，身体也依旧无法对旁人起意。第二，要‘逍遥’。——逍遥克山风，忘情后可不必为思念所困，可再爱再乐再繁衍。但这只在一代人中有效，诅咒仍在，子女仍需受制，若要彻底解开这一束缚，便要第三，仙道彰。”  
　　  
　　“为何偏偏是仙道？因为生辰八字？”  
　　  
　　“不，是因为他的母亲……算起来又是一笔烂账，便不说了罢。……山风，已成绝酿；逍遥，直到我爹那年才研炼而成；而仙道彰，天下无双。”  
　　  
　　“那么……解无双劫的步骤是……”  
　　  
　　“我与仙道相爱交欢，我杀了他，我忘了他，我与别人百年好合。”藤真轻抚仙道面颊，笑道，“可是啊……你不愿忘记我，我又如何能忘记你？你为我而死，我又凭什么去逍遥？”  
　　  
　　牧绅一听罢不禁骇然，怒道：“到底是谁下的咒，这般残忍恶毒！”  
　　  
　　藤真默然不语，半晌方道：“现在，你怎么看？我确实后悔了，我承认我狠不下心，这才让小枫传话说不得我允许不准他死，可我仍是担心他不听话，更怕有你师父这样的人执意要除了他，思虑良久，终于还是决定亲自来这一趟……却仍旧晚了一步……我该怎么办？……我能做的只有让他忘记我回陵南去，难道又错了吗？”  
　　  
　　“你们两个真的是……”牧绅一却也不知如何形容，他们不须怜悯不须同情，甚至不须慨叹不须敬慕，他们要的或许只是执手并肩风雨同路。  
　　  
　　藤真笑问：“怎么了？”  
　　  
　　“……我以为，对仙道而言，普天下没有哪里会比待在皇上身边更安全更妥帖。”牧绅一这话接的颇为答非所问，但到底扯回了正题，见藤真并未追究，便续道，“容我再多问一句，这山风对记忆的删改可做到何种程度？”  
　　  
　　“可以让你单单只将方才这句话忘掉。”藤真恍然，问道，“你什么意思？”  
　　  
　　牧绅一点头，道：“要他忘了您，万万不可能。若他神志清醒，或许会依着您……”  
　　  
　　“呵。”藤真笑着摆摆手，道，“如果他清醒着，知道我要他忘记我，你猜他会怎么做？他会高高兴兴喝掉山风，然后假装失忆，过几天又花痴兮兮跑过来，重蹈覆辙。……要删改他的记忆，只能趁他昏迷时。”  
　　  
　　“他的意志如此抗拒，强行为之，他的身体必然支持不住……但只要不逼他忘记您，其他的，不难。何况，即便他忘记了您，还有流川枫呢？还有三井寿呢？仙道如此聪明的人，会察不出异样吗？到时恐怕得不偿失。”  
　　  
　　藤真道：“你说的不无道理，继续。”  
　　  
　　“我的意思是，只让他忘了无双之事，其他照旧，您看如何？”  
　　  
　　“为什么？”  
　　  
　　“第一，我再说一遍，他是个惜命的人，尤其是为您，他一定会好好活着，您不必再担心他会像这次一样存心寻死，除非，您终于狠得下心；第二，若是没有无双劫，你们之间的阻碍只在世俗不在宿命，我想以你们之间的羁绊，这根本不算阻碍，只要日尧花开逍遥药成，您还怕什么？第三……”牧绅一稍顿，笑道，“其实前头一切都是废话，归根究底，您舍不得他，尚未走到绝路，何必自掘沟渠，不如得快乐时且快乐罢。”  
　　  
　　藤真静心倾听，笑意渐盛，道：“想不到你说起情爱之事来也头头是道啊……算我多嘴问一句，可有意中人？……你我同岁吧？我是无奈，你却又为何尚未成家？莫非，也有不可说之事？”  
　　  
　　牧绅一笑道：“既不可说，又何必多问？”  
　　  
　　藤真微笑意会，便未再追问，只道：“去拿山风来罢。”  
　　  
　　待牧绅一起身离开营帐，藤真附到仙道耳边轻声道：“你听见了吗？牧帅让咱们得快乐时且快乐啊……”  
　　  
　　仙道兀自睡得昏沉，又不知梦到了什么，咿咿呀呀喊着疼却抬手搂住藤真脖子压向自己，撅着嘴，呢喃道：“健司……你亲亲我，健司……”  
　　  
　　牧绅一拿了山风过来，藤真饮一口含住便覆到仙道唇边一点一点送了进去，仙道得了便宜，卷着他舌头舔弄，藤真也不推拒，酒劲顺着吻意蔓延，不多时便将两人脸都染了红，呼吸微滞，仙道却没放松的意思，藤真倒怕憋坏了他，轻轻挣开他，又饮一口山风，重覆上去，如此反复几回，最后点住他几处穴道，终于大功告成，藤真又亲了亲他唇角，柔声道：“睡吧，醒来就好了。”  
　　  
　　藤真起身为仙道盖好被子，向牧绅一道：“我走了，别告诉他我来过。”  
　　  
　　“不多留几天吗？”  
　　  
　　藤真摇了摇头，笑道：“他既然已经安全了，我便不再多耽了，还有很多事等着我去做。何况，把他交给你，我放心。”  
　　  
　　牧绅一会意，道：“我向您保证，今天咱们说过的话，不会有其他人知道。”  
　　  
　　藤真道：“我要的保证，不是这个。”  
　　  
　　牧绅一道：“也不会再有人擅动仙道一根头发。”  
　　  
　　藤真轻拍牧绅一肩头，未再多说什么，拂袖离开。  
　　  
　　藤真解开马缰，他的“斗魂”正和仙道的“果敢”厮磨，离别时竟也依依不舍。藤真翻身上马，衣服上血迹已凝僵，仿似久旱后龟裂的大地，等着普降甘霖，藤真看看袖口又抬头望望天，开怀笑起来，心道，最终赢的，一定是我翔阳。  
　　  
　　牧绅一看着藤真消失在旷野，心道，藤真与流川这两兄弟，何等身份，却千里迢迢穿过烽火硝烟，一骑独行，真不知是勇还是莽，但说到底，亦颇有些为爱而生的悲壮。  
　　  
　　牧绅一回帐察看仙道情况，怫然失笑，为爱而生？……呵。  
　　  
　　仙道只昏睡两天便醒了，他身体底子好，再加良药无数，虽说伤重，却恢复得很快，在床上没躺几天就能下地蹦跶了，眯着眼回想受伤时的情景，一把拽住牧绅一问道：“人死的时候，是不是都会看到这辈子最紧要的人出现眼前？”  
　　  
　　牧绅一道：“没死过，不知道。”  
　　  
　　仙道傻笑两声，道：“我昏迷的时候好像看到他了，还亲他了……不是好像，真的亲到了！”抓抓头发，疑惑道，“但他又不在这里，我亲的是谁呀？”忽地大惊小怪捂着心口后退两步，“不会是你吧？啊！我的一世英名啊！我的清白之身啊！回去怎么解释！”  
　　  
　　牧绅一白他一眼，道：“胡闹。”  
　　  
　　仙道撇撇嘴，笑道：“你还真开不得玩笑，恁的没劲！找酒喝去！”  
　　  
　　牧绅一揪着仙道衣领把人拎回来，道：“好了伤疤忘了疼，不准喝。”  
　　  
　　仙道踉跄两步一跤跌坐，刹那失神，茫然望着地面，喃喃道：“忘？……我突然觉得，我似乎忘记了一件很重要的事……”素来处变不惊的人，竟急得慌了，浑身颤抖，略带祈求地看向牧绅一，问道，“你告诉我，你一定知道……你告诉我，我求求你告诉我……我到底忘记了什么！”  
　　  
　　牧绅一把人扶起来，柔声道：“你身体不好才有这错觉……就算真的忘记了什么，既然能忘掉，必然不重要，别想太多。……还有些山风，我拿来给你罢。”  
　　  
　　仙道抓起酒壶一饮而尽，哈哈大笑起来，半醉半醒间搭着牧绅一肩膀，道：“山风真好啊！一醉解千愁！醉生梦死！记不起来也好！好啊！”忽地身子一软，倒地呼呼打起鼾来。  
　　  
　　仙道这一醉又误了一场战事，幸好他大病初愈，那酒又是牧帅亲自拿给他的，因此并未受责备。  
　　  
　　其时战事已到尾声，名朋败局已定，牧绅一着紧仙道身体，便未如何派他出战，只最后一场，亲自带着他，去收那名朋的降书。  
　　  
　　军士们山呼万岁，牧绅一朗声道：“咱们，回家！”  
　　  
　　——「卷三·仙藤+流，钟情」完——


	18. 四、仙藤+其他「不如归去」01

　　「01，衣锦何不还乡（田冈先生：你不必回来了。仙道：咦？）」

　　==

　　夹馍坡的冬天并未比别处更暖一些，却比别处热闹太多，热闹染了霜，璀璨混着莹白，下雪了。白雪拢出人影，风有迹，光有形，叫好之声不绝。

　　男孩懒洋洋伏在母亲肩头，却不看高处双剑争鸣，左顾右盼半晌，悄声问道：“妈妈，方才那个人呢？”

　　母亲回问道：“哪一个？”

　　“顶漂亮的那个。”

　　“哦，那个呀。……阿彰，你记住，他是……妈妈一定会想出法子来……”

　　……

　　他是谁？又要想什么法子了？

　　……

　　仙道许久没再做过这个梦，这个伴随了他近十年的梦，在识得藤真后便戛然而止。今夜再度造访，初时真叫仙道慌张了会儿，但片刻后便镇定下来。

　　是否每次大难不死的代价就是丢失一段记忆？十年前如是，月前亦如是，但两者终归是不同，其中差异他分得十分清楚。

　　前者是不幸遗落珍宝的悔憾，而后者是被生剥硬抢的无奈与不甘。然而相较于对前者不理智到近乎疯狂的执着，对后者反而只气闷了些许时候，醉过便无所谓再深究，似乎真记不起来确要更好些。

　　奇怪的是，分明失了一段记忆，可在仙道的回想中，往昔种种却是完整无缺，只自己在某些场合的某些行为让他很想不明白，顶要紧的便是自己和健司的嫌隙从何而生？暂不说藤真何想，以仙道对自己的了解，即便自己确实蠢笨如猪以至当真不知辻谷谦之便是藤真健司，也断不会当堂拂他面子似存心羞辱于他，见过那日他的眼神，自己若还能潇洒归故里那便当真不配与他相交这一场了。管他是皇帝是乞儿，他只一心想他高兴而已，正如眼下此刻。

　　仙道渐渐想得通透，自己所遗失的或许不是某段经历，而是某个不可明言的“一己之见”，恍惚想起一件物事一个人来，之后便是一阵心悸——伴着旧梦，这个老毛病也再度频繁到访，简直便是身体在本能地阻止他深想，总是如此，当仙道十分艰难地走到门口，却头疼心疼浑身都疼，生生把人逼退，仙道也惯做个浑人，只偶尔倔脾气上来，才想这回非得打开门瞧个究竟不可，但结果往往是——仙道眼前一黑，摔到绵软的雪地中，砸出一个浅浅的坑来，前后左右的人急急驻步勒马，当先的牧绅一闻讯回转，仙道已自己爬起来，伏在马背上一下一下蹭着马脖子，口中呼出白气，似念念有词。

　　牧绅一与他并排缓行，问道：“怎么？”

　　仙道垂软双手晃晃悠悠轻拍马腹，叹道：“老毛病犯了……可丢人？”

　　牧绅一昂首望着前方被白雪覆盖的皑皑山脉，道：“能自己爬起来，就没事。”

　　仙道深呼吸几下，亦挺直脊背坐正，笑道：“近来可叫你看了不少笑话，往后不会了。”

　　牧绅一道：“调理好身子要紧。至于其他……人之常情，不必介怀。”

　　队伍留下绵绵无尽的深浅足印，仿佛在为这场战役做注脚。

　　入关时，牧绅一下马捧起一掊土，扬洒空中，兵士们纷纷效仿，最后与永留塞外的兄弟作别，哀默半晌，又再启程。

　　身后有人在数日子，叹道：“怎么着都赶不回去过年了……”

　　另一人道：“能赶上元宵就好啦！仙道大人，一起去看灯会吗？每年都有好多姑娘在灯会找郎君呢！”

　　仙道听见约请，正要回头应邀，却见一人对另一人拼命使眼色，那人方恍然，懊恼地直打嘴巴，过会儿又如醍醐灌顶，拖住同伴不依不饶道：“咱们出生入死这么多回，你怎可再把仙道大人当谣言中那般看？”

　　同伴反驳道：“我就是知道了仙道大人的为人，知道他和……”稍顿，也未想出合适称呼，便略过那两个字，续道，“是真心的，才不想他凭白又多一条罪状！”

　　仙道被他们说话逗得直笑，没想到他们对他这般关心，胸中难免涌出些感动，一时却又不知如何消解他们的担忧，毕竟连他自己都糊里糊涂，只得笑笑说：“你们随意，我另外有约。哦，这话别被牧帅听见，当心他打你们板子。……就这么说了，走罢。”

　　那两人也知方才说话终归是妄议君上，若较起真来，着实没好果子吃，便乖乖闭了口。

　　进京时已是初十日，城内外鞭炮齐鸣鼓乐阵阵，人人都道常胜之军果真名不虚传，想那三浦台与名朋曾多么不可一世，这回却被打得拱手降服，不止送来太子公主为质，还向我朝称臣，自此年年进贡，真是什么气都出了。

　　皇帝亲迎，犒赏三军，主帅牧绅一站左首，一时风头无两。

　　官员念着封赏名册，藤真颜色如常，寻望密密麻麻陌生熟悉的人群，低声问道：“他呢？”

　　牧绅一道：“在城外便离了队，说要找人叙旧。”

　　藤真沉默会儿，方道：“知道了。”听官员已念完封赏，便接着说了几句赞扬与鼓舞，雷鸣般的掌声与欢呼久久不息。

　　为庆功，流水席直摆到元宵。那几日夜夜笙歌，杯酒尽欢，京城似与夹馍坡无异。

　　仙道站在山顶望着远处绵延如银河的灯火只剩浅浅一湾，笑道：“我与他便相识在上元佳节。”

　　“那今日怎么没同他一道？吵架了？”回声肥腻，正是那“掳人勒索无恶不作”的胖子寨主，手下回报仙道找上门的时候，兴得他当场坐裂了一把椅子——把兼管财务的二当家心疼坏了——胖子寨主从地上爬起来“噔！噔！噔！”——真真是一步一脚印地——跑去抱紧仙道不肯放，差点儿把人捏扁了，一口一个“心肝宝贝”叫着，把仙道恶心得直接吐了胖子一身，手脚并用连发三十五招才摆脱了这位的“情热怀抱”，胖子寨主兴奋过后也懂分好孬，忍着一颗躁动的八卦之心，摆上酒菜，殷殷等着听仙道讲他与当日同行那位美人的轶事，等了好几天，终于等到仙道主动开口，自是激动不已，忙问道，“你的美人不要你了？还是你想通了要来做我的压寨夫人？”

　　仙道白那胖子一眼，道：“我想问你，晞棂散除却能使人昏迷，可还有别的用法用处？”

　　胖子拎过正指挥手下往山上搬新椅子的二当家，原样问了遍，二当家想了会儿，道：“能做梦。”

　　“果然是做梦。”

　　二当家道：“嗯，想做什么梦便做什么梦，但要有山风辅助，挺麻烦的，耗力且伤身，具体如何我也记不清楚了，待会儿回去给你找找晞棂的方子，里头有写……”

　　胖子边听边盯着仙道遐想连篇，使劲咽口水，咕嘟咕嘟闹得二当家心烦气躁，摆手道：“大过年的，您老人家消停点！”转而问仙道，“你打听这个做什么？莫非有人这样用晞棂？”

　　胖子的八卦之魂又被点燃了，兴奋地问道：“你的美人让你做梦了？还是你想在梦里对美人做什么羞羞的事情？”

　　仙道没搭理胖子，径直勾着二当家脖子找方子去了。

　　二当家翻箱倒柜好久，终于在胖子寨主私藏的红肚兜里把方子翻了出来，用拇指与食指夹着透着脂粉浓香的泛黄纸张递给仙道，不好意思地说：“我也不知道我们大当家还有这嗜好。”

　　仙道用同样的姿势夹着纸扫视上头文字，边默记于心，边随口道：“过去便不提了，往后你们可有做正道的打算？”

　　二当家笑道：“怎么？准备带兵来剿灭我们？上回和你一道的人是谁我多少猜到了……我们能安然活到今天，真得感谢你。但是很抱歉，我们都不是好人。”

　　仙道默然，将方子放回肚兜上，包好，笑道：“不后悔就好。”

　　“自己的选择，有什么好后悔的？”二当家摆好那张足有五人宽的椅子，铺上软垫，恨道，“不信你个死胖子还坐得烂！”

　　都是爽利人，仙道也懒得讲什么“回头是岸”的大道理，闪身往椅上一横，冲二当家勾勾手，笑问：“他好看吗？”

　　二当家意会，笑道：“好看。”心道，本以为世上不会再有人比她更好看，见过那人才知，原真有青出于蓝胜于蓝一说。

　　仙道对意料中的答案十分满意，眯着眼回思某个梦境，二当家嘲他：“一脸荡漾，莫非在发春梦？”

　　仙道伸个懒腰，叹道：“最难消受美人恩啊！”

　　二当家道：“真不知你们之间怎么了，原先明明那么好……”心里却又想，当年她如何不是怕过躲过偏避不过，最后还是一头栽进去，果真未享几年福便香消玉殒，呵，爱上那家的人，哪个有好下场了？

　　仙道在山寨吃吃喝喝混过元宵，到十八那天，彦一摸索着山路找到了他，见面便扑到他身上抹眼泪，说自己好容易到将军府才发现那里已改了“永安侯府”，说皇上不准仙道再住那儿，另给买了宅子，他找去一看，是家无人打理的客栈后院，一盏大花灯都被风雨打得烂了，荒荒败败，可怜极了，听彦一断断续续说了许多，仙道倒并不在意，他一回来便爽了犒赏三军的大宴，这点动静算很便宜他了。

　　彦一抽抽搭搭哭完，从腰包里掏出一块金牌，道：“一位姓‘花形’的大人跟我说您在这里，叫我把这个转托给您。”

　　仙道翻过金牌，一面画着个馒头，仙道噗嗤笑出来，刹时便想到了那个繁华盛景名却俗烂的“夹馍坡”，另一面却写着“免死”二字。

　　二当家瞄一眼道：“许是太阳？或别的纹章？画个馒头也太……”

　　“许是包子，裹了山珍海味的馅儿。”仙道又笑了会儿，方问道，“这个做什么的？”

　　彦一道：“那位花形大人说，皇上知道您不喜欢做官，特准您高兴的时候自行去户部挑选官职，闲着亦无碍，领二品衔，享终身俸禄。这块是免罪金牌，随您怎么用。而且……”

　　二当家插话道：“我晓得，赐免罪金牌，赏禁宫行走，以示恩宠。”说罢一阵坏笑，“你的美人真急躁啊。”

　　仙道脑中打了几个转，牵动嘴角笑了笑未置一词，彦一等了好久见无人讲话，便又从腰包掏出一封信，道：“师父给您的，他老人家听到您死里逃生，很高兴，特地叫我来照顾您生活。”

　　仙道展开信纸查阅，二当家察言观色，自是识趣得很，笑道：“我带这位小兄弟去看看风景，你自个儿慢慢琢磨罢。”

　　信里简述了三井与流川，叫他不必担心，往后便只附了一张剑谱，要他有空便依着练习，末了道，一切由你自己拿主意。

　　仙道自嘲地笑道：“我却早忘了原先究竟有过什么‘主意’。”眼下只模模糊糊有个打算，便是忍，便是等，时机到时，自有感知。

　　其实仙道上这山寨来的首要目的是切磋武功，打听晞棂散只是其次顺道。

　　山寨里的虾兵蟹将确实无甚好瞧，然那胖子寨主与奶妈二当家却是不可小觑的人物，功夫路子竟与藤真有几分相似，仙道自又生出份亲切来。

　　他经历过此次受伤、失忆，心悸病发得前所未有的严重，内功身法都大不如前，拿剑的手不断哆嗦，好容易稳住，他也不急，慢慢从根底练起，日日向胖子寨主讨教，胖子寨主笑得五官都皱到一起，活像包子褶，趁机东摸西摸，仙道为了躲他，闪转腾挪，不知觉间，轻功竟比原先好了许多，近在咫尺也能轻易滑将开去，胖子寨主施展十八路擒拿都抓他不着。

　　胖子寨主对仙道的喜欢如他身上的肥油般蹭蹭往外冒，竭尽所能为他恢复功力，又陪他练田冈先生信中新授剑法，二当家心疼寨里财物，把他们打发到郊外空地，事实证明，二当家的忧虑是对的，仙道练成那剑招，几乎便是将天地从中劈开，吓得彦一做了几晚噩梦。

　　一招毕，仙道已是力竭，再支撑不住跌坐在地呼呼喘气。

　　二当家摸着下巴思考良久，说道：“这是孤注一掷的打法，若是一击未克敌，死的便是你了。而且太伤身，少用为妙。”

　　胖子寨主很是心疼，连连点头，终于忍不住关切问道：“你这么拼，是要去抢亲吗？二当家说你那位美人被家里老人催得厉害，怕很快就要受不住重压妥协娶妻了……”

　　仙道身子一紧，咬着牙扶剑起身，道：“他应该那么做。”以剑做拐，缓缓往前走，背影不见萧瑟，只是坚定，无比坚定。

　　又耽几日，仙道便带着彦一离开山寨去往客栈，打开后院门，一股尘土扑面而来，五个男人举着扫帚背对仙道站成排，另有一人在他们跟前，为他们分配工作，仙道认得他，那是花形透，带他进宫的侍卫。

　　花形见到仙道，恼他对藤真的态度，心头颇有些火气，却也不失教养风度，冲仙道问了个好，又道：“我们日日轮流来探你，总算盼回尊驾，皇上等的急，这便随我面君去罢。”

　　仙道摇摇头，笑道：“不去啦，今天没吃早饭，走不动道。”

　　花形怒喝：“你！”

　　“呵，我怎么？”仙道耸耸肩若无其事道，“原话回禀便可，我还怕他发脾气不成？”

　　仙道话音未落，其余几人的扫把业已招呼上来，堂堂御前侍卫来给这人扫除说出去可没面透了，但既然是皇上吩咐，他们便无怨言，只闹不明皇上是怎么了，偏就对这人着了魔，那也罢了，谁知这人竟如此不识好歹，一而再地菲薄圣意，简直可恶！找打！

　　仙道轻轻巧巧躲过，眨眼已站在廊下，从容拍打身上灰尘，手上忽地一滞，将外头交给彦一便转身进屋，这间屋子伴了他们多少时日啊……仙道长叹一声，他果真找人将灯笼修补好了，不禁嗤笑道，那盏灯笼，可真丑。

　　彦一一惊一乍听高野他们说皇上对仙道如何好，仙道又是如何不领情，加上他路上打探到的点滴，万千感叹到嘴边就只重复四个字——“不可思议！”，连花形都忍不住坐下编排起仙道来，彦一被他们说得直掉眼泪，颤颤巍巍问道：“那你们是要仙道师兄做皇后去吗？”

　　花形叱道：“男人怎么做皇后！”

　　彦一喃喃道：“对哦……那……怎么办啊……”

　　几人一道愣住，同道：“对哦，那怎么办啊？！”他们都认为藤真是铁了心要给仙道一个名分，也一致往这方面努力，但仔细一想，这里头大大不对啊！皇上十四岁时，老臣们便筹划为皇上选妃，可耽了这些年，一个入宫的女子都无，瞧眼下形势，万一皇上真拧起来不娶了，可怎么办啊？

　　再仔细一想，莫非仙道就是为这个才故意疏远，哎哟哟，那我们可误会他了啊……

　　几人交换过眼神，不免默默掬一把心酸累，异口同声叹道：“这仙道彰是个女人多好！”

　　彦一愣愣问道：“男人就不可以吗？做人不是开心就好吗？”

　　花形轻怕彦一脑袋，道：“是，但皇帝与平常人不一样，尤其……”他姓藤真。

　　彦一懵懂，花形也不让他再多问，拉着他一道打扫院中卫生，搬搬抬抬，后院很快焕然一新，亦多出几分生机。

　　仙道见了一时有些晃神，闻见山风酒香，心中一动，抱了酒坛子便往外走。

　　胖子寨主见仙道这么短时候便去而复返又开心得坐裂了椅子，把二当家气得差点没厥过去。

　　胖子寨主喜问：“你又回来啦！果真是舍不得我吧？”

　　仙道笑道：“您多虑了，我是给你们送酒来的。”

　　二当家闻到酒香，立时忘了碎椅之痛，分给寨内手足一人一杯，刹那飘飘然起来，推给仙道一杯，仙道却拒了。

　　“怎么？”

　　“戒了。”

　　“嗯？为何？”

　　仙道笑而不答，只道：“往后若再有，我还给你们送来。但话说前头，可不准利用山风与晞棂做那些奇奇怪怪的梦啊！……这酒香也醉人，我不耽了，走啦！”说罢便挥挥手，扬长而去。

　　仙道又把军中要好的兄弟召到自家小院，兑那“痛饮三百杯”的承诺，自己却只喝水，然而伴着阵阵酒香，竟也真醉的厉害。

　　不必再担心敌人突袭，也不必惧怕军法军纪，众人恍恍惚惚豪饮欢歌至午夜，又横七竖八躺了一地。

　　仙道打着颤绕过众人回屋喝水，他明明一直在喝水，却仍渴得不得了。

　　彦一给他涮杯倒茶，问道：“师兄，您没事吧？”

　　仙道喝着茶，道：“没事啊，怎么了？”

　　“您以前很喜欢喝酒，尤其是这个山风，您和三井大哥为了酿山风，差点儿没命……怎么就突然戒了呢？”

　　仙道望着如水月光，想曾有人如此趁月而来，如仙如画般映入眼帘，那样美好，不禁痴痴笑起来，道：“为了清醒地活着。”


	19. 四、仙藤+其他「不如归去」02

　　「02，春天去了又回（牧：还好他只叫我中年人。）」

　　==

　　仙道这个大闲人，吃穿不愁正事又无，便日日拎着壶茶去榕树头听说书，兴致来时亲自上场讲两段，叫好声响成一片。戏班也去，间或请到家里唱堂会，叫上四邻，热热闹闹好不快活。

　　仙道家的东西都是宫里送来的，一车一车，把他的小院厅房塞得满满当当，他无处存放，索性做个便宜好人，东家送些西家发点，被循例上门请人的永野瞧见了，回去一说，藤真皱了皱眉，第二天便改了风向，断了酒肉绝了绫罗，派人传话道：“往后每天五两银子，吃饱了撑着，吃不饱饿着，看你把这小院弄得乌烟瘴气，惯的你不知太阳打哪儿出来了是吧？”

　　彦一扳着手指算账，道：“五两银子，一日三餐，有鱼有肉不成问题，但师兄您的茶不得不次一些……”

　　“无妨，我不挑这些。”仙道将树丫上摇摇欲坠的鸟巢扶正，抓抓脑袋问道，“把茶钱省下，可够听说书？”

　　彦一又扳了会儿手指才连连点头，不迭道：“不用省茶钱，都够的！够的！”

　　仙道伸个懒腰，笑道：“那我就没什么好愁了。”

　　其实仙道本没什么好愁，他的日子始终过得滋滋润润，至少外人看来，他是那么得天独厚，偏又不知好歹，实在难以捉摸。

　　自仙道彰试剑大会成名以来，大家明里不敢说，暗里的议论可不少。谁人不知皇帝跟前，王子枫之外便是牧绅一与仙道彰这两人顶要紧——或许受重用的还远不如那受宠的。

　　不提旁的，皇上要见的人，哪个不是恨不能插上翅膀飞奔而来的？就是要死了，也得憋着一口气等见了皇帝再见阎王啊！何况如今的这位少年皇帝长得那般好看，说句大不敬的话，许多人入仕便只因倾慕天颜。

　　再瞧这仙道彰，尽扯些乱七八糟的由头耍赖推脱，堂堂一国之君，颜面何存！皇上倒好，非但不怪罪反而一赏再赏，说句大大不敬的话，纵是寻常人家哄媳妇，如此不识抬举，也该怒而休之了吧？

　　前阵子好容易等到皇上生气，收了赏赐，紧了家用，可没过几天又一波一波将东西送了过去，都说再如此下去，保不齐要烽火戏诸侯了。

　　皇上对仙道究竟偏爱至何种程度？外人不懂，也无处问。只有等仙道自己来探这个底了。

　　京郊，仙道仰面躺在草地上，身旁一只鱼竿，鱼鳔在水面安静浮着。

　　一道阴影拢住仙道，他眯着眼看头顶黑乎乎一片，笑道：“侯爷下朝了？”

　　“谁有你悠闲。”牧绅一席地而坐，一挥手，跟班放下酒壶酒杯就退远开去，“皇上赏了一壶山风，拿来与你尝尝。”

　　“我早就戒了山风啦！”仙道把酒杯推回去，望着天悠悠发呆，露出少有的黯然神色，不消一会儿便即退去，换上素来的嬉皮笑脸，“今天我运气好钓了几条鱼，侯爷若不嫌弃，我们烤来吃了如何？”

　　“好！妙极！”牧绅一当即挽了袍袖，找些枯枝架起火堆。

　　仙道抽出随身匕首杀了两条鱼，用细枝串起放在火上慢慢烤。

　　有几人循着味儿找了来，他们也不介意，只要出得下酒菜便能分得一杯，酒香肉美，自在逍遥。

　　就着篝火赏月观星，吟两首烂熟的诗，仙道打个哈欠，大口大口灌水，抹抹嘴，问道：“侯爷找我有事？”

　　“无事。”牧绅一道，“只是得了山风，想来与你对饮。”

　　“难为你跑一趟，那我无论如何都得给你这个面子，便破戒再喝一杯罢。”

　　牧绅一截住仙道举杯的手，道：“别勉强。”

　　“不勉强。”仙道笑着一饮而尽，道，“你既专程送了酒来，杯到嘴边又阻我，当真没劲透了。……侯爷做事向来果决，怎的突然畏缩起来？你怕什么？”

　　“并非是我犹豫不决，只是……”

　　“我不想知道。”仙道打断牧绅一，拍拍屁股起身，“回家，睡觉！”

　　牧绅一叹道，只是不知他做何想，你又做何想，朗声问道：“你的清静究竟要躲到什么时候？”

　　仙道脚步不停背身挥手，笑道：“再说罢！”

　　仙道醒时已是正午，脑袋兀自胀痛，他皱着眉揉揉太阳穴，掀被下床，望着天边流云，悠悠然道：“呵，这山风酒我当真是再也不喝的了。”

　　彦一给仙道泡了壶醒酒茶，说是花形大人一早送来的，又道：“算算日子，王子枫该到京城了……”

　　仙道喝了口茶，登觉神清气爽，打水梳洗后，外头又有人约请仙道，却是来自侯府，仙道收了请柬，没客套几句便换好衣服跟着走了。

　　牧绅一竟还留着陵南的水米蔬果，简单清淡一桌，满是家乡味，仙道心中一动，举筷的手便有些下不去，索性搁了碗筷，淡然道：“我明天便进宫去。”旋即哈哈大笑起来，“到底是牧帅高明，不出手则已，一出手招招致命啊。”

　　牧绅一不置可否，自顾自喝粥，笑道：“吃啊。”

　　仙道抿了抿唇，终于动筷，拨出些说要带回去给彦一，剩下的没一会儿便被他利落地扫荡一空，腆着肚打嗝，牧绅一叫人搬了摇椅到院中，仙道舒舒服服往上一躺，道：“许久没和牧哥一道晒太阳了，好生怀念。”

　　“你啊……”牧绅一亦坐上摇椅，倒杯茶递给仙道，自己也捧杯缓缓呷着，叹道，“回京后的这几个月，你始终避着他，却何苦也避着我？”

　　仙道咧嘴笑起来，道：“我不能见他，一见便走不动了；也不能见你，因为你总有办法让我去见他。……瞧，今儿个不是便着了你的道吗？”

　　牧绅一问道：“往后怎么打算？”

　　“顺其自然罢。……我这人胆小怕死耽于美色，必要时还请牧帅推我一把，不致让我真做了千古罪人。”

　　“好。”

　　两人相视而笑却是各怀心思，那心事概括起来竟又是相同的一句话——“时机到了。”

　　翌日，仙道方打开房门便见花形一瘸一拐迎面而来，显是有伤在身。

　　仙道笑问：“怎么啦？”

　　花形错开不答，掀开手中瓷坛盖子，道：“皇上命御膳房现熬的辣椒酱，给你醒酒。”

　　仙道凑近又大步跳开，嚷道：“哎哟！眼泪都被熏出来了，吃到嘴里得着火啊！”说罢便作势开溜。

　　花形早已扣住仙道腕子：“你可别想跑。皇上说了，就要烧烧你这张嘴，省得你成天胡说八道糊弄人。”

　　仙道才不理他，侧身往花形屁股上送了一巴掌，趁他吃痛手上松劲，顺势挣脱，眨眼已蹿出门外，笑道：“我这就去找皇上胡说八道一番，糊弄不下来再说罢！”

　　花形臀部有伤行动不便，哪里追得上仙道，正苦于无法交差，那仙道竟又溜达回来，不慌不忙换好正装，手中折扇一展，翩翩君子，玉树临风，灿然一笑，折扇回转，将瓷坛打到地上摔了个干脆。

　　花形惊喝道：“恃宠生娇，你就是恃宠生娇！”

　　仙道跨上他的小毛驴，晃着金牌一路直上御书房，到门口终于停住脚步，长谷川叹一声，敢骑驴进宫且能骑驴到御书房的约莫只有这人了，看小毛驴埋头吃草，生怕他啃坏了草皮，忙牵着它带去御马监。

　　仙道清了清嗓子，道：“去跟皇上讲，我来了。”

　　御书房门敞着，藤真早看到仙道骑着小毛驴晃过来，渐近足音与风吹树叶的沙沙声一道飘进来，一记一记，在他心口挠着，奏折上写着什么业已瞧不清楚，恍惚圈阅两张便搁笔，十几步的距离，仙道平平缓缓走过，数月来的虚妄喧嚣瞬间静默，又在他轻声细语中炸裂开，仙道倚在藤真桌前，呼吸随着唇齿开合几乎喷到藤真脸上——“去跟皇上讲，我来了。”——这么近，那么远。

　　内侍低着头不敢细瞧，被伊藤推了一把，才慌慌张张把那多此一举的场面话传开，藤真颇耐心地等话音落，笑意清浅，淡然问道：“好玩吗？”

　　仙道定睛看着藤真，乱如麻的思绪骤然清明，千言万语哽在喉头，一时无语凝咽，唯有渐渐站得笔直，退开几步，正色道：“不好玩。”

　　“为何？”

　　“在外头人人见了我都会笑，‘阿彰’‘阿彰’叫的可亲切了，但是这里……”仙道叹气，沉默半晌，终于撩起衣袍，恭谨跪地，道：“不如，我给你叩几个头罢。”

　　藤真绷紧身子，仙道说的每一个字都敲打着他的脑仁，他复提起笔在纸上飞速写着，却全然不知所云，直到一张纸乱糟糟将成墨黑，他想换张纸，掀开却发现墨迹入木三分，绵绵密密凑了个“我”字，“我”什么？竟始终接不下去。

　　藤真起身走到仙道身前，道：“你起来，我说过，不要你跪我。”

　　仙道却不动，藤真扳着他的肩膀，用力握紧，捏得骨头噶啦啦响，藤真居高临下，逆着光，表情模糊，木然道：“我不想逼你，你不要逼我逼你。”

　　仙道长叹一声，道：“我是当真不喜欢……藤真健司啊，一点儿都不可爱。”

　　藤真道：“你这句话，朕可治你大不敬。”

　　“是吗？”仙道这会儿又似浑不在意，回到那副吊儿郎当无君无上的模样，揉着膝盖站起，手背在额头蹭两下，笑道，“打扫得真干净，一尘不染。”边说边把玩着那块免罪金牌，不消一会儿便把冷冰冰一块搓得暖热，折回方才话题，道，“你给我这个，难道不正是为了名正言顺准我大不敬吗？”

　　藤真哑然，叹道：“你这个样子，可知外头说得不好听呢。”

　　仙道憋着嘴抱怨道：“分明是你对我图谋不轨，怎么反过来说我呢？若我不幸落得个‘以色侍君’的坏名声，你要负责。”

　　藤真失笑道：“放心，朕在位一日，便会对你负责一日。”

　　“承蒙皇上错爱，我受不起。”仙道说着便把手中的金牌送了出去。

　　“你！”藤真显是气急，呼吸都粗重了几分，拿过金牌重重砸回仙道掌心，猛地像要嵌进去，“我偏要你收着！”

　　仙道手被震得麻了，许久合不拢，藤真回过神，略带歉疚地握住他手，极轻极柔地按了几下，问道：“好些吗？”

　　“你待我太好，哪怕他们都说你是用陵南做威胁把我软禁在京城……”

　　藤真笑：“他们说的没错。”

　　仙道却摇头：“不，我知你只是做个姿态，我若要走，你绝不会当真拦着。……我留在京城，不是怕你，是我自己不想走。”

　　“为何？”

　　“等人。”

　　藤真稍愣，恍然道：“难怪三催四请你都不来，偏偏今天不请自来。”携了仙道手，“走罢，朕带你找小枫去。”

　　仙道任由藤真牵着手，笑问：“皇上不担心外头说的不好听了？呵，你总说我这样那样，我到底哪样了？眼下看又是谁的手在乱动？也罢，自古帝王哪个没些风流韵事，只当消遣吧。”

　　藤真笑着紧了紧相握的手，道：“你倒是来给朕消遣呐，谁叫你来消遣朕了？”

　　“这不是为了衬托皇上您的宽忍亲厚么？”

　　“嘴甜舌滑。”

　　“谢皇上夸奖！”

　　藤真一早便知仙道嘴里含了蜜，轻轻尝一口，便甜得人都化了。

　　诺大皇宫中，两人不紧不慢走着，正值春暖花开时，偶有彩蝶萦绕，美不胜收。然而空有鸟语，不见人声。

　　藤真想起仙道方才说宫里人不会笑，亦不免轻叹：“三井离开后，这里确实太安静了。四面宫墙，将生机都挡在了外头。人人谨言慎行，哪比你，知道规矩两个字如何写么？”

　　“知道。”仙道在藤真掌心一笔一划，工整地写了一个“你”字，“谁不知道，这里你最大，合你心意，便是规矩。”

　　“那你果真是顶没规矩的。”藤真板起脸，佯装生气，“什么你你我我的，对皇帝，至少该称个‘您’吧？”

　　仙道笑问：“您真的要我这样称呼您吗？尊敬的皇帝陛下？”

　　藤真脱口道：“不要！”

　　“那不就成了？”仙道却想起初学写字时，师傅说，“您”是你在心上，一时犹疑，心上一点便落不下去了。为何这会儿咬文嚼字起来？矫情，真矫情啊！

　　藤真已惯了站在高处，看春花开秋叶落，古来高处不胜寒，莫坏了规矩。只有仙道彰啊，将规矩写成了一个“你”字。这样的一个人，叫他怎么舍得？

　　仙道见藤真不言语，附到他耳边吼了一声：“喂！”

　　藤真一惊，退了两步，不知该羞该恼，只好轻斥：“仙道彰！”

　　“皇宫真大，怎么还不到？”仙道嬉笑着换了话头，“我给你讲个故事，解解闷吧。”

　　仙道讲了一位少年，名叫辻谷谦之。起承转合，精彩纷呈。三句一赞，五句一夸，末了道：“三井把你说的天上有地下无直叹说是古往今来第一英明伟大之人，我当时还嘲他是天下第一马屁精，见到了你才知道……他这天下第一马屁精的名头，恐怕得让给我啦！”

　　分明是自己烂熟的故事，由仙道讲起却别有一番风味，连他自己都对那位名唤“辻谷谦之”的少年生出些莫名的崇仰与感动来。

　　也只有仙道的恭维奉承能叫藤真如此愉悦受用，只想永永远远听下去。

　　藤真被仙道逗得直乐，在这皇城之内，终于响起久违的放肆张扬，仙道搂着藤真，情不自禁在他左颊亲了亲，便如在山野、在远郊，在如归客栈，却又是一阵心悸，毫不留情将他拉回清冷现实中，仙道慌慌松了手，退后几步，歉道：“我把你当成他了。”

　　仙道捏了捏藤真手心，柔声道：“你别怪我。”

　　藤真失笑，彻悟道：“我懂。”

　　两人均默然不语，一前一后走到流川住处，内侍守在屋外，见了藤真，安安静静行礼，示意王子枫仍安睡着。

　　藤真道：“把门窗打开，让阳光进去，天亮了，会醒得快些。”

　　仙道猜想这些人都是怕了流川的臭脾气，小心翼翼不敢扰了王子枫的清梦，此处门窗定是特制，开合悄无声息，见阳光缓缓充满屋子，内侍又纷纷轻手轻脚退出。

　　此番架势，仙道也是少见，玩心起，一并配合着他们，甚至放缓呼吸，运起轻功消了脚步声，拉着藤真到不远处凉亭中，支颐于桌，笑道：“你这个皇帝太好欺负了，如此费力，最终仍需久久等待，何苦来哉？”

　　藤真道：“小枫与三井原本和和美美，是我生拆了他俩，眼下连个安稳觉都要被我搅和……呵，这样的哥哥，真是无能透了。”

　　仙道想起三井说“小枫是他唯一软肋。除此外，他无所不能。”心道，是，软肋只要一个便够了。

　　此时内侍来报，王子枫醒了。

　　藤真携着仙道进屋，见流川耷拉着眼，面色不善，藤真坐到他身边，揉着他脊背问道：“精神好些吗？”

　　“嗯。”流川轻点下头，斜瞟一眼仙道，冷道，“我听说你欺负我哥哥。”

　　藤真一惊，厉声叱道：“你为这回来！你就不能听我一次？”

　　流川猛地愣住，哥哥何曾以如此口气对他说过话？内心一阵激荡，火气便上来了，怒道：“你不能和舅父学！他是错的！”

　　“你……”藤真长叹一声，心道，田冈茂一和盗二两个死老头子，怎么什么都往外说，早该把他们的嘴缝上！

　　藤真柔声道：“仙道你先出去，我待会儿跟你说。”

　　“好。”

　　仙道阖门退出，趴在凉亭石桌上发呆。

　　未过一盏茶功夫，藤真便携着流川手出门来，若无其事道：“三井尚在昏迷，小枫心情不好，你别介意。”

　　仙道笑：“他在我面前，心情就没好过，我习惯了。”

　　藤真想想也是，又道：“小枫回来拿山风为三井治伤。”

　　仙道随口追问一句：“是吗？”

　　流川道：“是。”

　　流川倒真不客气，朝藤真要了大半库存，将御药房也扫了个遍，全是难找的珍贵药材，样样无价。私下有人揶揄，王子枫这是要炼长生不老药呐！

　　藤真亲自看着装车，让牧绅一点了一队精兵护送至陵南确保无恙。

　　马蹄声声，车轮滚滚，仙道笑问：“为何不派我去？是怕我一去不回头吗？”

　　流川将仙道摁在墙上：“你敢跑试试！你个言而无信的混蛋！是谁答应我会好好待他的？你属耗子的？撂爪就忘啊！哥哥舍不得弄你，我可不跟你客气！”听见藤真在旁冷哼一声，流川只得悻悻松手，忿忿补一句，“阿寿的账，咱们有的算！”

　　“好了。”藤真开口道，“仙道，你去找长谷川，就说花形养伤这几日，由你暂代御前侍卫统领。找间舒心的房子住下，吃穿用度宫里有，不必专门回家拿。”

　　仙道应一声，转身勾搭着牧绅一，边走边笑：“硝烟滚滚，当心误伤，走啦！”

　　藤真笑得意味悠长，悄声道：“那一日，是你让我相信他的。”

　　“我并非不信他，只是怕他又像上回那样，自作主张蛮干胡来。”

　　“相信我。”藤真握了握流川的手，一句话，心照不宣。

　　流川拉着藤真的手摩挲，这双手撑得起整个天下，自然也拉得住一个人。信任，原是他们之间最深的羁绊。

　　仙道回头凝望，夕阳西下，身披霞光的两人美如画。

　　美得似乎随时要碎。


	20. 四、仙藤+其他「不如归去」03

　　「03，这个仙道彰啊（此刻的牧绅一终于确定仙道有与他一较长短的演技。牧：旁白你瞎糊烂个毛线！藤真：你们竟然趁我不在而争夺影帝宝座！o(￣ヘ￣o＃)）」

　　==

　　彼时暮霭渐浓，仙道和牧绅一走了很长一段路，逛到御马监，仙道的小毛驴依旧在撒欢，与流川的“粉阳”闹腾着，马夫被踹飞几个，正躲在角落互相裹伤，牧绅一目光横扫过去，看到被仙道骑上战场的那匹“果敢”，仙道走近轻抚马鬃，笑道：“名字还是他给取的，‘斗魂’与‘果敢’，多么飒，却成天腻在一块儿粘粘糊糊……就像我们以前那样……”

　　“人却不如马啊……”牧绅一拍拍仙道肩头，问道，“见了他，还走得动吗？”

　　“本是走不动了，但我思虑再三，终归还是要迈开脚步。”前头“粉阳”猛甩仙道脸，与它那臭脾气的主人一模一样，仙道嬉笑着闪躲却被小毛驴顶着腰寸步难行，仙道反手打它，腹诽道你个吃里扒外的臭东西！嘴里也不歇着，“我可认得‘雷震子’！小姑娘可听我话了，你再闹我，我回头把她许给别人……别马！哦，把她给我的小毛驴回家生小骡子！”

　　“粉阳”压根不买他账，嘶叫着把仙道甩出好远，仙道脑海里阵阵回响着流川那句“你敢调戏我的阿寿！”，心里不禁一阵哀怨，我冤枉啊……

　　牧绅一把仙道捞起来，拎着拖出御马监，训句“怎么都昧良心！”，想想似乎不合适，又改回“宫规白背了？”仙道要比牧绅一高出些，却每次都像只猫似的被他拽着领子扔来扔去，好在仙道心大，也不觉丢人，还很愉快地省出看路的精神拿来发呆，一二三四五地数着星星，笑得有些傻气，牧绅一无奈，把人放下，摆正，问道：“你的脚步要往哪儿迈？”

　　仙道却是答非所问，笑道：“今日这小半天短短几个时辰，似乎费了我一辈子的力气，我以为他见到我会很开心，可他却那么平静，平静得叫我害怕。”

　　“除了平静还能怎样？那是他的角色他的身份，难道你要他扑到你身上哭喊想你吗？”

　　仙道未应，只顺着自己的话接着说：“在他面前，我始终琢磨不出该如何自处，我把他当作藤真健司，他不开心，又把他当真辻谷谦之，他也不开心，尽管他的脸上挂着笑，尽管他仍旧温柔，尽管他做的一切看起来都像是要把我强留在身边，但是……”

　　“但是什么？”

　　“我觉得……他是在赶我走……原来我一直都想错了，他不是要我留下，而是要我离开，就像王子枫的回来，会让他那么生气……”

　　牧绅一心道，那天自己一番话算是白说，藤真健司竟是这样一意孤行的死心眼，稍一转念，不由又有些庆幸，道：“你在他心里的份量，比我原先想过的，重了太多。”

　　“……是吗？”

　　“是。”

　　“何以见得？”

　　“我与你说个人，你去问问皇上，若他同意，我与你讲讲其中的故事，你那么聪明，自然明白。”

　　仙道静心听着，想着，宛似拨开云雾将将又要走到那扇谜门前，锈迹斑驳的锁，钥匙早无用，只能猛烈地粗野地把门撞开，每一记都像用木桩捶打心脏，门尚未开，心却已碎烂。仙道拾起散落满地的心念胡乱塞进胸膛，笑道：“记得有人跟我说过，要好好活着。是以勿论答案如何结果怎样，我都会好好活着。……我待会儿再来听牧帅讲故事，先挑房子去！”说罢便摆摆手折向西行。

　　消息悄没声儿地传出去，千呼万唤，仙道彰终于进宫，只这时间恰得暧昧，难免引人遐想，而他居住的屋子，更是早些年另一段传说的开篇。

　　仙道点亮烛火，在屋里转圈，东拍西敲，笑道：“三井就住这种地方啊……不知道的还以为你们虐待他咧！”

　　流川道：“只是摆设。他跟我睡。”

　　“真有你的，不愧是传说中的王子枫！”仙道捧腹大笑，摔在新换的床褥上，笑累了便望着天花发呆，叹道，“你哥哥便绝说不出这样的话。”

　　“未必。”

　　“哦？”仙道嚼着那句话，许久才起身端坐床沿，拿出一封信递给流川，道，“劳烦转交。”

　　“嗯。”流川看也没看便径直收进怀里，道，“还有呢？”

　　仙道想了想，问道：“大家都好吗？”

　　“挺好的。”

　　“三井也好？”

　　“不太好……会好的。”

　　仙道惶然道：“你这样态度同我讲话，我还真不适应咧！之前哪次不是见我就打？”

　　流川白他一眼，道：“没兴致。”说罢便转身道，“跟我来。”

　　也没什么紧要事，吃饭而已。

　　传膳的小太监流水般进来，摆了大小二十几盘，仙道嘟囔：“皇家就是奢侈啊。”

　　流川顺手抄起筷子当飞镖甩出去：“不爱吃别吃！”

　　仙道侧头闪过，心道，这才像样嘛！又觉自己这想法挺犯贱，遂抓抓头发嘻皮笑脸落座，敲了敲碗筷道：“谢王子枫赏饭。”

　　藤真回想这两年，如此一顿饭，确实奢侈，可惜三井不在，始终算不得团圆。

　　仙道捡着菜品，随口道：“牧帅看了今届试剑大会名单，说里头有个叫南烈的，让我问皇上是否准他参加。”说罢便后悔起来，怎就鬼使神差在这当口讲这话呢？

　　果见藤真缓缓放下碗筷，低沉着嗓子说了句“煞风景”，转而问流川的意思。

　　流川哼一声，道：“丰玉的太平日子过腻了，又跑来做甚？”斟满酒，眼前晃过带血的刀，“莫非想旧事重演？准备着在天牢里过下半辈子么？”

　　藤真饮过一杯，问仙道：“你认得他吗？”

　　仙道摇头，心里却已为那南烈画了个轮廓，约莫不是善类，或许还有段罪不容赦的过往。想起牧绅一说话，道：“牧帅说若皇上同意，他会同我讲。”

　　藤真道：“让我想想，待会儿再说罢。”

　　晚膳后，藤真与流川到御花园散步，仙道默默跟在后头一言不发。

　　流川隔开垂柳，拉藤真坐在大石之上，自己却懒懒打个哈欠，随手推仙道一把，道：“我困了，你们聊。”

　　仙道手撑树干将藤真圈在其中，藤真抬眼静静看着他，静得只如一汪死水，又像积蓄在深山的洪流，不甘被厚重堤坝所阻，日复一日撞击点点滴滴侵蚀，终于冲破桎梏汹涌奔出，穿山越岭，却发现路的尽头……是迷宫。

　　无波无澜的声音，字正腔圆念出跟前人姓名：“仙道彰。”

　　“在。”仙道恭谨地立正，说道，“皇上有何吩咐？”

　　藤真道：“坐，聊聊。”

　　仙道膝盖一弯盘起腿席地而坐，视线划过藤真衣衫上华丽纹饰，往上落在他明显瘦削的下巴，心内一紧，便将目光收了回来，淡然道：“聊什么？”

　　藤真依旧浅浅地笑着，语调温柔，问道：“最近身体还好吗？”

　　“大夫隔三差五来，我身体怎样你该比我更清楚啊。”仙道低头在草地上随意画着，笑道，“硬要我说的话……吃得饱，睡得香，笑得出，也哭得出，总归不算坏。”

　　藤真腹诽道，御医每天都去，只是你成天介在外头鬼混，常碰不上。蓦然道：“小枫三天后离京，你呢？”

　　仙道抬头，视线却仍只擦过藤真脸颊便望向满天繁星，缓缓摇着头，叹道：“我等的人，不是枫少。”

　　“那你等谁？”

　　“谦之。我等谦之。我说过，我要带他一块儿回陵南。”

　　“我也说过我不会跟你走。”

　　“你不是他。”

　　“……那我是谁？”

　　“或许你与我讲讲那个故事，我再想想是否能回答这个问题。”

　　藤真闭上眼，血泊中奄奄一息的小枫，笑得悲凉却坚韧的三井，扑簌簌在他心尖晃，把他晃出一身冷汗，藤真倒吸口冷气，手扶额头狠狠揉着太阳穴，尽力平稳呼吸，咽下惶恐怯懦，恢复惯常的冷静自持，淡然道：“我不敢回忆……你若想知道，就去问牧绅一罢。”

　　仙道终于不忍，抬手把藤真轻轻揽进怀里抱了抱才起身，道：“我很快回来。”

　　“等等。”藤真叫住仙道，“你记得告诉牧绅一，就说朕信得过他。”

　　“那南烈的事呢？”

　　“让他到试剑大会玩玩也无妨，这已是底线，再有其他，一概不准。”

　　“好。”

　　仙道运起轻身功夫奔得很快，不消一会儿便到侯府，正巧管家开门送客，那人瞥一眼仙道径直走了，仙道也没在意，与管家问声好，便熟门熟路到后院，葡萄架下一张摇椅吱吱呀呀晃着，牧绅一招呼仙道坐，仙道见矮机之上一壶两杯，便问：“方才与我擦肩而过的，可是南烈？”

　　牧绅一默认，反问：“皇上准了？”

　　“皇上只说可以让南烈到试剑大会玩玩，其他一概不准。”

　　家丁已搬出仙道坐惯的摇椅，仙道却未如过去那般往上一横便晃荡起来，而是规规矩矩坐下，道：“皇上还说他信得过牧帅。”倒杯茶捧起，翘首以待，“好啦，请牧帅讲故事罢。”

　　牧绅一略一沉吟，道：“南烈当是罪不可赦之人，欺君犯上，兴兵作乱……”

　　“兴兵作乱？”仙道惊诧，“为何我从未听闻？”

　　“尚未动作已被我军剿灭。皇上无心惊扰民众，便秘而不宣。”

　　“却放过了南烈？”

　　“那牵扯一段久远的历史。……陵南与夹馍坡相邻，你想必也听过夹馍坡和平吧？”

　　“无论改朝换代，夹馍坡永世歌舞升平。”

　　“对。……当年天下三分，相对弱势的两家联合起来攻打第三家，第三家首领退至夹馍坡暂避，那两家首领竟也独自进了夹馍坡，原来三人本是结义兄弟，谁想兵戎相见你死我亡，或受夹馍坡和平感召，他们熔了结义信物铸了三枚免罪金牌，约定无论天下谁属，金牌世代相传，保三家血脉不断。最终，自是我朝太祖坐了江山。”

　　“南烈便是其中一家后人？”难怪觉着丰玉这名听着耳熟。

　　“正因如此，皇上才没有杀他而只禁锢了他，说来倒也算不得禁锢，南烈可不又自己跑来了么。”

　　仙道顺着牧绅一视线落到自己腰间，问道：“莫非……？”

　　牧绅一点头道：“皇上给你的，正是当年那枚归属藤真家的金牌。”略过丰玉利用无双劫戕害先皇之事，亦不提藤真用计诱使丰玉动手再借机清剿丰玉全族，只道，“丰玉始终未放弃复仇，但他们的兵力远不足反抗朝廷，然而南烈当时正在宫中，在皇上身边，这就是他们的孤注一掷。”

　　仙道惊呼：“他们要行刺！”已知结局，仍被那千钧一发压得几乎窒息。

　　“是。我随军平乱未亲眼见着，后来听说，满室血腥，王子枫重伤，南烈的刀架在皇上脖子上，却终于没往前进一寸。”

　　“是用了毒罢。……咱们的皇上可是用剑高手，再加王子枫，无论如何不至于败给一个南烈，还如此……”仙道不自觉绷紧身体，怒火中烧，他无法想有人将藤真欺至那般境地，“明知皇上将王子枫看的比自身更重，竟还敢伤他？”三井说只见皇上流过一次眼泪，便是这次了吧？难怪……难怪他说他不敢回忆！那么坚强的一个人，这是在剜他的心啊！

　　“若王子枫伤重不治，南烈有十块百块免罪金牌也无济于事，万幸他治愈了王子枫……听说是以命换命的疗法，具体如何，我便不清楚了。”牧绅一泼了杯中茶，“你与皇上交心，不妨自己去问问。”

　　仙道摇头：“不问了。”纵是回忆中，也不忍心叫他再痛一次。藤真的眼泪，该向那时一般流于欢喜。

　　牧绅一续道：“丰玉的这次作乱便如此迅捷无息的结束了。然而终究是给了皇上一记重击。”

　　“他是怕第三家也卷土重来？”

　　“第三家放弃中原大地去了秋田，养精蓄锐，便是那山王。他们始终安稳，咱们也不能妄动干戈，但没人知道这只老虎什么时候会反扑，会撕咬这块从他嘴里夺走的肥肉。”牧绅一沉声道，“咱们这些年南征北战，是为常胜，碰上山王，我却没有把握。若真兵临城下，咱们的皇上不会贪生怕死，但——”仍旧瞧着那块金牌，“他想你好好的。……要攻城，先攻心，咱们的皇上登基以来，始终洁身自好，虽只弱冠之年，史书却已落笔记他圣君之名，对外，他几乎是无暇的……直到遇上你。”

　　“我污了他的名。”

　　“咱们上次打三浦台与名朋，你功不可没，你的才华与胆识，大家都看得到，可近来你再听，外头竟把这桩军功传的乌七八糟……你或许不在意，但这对他却是折磨……而且，若山王打进来，首当其冲的必然还是是你。你要么死在战场上，要么死在谣言下，外人放不过你，朝里也放不过你。……你不上朝，不知道那些老头子每天怎么逼他，而山王也正在调兵……或许他是真的要赶你走，只有你走了，他才能做回原来那个藤真健司。他对你好，让全天下看到他的一厢情愿，而你离开了，让全天下记住你的大义凛然……你若离开，他用夹馍坡和平保你，你若执意留下，他用藤真族百年祖荫保你。”

　　“他这是何苦……”

　　“无非便是个舍不得。”

　　仙道将杯中茶一饮而尽，又饮一杯，缓缓起身，竟也恭谨地朝牧绅一拜了拜，道：“谢牧帅。我知道该往哪儿走了。”

　　牧绅一笑道：“我这一把，推得可适时适力？他日你俩成了眷属，莫忘请我喝杯喜酒。”

　　仙道又倒一杯茶，道：“以茶代酒，一言为定。”说罢仰头喝干，告辞回宫。

　　摇椅仍旧吱吱呀呀，牧绅一起身，南烈讲他在丰玉无所事事，终日坐着摇椅喝茶晒太阳，倒真是舒服日子。牧绅一嘴角上扬，回想仙道初到京城，也是天天在他的院子里晃晃荡荡，每天下朝回来见着真真被他晃得身心都懒了散了。轻抚手背那道旧疤，牧绅一叹道，南烈啊，试剑大会可不是那么容易拔得头筹的。

　　仙道回到御花园，见藤真倚着树干睡着了，月光笼着他，活脱脱的月下美人，这样的人，美得他迷了心窍，仙道静悄悄走近把人搂进怀里，情不自禁亲了亲他的眼睛。

　　“唔……”藤真模模糊糊睁开眼，睫毛扫过仙道的唇，被咧嘴笑起来的仙道轻咬了下鼻头，藤真挣开他，叱道，“胡闹！”怒而起身，却猛地一晃又倒回仙道怀中，原是同个姿势僵持久了，手脚已发麻。

　　仙道笑意更深，箍着藤真为他按摩，炙热呼吸划过耳廓，清晰感受到怀中人强抑着战栗佯装镇定，却挡不住心里的火烧红双颊，谁能相信堂堂一国之君，竟会面嫩如初开情窦？

　　晚风习习，微凉拂面，吹散脸颊微红，却吹不灭心中的火，藤真转头望着仙道，四目相对，眼神清明，似乎难以置信，又似乎早有预料，问道：“可还记得这是哪里？”

　　“皇宫。”

　　“而我是谁？”

　　“皇上。”

　　“那你还乱摸？”

　　仙道噗嗤笑出声来，明晃晃地调戏：“因为想做你的皇后啊。”

　　“……你！”藤真愤然挣脱开他的怀抱，回手便是一掌，怒道，“耍人很好玩吗？”

　　仙道生挨了那掌，猛烈咳着，声音显得虚弱无力，断续道：“我……心口有伤……”见藤真仍扳着脸，面上一点儿心疼的神色都无，仙道气馁极了，又装模作样抽搭两下鼻子，叹道，“戏里说谁生了太子谁就能做皇后，我怕是这辈子做不成咯！”

　　藤真轻吐一句：“做你的大头梦去。”终于还是软了心肠，问道，“故事好听吗？”

　　“俗烂，无趣，残忍。”仙道连说几个词做评，拉着藤真手又把人卷进怀里，柔声道，“可是我心疼。”

　　“心疼什么？”

　　“心疼你。”

　　“我是谁？”

　　“何必较真？”

　　“是你先……”

　　“我错了。”

　　“滚！”

　　仙道咬着藤真耳朵，话语混着白日里的“我”黄昏时的“你”和现下的“我们”，绵绵密密刮进藤真心里——“舍不得。”

　　藤真气急，分明是被人戳中心事的恼羞成怒，却气得欣慰，抬头望见天上朗月高悬星光熠熠，昨日重现眼前，这个人在他身上攻城略地在他心上落地生根，早植入脏腑，连皮带肉长在一块儿了。

　　仙道又来搂他，这回藤真却不再挣了，倚在他胸口，手指划过挂在他腰间的金牌，问道：“这东西的故事，也知道了？”

　　“知道啦！”仙道扯下金牌，描着上面的图样，笑问，“为什么画个馒头？”

　　“是‘夹馍坡’的夹馍。”

　　仙道愣住，旋即放声大笑，笑得浑身发颤，下巴蹭着藤真头顶，撞到发髻，索性抽出发簪，仍旧用下巴蹭着，很快长发便如水散落，在月光下闪着栗色，好看的紧，仙道低头亲了亲，想起他怕痒，便以指尖卷着发丝掠过他脸颊唇边直扫进脖间，果真逗得他在怀里笑得发抖，仙道想，不过是换了时间地点，他永远是他，严肃认真又明媚可爱，雷厉风行又善良温存，一时情动，竟哑着嗓子唤了声：“健司。”

　　藤真身子一紧，思潮终于决堤，却是与他异口同声说了句，“抱歉让你久等，我回来了。”——只是一个讲在嘴上，一个念在心里。

　　“真的决定好了？”

　　“嗯。”

　　“不走了？”

　　“嗯。”

　　“往后日子可不好过。”

　　“我白天已领教过，是挺讨厌。”

　　“你……”

　　“……我喜欢你。”

　　藤真埋在仙道怀中，思绪飘到很久之前，这个人问他是否喜欢，何种喜欢，那时字字句句仿佛葬歌，叫嚣着他的俗烂、无趣、残忍。他曾决心用自己此生来世、生生世世的欢愉快乐换取家族血脉延续脱咒解困，于是他用一分喜欢笼络他的全部真心，让他为自己引颈就戮。深知对他不起，他却说喜欢被他对不起，他看透了他的局，却甘心做他手下的一粒子，哪怕在他忘记“无双结”的今天，依然如此。

　　这样的一个人，当然是喜欢的，喜欢得狠了，恨不能用心里那团火将他烧成灰烬融进骨血再不离分，直到下黄泉见列祖再把人翻出来，说他们无愧无悔，有恨有怨。

　　“健司。”

　　“嗯？”

　　“你赶不走我的。……就算走，我也一定会带着你一起。”

　　“我不能走。”

　　“那我就永远赖着你！”

　　藤真圈着仙道脖颈，笑道：“卿甚合朕意。”探身上前在他唇上亲吻，“朕赏你的。”心里那团火早烧得他燥不可耐，轻声道，“回房去吧。”

　　“来不及了！”仙道打横抱起他，脚下轻点，齐齐落入荷花池中。

　　藤真被袭了个猝不及防，随手摘片荷叶拍到仙道脸上，仙道拂去水珠，亲吻他的发，亲吻他湿红的面颊，笑道：“咱们的皇上当真是闭月羞花。”

　　此去经年，美人如玉剑如虹。

　　时已初夏，然而三更夜里毕竟还是冷，骤然泡浸水中，寒凉之意席卷，藤真本能地打个激灵，却也适应得快，体温似乎很快便与水温相谐，面上绯红被扯进与夜混为一色的池水中，又猛地翻将上来，淋淋漓漓，打散心弦，脸上竟是比方才更红了。

　　荷花池不深，池水堪堪漫过藤真肩，却挤压着心肺，藤真觉着不舒服，闷闷地转身似想上岸，被仙道圈着小腹抱回来，借着浮力很轻松把他托举起来，大朵荷花拢着他，仙道抬眼瞧着月光下的藤真，脑内草草浏览种种神话传说，只觉什么出水芙蓉什么荷花仙还有什么美人鱼，都不如他的健司好看，美得他心发烫。

　　仙道脑袋上仍顶着片荷叶，水花溅起打在上头，顺着叶脉淌到仙道脸上又流回池中小小漩涡里，瞬间没于无形。

　　藤真被仙道抱着，腿脚沉在水里不上不下没个寄托，却见仙道悠哉从容看着自己，眼里的情欲一目了然，却与以往有微妙的不同，仅是这毫厘之差，叫藤真心神不宁，一股邪火腾地窜上脑，抓起他脑袋上的荷叶狠抽了他两记，却一时琢磨不出所以然，只好就近寻摸个理由，叱道：“你怎么长这么高！明天去砍腿，我养你一辈子！”

　　仙道咬着藤真发梢一点一点往上，藤真顺着他的扯动缓缓俯下身，逐渐与他面贴面，仙道蓦地松手，藤真失了支撑直坠入水，眼见要被淹没口鼻，仙道深吸一口气，抬手一压一拉，两人便齐齐沉进水中，仙道猛地覆上藤真的唇，在逼仄水底与他交换呼吸，如那相濡以沫的鱼儿，以生命做养分延续彼此存在。

　　仙道送完最后一口气便卷着藤真舌头翻弄，藤真却是被呛着了，止不住咳嗽，断断续续自齿缝间吐出泡泡，直把方才仙道送来的与自己胸中原有的空气都一齐咳了出去，强烈的窒息感闷得他脑内空白一片，只如个溺水人般扑腾着手脚，打到仙道身上，沉闷缓慢觉不出力道，却是把仙道打醒了，慌慌抱着人浮出水面，藤真无力地伏在仙道肩头大口喘气，许久才缓过劲来，按着仙道肩头将他推开些许，定定瞧了会儿，方开口问道：“你怎么了？”

　　仙道划着水凑到藤真眼前，老老实实答：“就是想亲亲你，又不止想亲亲你，一时激动就有些把持不住。”又搂着藤真转了两圈，笑道，“我听你的话，明天就去砍腿，你再赏我一记呗，多亲一下，多砍一寸。”

　　“那你就被切成丁了！”

　　“成啊！”仙道应得干脆，贱兮兮把脸贴上去，撅着嘴等藤真主动来吻他，边呢喃道，“真庆幸我长得高，可以亲好多下呢，给我留下眼睛和嘴就好了。”

　　藤真却只蜻蜓点水般在他唇上碰了碰便撤开，笑问：“别的不要了？”

　　仙道自是不满足，抬手把人拉回来，反问一句：“别的什么？”咬着他耳朵，舌尖缓缓扫过，卷走沁凉池水覆上一层温热，在他耳垂落下浅浅牙印，顺着腮骨细密地亲吻舔舐，直到唇间，彼此相贴，此时说话显然又比方才加了许多暧昧，“我的？还是你的？”唇瓣互相挨蹭着，每个字都在挑逗。

　　藤真抿着唇呼吸轻促，默默搓着手指，指尖似乎已被泡得紧皱，抬头望月，原来已与他挨了这许多时候，到底是耐受不住，热烈地吻上去，唇齿交缠，交换彼此唾液，实实在在的“濡沫”。

　　到后来竟比在水下更难呼吸，憋得面红耳赤，才不舍分开，深吸一口气又重吻上去，起初只是吮吸，渐渐便成啃咬，霸道，蛮横，毫无章法，仿佛要把几近一年光景里错过的缱绻缠绵在这个吻里统统补将回来。

　　两人相识以来，仙道总是追逐的一方，但他打心底期待着藤真主动，而藤真的每次回应都足够叫他兴奋得晕头转向，每次都念着自己答应过他会等而生忍下来，然而这一回……如此激烈浓重的吻，野得他要疯了，身下早硬得发痛，亦清晰感受到对方的形状，池水随着彼此动作而轻轻荡过那处，轻柔得过了分，便成汹涌澎湃，击打着最后一点理智，仙道咬牙推开藤真，喘着粗气道：“够了……再这样下去我真的忍不住了。”

　　“忍不住……就别忍！”藤真亦呼吸粗重，矜持早被水泡散，他也懒得再收回来，恍恍惚惚揪住仙道，“你这张嘴还是少说话，多亲亲我吧……”一句话未完便又吻了上去。

　　仙道再难自持，一手覆住两人硬挺的阳物搓弄，一手扯下腰间金牌压在藤真乳尖忽轻忽重地捻动，上下两点被同时刺激着，“嗯……！”藤真难耐的声音轻悄悄响起，却硬是吻得不甘不休，忽地感到挤压着乳尖的物事松落，才后知后觉意识到仙道是拿了什么来做，仙道猛地潜入水中，藤真以为是免罪金牌掉了，慌道：“……别找了……天亮了我让人来捞……”伸手想拉他上来，却被仙道握住手引向身下，碰到一块轻柔浮滑，手指不自觉蜷起，终于还是依着仙道指引，缓缓抓住那块布料将外裤合着亵裤一道褪了下来，仙道这才浮出水面，咬住藤真衣襟扯了开来，竟真的不再说话，只是亲他。

　　仙道的手仍留在水下，握住两人分身，将那块金牌搁在上头，稍稍用力压向铃口，轻轻摩挲，用身体最深沉亦最敏感的部位感受着那份骚动，金牌上的纹路、字迹时而清晰时而模糊，反反复复滚过那处，又被水浸着，水流滑过相错缝隙，跌跌荡荡，时而真实，时而飘渺，藤真想到那块金牌背后的历史，心里一阵发苦，这可是亵渎祖宗啊……蓦地被金牌侧边重重碾过囊袋，“呼……！嗯……”激得他难抑地呻吟出声，金牌在会阴前后转了两圈便滑向后庭，在穴口缓缓捻动按压，一如仙道的唇舌在他胸口的动作，下头坚硬，上头柔软，而前头，忽与坚硬相碰忽被柔软所覆，恍恍惚惚纠葛着，既享受又煎熬。

　　藤真腿都有些软了，愈发站得艰难，索性放松身子，任自己浮在水中，荷花悠悠晃开，竟被仙道揽了回来，捧起一朵，看了半晌，藤真顺着他的目光看到花茎甚至看到埋在底下的藕，想到往后的可能，恼得不行，喝道：“你敢！”

　　仙道惊喜地看向藤真，笑着放下花朵，圈着藤真把人带到岸边，让他趴伏在那儿，亲了亲他的肩骨，一路舔舐下来，竟在他背上画出了“不敢”二字。

　　“……你！”藤真分辨出他的字，黏黏腻腻，笔笔无奈，真是好气又好笑，转过身来面对着他，叹道，“别闹啦，待会儿天都亮了。”

　　仙道咧嘴笑起来，终于开口道：“其实……我早就忍不住了。”

　　“我知道。……那快点儿罢。”

　　藤真说着又要转身，被仙道拦住：“我想看着你，让我看着你。”

　　“……嗯。”藤真倚靠岸边，面上晕着红，自己也闹不清是情欲还是羞赧，却一咬牙，缓缓分开了腿。

　　水纹晕了一圈又一圈，荡得心慌意乱神志不清，仙道凝望着藤真，竟是愣愣地说了声：“谢谢。”手指顺着他腰线往下，忽地把人狠狠按进怀里。

　　藤真身子一滞，正贴上他心口，抬手拂过那道狰狞疤痕，换成轻柔细密的吻，交织根深，和着他的那声“谢谢”，仿佛时空交错，如个迷途的赶路人，独自漂泊在茫茫大海跋涉在漫漫沙漠，直到遇上他，终于相信上天到底待他不薄，毕竟只差那么一点儿，他就失去这个人了。

　　这个人便如天上北斗，指引着归途。

　　仙道认真温柔地开拓着藤真身体最后一处私密地，却轻易便找到敏感那处，指尖缓缓搔刮着，忽地一按，惹得怀中人咬着他胸口突起发颤，仙道坏笑着附到藤真耳边吹气：“你把这儿咬坏了，往后咱们的孩子你来喂吗？”

　　藤真赌气似的咬着仙道乳头拉扯，道：“你这儿就算捣烂了也出不来奶。”

　　仙道握着他手带到身下，缓缓挤弄，笑道：“这儿有，待会儿……”手指在藤真后穴快速抽弄着，“用你的这儿来尝一尝。”

　　藤真哪听过这等淫语，一时找不出词句反驳，又觉着后头似乎有水流进去，寒凉的水滑过炙热肠道，被那人手指带着搅弄拍打柔嫩内壁，池子里未养鱼却好像有无数条小鱼也一道钻了进去，顺着血脉游走，绵软酥痒无穷无尽，却是太绵太软太酥太痒，身体被磨得挠心挠肺，像山雨欲来风满楼，可风吹了太久，雨却总不来，气闷的紧，闷得失了耐心，指天骂道：“你他妈来不来！”

　　当然藤真并不会那样说，他胸口剧烈起伏着，却咬着唇不肯发出声音，生忍着蓬勃情欲，忿忿打开仙道的手，狠狠瞪着他，闷闷地指责他方才说话，倒也只能这样闷闷的，若一开口，动情的喘息便会泄了他的底。

　　仙道忍俊，讨好地亲亲他，却是趁他不防掰开他的臀瓣猛地将自己送了进去，藤真急促倒吸一口冷气，身子向后倒去，被仙道揽着腰带回怀里，宛如某个久远的旖梦，那人埋在他的身体里，将硕大坚硬的物事抵在他的敏感处，却硬是一动不动，舔着他耳朵，缓缓吹气，浪荡子般笑道：“我错啦，你别逞强，到时憋坏了身子，我心疼。往后你不喜欢听的话，我决计不再说了，好不好？”说罢用力挺腰往上一顶，“咱们英明伟大的皇上，向来钟意实干兴邦，对不对？”

　　藤真被他顶得上下耸动，水浪声淹没肉体撞击的声音，藤真搂着仙道脖子不断喘息，仙道脸贴着藤真胸口，让藤真的肌肤在耸动间擦过自己的唇，擦出一道水痕，很快又浸入池中消弭。

　　仙道的呼吸随着他在藤真身体里一记紧接着一记抽送喷在藤真胸腹，而藤真身下愈发挺翘的物事亦随着那节奏时而缓慢时而激烈地轻扫拍打着彼此小腹，却似乎被水泡得久了，有些麻木，因着心里的渴盼与后头的刺激而反应，快感后知后觉弥漫，仙道那个大坏蛋竟又拿出金牌，打开绳扣一下子挂在藤真分身上，那儿被金牌的重量牵扯着，一根筋直通脑仁凶狠地吊着扯弄，仿佛浑身血液都骤然奔下聚到那处又再往下再往下，直要把整个人没进不见底的深海，“别……！”藤真难抑地呼出声，仙道捞起金牌卷着穗扫他，虽说穗儿已潮，但撩到本已十分敏感的部分，酥痒之意依旧蓬勃，藤真痒得止不住笑，笑里又漫着难耐的呻吟，仙道被他的声音挑得十分百分千万分地躁动起来，迅猛地动着腰，手里却还是拿着金牌在藤真下身捻动，又忍不住嘴欠道：“早叫你收了回去，你偏不，现在后悔吗？嗯？”

　　“不……”藤真甚至听不清他在说什么，像是被磨得狠了，再难自持，慌乱地摇着头，迷茫中却又带着坚定，“我……我不后悔……”坚定中却又是迷茫，“你……你后悔了……？”

　　仙道动作一滞，攥紧手中金牌，忽地重重砸到岸边，连带着那背后的历史，历史之外那已被他遗忘的诅咒统统扔了出去，双臂圈住藤真狂风骤雨般亲吻，他们被那些无谓无知的东西禁锢了太久，装什么大义凛然，学什么天下大道，不敢放肆爱无法痛快恨，做人还有什么意思？若不能为他活，不如去死！

　　“我不后悔。”仙道说着却发泄似的咬了藤真一口。

　　“嗯！”

　　藤真吃痛，后穴猛地收紧，夹得仙道闷哼一声，竟有几分要射精的意思，但总算也清醒过来，撇去脑中乱七八糟的想法，只绵绵密密地吻着藤真，手握着他极尽讨好，藤真的喘息声愈发急促，“……呃！”仙道只觉手中物事猛地一跳，藤真竟这么在他手中泄了出来。

　　泄精过后头脑昏沉，藤真半昏半醒伏在仙道肩头，仙道自水中拿出手，上头还沾着点点白浊，却收了那份调戏之意，只是静静抱着他，抱着他缓缓走出荷花池，慢慢把自己从他身体里抽出来，将将到头时，也不知藤真是有意还是无心，猛地往后一坐，又把仙道整个儿包裹进身体里，随着呼吸极小幅度地动着。

　　仙道虽说自己忍不住，其实仍旧从开始忍到了现在，眼下被他用后穴这么轻轻一绞，终于彻底忍不住，把人抱坐在自己身上，凶狠地操弄，那人却是懒洋洋地勾着他的脖子，既不挣也不闹，只浅浅地看着他笑，看得仙道血脉喷张，真真欲火焚身，每一记都重重撞向他最敏感的部位，终于带出一串情动的呻吟，整个人软塌塌倒在仙道怀里任他动作，却道：“朕的皇后‘天下无双’……”魅惑入骨。

　　仙道终于还是射在了藤真身体里，抱着他倚在树下，软下的分身仍埋在藤真里面，感受着那份炙热包裹，只道，以色侍君啊，能以色侍此君，这辈子总是不枉的。

　　你既倾心以赴，我又何惧之有。

　　仙道为两人简单清理过，握住藤真手，柔声问道：“能走吗？”

　　“少瞧不起人……”藤真扶着仙道胳膊站起来，嘴上说得倔强，腿却仍止不住有些发颤，好容易稳住呼吸，衣服湿答答粘在身上，浑身腻得难受，尤其身下那处，甚至能感觉到有液体顺着腿根悄悄流淌，每点动作都叫他尴尬至极，又瞧对面那人目光灼灼，烧得藤真脸上阵阵发烫，在月光映照下显得格外娇艳动人，把仙道看得痴了，伸手就来抱他，藤真慌慌闪过，生怕又被他带到水里滚一遭，反握住他手，道，“回去再说。”

　　仙道被牵着走过鹅软石道，欢欢喜喜问道：“回去再说？说完可以再做吗？”

　　藤真脚步稍滞，紧了紧相握的手，回眸笑道：“那就看爱妃能否讨朕欢心了。”

　　仙道快走两步从后抱住藤真，轻舔他脖颈，咬着他耳垂道：“臣妾自当竭尽所能，伺候的皇上舒舒服服的。”

　　藤真无奈，难免纳闷，怎么自己就喜欢了这么个油腔滑调的浪荡子呢？缘分这玩意儿啊，诡谲得很呐。

　　“仙道……”藤真侧头，唇瓣与他相碰，浅尝辄止，“夜了……”

　　“嗯？”

　　“一起睡吧。”

　　“……嗯！”


	21. 四、仙藤+其他「不如归去」04

　　「04，哎呦建司啊喂（仙道：你说呢，明知道还问？）」  
　　  
　　==  
　　  
　　长谷川们左等右等不见皇上回寝宫，眼见要变天，一群人急如热锅蚂蚁，思忱着是否外出寻找，便见皇上携着仙道手湿漉漉地回来了。  
　　  
　　宫里谁见过皇上如此模样，内侍们统统慌了手脚，呆楞片刻才急吼吼忙起来：“快！快！热水！干衣！”  
　　  
　　御前侍卫都冲了过来，将仙道重重围住，长谷川当先问道：“说！你对皇上做过些什么？”  
　　  
　　仙道懒懒拨开长谷川剑柄，反问道：“这是对上司说话的态度吗？”旋即一抹坏笑望向被内侍求着去沐浴更衣的藤真。  
　　  
　　“够了！”藤真的声音伴着雷鸣电闪，震得周遭鸦雀无声，“这里毋须伺候，都退下吧。”  
　　  
　　皇命难违，一群人只好走了，临行前长谷川、高野、永野、伊藤四人抓住左顾右盼的仙道手脚异口同声：“想溜？走你！”将人丢进房中，大门关上，四人分站两边守着以策万全。  
　　  
　　他们都被藤真遣去给仙道送过赏，心里头咬牙切齿却不得不舔着脸与仙道对着笑哈哈，架不住皇上喜欢啊，可惜说尽好话请他入宫，那人随意扯个幌子便叫他们无功而返，甚至连累花形被皇上打了板子，好容易把人盼来了，几人琢磨着干脆把他腿打断省的再跑了。然而毕竟不能这么做，皇上的心头宝，谁敢碰？  
　　  
　　今夜此情此景，护主心切的几人悲喜交加，一如阴晴难测的天，却再不忍见皇上怅然若失，纵是天打雷劈，也有个高的几人先将它顶下。总之仙道彰啊，你来了，就别想跑！  
　　  
　　仙道趴在藤真脚下，可怜兮兮道：“皇上呀，您的兄弟凶，怎么侍卫也这般狠？”  
　　  
　　藤真轻轻皱眉，眼里嘴角却都是笑：“还不是你素行不端。”  
　　  
　　仙道一骨碌爬起来搂着藤真腰，附在他耳边温言软语道：“你知道我冤枉。”热气滑过耳廓，激得怀中人浑身颤栗，轻抚他湿润额发，柔声道，“快把湿衣换了去，若真害了伤寒，我罪过可大。”  
　　  
　　说罢将藤真拉进里间，三下五除二把人脱了个赤条条，抱起他放进盛满热水的浴桶中，自己也褪去衣衫：“我来咯！”噗通一声溅起水花满地。  
　　  
　　“你倒是喜欢水啊？”藤真笑仙道滑鱼托世，他便真不客气地缠了上去，烛火摇曳，明明灭灭映出一片旖旎，迫不及待要在那白皙如羊脂玉的肌肤上再印一层红晕。  
　　  
　　不料藤真此番却相当沉得住气，反手侧开仙道，抬脚抵住他胸口将他定在边缘，小腿曲线诱人，视线顺势而下，春光尽露，仙道不由得咽了口吐沫，抬眼见藤真佯装镇定的脸上难掩潮红，吃不准他想做什么，糯糯问道：“怎么啦？方才还说一起睡，君无戏言呐！”  
　　  
　　“……你！”藤真亦想起方才说话，强迫自己忍住冲动，道，“我又没说不算数。只是……我尚有些事，不确定。”  
　　  
　　“什么？”  
　　  
　　“你喝酒了吗？”  
　　  
　　“滴酒未沾，就去牧帅那儿喝了两杯茶。”仙道想凑过去，却被藤真抵着动不得，只好扑腾了两下道，“你闻。”  
　　  
　　藤真猫儿般嗅了两下鼻子，突觉失态，假咳一声，脑中转过一个念头，正色道：“天下之大，果真无奇不有。”  
　　  
　　仙道摇头：“不明白。”  
　　  
　　“你不需要明白。”藤真放松身体，冲仙道招招手，道，“你过来。”  
　　  
　　仙道实在太想把他揉在怀里疼爱，听他终于召唤自己，兴得不行，直扑过去，却被补了一句“不准乱摸。”仙道瞬间蔫了，腻在藤真肩头挨蹭，抽着鼻子哭得期期艾艾，藤真腹诽道，一滴泪没有，哭腔倒是装的像，终于被逗笑，道：“数月不见，功夫不见长，脸皮却是更厚了。”  
　　  
　　仙道便趁势亲他一记，问道：“数月不见，你可想我？”  
　　  
　　藤真抵着仙道颈窝，想大局已定，便毋须再遮掩顾忌什么，微笑坦白道：“想。”  
　　  
　　“我也想你。”仙道静静拥着藤真，柔声道，“他们说想一个人时常常感觉度日如年，我说哪止度日如年哟，你瞧我这想你想的，都成千年老妖怪了。”  
　　  
　　“我看你成天在外头花天酒地，过得挺快活呀。”  
　　  
　　仙道摇头晃脑吟了句：“别人笑我太疯癫……”  
　　  
　　“够啦！”藤真打断他，复又问道，“既然这么想，却为何不来找我？”  
　　  
　　“不知道。”  
　　  
　　“嗯？”  
　　  
　　仙道抓抓头发，水珠顺着发梢滴落，滑到心口，低头看一眼，耸耸肩叹道：“上回受伤，又失忆了。……整个人糊里糊涂的……但是还好，这回没有忘记你。”  
　　  
　　藤真目不转睛盯着那道狰狞，听他说得轻轻巧巧，自是不愿让自己担心，却叫他更为感同身受，终于仰起头闭上眼让他亲了亲，才明知故问道：“那你忘记了什么？”  
　　  
　　“若我记得忘记了什么，还叫什么失忆？”仙道捏了捏藤真鼻头，“咱们顶聪明的皇上，也会犯傻呐。”  
　　  
　　藤真却道：“我知道，你忘记的是……你为何要避着我。”  
　　  
　　“皇上就是皇上，什么都晓得。”仙道断续交待自己连日来的困惑，边说边紧紧拥着藤真，似要把他揉进骨血，“……我们曾经那么好，却为何突然变成这样呢？……或许我真的是个忘情负义的混蛋……”  
　　  
　　“你不是。”藤真揽着仙道脊背，说得斩钉截铁，“没有人比你更情深义重。”  
　　  
　　仙道缓缓摇头，叹道：“你安排好了一切，要送我天高海阔，我却硬是赖着不走，非为你按个污名……”  
　　  
　　“你从来都是我的骄傲。若非如此，我也不会……”藤真忽地又红了脸，咬唇不语。  
　　  
　　仙道笑着亲了亲他绯红面颊，却不追问，只道：“说实在话，今日里与你结伴走过那段路，后来又听牧帅讲那个故事，倒是让我更确信自己对你的疏远事出有因，并且绝非只是为挣个世俗名声那般简单，甚至不是为了避免打起仗来逼不得已要拿我去做炮灰……你不怕这些，因为我不怕……嘻，我是否太自以为是了？但我就是这么想的……那么，你怕什么呢？或许过去的我是懂的，所以才要避着你，但现在的我当真是想不明白……若说是为了……呃！”仙道蓦然捂着心口蜷起身子，阵阵眩晕，难抑地呼了声痛。  
　　  
　　“怎么了？”藤真扶住他，慌问，“你的病不是好了吗？”整个人都紧张起来，难道“逍遥”竟是对他无效？！  
　　  
　　“不碍事的……”仙道摆摆手，笑道，“没准就是这样成日里抽啊抽的，才慢慢把我的心脏抽歪了，否则那次中箭，早一命呜呼啦！”却仍是轻叹一声，身体终归还是在阻止他深想，握住藤真手，柔声道，“我想了很久，还是不明白过去的自己怎么能狠心撇下你，幸好我失忆了，只记得我喜欢你，我离不开你，见不着你的日子实在太难熬，我一天都不想多耽……方才你说我毋须明白，我知道，其实很多事情你都心中有数，你不同我讲，是为我好，既然如此，那我便当个傻瓜罢。但是……尽管困惑依然，我却已不再迷惑……健司，只求你应我一件事。除此外，我全听你的。”  
　　  
　　“你说。”  
　　  
　　“你想做什么就去做，不必顾忌我，就是别再让我离开你……你让我怎么舍得让你一个人独自面对未知前程？……世上没有万无一失，天总是不遂人愿，瞻前顾后永远丢西瓜捡芝麻，不如认定了，哪怕荆棘铺路。……风再狂，咱们抱紧着走，天再冻，咱们依偎着过，答应我，好不好？”  
　　  
　　不知何时天降倾盆，雨水敲打着屋檐窗栏，噼里啪啦响着。  
　　  
　　藤真与仙道交换一个深切热烈的吻，终于点了点头，道：“好。”  
　　  
　　“君无戏言？”  
　　  
　　“君无戏言。”  
　　  
　　仙道似是心满意足，长舒一口气，道：“却真怕又是个梦。……你可知那山风有多神奇？”忍不住又将晞棂之事说了，恬不知耻讲自己偶尔也会借梦偷欢，末了不忘添补一句，“我想你，真的很想你。”  
　　  
　　“我也是。”藤真却不好说那晞棂是他母亲陪嫁之物，对其效用，他一清二楚，只含糊道，“放心，不是梦……梦里不会痛。”  
　　  
　　“啊？”仙道愣住，随即围着藤真焦急问道，“我弄痛你啦？哪里哪里？我看看！”  
　　  
　　藤真羞红了脸，将仙道从水中捞出来，敲他脑袋：“你很有本事，我一点儿也不痛！”  
　　  
　　仙道笑嘻嘻蹭他，戏道：“我还有别的本事，皇上可否赏面指教？”说着把人圈在怀里，与他侧脸相贴，握住他手在身下细细拨弄，眼见藤真那位漂亮的小兄弟快高长大，仙道不禁咽了口唾沫，呼吸都混到一处，舔着他脖子问道，“臣妾伺候的皇上舒服吗？”  
　　  
　　“……你……呵……”藤真果真是拿这人一点办法没有，只得任他动作，宠溺道，“别家后宫佳丽三千，朕却只愿专宠你一人……到底没叫朕失望……呃……”  
　　  
　　“皇上口称疼爱臣妾，却迟迟不来翻臣妾牌子，臣妾日日夜夜盼着，空虚寂寞得很呐！”仙道说着便把左手滑到藤真后头方被开拓过的地方，转着圈轻轻按了两记便缓缓将手指送进去，耐心将自己留在里头的痕迹慢慢清理出来，边咬着藤真上下滚动的喉结，柔声道，“皇上是否也同臣妾一般空虚？”  
　　  
　　“嗯……你……空虚归空虚……可不准给我戴绿帽子……”藤真被仙道前后挑弄着，倒未哀叹自己的不争气，只是笑道，“果真是不能与你见面的……”  
　　  
　　“什么？”  
　　  
　　“无论有过多少计较，一见面……”藤真艰难地稳住呼吸，“一见面便都只会落得个如此结局……终归是高估了自己……我就是舍不得……怎么可能舍得……你是我的……是我的……没人可以抢了去……”  
　　  
　　仙道被藤真几句话说得愈发激动起来，身下与他互相挨蹭，浴桶空间狭窄显是太过拘束，却又莫名舍不得这水，略微疑惑，便稍停了动作。  
　　  
　　“怎……怎么了？”藤真眼中亦泛着水色，“仙道……？”  
　　  
　　“嗯！”仙道恍然，就着湿润用力一顶，趁藤真受激软倒在自己怀中，终于把他抱出浴桶，草草擦干便赤着身体走进内室，把人放到宽大龙榻之上，肆无忌惮地扑了上去与他合为一体，咬着他胸前突起，喃喃道，“叫我‘阿彰’罢……健司……谦之……”  
　　  
　　“阿彰？”藤真略略晃神，又被人撞到敏感处，扯着他头发，声音都有些嘶哑，“阿彰！……别……别闹了……明早还要上朝呢……阿彰！”  
　　  
　　“管他呢！”仙道吻住藤真，随手拉下床幔，“良宵苦短，及时行乐吧！”  
　　  
　　……  
　　  
　　你这个……色胆包天的混蛋！  
　　  
　　……  
　　  
　　翌日。  
　　  
　　大雨初晴，空气中混合着泥土的芬芳，清爽舒适。  
　　  
　　内侍传皇帝口谕：“皇上龙体不适，今儿个早朝便免了，诸位大人请先回吧。”  
　　  
　　群臣眼神交汇，据传昨夜皇上与那个仙道彰在御花园闹了一宿，看来消息不假，纷纷忧心忡忡，可别真出个男妲己。  
　　  
　　高头力提口气叫住牧绅一道：“老夫有事想请永安侯过府相商。”  
　　  
　　牧绅一直截了当道：“若是为皇上私事，相爷毋须杞人忧天。”说罢便拂袖而去。  
　　  
　　高头沉了脸，望着牧绅一远去的背影轻叹，这就不把师父我放在眼里了啊。  
　　  
　　藤真自懂事以来从未睡过懒觉，这天却直到日上三竿才醒，无奈地瞧一眼身旁尚自沉在梦中的仙道，揉着腰坐起，却被那人拉着手不放，撒娇似的唤了声：“健司……再睡会儿吧……”  
　　  
　　藤真轻轻抽出手，柔声道：“你继续睡，不碍的。”  
　　  
　　仙道迷迷糊糊爬起来，伏在床沿眯着眼享受般瞧着藤真穿衣洗漱，心道，我的健司当真美得不可方物。  
　　  
　　藤真见仙道似乎并无再睡的意思，遂问道：“饿吗？”  
　　  
　　“有点儿。”  
　　  
　　“我叫人备膳，你收拾好便出来罢。”  
　　  
　　“嗯。”  
　　  
　　藤真出了寝室见流川正坐在外头，便走去与他亲昵，笑道：“小枫起得早啊。”  
　　  
　　“不早了。”流川看藤真红光满面，已估摸出大概事情，他不惯藏话，心中如何想便如何直白地说了出来，“哥哥与他好了？”  
　　  
　　藤真笑着点头：“是。这一夜发生了很多事……”  
　　  
　　“很好。”流川似是欣慰，难得露出个笑容，道，“哥哥长大了。”  
　　  
　　藤真轻揉流川额发，尚未开口，便见仙道跳出来做个鬼脸，笑着喊了声：“小枫！”  
　　  
　　“喝！”流川二话不说正面一拳，携着藤真大步走了。  
　　  
　　仙道揉着鼻子撒娇道：“你们兄弟俩这就不管我啦？”  
　　  
　　藤真伸手给他牵着，笑道：“小枫是不惯有第三人如此称呼于他。”  
　　  
　　“我哪里是第三人啦！我是他嫂子嘛！”仙道得便宜卖乖趁势挂在藤真身上伏在他肩头对流川说道，“对吧，小枫？”  
　　  
　　流川送他一个鄙夷的眼神，心道这人昨天尚眼覆秋霜，今日便春光灿烂，变得未免太快。还是阿寿说得对，仙道彰就是个扮猪吃老虎的小坏蛋，必是使一招欲擒故纵将他们都骗了。  
　　  
　　晚上藤真陪着流川，留仙道一个人窝在三井的小房子里发呆，他心里倒没怎么不舒服，反而挺高兴，回想流川叫藤真“别学舅父”，虽说他并不知这具体指的何事，但也默默猜想，藤真能下定决心敞开心扉接受自己多半与他兄弟俩那番谈话有关。——全天下都知道皇上心里顶要紧的便是王子枫，皇上对他可算言听计从，是以王子枫讲话从来说一不二（幸好他是个少言寡语的性子），仙道自也清楚，亦从未想过要把自己和流川放到藤真心秤上称一称（反正比不过），能在流川返京的三日中占去藤真一晚时间，他自觉已是天下第二，高兴得满床打滚。  
　　  
　　如此过了两日。  
　　  
　　天微光，路上人烟稀少，三人牵着马走过初遇的街道，小贩陆续出摊，他们一人要了一碗豆腐花，流川闷头吃完，接连要了许多碗，直到高高堆起的空碗摇晃着要倒，终于揉着肚子打了个饱嗝。  
　　  
　　仙道凑到藤真耳边打趣道：“没瞧出来，你弟弟这么爱吃豆腐。”  
　　  
　　藤真反将一军道：“听说三井行动不便那阵，是你日夜照顾着，有没有趁机吃人家豆腐啊？”  
　　  
　　仙道一惊，被流川散发出的杀气呛得不住咳嗽，慌忙撇清：“没有越轨！没有非分之想！我只是给他换个药啊揉个腿啊洗个澡啊……没别的了……”声音渐低，缓缓侧过身子，运气，准备溜之大吉。  
　　  
　　流川青筋暴起抓只碗直接扔了过去，被仙道轻巧躲开，流川踢翻桌子，剑已在手，一声怒喝：“仙道彰！”  
　　  
　　寂静的清晨被闹了个鸡飞狗跳。  
　　  
　　藤真留下为两人善后，仿佛时光回溯，仙道手中折扇轻摇，越过灯火阑珊，明眸璀璨，不似人间。  
　　  
　　藤真笑得宠溺，刹那恍惚，竟如此与这人定了终生。  
　　  
　　藤真牵着马朝城门走去，见流川正扶着墙一阵接一阵呕吐，仙道在一旁幸灾乐祸，让你吃那么撑还要追着我满城跑，不吐才奇怪。  
　　  
　　藤真给流川揉背慢慢为他顺气，打开水囊递过去，流川猛灌两口，舒服多了。  
　　  
　　“他要真敢占三井便宜，哥哥我亲手阉了他。”  
　　  
　　藤真一句话让仙道腿一软差点儿摔到地上，被兄弟俩目光一扫，慌忙立正。  
　　  
　　藤真瞧着仙道的狼狈样，轻声问道：“你不会真的吃过人家豆腐吧？”  
　　  
　　仙道捂住裆下慌道：“你不会真的要毁了自己下半生幸福吧？”  
　　  
　　“哦？”藤真看着他，笑容意味深长，“那是有，还是没有？”  
　　  
　　“就一次，他梦中抱着我叫‘小枫’……”仙道挺委屈，“真要说，也是我被占了便宜才对。”搂着藤真腰蹭他颈窝道，“皇上呀，我一心一意对您，您可不能帮亲不帮理啊。”  
　　  
　　“好啦。”藤真给这只大狗顺毛，“知道你对朕忠贞不二，回宫自有重赏。”  
　　  
　　流川被他俩酸倒了牙，全然不想自己对三井总是有过之而无不及。默默看着微凉晨曦，庆幸哥哥终于看破，到底高兴最好。  
　　  
　　藤真将流川送了一程又一程，过了三里亭又到十里亭，流川终于狠心跨上“粉阳”，望着哥哥，欲言又止。  
　　  
　　藤真握着他手，柔声道：“三井好了，给我捎个信，哥哥去找你们。”以微不可闻的声音对他说，“不准再回来，安心等我们。”  
　　  
　　流川点头，终于是放了手，藤真伫立许久直到再瞧不见流川身影方道：“走吧。”是不舍，更是希冀。  
　　  
　　仙道不顾藤真推拒把他抱上马，与他共乘一骑，逆着风迎着光，跃入绿水青山。  
　　  
　　山涧一道瀑布倾泻而下，虽不比银河落九天，也是壮丽浩瀚。  
　　  
　　流水奔腾，彩虹划过眼帘，藤真倚着仙道，仙道静静搂着他，他笑他，不想去水里玩了么？  
　　  
　　“忍了那么久，一开闸，哪里还控制得住。”仙道轻咬藤真耳朵，笑道，“你不也是？”  
　　  
　　藤真抬手指向那道彩虹：“瀑布后头便是皇陵，终有一日，咱们将会合葬于此。”  
　　  
　　两人被水雾笼着，缥缥缈缈，仙道抱住藤真，脉脉柔情应道：“好啊。”


	22. 四、仙藤+其他「不如归去」05

　　「05，山无棱天地合（藤真：什么鬼！）」

　　==

　　藤真仍旧是那个勤勉的皇帝，仙道这个暂代御前侍卫统领尽职尽责跟在皇上身边，上朝下朝，寸步不离。

　　瞧他丰神俊朗，规规矩矩静立一旁，倒显得流言放肆了。

　　然而龙脉传承事关社稷，不能不管啊！

　　御书房，藤真扔出一道折子，怒道：“这群老东西书都读到狗肚子里了！”

　　仙道捡起折子码好，笑问：“皇上何时学会说粗话了？”

　　“说什么养两个男宠也无伤大雅，只要别妨碍传宗接代。当朕是猪啊，就知道生崽！”

　　“就是，男宠有我一个就够了，养两个？你肯，我还不乐意呢！”

　　藤真抄起刚码好的折子敲仙道脑袋，叱道：“说诨话也不瞧瞧时辰，这样的折子多得撕都嫌手酸，哼，皇帝不急太监急。”

　　“寻常百姓都想着延续香火，何况皇室。”仙道笑问，“你家祖上都是同样的臭脾气吗？”否则堂堂皇族怎会落了个一脉单传。想想也是心酸。

　　“烦。”藤真搁笔道，“陪我出去走走。”

　　仙道索性约他去郊野垂钓，一路亲亲热热总算把皇上哄开心了。

　　返回时藤真说不如顺道去看看花形，仙道自是欣然应允。

　　花形府邸。

　　“少爷！”家丁连滚带爬冲进主卧，“外边来了个天仙似的公子！说要看望少爷！”

　　花形趴在床上打盹，迷迷糊糊的，待清醒些，立时爬起来迎驾，尚未痊愈，起猛了牵动伤处，怪异地扭着胯往出走。

　　瞧他这副模样，何止仙道，藤真也忍俊不禁，忙去扶他，连道：“免礼，免礼。是朕的不对，可辛苦了你啦。快搬张椅子来！”

　　家丁放好软垫，花形小心翼翼要坐，仙道笑道：“你要实在屁股疼，趴着也可以。”

　　藤真拿手肘捅他，悄声道：“尽知道捉弄人。”

　　明眼人都看得出这两位关系非比寻常，何况花形这个知情人。花形对仙道也是服气，竟真让他用一张嘴把皇上糊弄住了，只不知他究竟“胡说八道”了些什么。

　　仙道说先回家一趟拿些用惯了的物事，藤真便单独留下与花形说话。

　　藤真见花形望着院门面露犹疑，浅笑道：“人都是我的了，不怕他跑。”腹诽道，自己身边这群人，也真是为这事儿操碎了心。

　　藤真亲手给花形沏茶，花形受宠若惊，挣扎着要跪下叩头，藤真拦住他，举杯道：“以茶代酒，你的恩情，朕记在心里。”

　　花形心中大动，为皇上，自然万死不辞。一杯茶把人喝得热血沸腾。

　　回宫路上，仙道问：“怎么歇了这许多天，花形的伤还不见好，反似重了？”

　　仍是共乘一骑，藤真伸手摩挲仙道腰间那块金牌，若有所思，许久才应：“旧患新伤，再碰上个庸医，哪能好得利索。”

　　仙道察觉有异，却未追究。宫中人多口杂耳目众多，皇帝总有两件事不能为外人知，拿个借口送亲信出宫办事也是常有，当日那几板子理应重手轻伤，恐怕是花形这人忠心过头，为求伤得逼真，事办成后又找人打了自己八十板。藤真向来重情重义，仙道想他定是心疼爱将了。

　　藤真突然抄起马鞭抽了一记，马儿吃痛发足狂奔，仙道没防备差点儿从马背上掉下来，下意识抱紧藤真，问道：“做什么啊？”

　　“给你提神！”马不停蹄风过耳，藤真叱道，“看你心不在焉又在胡思乱想什么？”

　　仙道心里反嘴，分明是你无精打采在前，现又来怪我，恁的不讲理，倒不愿搅了藤真的好兴致，笑着问道：“咱们比比轻功如何？”

　　藤真搂着仙道翻身下马，数一二三同时跃出，不着痕迹躲过层层守卫直奔御花园，目指那棵合欢树。

　　一路疾行，发丝未乱半分。

　　都是好功夫，输赢只在伯仲间。

　　藤真意犹未尽，倚着树冲仙道一抬下巴，挑眉戏道：“来，给朕舞个剑，助助兴。”

　　仙道方从家中拿来佩剑，似与老友久别重逢，迫不及待要演练一番。听藤真要求，摆个起手势，一剑划出，行云流水，翩然逍遥。

　　藤真使一招空手夺白刃，仙道不与他争，顺势送劲，握着他手续起剑路，飞花落雨美如画。

　　收剑还鞘，藤真拿起剑把玩，问道：“宫中那许多名剑，都不如它吗？”

　　“你知我师父本是不准我用剑的，但这回死里逃生似乎叫他看开了，不止让彦一送了这把剑和不传的剑谱给我，还各种撮合咱们在一块儿呢。”

　　“好事。”藤真思虑半晌道，“既然拿了剑，不如去试剑大会玩玩？明日让牧绅一单给你设个台子，让人家看看，做朕的男宠，要怎样的名剑风流。”

　　仙道笑眯眯闹他：“你果然还是记着那事儿呐！成，我就为你去打出个天下无敌来！”

　　是夜。

　　仙道朦朦胧胧见藤真叠了三块丝绢，对着月光，竟在墙上映出一张地图，仙道有些眼熟，却记不清楚在哪儿见过，等藤真满意地收起丝绢钻回被窝，才轻声问询。

　　“藏宝图，挖出来给你做聘礼。”

　　仙道咬他锁骨，上下其手道：“我要明媒正娶，八抬大轿，酒池肉林！”

　　藤真扔了被子跨坐在仙道身上喝道：“生了太子，才能做皇后哦！”

　　仙道笑作一团抱着藤真打滚：“皇上如此生猛，定能三年抱俩！”握住藤真手轻柔自己小腹，叹道，“却只怕臣妾有心无力啊……”

　　“嗯？莫不成你也来劝我纳妃？”藤真捏了捏仙道下巴，“你倒是越来越有正室风范了……”

　　握住仙道手寸寸往下按，绞着他手指盘桓，慢悠悠揉搓他那逐渐长大的物事，忽地使劲一拧，疼得仙道嗷嗷直叫，蜷在他怀里打颤，哆哆嗦嗦道：“健司……你……你学坏了……”

　　“哈哈哈！”藤真搂着仙道大笑，“呵，小惩大诫，叫你哪壶不开提哪壶！”

　　仙道抽抽搭搭撒娇，腻上去咬他耳垂：“臣妾知错啦……皇上莫恼，我不再提就是了。”

　　“乖，听话。”

　　仙道含着藤真耳垂吮吸，带着他手往自己身下去，柔声道：“我的小兄弟说他头疼，站不起来了……你说怎么办？”

　　“亲亲他好吗？”藤真说着便真的俯身亲了亲仙道，不多时即见他那颓软的小兄弟晃晃悠悠站了起来，藤真笑着打了一记，“不是挺高大？”

　　“多亏皇上妙手回春，既然回了春，咱们……”仙道压住藤真一把扯下他衣裤，“来播种吧！”

　　“哈哈，来！”

　　其实藤真被仙道闹得也有些心动，思忱着待日尧花开，不妨叫御医研究下能否真弄个方子，让仙道为他生个一儿半女也好。哎，怎的我也这般胡思乱想起来，藤真暗笑自己异想天开，那头又被仙道搅得凌凌乱乱，勾着他脖颈不住亲吻，含糊道：“生娃娃的事……我有分寸……你不用管……你……安心被我宠爱即可……呃……！”

　　“谢主隆恩！”

　　数日后花形伤愈复职，仙道便又成了闲散人等，整日腻在三井的小房子里古古怪怪不知做什么，反正人在宫里，只要他按时吃饭睡觉，藤真便也不怎么管他，随他去玩。

　　试剑大会如火如荼开展着，藤真提出要在试剑大会决出三甲后另办一场论剑大会，不限出身来历，人人皆可参加，优胜者由朝廷钦定“天下第一”封号。

　　试剑大会的举办是为招揽武人入仕，虽说以武争雄，然只是官家选材，与江湖仍旧是互不掺和，但这“天下第一”的名号却是江湖中人人羡艳，其诱人程度堪比帝位，向来由江湖人自行比试论高低，朝廷本不该染指江湖事，江湖人亦素不屑与朝廷往来，到时若无高手出席，朝廷颜面何存？更重要的一点，江湖人良莠不齐忠奸难辨，若不加检索统统引往京城，再同上回一般混进许多刺客，如何是好？

　　但藤真却执意要做。

　　众臣纷纷想到一个人。

　　那个人正对着本小册子痴笑。

　　藤真抽出书册翻了两页，卷起来兜头打下去，喝道：“光天化日，你竟看在这儿看春宫图！”

　　仙道搬张椅子给藤真坐下，神神秘秘道：“这是我在暗格里找到的……我知道三井那小子专研机关术数，就想看看有没有好玩的，没料到啊……嘿嘿，他竟然藏了这好东西！”

　　藤真翻个白眼，叱道：“春宫图而已，有什么好的？”

　　“别着急，你看啊。”仙道拿过那本书册，封页上“岁寒”二字，乍看竟是无情无欲一片肃杀之意，细品却又另有番春来万物苏的豁然，翻开，俱是男女交媾之姿，形神具备惟妙惟肖，然而每个小人身上竟都画着详细经脉穴位，“这是本盖世武功秘笈啊！”仙道握住藤真手直眨眼，“我看过了，这里面讲的修神运气之法正好同你我二人平时所练一致……一定是三井算到我会跟你好，特地留下来让咱俩练的！”

　　“是吗？”藤真淡定地翻着书册，画面虽香艳露骨，讲的倒确是双修之道，共分七层修炼，名字取得颇为有趣，第一层境界名为“坐怀不乱”，第二层竟叫做“伪君子”，之后几层依次名为“只记今朝”、“浮生若梦”、“千山万水”、“红颜白骨”，似乎叙述一个惆怅黯然求不得放不下的故事，翻至终章，忽见空茫，唯剩“濡沫”二字在虚无中萧瑟。到底是败在岁寒，难迎春。

　　藤真问道：“这第七层怎的没了？”

　　仙道瞧着“濡沫”二字，笑道：“这是让咱们给添上呢！咱们何曾未有过相濡以沫啊……咱们练吧！”

　　藤真忽地想到那夜荷花池中他二人沉在水底交换呼吸与唾液，蓦地红了脸，合上书，道：“不练！”

　　“怎么不练呢？绝世武功啊！练成必可无敌于江湖！”

　　“这是男女双修，咱们两个男的练，阴阳不调，容易走火入魔。”

　　仙道眼珠一转，道：“那咱们不练心法，只练招式罢！”

　　“啊？”

　　不等回应，仙道便来抱他，藤真虚晃两招闪身隔开仙道，道：“大白天的，别这样。”说罢竟又细细翻过书页，揉搓按压，忽地咬破仙道手指落了滴血上去，扉页逐渐显出字迹，隐约便那是“日尧”，血迹晕开，果又现出“逍遥”二字。

　　仙道讶异得很，忙问：“怎么回事？”

　　藤真笑道：“书不是三井的。”指点书中图画，“你瞧这用笔用墨，可熟悉？”

　　仙道展开自己那把折扇，认真比对一番，疑惑道：“是……我爹？”

　　“我还只当你爹画风景人情好，没想到画这春宫更好，呵，勿怪你成日里要亲要抱要和我……”藤真边说边收起仙道手中折扇敲他脑袋，“原来是随根！”

　　仙道揉着脑袋嘟囔：“那这里头的女人不会是我娘吧？”慌捂住眼睛，“咦！不能看了！被师父知道打死我算轻的！”

　　藤真听仙道说话，再往深处一想，眉头越皱越紧，心里已咆哮起来，藤真南你个混账王八蛋，居然藏着这种东西，对得起我娘吗？！指着仙道鼻子呵斥：“你爹怎么想的，竟画自己媳妇和……”却不能说图中的男人约莫便是自己的父亲，只得恨恨骂了两句，慌推开书册，“咦！不堪入目，辣眼睛！一群为老不尊的！”

　　仙道却是很少见藤真气成这样，登时乐不可支，轻扯他衣袖，喃喃堵了他一句：“他们走的时候可还没老呢。”

　　“……那就……臭不要脸！”藤真猛拍桌面，重喝了一句，“臭不要脸！”

　　藤真使劲深呼吸，仙道把人卷进怀里开扇为他扇风降火，一手继续用滴血的手指往书册上涂抹，字迹越现越多，他却不看，只咬着藤真耳朵轻笑：“我爹娘的荒唐事，我都不在意，你怎的这么气？你啊，连骂人都文绉绉的，真可爱。要不要我教你两句，省你的骂人都词穷。”

　　“我不生气，这点陈年旧事，有什么好气？”藤真撕下已印满血渍的扉页，扫视一圈便折好收进怀里，反问道，“你不好奇这是什么吗？”

　　“莫不成是我爹娘早料到咱们会好，特地留了这个教咱们生儿子？”

　　“不正经。”藤真轻吮仙道手指，笑道，“咱爹娘却是早料到咱们会好，但他们所想的，不过是让咱们能好好活下去。”

　　这书册一如小枫的裹婴布，三井试过无数药水都无法让字显形，原因那字是用父母鲜血调和书写，需得子女之血才可解。小枫的裹婴布上是藤真父亲所书夹馍坡的秘密、山风的奇妙，以及为何偏偏是仙道彰。至于那本《岁寒》扉页，印的便是“逍遥”的研炼——

　　原来“逍遥”是仙道父母多年心血，而其所述研炼方子比藤真父亲告知他的简单得多，那日尧只需种在陵南便四季花开。旁边画个笑脸，一行小字，“南哥，叫你管住你的崽别打我儿子主意，非不听，哼，别狡辩，能见到这些字，必是我那不争气的阿彰色迷心窍终于被拐进宫，哎，看健司长得像光希该是重情重义的，应不会亏待我家阿彰，万一不幸像了你个死没良心的，我另有办法要你全家富贵，走着瞧。哦，我是看光希和小雅的面子才给你一些逍遥成药，至于当年教给你的研炼方子，哈哈，我就是在耍你，你这辈子都练不成哒！哈哈哈，气死了吧！”

　　——藤真侧头见仙道笑得贱兮兮的样子，心道，这人真的是随根！

　　另外还写有仙道的身世，另又画了个凶脸，“健司小朋友，你自己考虑如何做罢。”

　　——原来如此，勿怪那人非要我把仙道平安送往夹馍坡……

　　之后又把那“天下无双”臭骂一顿，“阿彰，对不起，娘始终没想到别的法子来解那狗屁诅咒，恐怕还是得牺牲你啦！如果健司真狠得下心，你就安心去吧！嘻，牡丹花下死，做鬼也风流嘛！光希可是天下第一的大美人儿，她的儿子肯定好看的不得了，嗞嗞，你赚到耶！记得试试这书里面的招式，回头烧纸告诉娘爽不爽哦！”

　　——臭！不！要！脸！藤真心中不禁又咆哮起来，仙道眼见藤真忽喜忽忧，不一会儿又气得满眼喷火，倒真有些好奇那张扉页写的是什么，却是有言在先，藤真不说他便不问，索性他心也宽，并无甚深究之意，但瞧藤真那样可爱得紧，却是有些忍不住，一鼓作气把人打横抱起放到床上，笑道：“那‘坐怀不乱’我是练不成了，不如咱们先回温下‘濡沫’吧！”

　　“你该练第二层，‘伪君子’！”

　　“我本来就不是君子！”

　　“哈哈，你个臭不要脸的！”

　　“嘻，你只会这一句吗？”

　　仙道正要解藤真腰带，花形忽地闯将进来，喊道：“皇上——！”乍见两人在床上欢闹，一时不知所措，一口气差点收不回来，颤巍巍打着结巴，“皇……上……皇上！”

　　藤真亦被这突如其来的意外惊到，十分尴尬地起身整理衣衫，问道：“怎么了？”

　　花形仍旧恍恍惚惚，许久才回神道：“日尧！日尧死了！”

　　仙道问：“日尧是谁呀？”

　　花形下意识接话：“日尧是……”

　　藤真打断花形，携起仙道手往御药房走，打开机关，走下地道，七绕八拐才又见光亮，呈现眼前的几乎便是一处人间仙境，百花深处，一位老人家颓然坐地，捧着零落花瓣，欲哭无泪，反复说着“愧对先帝”云云，藤真走近扶起老人安慰一番，又扫视花圃，抓了些土揉搓，问道：“除了你们，还有谁来过？”

　　花形道：“日尧之事只有皇上，王子枫，老御医和微臣知道，没有别人了。”

　　藤真摇头道：“我还告诉了另一个人。”

　　仙道对那些花瓣莫名生出许多亲切与怜悯，正蹲在地上收拾着，听他们说话，随口问：“谁呀？”

　　“你的好牧哥。”

　　“嗯？”

　　“普通花草而已，无关紧要。不提了。”藤真说着便蹲下身与仙道一块儿捡拾花瓣，笑问，“你这是要去葬花吗？”

　　“这花真好看，葬了多可惜，我想拿回去泡澡。”仙道在藤真耳边悄声道，“和你一起。”

　　“呵呵，你想得美！”

　　“嘻，我想得美，你长得美，多般配。”

　　花形和老御医眼巴巴看着数年心血一朝尽丧，正急得要撞墙，却见皇上只顾着与仙道调笑，难道当真不在乎藤真家血脉能否延续？

　　仙道衣衫下摆兜满花瓣，藤真亦拾了许多，并肩往外走，经过花形与老御医身边，藤真笑道：“我与他一道，已享逍遥。”仙道听了又凑过来蹭他，藤真白他一眼，问道，“又想做人上人了？”

　　仙道刹时想起那苦药，一溜烟窜了出去，边跑边嚎：“我回去烧水，脱干净等你啊！”

　　藤真无奈叹道：“早晚治你个‘淫乱宫廷’之罪。”

　　花形大着胆子道：“皇上，那日尧……”

　　藤真道：“到此为止。”说着转身缓缓作揖，“这些年，辛苦你们了。谢谢。”

　　花形与老御医尚呆愣在原地，藤真已笑着离开，快走两步追上仙道，挽着他手回寝殿。

　　京城某处官宅，几位老臣长叹摇头，宫里刚送来消息，皇上和那仙道彰又闹了一宿。

　　“日尧已死，皇上到底还有什么回天之术？”

　　“事情越来越有趣了。”

　　“呵，是啊。”


	23. 四、仙藤+其他「不如归去」06

　　「06，春花秋月落雨（清田：我还有出场的可能吗？）」

　　==

　　论剑大会最终决定在试剑大会结束七日后举行，牧绅一亲笔写下请帖精兵快骑邀请武林旧友前来打擂，具是成名好手，由此而来的江湖人络绎不绝，名单一出，比往年江湖中各次论剑都更耀眼，当然，最受关注的仍是那位鼎鼎有名的仙道彰。

　　酒肆饭庄座无虚席，客栈旅店人满为患，各地赶来看热闹的人把京城堵了个水泄不通，原本江湖事江湖了，但这次既然是翔阳朝廷举办的大会，加上与会者有许多别国来的武人，便又有一群代表国君来观赛的使者，有俯首称臣的，有友好睦邻的，也有虎视眈眈的，连带藤真在内，朝廷里人人忙得不可开交，大都心有不满，皇上为讨好一个仙道彰，这排场也搞得太大了。

　　千岛山庄，专为别国来客而设。

　　大厅中，年轻人心不在焉地听随从汇报，试剑大会已近尾声，丰玉南烈呼声最高。

　　他去看过几场，统一送了个“三脚猫功夫”的评语，之后便闹着无聊要回家，被同行长辈硬压在庄里，憋的难受，百无聊赖又看几场，高手逐渐显现，然而终究没有激起他兴趣的，听说还有一场大擂台，年轻人懒洋洋地问：“这个仙道彰什么来头？”

　　“被誉为试剑大会史上唯一有能力与牧绅一平起平坐的人物，试剑大会后做了牧绅一麾下先锋，战功彪炳。”

　　“是牧绅一太厉害，还是其他人太无能？这么多年就出了一个能与他抗衡的？”年轻人打个哈欠，想那牧绅一与自己师兄还有些差距，到这儿却似天下无敌了。师父还说我坐井观天，怎不说自己长他人志气。

　　“那倒不是。”随从翻了翻手中小册子，“牧绅一同届有个神秘人物与他势均力敌，但之后便没了踪影，无人知他从何处来是何身份。”

　　年轻人不以为意，手中一把剑舞出了花。

　　随从接着说那仙道彰现正住在宫中，风评不好，有人说他“以色侍君”，否则那个一丝不苟的皇帝怎么会为他无罪释放一死刑犯。之后数不胜数的赏赐更不用提，这回广邀群豪论剑，似乎就是为捧他做个天下第一。

　　年轻人撇嘴：“天下第一不是我吗？”他少年时便一柄长剑纵横塞外，赢得太轻松，一次比一次意兴阑珊，原想在这从未踏足的中原大地寻两个对手，可惜目前为止仍没个入得了眼。

　　随从问：“公子还去看比试吗？”

　　“不去了，等决出天下第一，我再去踢烂他的招牌。”忽忆起一事，遂问，“仙道彰此人，我是否见过？”

　　随从思索半晌，茫然摇头。

　　能被他记住的不可能没点本事，可这一个，记得却又记不真切，年轻人有些苦恼，跑去敲长辈的门，嚷道：“师父！我有事问问你。”屋中早空无一人，年轻人撇撇嘴，“又到哪里鬼混去了？”

　　长街之上，仙道拎着一篓子鱼喜洋洋往皇宫方向走，藤真近来太忙，难免冷落了仙道，仙道趁机撒个娇，于是终于不必常居宫中，又到处闲逛起来，没事儿去钓点鱼拿回去给健司加菜。

　　路过告示墙瞟一眼试剑大会进程，仙道承认自己仍在意着那个叫做南烈的人。此人究竟为何而来，始终是悬挂在他心头的一个谜。

　　忽听身后有人轻唤：“阿彰？”

　　“嗯？”仙道寻着声源望去，满眼的人，或停或走，没有他认识的，似乎也没有认识他的，“难道我幻听？”仙道苦恼地望天，迷瞪一会儿，索性不再管，继续溜达回宫。

　　街那头，青衣人喃喃着“阿彰都长这么大了啊”，慢慢踱回千岛山庄。

　　仙道近来跟御膳房混得熟了，有名师指导，手艺见长，今日终于学齐一桌全鱼宴，从食材至烹调都一手包办，乐呵呵等着藤真夸奖他。

　　却许久不见人。

　　仙道命人收了凉透的菜，悻悻叹口气：“也是，他最近那么忙，或许该事先告诉他……”

　　怕仙道闷，藤真便将相田彦一也招进宫中，他帮忙收拾好饭桌，出声安慰道：“过段时候就好了。”

　　“好啦，我什么时候要你安慰了？”仙道笑着拦他，彦一啰嗦起来很是让人头疼。

　　“那我给师兄讲讲我最近的调查所得吧！”彦一兴奋地掏出随身小册子，滔滔不绝说起又有哪位英雄出现了，外号来历惯用兵器成名招式面面具到。

　　仙道却听得昏昏欲睡，说一声“我找皇上去”便脚底抹油溜之大吉，与匆匆而来的藤真撞个满怀，顿时眉开眼笑，开心地抱着他转了两圈，才叫内侍将御膳房热好的全鱼宴重新摆上，喜滋滋看藤真大快朵颐。

　　彦一感动得要哭，这桌凉了又热的全鱼宴，在皇上眼中远胜过任何山珍海错吧。

　　酒足饭饱，仙道搂着藤真晒月光。

　　“吃那么多，不怕闹肚子？”仙道笑问。

　　“难得爱妃为朕洗手做羹汤，不赏面怎么成？”藤真换个更为舒服的姿势倚着仙道，柔声道，“以后再准备这些，可得跟我说。若非花形去的巧，你这一番心血，便要魂归泔水桶了。”

　　“跟你说了，哪还算惊喜啊。”

　　“我不想让你白忙一场……”

　　仙道笑着在藤真额头落下一吻：“你真的不必事事顾着我……”

　　藤真偎在仙道怀中，呢喃道：“阿彰……”

　　“嗯？”

　　“小枫来信说三井醒了。……等办完这件事，咱们一道去找他们，好不好？”

　　“那太好了！”

　　“开心吗？”

　　“开心！”

　　藤真忽地脸一沉，侧身至仙道怀中摸出一张纸，展开瞧过不禁面红，怒道：“这点家学你还是不要继承的好！”

　　仙道慌握住藤真撕纸的手讨饶：“我也没别的想法，就琢磨着补全《岁寒》而已……”说着竟又缓缓将画摊开，揽着藤真轻轻指点，“你又不肯陪我练，那我就想啦，或许将来还会有如咱们一样的两个人因缘际会得到这本书，到时给他们练……”

　　“你怎知又会是两个男人？”

　　“所以咯，我准备着改一本能让两个男人练的，再改一本能让两个女人练的，咦，不男不女的要不要再来一本？”

　　藤真狠抽他一记：“你爹娘遗传给你的这点本事，你倒一点不浪费啊！”草草瞥一眼却见荷花朵朵，顿时羞燥难当，使劲将纸团起，喝道，“什么乱七八糟的，我不准！你怎么不画人和动物呢！”

　　仙道边抚平边嘟囔：“你想看我也不是不可以画啦……到时你又要骂我下流……”手指描摹画中人，却似越过纸张穿过衣衫点点划过藤真身子，怀中人死死抓住他的手，紧抿着唇，又那样闷闷地瞪他，仙道哪受得住他这个样子看自己，忿忿团了纸，一把将人抱起来奔回房压在床上，扯开他衣襟露出光裸胸膛，忽亲忽咬，“……嗯？”半晌才意识到身下人呼吸绵长，竟是睡着了。

　　仙道无奈，起身吹了蜡，随手将那本《岁寒》丢到床底，除却外衣躺在藤真身侧将人圈进臂弯，亲亲他唇角，柔声道：“这些天你真的太累了，好好歇息罢。……放心，我怎么会把你画到书里到处给人看呢？至于那‘濡沫’，相爱相守自能相濡以沫，对吗？”

　　翌日，藤真倒又问起那《岁寒》，仙道漫不经心回一句“扔了”。

　　“扔了？那可是你爹娘的遗物啊……”

　　“既然你不喜欢，就扔掉咯。”

　　藤真糯糯嘟囔一句：“我又没说不喜欢……”说罢便见仙道钻到床底寻找，倒怕被他摸到地道暗门，慌把人提溜出来，“别找了，非礼勿视。”

　　仙道一阵坏笑：“反正我已记在脑中，你喜欢的话，改天我亲自执笔重画一本，全套的！”

　　“别闹了！”藤真推开仙道贴上来的脸，正色道，“时候不早，我上朝去，你随意。”末了却不忘补一句，“不准再画春宫！”

　　送藤真离开，仙道伸个懒腰，竟真磨起墨来，彦一问：“师兄写字吗？”

　　“画画。”仙道调好墨，选好笔，“上回受伤把健司的肖像弄坏了，一直想重画一张。”

　　“怎么拖到现在？”

　　“懒。”仙道思忱半晌终于落下一笔，他已不记得之前为何要画藤真，想到后来的事，估摸着约莫是为寄相思，到打完仗回京，虽说苦捱数月，却再未想过要和他分开，如今又能天天见着人，自不用借画抒情，这回重拾画笔，一来确是受那《岁寒》所激，二来却是想切切实实为藤真留下一副相，为让后人铭记，曾经有过如此一位少年皇帝，平内乱抗外敌，治天灾除人祸，盛世无双。

　　画完朝服又画戎装，花了好些天，照着历代帝王相，把该画的场景都画了一遍。

　　最后那副，只画个青衫素衣的背影，仙道正犹疑如何继续，却是藤真握住他手，添个身着靛青长衫的背影，几笔勾勒风景，整幅画一气呵成，豪迈磅礴，温柔缱绻，正是他二人立在山顶并肩观日出——题诗为：满目山河空念远，不如怜取眼前人。落款，辻谷谦之。

　　这日试剑大会业已结束，丰玉南烈不负众望拔得头筹。

　　按规矩，当可面圣。

　　那场转瞬而逝的谋逆虽被藤真压下未表，然而皇帝身边人都知南烈有案在身，自他踏入宫门，皆十二分提防着他。

　　仙道亲自领着南烈往御书房走，一路无话。

　　经过长长的廊道，南烈似自言自语，又似对仙道诉说一段过去：“我头一次进宫，是三井领的路。”稍顿，“听说他病了，现下还好么？”

　　仙道淡淡回覆：“好了。”

　　“那就好。……我也死过一次，是三井救了我。”

　　“是吗？”仙道始终没问藤真那夜真相，只知南烈先伤人后医人，既是以命换命的疗法，他原不该活着，没想竟是被三井所救。

　　南烈却不再说了。

　　仙道便也不问。

　　转过一个弯，御书房已在眼前。

　　花形走上前道：“皇上让仙道大人在外等候。”

　　仙道脑中莫名闪过一丝惊骇，想南烈来时已搜过他身，理应不必过分担心，然而前车可鉴，终是惴惴。

　　南烈问仙道：“你有什么要对我说吗？”

　　抹去惯常的云淡风轻，仙道眼中一片肃杀，正色道：“你曾伤他们最爱之人，他们却既往不咎救你性命，你若敢一而再辜负他们对你的情义，我不会放过你。”

　　“如此而已？”

　　仙道与藤真遥遥对望，末了无奈浅笑：“我相信他。”

　　南烈默然不语，被花形引入御书房，面对朝思暮想的人，喉头干哑。

　　“坐啊。”藤真风姿怡然，周身好似晕着光，耀得南烈无法直视。

　　“我……”南烈犹疑，一时不知如何自处，“罪民站着就好。”

　　“金牌免了你的罪，你不必再那般自称。”藤真反问，“朕灭了你全族，你可恨朕？”

　　长久的沉默。

　　南烈明白，身为帝王，许多时候必须狠必须绝，谋逆当诛，换做是他，亦不会留情。要恨，也只能恨成王败寇，恨他与他背道而驰。

　　藤真笑：“朕不为难你，你要恨尽管恨，你若放下了，朕还交你这个朋友。”

　　南烈深作一揖，缓缓吐出三个字：“我不配。”

　　“三井没说错你。”藤真微嗔，不再叙那无谓的旧，转而问，“想要什么愿望？”

　　南烈深呼吸，奋力维持不紧不慢的语调，缓道：“想来日能与皇上再见一面。”

　　藤真走向南烈，凝视片刻，咀嚼着这突如其来却酝酿许久的愿望，终应：“好，他日你想来，便叫人传个话，朕派人接你进宫。”附耳沉声道，“朕这条命便交在你手上了，朕信你，不会负朕第二次。”

　　南烈错愕，眼前重现那夜，他失了方寸满面是泪愿用江山性命换兄弟平安喜乐，时至今日，他依旧没变。南烈心中万语千言说不出，只依礼拜谢，拜别。

　　藤真招呼仙道进来，一声“阿彰”柔情满溢，爱意昭昭。

　　南烈与仙道错身而过，见他形容磊落，坦荡不羁，与那人并肩而立琴瑟相谐，竟叫他也流出“天生一对”的感叹。心痛不自制，欢喜不自知。

　　藤真难得清闲，取了剑要与仙道比试一二，笑言论剑在即，怕你久疏战阵给朕丢人。

　　双剑相交，一声脆响很是好听。

　　仙道一眼便知这两把剑当有渊源，笑问：“皇上莫不是特意找了一柄剑要与我组个雌雄双股？”

　　藤真舞个剑花虚晃一招，欺身上前，应道：“名剑流云，与你之乘风同炉所铸。”

　　田冈先生却未告知仙道他这剑还有个名字，仙道逢人只说那是“我的剑”，眼下藤真提起，倒激起了他的好奇，遂问：“哪里来的？你如何晓得？”

　　“幼年时父皇曾带我去夹馍坡游玩，正巧见过两大高手比试，其中一位想来便是你家师父田冈先生，用的正是乘风。”

　　仙道一拍大腿，恍然道：“原来当年决战夹馍坡之巅的便是这两把剑啊！我也见过，可惜忘了……可惜，真可惜！”又坏笑着来蹭藤真，“那会儿你还说我认错人，现下漏底了吧？你果真就是那晚上我见过的人。”

　　“即便我不是，你也没有后悔的余地了。”

　　“即便你不是，我也绝不后悔。”仙道嬉笑着告白，又见两把剑在日光映照下竟是流光溢彩，仙道拿过“流云”随手一挥，树叶横裂两半轻飘飘落地，确是剑客梦寐以求的宝剑，遂问，“这‘流云’又所属何人？”

　　藤真笑道：“说来你总不信，此人便是当朝宰相，高头力。”

　　仙道着实不信，那高头力瞧着的确是高深莫测，却绝不像身怀绝世武功，不禁脱口问道：“难道他与我师父一般，也害了场武功全失的病？”

　　“武功全失，却并非害病，而是我父皇亲手所废。……那时父皇身体已逐渐衰竭，而我尚年幼，父皇无论如何都要为我找个辅政之人，高头力便出现了，为表诚心自愿废去一身武功。于是父皇说，”藤真清清嗓子，学着记忆中父亲的声音说道，“当朕欠你，今后便用你要的功名利禄来还罢。”

　　名剑流云，自此尘封。

　　高头力走上庙堂，辅佐幼主，功不可没，亲手提拔的牧绅一更是青出于蓝，一人之下万人之上。

　　“瞧不出来，丞相大人竟是这样的大忠臣。”

　　“‘忠臣’？是啊，他确是难得忠臣。”藤真心中冷哼一声，可惜并非忠于我藤真族。

　　仙道如何抓不住藤真眼里一闪而过的冷冽，还有那胜券在握的傲气，仙道心里是欢喜的，藤真健司终于不再恐惧，不再踌躇，不再仓惶，而自己，便与他一道漂漂亮亮走完这程罢。

　　藤真忆起那段过往，难免伤怀，低头把玩着两把剑，忽地问道：“你可知田冈先生与高头力为何要在夹馍坡比剑？”

　　“我哪知道哟。”仙道耸肩，“要不是你说，我压根不晓得师父那么有名气，这些年简直瞒得我像个小白痴！”

　　藤真笑说不是他瞒你，是你自己不记得了，仙道又摸着下巴做恍然大悟状，连道：“那你说给我听，保证不再忘记！”

　　“为了争一个人。”

　　“谁呀？”

　　“三井寿。”

　　“啊？——啊！”仙道夸张地扑到藤真身上问道，“怎么回事？”

　　“恐怕连三井自己都不知他有多么了不起。……否则我哪能把小枫交给他。”

　　仙道撇撇嘴：“听你口气，小枫还是下嫁啊。”

　　“哼，不服气？”

　　“服气！谁敢说你的流川枫不好，拖出去五马分尸！”

　　藤真抄起剑捅他，叱道：“首先把你宰了！”

　　仙道抓住剑尾一拽便将人带进怀里，柔声问道：“不闹了，你接着说啊，三井怎么了？”

　　“一句话，得三井寿者得夹馍坡。你懂了吧？”

　　仙道琢磨会儿，笑道：“懂了。”

　　“我瞧你是装懂。”

　　“你是真懂不就得了？”仙道爽快地放下剑，打横抱起藤真，“臣妾向来只懂得如何服侍皇上！”

　　远处，花形一行瞧见这一幕，面面相觑，无言以对，这个仙道彰，光天化日调戏良家皇帝，纵是情到浓时，也别如此没脸没皮啊。


	24. 四、仙藤+其他「不如归去」07

　　「07，或许未必不过（泽北：我是反派吗？南烈：我才是反派。牧：我们神奈川的事，你们瞎掺和啥。）」

　　==

　　仙道做了个春意盎然的梦，他的健司真是怎么看都好看，怎么看都看不够，温存犹在已思念满怀，时空飞转，刀光剑影，锦衣少年端坐华殿之上，清雅瑾然不染微尘。仙道只觉天意弄人，傻愣愣问了声：“你怎么不告诉我你是皇帝呢？”满朝皆惊，斥他大胆无理。皇帝不怒反笑：“你知道了，还会同从前一般，对我吗？”

　　声音直灌入耳，字字清明：“你知道了，还会同从前一般……对我吗？”浸着逃不脱的宿命。

　　仙道猛地惊醒，怀中人不满地捶了他一记，仙道安抚似的吻他头顶，藤真缩缩身子将他抱紧些，再度入梦。

　　仙道自嘲，近来的梦越来越不知所谓。

　　论剑大会在即，京城驻军又加一批，层层守卫日夜巡逻。

　　“仙道大人！”兵士热情地与仙道问好，他们仍记得那时仙道浴血疆场一骑当先的凛然风姿，对他十分敬佩，早就气不过那些流言蜚语，齐齐嚷道，“让那些只会说大话享清福的家伙瞧瞧咱们仙道大人的厉害！”

　　仙道微笑回应：“谢谢你们啊。”

　　“要拿到天下第一啊！仙道大人！”

　　“哦，我会尽力的。”

　　锣鼓喧天，牧绅一站首位，以江湖人的礼节，一番慷慨陈词，这场声势浩大的论剑大会，终于拉开了序幕。

　　先是一对一的比试，对手由抽签决定，一战定输赢，优胜略汰。

　　念及高手有高手的傲气，特颁，若自觉已达一流之境，可跳过不比直接进入下一场，这场中的“一流高手”们要一对三，伤人伤己都算输。高手们仍可跳过不比再进下一场，一对五，同样规矩。依次类推，名不副实者，以欺君论。

　　如此一来，托大者便少了。

　　屋外日头正毒，牧绅一热得满头汗，踱回后堂歇息，豪饮一碗凉茶，才见仙道正优哉游哉数茶叶，伸指弹他额头，笑问：“你怎么来了？”

　　“有些心神不宁，来找牧帅聊聊。”

　　“你和他不是很快活？每天都闹到半夜……”

　　“我们的私房事儿怎么好像全天下都知道了啊！”仙道支颐于桌，笑眯眯问道，“那他们是否都说我俩登对？”

　　“登对得不得了！”

　　仙道撇嘴：“怎么酸溜溜的？”

　　牧绅一不理他，只问：“到底怎么了？”

　　仙道也不再玩笑，续杯茶，呷一口，道：“方才不是说了吗？有些心神不宁。”

　　“担心他？皇上竟在南烈入宫当晚便病了，虽说病得不重，终归是过于巧合，你怀疑也是应该。”

　　“不。”仙道摇头，“御医说他只是操劳过度，而且……我不认为南烈会害他，即便当真是南烈又暗中做了手脚，健司也绝不会在同一个坑里摔倒两次。”

　　牧绅一心道，他都不知在你这个坑里摔倒几次了。

　　仙道轻叹：“话虽如此，但我还是有些担心……听说南烈多次往来牧帅府中，牧帅可否告知所谓何事？”

　　牧绅一思虑片刻，道：“他说朝廷表面和平实际暗潮汹涌，早有人伺机而动，要我全力支持皇上。”

　　“仅此而已？”

　　“仅此而已。咱们都心知肚明，症结不在南烈，他早不具威胁。”

　　仙道闻言颌首：“我知道了。”

　　“然而这个南烈啊……也是有意思。”牧绅一刚直不阿的脸上难得流出一抹不怀好意，“他竟跟我说他十分想念皇上，要我帮忙让他见上一面，说两句话，解解相思之苦。”

　　仙道听了直乐，捧腹道：“可苦了他一片痴心！”炫耀如顽童，“咱们顶顶好的皇上早早便是我的人啦！”

　　面对那笑得花枝乱颤的人，牧绅一不知要可怜南烈还是同情皇上，幸好王子枫不在，否则又得追着他大打一场闹起满城风雨。

　　牧绅一无奈喝止，却被仙道紧握双手，叮咛重托：“望牧帅信守承诺，全力支持咱们的皇上。”

　　牧绅一道：“为人臣者，应尽之义。”他被封为永安侯，可这天下是否真能永安？若不然，藤真健司，你到底想怎么做？

　　仙道却莫名觉得这一问一答似乎只在形式，一如那日藤真说高头力是“难得的忠臣”，话中有话，藏着截然不同的深意。

　　念及此处，仙道微笑起身行个军礼，道：“有牧帅这句话，我便安心了。师父给我‘乘风’，嘱我志不改、心不悔，凭三尺剑立不世功，说实在话，我从未想过要立甚不世功，只希望我的剑，永远别沾上亲友的血。”尤其是你。

　　牧绅一道：“他遇见你究竟是福是祸，你这把剑又是功是过，论剑大会之后，该当尘埃落定。”转而问道，“你准备等第几场再上？”

　　仙道又大剌剌坐下，笑道：“总得等比出四绝吧。”

　　“好大的口气啊。”

　　仙道添茶，牧绅一正待伸手，他却拿来自己喝了，眉眼弯弯笑着接话道：“这点自信也无，岂不平白给人笑话？”

　　牧绅一心道我不与你计较，径直去抓茶壶：“话虽如此，也要知道天高地厚……”

　　仙道拦住牧绅一去路与他凌空格了几招，桌面震颤，一只茶壶被推来抢去眼看要碎裂当场，却不知何时已将茶杯斟满，水面齐平一滴未洒，内力起，一杯送至牧绅一面前，一杯已在己手，一饮而尽，仙道赞叹：“牧帅好功夫！”

　　牧绅一也不得不承认，这一招隔空取物露得漂亮，这一脸装模作样更是好本事，遂道：“留着词夸你自己罢。”

　　“那我就不客气地收下了！”

　　那边厢，藤真将笔舔饱墨，铿锵有力四个字，天下无双，行至最后一笔，没来由地泛起寒意，手一抖，竟写废了。

　　慌慌想起仙道，那人的声音便横冲直撞闯进来：“健司，我回来啦！我又发现了一个很美的地方，我带你去啊！”

　　藤真轻笑，抖擞精神，大笔一挥又写两字，潇洒霸气。

　　“山王？”仙道读出纸上二字，又念一遍，“山王。”

　　“是山王。”藤真道，“十几年前的翔阳真可说风雨飘零，连夹馍坡都差点被……哎……”长叹一声，续道，“但是山王竟未动作，有几回甚至出兵相助，当年便是他们帮咱们赶走了名朋。十年，山王平白给了我们十年的时间，我仔细查了，朝里没人去和山王谈过什么协议，那山王究竟打的什么主意？真想不明白……以当年强弱而论，虽说山王未必能尽吞中原，吃下半壁江山总不难，你说到嘴的鱼，山王为何不吃？”

　　仙道摇头，只道：“我主虽幼，天不可欺。”不自觉摸向腰间，才想起彦一说成日里挂着免罪金牌乱跑太招摇，给他收起来了。

　　藤真视线亦落到仙道腰间，金牌已摘，换了块吉祥如意的玉，轻轻拂过握住仙道手，道：“百年前与翔阳同丰玉争夺天下的并非山王，只是他们消失而山王崛起，时间上太过凑巧，才引人误会。……所以我才更担心……”

　　“那第三家的人……”仙道边蘸墨写了两个字，边道，“……与山王里应外合，一如当年暗助名朋强攻夹馍坡。”

　　藤真稍感讶异，旋即释然，笑着问道：“你何时晓得的？”

　　“我也不傻。”

　　“非但不傻反而太聪明了些，真让我为难。”

　　“不必为难。”仙道环着藤真亲了亲，笑道，“我记性不好，得把有限的记忆全都留给你，这些无关紧要的，待会儿自然就忘了。”

　　“你啊……”

　　“我怎么了？”

　　“可别在这节骨眼再出乱子。”

　　“你说什么就是什么，皇上想的主意总是最好的。”

　　“油腔滑调。”藤真笑着将纸团了，道，“对啦，你今天去看比试了吧？如何？”

　　“真正的高手都还在后头。”

　　“你算第几流的高手？”

　　“你想我是第几流？”仙道却将那揉成团的纸展开，“我叫彦一去查了，试剑大会前，山王的人已住进千岛山庄，许也是为论剑而来。想他们自视甚高，瞧不起一般武人，然而天下第一的名号，对江湖人是致命的诱惑。”

　　“你想做什么？”

　　仙道提笔，洋洋洒洒四个字：天下第一。

　　“我帮你把他们从山庄里引出来。他们既以江湖人身份出现，便是讲明了不与官府扯关系，若咱们用强，势必犯众怒，眼下皇城乱不得。”

　　“我只担心将你推上风口浪尖，太危险。”

　　仙道换了脸色，佯装气恼：“你这不是瞧我不起吗？莫非说我没那本事？”

　　藤真忽地想起三井临行前也是这般，竟一时无语凝噎。

　　仙道亲吻他眼眸，笑道：“要与天下第一的美人相配，不是天下第一的英雄怎么成？”

　　藤真任由他吻着，唇齿交缠气若游丝，虚无缥缈却力藏千钧：“咱们都要活着去见小枫与三井。”

　　连续几场雨，终于让闷热的天稍带些清凉。

　　四绝已出，加上仙道，一共五人。规矩简单，站至最后一刻者即为胜。——因仙道彰未参与前番比试，故这一场，唯他一人许胜不许败。

　　仙道姗姗来迟，四人都是绝顶高手不至于被这小小花招弄乱了心思，也不讲先合力将他打下台去，拱手施礼甚为磊落。这就是与高手较量的好处，他们不容许有恶意弄脏自己的剑。

　　仙道亮剑，已有人认出：“名剑乘风！”

　　当年夹馍坡外一场风云变色的决战，回想起，犹自心惊。原来仙道是乘风传人，倒真不可小觑了。又有人问，不知名剑流云，现在谁手？

　　高台之上，长辈依旧着一身青衣，看着场上激战的人，问身边的年轻人：“如何？”

　　“会是个有趣的对手。”年轻人眼中闪过久违的热烈光辉，“我已经迫不及待要打倒他了！”

　　长辈却道：“看看就行，咱们不是来打架的。”

　　年轻人挑眉：“谁说的？”起身伸个懒腰，“终于有点意思了，咱们找这儿的皇帝谈谈条件去。”

　　说罢，跨步离席，目光灼灼，仙道彰，我究竟是在哪里见过你？

　　场边贩卖吃食的人换了一批又一批，观众都累得迷了眼。

　　正是日月同辉，一剑寒光至，似将日月也劈成两半，观众恍恍惚惚，那天放佛成了水，日月之影摇摇晃晃半晌才回复原样。

　　哄声巨响，台上终于只剩一人。

　　仙道伤得不轻，赢得艰难，好在终于是赢了。

　　藤真为他敷药包扎，语带嗔怪：“你平日里懒懒散散，瞧不出还是个不要命的主。”

　　仙道趁机撒娇示弱往藤真怀里钻，见他仍板着脸，便伸手呵他痒，藤真抓住仙道双手，伤药绷带散落一地，藤真拾起伤药，掀开仙道衣襟，幸好未再渗血，藤真恨不能咬他一口，怒道：“伤的这么重就别乱动！……别说是为让了我多摸你两下啊！”

　　仙道静静仰躺着，一双眼似水温柔，轻轻缓缓挠着藤真手心，吃准他耐不住痒，愉快地见他笑起来，揽着他腰将人拉近些，藤真终于俯下身亲了亲他，叹道：“自己算算这都是第几次重伤了？以为阎王爷当真不敢收你？”

　　仙道勾着他脖子不让他跑，将轻啄换做深吻，边吸吮他唇舌边道：“我是你的。……就算真到了黄泉，你也会把我拽回来。”

　　仙道吻得深重疯野，搅得藤真眼都红了，念着他有伤，又不好与他较真，只得任他亲着，想想仍是有些气不过，忽地使劲咬破他下唇，仙道吃痛，却硬是不松口，反变本加厉，手都开始不规矩起来。

　　“放……放肆！”藤真终于挣开他，叱道，“又把你惯坏了！”

　　仙道委委屈屈道：“我好容易赢了比试，你都不奖励一下我吗？”

　　“亲也亲了，抱也抱了，还想怎样？……看你气都喘不匀了……”藤真手指拂过仙道臂上伤口稍一用力便疼得他冷汗涔涔，藤真笑着拍拍他脸，道，“……再往下做，我是无所谓，就怕你挨不住死在床上，到时贻笑大方。”

　　仙道抬手抹去藤真嘴角血渍，笑道：“还不是因为你太诱人，我才把持不住。”

　　藤真无奈，把脸凑过去：“再亲一下，就算数。”

　　此时花形来传话，永安侯求见。

　　藤真头也不抬，倚着仙道，柔声道：“好好养伤，痊愈之后……我陪你练《岁寒》。”

　　“不是哄我？”

　　“我说过的话有不算的吗？”

　　仙道欢喜地咬他耳朵，悄声道：“我能做的业已做到，接下来……看你了。”

　　“放心。”

　　出来见到牧绅一，藤真问道：“什么事？”

　　牧绅一道：“山王使者送国书来。”

　　藤真道：“早听千岛山庄有山王的人，果然不止是来看热闹这么简单。”

　　牧绅一道：“那国书之上盖了印，却只字未写。”

　　“也就是说……是战是和皆由来使决定？”

　　“是。”

　　藤真踌躇片刻，问道：“来的是什么人？”

　　牧绅一道：“太子，泽北荣治。”

　　“随行呢？”

　　“大国师，堂本五郎。”

　　“你探到什么风声？”

　　“荣志太子说要在明日朝堂之上比武定约，似乎是冲着仙道。”

　　藤真冷笑道：“好，好得很！”

　　牧绅一道：“恕臣直言，皇上既然决定办这次论剑大会，该早料到会有今日之事。”

　　藤真沉默半晌，问道：“你可知前阵子宫中出了件大事？”

　　“微臣不知。”

　　“有人偷进御药房密室……”

　　“那日尧……？”

　　“日尧已死，花种全毁，逍遥永世难成。”藤真笑问，“你是否认为，我终于狠心决定为延续家族血脉而牺牲他？”

　　牧绅一默然不语。

　　藤真道：“我让他走，他不走。既然他留下，我便不会负他。我办这次论剑大会，只是想让那些质疑他的人闭嘴，让天下人记得仙道彰是如何一个不惧死亦不畏生的铮铮男儿。……现在你又如何看？”

　　“依皇上之言，山王来人要与仙道比试，或许正是他立身正名的好时机。……原本与名朋一战，他的功绩足可震慑四方，但不知怎的，我们回京之后竟只听说仙道鲁莽好战轻易便中了埋伏，累得死伤无数自己也差点一命呜呼，而他的那些战绩，似乎都是我们为讨好皇上您而编造出的。……而论剑大会之上他与江湖人的比试，至多只让人晓得他武功了得，谣言诋毁依旧。偏巧山王送了挑战书来，如若他能一举击败对手……”

　　藤真却道：“如果他输了呢？……面对泽北荣治，纵然是你，又有几多把握？”

　　牧绅一稍愣，实话实说：“只得拼死一搏。”

　　“死，也未必能赢。”藤真颓然坐倒，似喃喃自语，“这步棋，难道我又下错了……”

　　牧绅一道：“山王国君病弱多年，十几年来真正的话事人便是这位堂本大国师，山王的一众大将皆是他的门生，包括这位荣治太子……”

　　“我知道。”藤真揉着太阳穴，“你去……不，朕亲自去找他谈谈！”

　　藤真对长谷川嘱咐几句，便带着花形往千岛山庄而去。

　　三人到时，荣志太子正在堂本先生屋中，牧绅一提议道：“我来引开他。”

　　藤真道：“好，切记以你自己安全为首要，务必全身而退。”

　　“微臣明白。”


	25. 四、仙藤+其他「不如归去」08

　　「08，什么爱叫纯洁（仙道：健司么么哒！）」

　　==

　　一声怒喝划破寂静夜空：“小贼哪里跑！”

　　两道身影电光火石般闪过，一前一后，跑得迅疾追得紧迫。

　　可怜堂堂永安侯竟被当成了贼！牧绅一咬牙，脚下再发力奔得更快，要将泽北引向城外树林。

　　藤真交待花形守在门口不准任何人靠近，敲门，屋内应声，他便推门进去，直入主题：“堂本先生，可否给我一个解释？”

　　堂本先生做个“请”的手势，等藤真坐下，不紧不慢给他倒了杯茶，才道：“皇上又是否可以给我一个解释？”

　　藤真一惊，手中的茶竟洒出了些。

　　“我要的东西，您可一样都没给我啊，却又来朝我讨什么说法？”堂本先生叹气，兀自摇头，“阿彰自小便是那样，我知道是他舍不得你。罢了罢了，另一样，皇上可带来了？”

　　藤真取出一个信封：“这是山风的配方。”

　　堂本先生拆开瞧过：“是真是假？”

　　藤真怒极，拍桌斥问：“我的人用命换来的，您说是真是假？”

　　“皇上别那么大火气啊。”堂本先生收下信封，又问，“阿彰，还好吗？”

　　“眼下还好。”

　　堂本先生抿口茶，甚是无奈：“我们的荣治太子是个武痴，他决定的事，我拦不住。”

　　“那你就眼睁睁送他去死？”藤真气得要去抓堂本先生领子，好容易控制住自己，咬牙低喝，“他可是仙道彰啊！”

　　堂本先生打量着这个年轻人，一年前他千里走单骑独闯山王，开口便要山王三年内不准对翔阳用兵，无论老家伙给什么好处都不准动，好大的胆子好强的魄力。

　　他与他站在山崖之上观两军对垒，忽有一箭穿云正中翔阳先锋，之后他便在这个素来沉稳自信的年轻人脸上看见了无助与绝望，堂本先生忙拉住慌乱无措直奔下山的藤真，眼见烈阳飞沙未曾削弱一毫的美丽容颜，刹那憔悴。

　　藤真茫然地望着天，眼神空洞，恍恍惚惚许久，塞外狂风似乎终于吹干心中的泪，他又回复那端正恭谨桀骜无双的模样，正色道：“我去看看他，余下的事，待会儿再谈。”

　　堂本先生当下便有了决定：“不必，我有两个要求，第一，我要您在半年内将仙道彰送往夹馍坡妥善安置，其次，我要山风的配方。”

　　“好！”藤真急急应了声，便策马而去。

　　如今藤真果真将山风配方找了来，然而阿彰……堂本先生望着眼前凝眉的年轻人，竟也有些心疼起来，不禁叹道：“你们两个孩子……”

　　“我们已不是孩子。”藤真打断他，直言道，“先前我派兵攻打名朋，一来是为夹馍坡，二来却是为试探山王到底会否出兵。”

　　“您这步棋未免太险，十年之期已过，若非我事先得知阿彰在军中，全力拦着，您以为山王会放过这块到手的肥肉不吃？”

　　“十年之期？”

　　“在你们中原人眼里我们只是塞外野人，但我们都是讲信用的，答应过保翔阳十年平安，便说到做到，不像您……明明应承过要把阿彰送往夹馍坡，却仍旧生生把他推到如此危险的境地，到头来竟还向我讨说法，如此理不直而气壮，真是大家风度啊。”堂本先生满眼恨铁不成钢，“这个阿彰，就是不争气！”

　　藤真恍然，笑道：“我始终困惑山王为何处处相帮，直到我们发现《岁寒》，我才明白一切皆因您比我更心疼阿彰。”

　　堂本先生道：“我是痛惜阿彰，但我到底是山王的人，不可能无止境地帮你们。”

　　藤真道：“所以我只要三年。……实际上，戏已到终场，不出三月便会谢幕。”

　　堂本先生笑道：“瞧皇上成竹在胸，却不知方才进屋时那番惊慌质问，又是做给谁看的？”

　　“堂本先生那几声长叹，又是给谁听的？”藤真道，“外头的人已被晞棂放倒，稍费些山风，他们所知的，便只有咱们想让他们听见的。”

　　堂本先生惊叹：“暗中为你做这些事的人是……是他？”

　　藤真道：“堂本先生神算。”

　　堂本先生道：“皇上才貌双全。您可知上回您到山王，正巧被巫医瞧见了，那口水流的……淹死了我的宝贝花儿！不，是臭死的！”

　　“呵，然后呢？”

　　“您也知道我们的皇上病弱多年，近几年尤其怕死，便对这位巫医言听计从……您来找我，而您的对头却是找上了他，您猜他提了什么要求？”

　　藤真笑意渐盛，问道：“要我？”

　　“是啊，若非顾及大局，我当场就打死他。”堂本先生稍顿，“好了，不开玩笑，幸好皇上您早一步与我通气，我几经周旋才劝服国君兵戈不可起，然而他又去游说荣志太子，结果太子闹着要到中原去找对手，还从国君那儿拿到一纸空白国书，说要试试中原人的本事再决定写些什么上去，我也没法子，只好跟着来，免得太子惹出祸来。……哦，他们派来的是个大眼睛少年，皇上可知是何人？”

　　藤真眼中蓦地一寒，道：“当然知道。”

　　“此人不简单，请皇上多加提防。”

　　“谢堂本先生忠告。”

　　“皇上作何打算？可有我能助力之处？”

　　藤真道：“只需堂本先生记着咱俩当初约定，我不会食言，也请先生信诺。至于其他……我们那位了不起的牧帅自会办得妥妥当当。”忽听屋外风声瑟瑟，藤真变了脸色，略带忧心般问道，“堂本先生以为仙道有几分胜算？”

　　“荣治的武功远在他之上，但赢的一定会是仙道。……面对过分强大的对手，要赢，唯有以死相搏。”

　　“朕亦想到此节，才星夜而来。恳请堂本先生援手，务必劝服荣志太子……”

　　堂本先生扶住藤真宽慰道：“荣治不会杀他。——过去不会，现在也不会。——仙道为了您，一定会赢。——过去会，现在也会。”

　　藤真失笑：“输赢并不重要，我只想他平安无事。”

　　“这恐怕不是您说了算的。”堂本先生犹豫片刻，终于道，“我说过，荣治是个武痴。他要和谁比武，天塌下来，都是要比的。我在劝他别咬着仙道不放，您也看着仙道，千万别做出头鸟。这场比试，胜败双输。”

　　堂本先生话说到此处，泽北竟踢门进来了，喝道：“谁说的？分明是双赢！你不是要三年吗？我给你十年，胜败不论，如何？”月光映人，泽北瞧清楚了藤真，“你就是老色鬼看上的小皇帝？呸！凭他，也配？回去我就弄死他，给你出气！”

　　藤真佯装疑惑，堂本先生无奈扶额道：“我家太子说话就是这么直白，皇上您……见谅。”

　　“多亏那小贼提醒，我想到个妙计。”泽北制止正要开口的藤真，“不要问了，明日朝堂之上自有分晓。还是你也要在这与我打一场？翔阳国君对山王太子，也不算失了身份。”

　　堂本先生眼神示意他不要冲动，泽北又道：“外面的是你手下吧？非不让我进来，让我给挂树上了，穴道点的轻，三个时辰便解，如果你愿意让他在树上挂三个时辰的话。”

　　藤真压抑着怒气，眼中要喷出火来。

　　堂本先生拍拍他肩头送他出门，把花形从树上捞下来，为他解了穴，说道：“荣治的点穴手法，你避不了解不开。”

　　花形默默站在一旁，堂本先生附在藤真耳边说道：“我会再试试，眼下看来，多半无用，到时唯有置之死地而后生了。”

　　藤真自千岛山庄出来，与牧绅一会和，牧绅一露个遗憾表情，只道若硬拼，凶多吉少。然而高手对决，使不得任何阴暗手段，气节比胜败更要紧。

　　拼不过，也得拼。

　　翌日，朝堂之上。山王太子泽北荣治与大国师堂本五郎觐见。

　　一番礼节之后，泽北道：“听闻贵国人才济济，论剑大会高手如云，小王也是爱武之人，不如咱们打个赌，如何？”

　　“怎样赌法？”

　　“简单。你们找个人来跟我打一架，若你们的人赢了，我自愿留在翔阳为质，十年内，山王对翔阳只守不攻。若你们的人输了，就请贵国出一位与我同等身份的人跟我到山王走一趟，待个十年。怎么样，皇上，您敢不敢和我赌？”

　　群情激愤。

　　山王雄踞秋田多年足与翔阳分庭抗礼，兵力或许更在翔阳之上，泽北有底气说这样的话，然而这赌实在荒唐。

　　“莫非堂堂翔阳，竟找不出一个能与我过招的人？你们的论剑大会，是小孩过家家吗？”泽北不屑地扫视殿上诸人，“那我这就去公告天下，翔阳养了一群废物。”

　　拙劣的激将法。

　　后殿，仙道愤怒捶地。

　　响声震慑朝堂，群臣齐齐想到了一个人。

　　藤真终于开口道：“好，朕就跟你打这个赌。”

　　不等群臣跪伏大呼三思，泽北抢先说道：“放心，我不会乘人之危，待你们的天下第一伤愈，我再来。”大笑转身，“走，先去找其他所谓的高手玩玩！”摆明了不给他们反悔的余地。

　　藤真皇族血脉凋零人尽皆知，若真应了这赌，若不幸输了这赌，去往山王为质的，不是王子枫便只有皇上自己，而皇上是绝舍不得把王子枫送往险境的。

　　朝里人人都明白，各个胆战心惊，不敢言语。

　　却听牧绅一朗声道：“此战事关国之颜面，皇上之安危，许胜不许败，仙道彰，你可担得起？”

　　仙道上殿，单膝跪地：“皇上毋需心忧，无论胜败，由我一肩承担。”

　　丞相高头喝道：“无知小儿，你担不起！”

　　仙道笑，斩钉截铁，不容置喙：“我担得起。”

　　事情来得太快，众人尚未反应便见藤真走下龙椅扶起仙道，携着他手，不理身后纷扰，步履坦荡。

　　余下众人唯留一声惊叹，缕缕慨叹。

　　藤真把仙道拖到床上，柔声呵斥：“又不听话，叫你好好养伤，跑出来做什么？”

　　仙道没事儿人般揽着藤真，在他肩头挨蹭，腻腻地说了句：“想你嘛。”

　　藤真笑着为仙道将裂开的伤处重新上药包扎，把人箍在怀中，一勺一勺喂他喝药，仙道发现药不如从前苦了，藤真说特意叫御医给你调了味，不准再叫苦拒绝喝药，仙道却愣是不肯张口，藤真无奈，只得喂一口亲一下，在脸颊或额头，有时也在唇间。

　　“你这样倒像我娘了。”仙道傻笑着，“不过我娘应该不会和我亲嘴吧？”

　　“就你话多。”藤真沉默着喂仙道吃药，许久才道，“谁让你答应比武的？我同意了吗？”

　　“老公疼老婆天经地义，哪需要谁同意。”

　　藤真揶揄道：“你不是‘臣妾’吗？何时变成‘老公’了……”

　　仙道笑着闹他：“那你承认是我‘老婆’了？”

　　“滚！”

　　仙道握着藤真手亲亲他手背，笑道：“我知道你心疼我，但这事儿摆明是冲我来的，我再不站出来，还算个男人吗？”

　　藤真轻轻环住仙道，叹道：“是啊……就算躲过这次还有无数个下次，你是他们好不容易找到的突破与杀机，怎会轻易放过……不过是想与喜欢的人好好在一起而已，为何这么难……莫非咱俩当真天地不容？”

　　“怎么会？我说啊，这是天将降大任……必先那个什么什么什么！”

　　“噗，什么啊？”

　　“总之苦尽甜来，一切都会好的。”

　　“但愿如此。”

　　仙道与泽北之战早沸沸扬扬传开，江湖庙堂人人兴奋，人人心惊。山王那头同样如此，这似乎是荣治太子一己之见，然而他一意孤行，仗着一柄长剑单挑中原各派，将他们打了个落花流水，嚣张已极。

　　藤真出宫给仙道买他们常吃的那碗豆腐花，不料被人拉进小巷，抬眼一瞧，是南烈。

　　“做什么？”藤真查看他的食盒，没坏。

　　“我问你做什么！”南烈听说那赌约后便想找藤真详问，苦于时候未到不能进宫，偏巧这时撞见了出宫的藤真，“你要送他去死？”

　　“与你无关。”藤真拎起食盒要走。

　　“那药只剩最后一粒，无法同时保住你二人。”

　　“我有分寸。”

　　南烈拦不住藤真，望着他背影无力地问了一句：“我是否还要再去找你？”

　　藤真头也不回：“照来。”

　　走到这一步，确实回不了头了。

　　仙道的伤终于好了，这一日终于来了。

　　仍旧是当日论剑大会的台子，皇帝亲临，达官满堂，军队围了三重不止。

　　藤真为仙道整理衣冠，众目睽睽之下，帝王与侠客相拥相吻，不羡鸳鸯不羡仙。

　　“不准死。”

　　“嗯。”

　　已无需多言。

　　上台搜身，二人只着单衣，无护具无暗器，唯一剑尔。

　　泽北先发制人，他的剑很快，他本身就是一把剑。

　　只见一团青光闪过，仙道衣襟已被划出道口子。

　　泽北道：“心不在焉，可是要吃大亏的！”

　　“彼此彼此。”趁对方走神，仙道以同样的招式还了过去。

　　泽北轻巧避过，连发数招，仙道横剑格挡，一掌拍出，泽北退后几步，脸上现出兴奋：“果真有点本事！”

　　几招后仙道已落下风，深知败北仅是时间问题，当下不再多想，与其久战不如在尚有全力时放手一搏。

　　天地暗，风云变，正是那劈日斩月的一招。

　　“好！”泽北喝一声，凝神，聚气于剑，一剑破空。

　　乘风断！

　　众人定睛，却见断剑正横在泽北脖颈。

　　泽北顺势举剑，竟如遇千钧阻力，运起内力，仍是牵扯不动！

　　“你！”泽北胆寒。

　　只见仙道左手鲜血淋漓握住泽北剑身，再看剑的那头，穿胸而过。他用身体制住了泽北的剑。

　　“放手！”泽北叫道，“会死啊！”

　　那人笑得没心没肺：“你先放。”

　　“不放！”

　　泽北料定仙道不会下杀手，而他如此重伤支持不了片刻便要脱力，遂脚步变换试图甩开他，然而无论他怎样左突右闪，那柄断剑始终横架在他脖颈，一寸未进，一寸未退。

　　鲜血浸地。

　　“荣治！住手啊！”堂本先生心焦之极，声刚到人已至，截停泽北，“够了。”

　　泽北不知所措地看着师父：“我不想的，为什么他就是不肯倒下！”

　　泽北荣治，弃剑认输。

　　泽北终于想起，那年师父带进宫一个小男孩，他问他会功夫吗，他说学过些练得不好，他缠着他比试，他懒洋洋敷衍，泽北怒了，冲他吼你输了的话我就叫父王把你的国灭了，把你们的那个小皇帝捉来，天天打他！他只是偶尔听父亲与师父讲起翔阳幼帝登基，朝政不稳人心思动，正是进攻的好时候，又想起这个男孩来自中原，便顺口说了。

　　男孩变了神色，拱手抱拳：“若我赢了，十年内不准对我朝起兵。”十年后，皇上长大成人，山王何足惧？但现在，不准他们欺他年幼无助。

　　“你倒是忠君爱国。”泽北以储君之名与他定君子之约。

　　男孩全力以赴却不是对手，一次次被打倒一次次站起来，鲜血满面意识模糊，仅凭着本能坚持，他想要保护一个人，那个人的笑容，美得让夹馍坡漫天烟花失了光彩，娘亲说那是他们的太子将来的皇上，阿彰长大了要做个保家卫国的好男儿啊。他用力点头，一诺终生。

　　泽北慌了神，哭腔已出：“求求你不要再站起来了！会死的！”他去找师父，说我不是有意伤他那么重可他为什么就是不肯倒下！

　　师父抱着男孩找御医，泽北一路跟着，到底还是个孩子，止不住哇哇哭起来：“我什么都答应你，你不要死啊！”他尚不知他姓氏，只听师父叫过他，“阿彰！”

　　直至堂本先生把仙道交托田冈茂一，他仍是昏迷不醒。

　　“这个孩子，为两国争取到了十年和平。好好照顾他。”

　　田冈将仙道带去陵南抚养，他醒后已忘了一切，他的亲人，他的远行，他要保护的那个人，都不记得了。

　　及至再次倒在血泊中，对面仍是泽北那张比伤者本人更惊恐的脸，他也没有忆起半分。

　　只是在藤真挣脱拦阻踉跄着跑来抱紧他时，伸手抹去他的泪：“我的心比别人长歪了一点嘛。我答应过你不会死，就一定不会死。不要哭，小枫又要说我欺负你了。”脑中逐渐空白，似乎回到小时候，回到硝烟弥漫的战场，回到每一个生离死别的时刻……仙道已没有力气说话，茫茫然想，早知不逞强了，那人泫然欲泣的样子太让他心疼，比穿胸剑疼无数倍。好疼啊，真的好疼。

　　数日后，皇帝不顾祖制下诏将仙道彰葬于皇陵，谥号“天下无双”。

　　举国同悲。


	26. 四、仙藤+其他「不如归去」09

　　「09，江山似旧温柔（不如归去，不如归去。）」

　　==

　　八月廿，宜安葬。

　　藤真强撑病体诵读讣文，一身素缟，形销骨立，见者伤闻者泪。

　　念至最后一字，手上脱力，绢纸随风，陡然一口鲜血喷出，白衣红花，凄美绝伦。

　　牧绅一接住不支昏厥的藤真，打横抱起，吼道：“御医！”

　　随行御医忙不迭奔来，车驾疾驰回宫。

　　众臣聚在皇帝寝宫外急得团团转，待御医出门，瞬时围住：“如何？”

　　御医摇头：“心病难医啊。”

　　其实他们虽不知无双劫却也都心知肚明，毕竟翔阳历代皆如此，皇后薨君王崩，相差从不超三月。

　　牧绅一揪起御医：“你再敢说丧气话，我现在就劈了你！”

　　御医哆嗦着连呼不敢，忽道：“听闻今届试剑大会魁首为丰玉南烈，此人善医，或许有法子。”

　　牧绅一怒斥：“怎么不早说！”

　　御医腿软，噗通跪地：“皇上不准我说啊！”

　　牧绅一即刻下令，急召南烈。

　　南烈已回丰玉，三日后才快马加鞭赶到。

　　花形等人守着藤真，南烈进屋，藤真勉力起身，问道：“人送到了吗？”

　　南烈点头。

　　那日仙道重伤昏迷，藤真不眠不休守在床侧，南烈应约而来，见面时他已病态尽显。

　　“眼下，我怕是受不住南少侠一剑了。”藤真笑得虚弱，“可否另帮我个忙？”

　　床板微动转眼被推开，从里头钻出个人来，吐两口灰：“皇上啊，您也不差人打扫打扫，可呛死我了。”

　　藤真垂手摆了摆，笑道：“别闹了，快出来。”

　　三井从床下爬起来，姿势潇洒，冲南烈咧嘴一笑：“哟，好久不见啊！”又拖出一人，却是仙道彰！

　　三井把人抱到床上，拍拍袖子：“这一路可累死我了。”转而对南烈解释，“不用怕，这是个假人。”继而得意的笑，“我做的，是不是特别逼真？”

　　一模一样。由头到脚，细至每缕发，不思议至肤质触感，分毫不差。只少了呼吸与心跳。

　　藤真问：“小枫没生气吧？”

　　三井道：“气，他快气死了，您瞧他给我折腾的，好多天都直不起腰！”

　　瞧他们俩没事人似的笑闹交谈，南烈微怔，多少也明白了些。

　　当日三井到丰玉找南烈，要他炼两味药，一味治病，一味致病，药材难寻，一炉只各出两粒。

　　这第一味药，服侍后护心保命，配以山风，无不可解之毒不可治之症。当日藤真带至军中救仙道一命的便是此药，而第二粒，自然也已喂给了仙道。

　　藤真轻抚仙道苍白睡颜，道：“我只用药吊住他一口真气不断，尚未着手医治……”

　　三井笑道：“皇上尽管放宽心，我带他回陵南去治，等您到时保管这人活蹦乱跳来扑倒您。”

　　那第二味药正相反，服食后由小病至膏肓，至死。然只需三日内以山风浸身，便可复生。宫里的山风其实大部已被偷龙转凤收进皇陵，之后他诈死要流川运来大量山风亦不过掩人耳目，之后三井亲身试药，确定有效后才放心叫花形转交藤真——

　　流川为此气得火山爆发：“哥哥要自杀？！”

　　三井又动手又动口最后牺牲色相才把他摁住，解释道：“不是自杀是装死。”

　　“他骗你的！当初舅父就是……”

　　“什么？”

　　“哼，都是那个仙道彰带坏我哥哥！阿寿你继续装死，我先去和他们聊聊。”

　　“下手轻点啊！记得别说脏话，不然你哥哥要来和我聊聊了！”

　　之后流川便疾奔回京，大概他十几年说过的话加起来都及不上那一时三刻间——仙道会让藤真犹豫，但要让藤真坚定，到底还得靠流川枫。

　　没过多久三井便收到消息，亦快马加鞭赶往京城，为藤真做完最后一点铺垫，等着大戏拉下帷幕。

　　三井边抱着仙道往地道钻边嘟囔着“仙道你好重啊哎哟我的腰啊回去别跟小枫说不然把你救活又得弄死”，忽地又冒个头出来，灰扑扑地对藤真说：“我们等你，不准失约。”

　　“你敢用这种口气跟我说话？”

　　“都到这时候了，还有什么不敢的？”

　　“呵呵，去吧，我很快就来。”

　　“一言为定？”

　　“君子不悔。”

　　三井合上床板，人声尽没。

　　南烈静静看着这幕，自三井到丰玉找到他，之后他进京、试剑、慕天颜，种种亦是做戏，为的便是再做一回刺客，亲手将藤真健司送往极乐。

　　藤真倚在床头对南烈道：“我当初想了很久，想来想去还是只有你能来做这件事。……确实为难你了。”言语中饱含歉疚。

　　“不……我只是……”

　　“只是不明白我为何一定要选一条死路？……但是你看，事情已经和我原先的计划不一样了……”

　　南烈不再问，只道：“皇上有何吩咐？”

　　“两件事，第一，死都要将他们二人安全送往夹馍坡，第二，不准死。”

　　之后南烈与三井协同昏迷的仙道快马离京。

　　御医为换做假人的仙道诊脉，宣告死亡。

　　皇帝痛失爱人，心碎至病，药石无用。

　　南烈作为最后一根救命稻草被召进宫来，回一句藤真等了许久的话，一切安好，盼君归。

　　“那朕的身体，还能撑多久？”

　　“便在这几日了。”

　　“好，你出去告诉他们罢。”

　　南烈依言而行，牧绅一闯进来，屏退旁人闭了门窗，终于破口：“山风呢？逍遥呢？拿出来啊！不能再拖了！你一定想好了万全策，你不能和他一起死！江山社稷你不管了吗？祖宗基业你不要了吗？”

　　藤真静静听着，牵一个笑容：“坐啊。”

　　牧绅一愣住。

　　藤真却问：“你找南烈来，又说此番话，是真心想朕活下去吗？”

　　牧绅一闭目良久，应道：“是。”

　　“那就好。”藤真依旧笑得从容，“你看朕的身体随着仙道的死逐渐走向衰竭，外人当作心伤难救，知情人便想朕是应咒而死……多好……这不正是你要的结局吗？”藤真面色苍白，几句话功夫已呼吸不稳，略略歇息，一字一顿，“海南王。”

　　牧绅一看清形势，定了心神，不卑不亢：“皇上此话何解？”

　　“时至今日，何必再装？”

　　牧绅一神色不改：“微臣不明白。”

　　“那……从头开始说吧……”

　　海南，当年中原大地最强的一支，后被翔阳同丰玉联手击败，本想逃至秋田求援却反被山王蚕食，余人一部分投靠山王，一部分辗转至夹馍坡，蛰伏修养以期再战……

　　藤真缓道：“你们把他藏得真好，着实叫我们好找……没想高头力却自己跳了出来……父皇早知高头一族效忠海南，当时父皇命不久矣，而朕尚年幼，以高头的能力与野心，势必被他把持朝政，然而父皇依旧废他武功准他入朝，目的便是想顺藤摸瓜把他找出来……”

　　牧绅一问道：“您说的“他”是指何人？”

　　“自然是带着免死金牌的那个人。”

　　“不是我吗？”

　　“呵，终于认了？你确是海南的人。”

　　“想来皇上已证据确凿，我又何必再瞒。”

　　藤真笑道：“非也，你该说……是为让我死得明白……”

　　牧绅一惊道：“藤真健司，你真的要和他一起死？！”

　　“我与他生同寝死同穴，夫复何求？你嫉妒吗？”

　　牧绅一道：“不开玩笑！你认真回答我！”

　　藤真反问道：“我这个样子……还怎么开玩笑……呵，别岔开话题啊，方才说到哪儿了？哦，免死金牌……确实，你牧绅一雄才伟略盖世英雄，是他们公选的王者，但是很可惜……牧家并不是海南的主子。”

　　牧绅一心中一紧，见藤真病容，终归不忍，只得配合着他，笑道：“哦？我可是一眼便瞧出仙道那块免罪金牌出自夹馍坡，这难道不是三家后人才能做到的吗？”

　　“传说夸大其词而已……一块金牌，把玩十年，自当如数家珍……你若连这点小事都做不到，他们凭什么将你推出来供我怀疑？”

　　“所以你派南烈来试探我，又派花形到我家里偷金牌，都是为了让我们以为你认定我是海南后人而放松警惕？”

　　“你们放松警惕了吗？……没有。所以这一出……”藤真示意牧绅一为他倒杯茶，缓缓拿在手中，转着杯沿，笑道，“我是做给阿彰看的……因为……”

　　牧绅一接话道：“因为他把信长当兄弟，您不想他为难。”不禁失笑，“仙道彰啊……信长很喜欢他，他还为信长填了功夫里的漏洞，我拿来一看，口诀竟是藏头。”

　　“写的什么？”

　　“真、伤、脑、筋。”

　　“哈哈……这个人啊！”藤真笑得不住咳嗽，咳出血来，他草草擦了，续道，“幸好牧帅提议叫我删了他的记忆，如今清田信长只是夹馍坡里一个与他共同玩耍的小兄弟……否则，真的伤脑筋啊……”

　　“尽管他被你删了那段记忆，但还是逐渐把事情看得通透，他躲着你的几个月里，他身边的那位江湖百晓生一直在四处搜罗讯息，而他自己便在练那劈日斩月的剑招，水往何处流风往哪边刮，他都心中有数，亦准备着某一日里，再为你拔剑。……但是他说，不希望自己的剑，沾上亲友的血。”

　　藤真道：“友，自然便是你；至于‘亲’，你猜猜是谁？”

　　牧绅一笑道：“你与他处久了，倒是越来越好玩。”思虑片刻道，“堂本五郎？”

　　藤真点头，讲话似乎更困难了些，歇一会儿，才道：“当年高头引名朋入关直捣夹馍坡，多亏山王援手才叫他们功亏一篑……后来高头便消停了，约莫也是意识到这条路走不通，索性专心为我打理朝政，一边培植党羽，一边扶你上马……幸好如此，天下终于逐渐安定，这几年国富民强，很好吧？”

　　“原来那么久之前，他就在保护着你啊……”

　　“是啊。”藤真咳两声，续道，“哎……我讲不动了，换你啊……”

　　牧绅一眼睑微动，终于道：“我也从头开始说罢。

　　“当年夹馍坡里三家打造免死金牌，一来是为保三家血脉不断，二来，却是为指明夹馍坡宝藏所在，宝藏不单是金银，更有上古神兵，得之，几可凭一己之力得天下。百年前海南溃败，又遭山王重击，处境之窘迫远比丰玉不如，你们几乎连丁点翻身的机会都不给我们，我们藏在夹馍坡，自然也想到了夹馍坡宝藏，但要拿到三块免死金牌谈何容易？而且就算得到金牌，我们也没法子拓出图案，所以……”

　　藤真道：“你们开始找三井一脉的传人。”

　　牧绅一道：“是，三井一族世代看守宝藏，金牌亦是他们打造，地图自也是他们绘制，只有他们才拥有打开宝藏的钥匙，所谓‘得三井寿者得夹馍坡’，意即在此。而且……”

　　藤真道：“只有他可以在夹馍坡杀人。”

　　牧绅一道：“皇上，您总插嘴，可不礼貌啊。”

　　藤真笑道：“成，我不说了，你继续。”

　　“我们好容易找到三井寿，却被田冈茂一毁了计划，后来竟让盗二将人送进宫，我们当时几乎万念俱灰，幸好后来又被我们发现了仙道彰。

　　“师父早年闯荡江湖与田冈茂一、仙道叶月、盗二，甚至藤真南与流川雅都有过交往，自然知道那个禁锢着藤真族的诅咒。但我们与丰玉的手段不同，与其暗杀，不如让你自绝后路，我们也好光明正大取而代之。

　　“我们试探过，三井既然肯为仙道挡箭，那么这个人必然值得我们一赌，于是师父授意刑部翻出二十年前旧案，抓田冈茂一，之后仙道上京，与你相遇得理所当然，相爱得顺理成章。

　　“却没想到你竟然想着用你们的爱情用仙道的性命来解除这无双咒，好在你终归是心软……哎，师父居然不和我商量一下就派宗一郎射杀仙道，也真是太心急，那会儿你和他还没真正交媾吧？便是杀了仙道，又有什么用呢？”

　　藤真道：“若你们当真杀了仙道，反而是帮了我的大忙。”

　　牧绅一道：“后来师父质问我的时候，我也是这样说。而且你用信长威胁我们，我们哪还敢轻举妄动？……对了，信长手里的金牌你早拿到手了吧？”

　　“三井的本事，不用怀疑。”

　　“南烈对你死心塌地的，他的那块，自然也拿得很轻松吧？”

　　“嗯。”

　　牧绅一道：“呵，师父急死了，又瞒着我去找山王借兵，当真糊涂，山王的军队若开进来，还会走吗？”补句揶揄，“除非有仙道彰拦路咯。”

　　“你不担心我动用夹馍坡里的武器吗？”

　　“为什么要担心？夹馍坡里的武器可瞬间将一座城夷为平地，如此巨大的杀伤力，你不会用，你怎么忍心生灵涂炭，你把夹馍坡握在手上，就是为了不让任何人动那武器。”

　　藤真无力地笑了笑，道：“我说相信你，是真的相信你，不会妄动干戈，不会重蹈覆辙。”

　　“或许吧。……说回仙道啊……后来你执意要他走，我倒真着急了一会儿，不过我很快明白，你们是分不开的。……我要做的，只是让仙道真正成为你的男人。于是，我给他喝了一杯茶。”

　　藤真道：“‘问情’。”

　　牧绅一赞道：“不得了，竟被你知道了。”

　　藤真笑道：“我在丰玉的医经中读过……那药混在茶中，无色无味，会让人自然而然吐露真情抒发实感，再多加一点点连当事人都觉察不出的欲望与冲动，唯一的破绽，便是会叫人嗜水。”

　　牧绅一道：“情深如你，在朝思暮想的欢爱中竟也能察觉此间微末差异？”

　　“正是朝思暮想，才秋毫必究。”

　　牧绅一道：“先前仙道回来说你俩已成夫妻之实，我是怀疑的。而你竟把‘逍遥’给他服食，我便更加不信了。”

　　“所以你用药，其实那点欲望只是小事，关键在他的真心，你知道我拒绝不了……”

　　“呵，当初仙道问我，你会选天下还是会选他，我回答他，除了流川枫，天下是你的唯一之选，话虽如此，但我仍想看一看，你究竟会不会有别的选择。”

　　“当你确定我与他已成定局，便毁了日尧，分明是让我没得选……居然还教唆泽北荣治找他比试，非逼得我们生离死别吗？……哼，用心何其毒也。”藤真忽道，“你还记得我说解咒的第三条是什么吗？”

　　“仙道彰。”

　　“对……你们的这步棋确实下得漂亮，但是啊……我与他的姻缘……呵，或是孽缘？……总是许多年前便注定了的……真要谢谢你们，把他送到我身边……”

　　“你早知他的存在？”

　　“十几年前便遇见了……一直很想他……但父皇与人有约，不准我去找他……于是只能慢慢等了……呵呵，一见钟情吗？不是的，不是这样的……他总说那个梦，其实又何止那个梦呢？……他们没骂错，我确实昧良心，阿彰那样对我，我却想着要送他去死……父皇弥留之际对我说，‘天下于我，不如你’，很久以后我才知道，原来我一直会错了意，他所说的‘你’，从来不是我……那一刹那，我忽然疑惑，自己一直以来的坚持到底为了什么……海南？哦，我让三井出宫，确是为翦除海南做准备……而且……”

　　牧绅一道：“而且你还让王子枫随军出征，让他从我这儿拿回军心……”

　　“你为了赶走小枫，竟让人追杀三井……”

　　“于是你趁机让三井诈死，将王子枫引往陵南保护，之后便可毫无顾忌地与我开战？”

　　“我恨透了你们用他们的性命威胁我，但……三次……我亲眼看着自己最爱的两个人在我面前倒下……三次啊……我真的再也不想看到战争……不想再做杀死他们的刽子手……何况……山风没有了，逍遥没有了，仙道彰也没有了……我还能怎么办？我撑不下去了……但这天下总得有人管，小枫那性子不适合，我也不忍心让他变成第二个我，不知海南王是否愿意，接下这一重担？”

　　“你真的甘心就这样把江山拱手送人？”

　　藤真握着茶杯的手不住颤抖，呼吸愈发微弱，断续道：“不是送人，是交托给你。……你有治国之才，爱民之心，我不会看错人。……好在有你，若不然，我也只得狠下心肠继续坐在这冰冷冷的位置上孤独终老……敢对我们动兵的只有名朋与山王，名朋已元气大伤，而山王，也承诺了十年和平……我们能做的业已做到，接下来……就看你了……我实在倦了，恳请牧帅接了这皇位，让我偷个懒，好好休息休息吧。”

　　牧绅一抚摸手背上那道旧疤，叹道：“那你如何对祖宗交待？”

　　“天下是天下人的天下，不是我一家的……既然你比我更适合坐这位置，我又何苦霸占着不放？盛世总有衰竭的一天，改朝换代在所难免……你看咱们现在说段话便把这大事办了，仗也不用打，多好……但仙道彰是我的，便是到了黄泉，我们也是要并肩而行的……”

　　“这就是你最后的选择吗？”

　　“对。”

　　牧绅一沉默半晌，细细缕过方才一番说话，忽道：“不是！我差点儿被你骗了！你……”却释然一笑，道，“罢了，既然已各取所需，何必较真呢？……能做你的对手，确是我的荣幸。”

　　藤真浅笑：“彼此彼此。”——帝位可让，夹馍坡必争——是父亲留给他的最后一句话。

　　牧绅一道：“你不怕我现在就杀了你吗？”

　　藤真笑道：“你舍不得的。……牧帅说得坚决，到头来不还是手下留情？否则三井与阿彰早就死了……而且，我本是将死之人，不必你费力，我也挨不了几天……”

　　“你不会死的。”

　　“是吗？”

　　“是。”

　　藤真默认道：“江山美人……我的那位‘美人’最讨厌拘束，这皇城对他来说无异于监牢，一两个月倒还好，时候久了，还真怕他跑……是以牧帅尽管放心，我不会去而复返，否则也不会空耗这许多时候演出大戏，让牧帅得以名正言顺……若我尚留争权之心，大可按你个谋逆罪不是吗？……呵，拱手山河博美人一笑未尝不是一段佳话……”

　　牧绅一道：“您那位美人不用哄也成天笑。”

　　“架不住我喜欢呀。……我只想与他们过些逍遥自在的日子，完成父母未尽之事，还望牧帅成全。”

　　“你到底还是瞒了我许多事。”

　　藤真懒洋洋道：“跟你说我讲不动了嘛，差不多得了……”

　　“呵，你被他带坏了。”牧绅一举杯，“好，我便不问了。……祝你们百年好合？……不，祝你们千秋万世，此情不渝。”

　　藤真亦举杯道：“以茶代酒，也祝海南王君临天下。”

　　牧绅一道：“最后一问，你可后悔爱上仙道彰？”

　　“我只会遗憾未与他相遇。”

　　藤真长舒一口气，绷紧的神经逐渐放松，眼神亦涣散，只那笑容，仿若初见时，比烟花更美。

　　牧绅一凝视那笑容，缓缓屈膝，行君臣大礼，这许多年许多纠葛许多虚情与真心，一切尽在不言中。

　　三日后，藤真颁下圣旨，禅位牧绅一。

　　内侍哭嚎，皇上驾崩。

　　……

　　夹馍坡热闹如往常。

　　湘北酒馆外排起长长的队伍，千金一掷要尝尝冠绝夹馍坡的佳酿——“天下无双”。

　　三井催着流川：“出来帮忙啊！你再睡觉我不养你啦！”

　　对面翔陵小筑二楼，仙道倚着栏杆笑看这幕，无双酒飘香，藤真斟满一杯，举樽共饮。

　　“老板！”楼下有人越过喧闹呼唤，“可还招伙计！”

　　藤真探头望去，笑道：“你们个子太高啦，老板我不喜欢的！”

　　那一日春暖花开，甚好。甚好。

　　——「卷四·仙藤+其他，不如归去」完——

　　——全文完——


End file.
